


[家教·初雨岚]茶垢   [长篇完结]

by ryuowl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 是https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753612的续篇





	[家教·初雨岚]茶垢   [长篇完结]

总有一种东西，即使知道是有毒的，也让人甘之如饴。  
就好比残积在茶杯底部的垢渍，每每想要清洗干净，却发觉原来自己已经如此习惯它的存在。  
在不知不觉间，变得不可或缺，无可取代。

那个唯一的杯子，里面不变的茶垢。

 

《茶垢》  
家庭教师hitman REBORN!同人 《尼古丁中毒》续篇  
朝利雨月 x G

那名发色嫣红的男子还未习惯饮茶。  
而上面所提及的“茶”的定义，是指日本茶。至于什么祁门红茶，玫瑰花茶，他倒是能够轻易接受。但是在即将迎接他的国家里面，却没有他所惯有的一切。  
取而代之的是纷繁复杂的茶艺步骤，蕴含深远的茶道精神。这些他一一都不了解，亦不感兴趣。他所钟爱的，是咖啡芬芳浓郁的香气，还有葡萄酒酣畅顺滑的质感。

而现在，大概什么好东西都品尝不到了。  
男子叹口气，远眺前方浩淼的海洋上缓慢出现的陆地。  
陌生人陌生景，说的就是现在这种情况吧。来到日本——这个举目无亲的地方。虽说即便在意大利，他亦无亲人可言。可至少，周遭入目之景皆熟悉，宛若故人一般。而今，却面目全非。唯一入眼还能称之为故的，就只有这么一个跟在身边，就连微笑都颇让他想扁下去的男人。  
“还习惯吗？”黑发的男子笑眯眯地问道。  
“不习惯。”他断绝地回答，接着提起简单的行礼就走。男人脸上那受打击的表情还未退去，便赶忙就跟他的步子。  
“等一下我嘛G，这里你又不熟。”  
“……”  
没错，现在来到这个地方，自己完全失去了主导权。已经换上和装的男人踏着木屐，磕磕地走到他的身边，浅笑着拿过他手中的行李。他并没有拒绝，只是淡淡地看着对方柔和的表情，觉得有点难为情。  
或者是因为当初这个叫做朝利雨月的家伙来到意大利的时候，他压根没关心人家是否过得习惯的缘故吧。现在，他被人体贴地嘘寒问暖，情况简直就是颠倒过来。  
他来到了日本，成为了异客。当初，他能够以主人的身材来讥笑对方充满日本风味的行为举止，而如今……  
“G，你到底在生气什么呢？”雨月傻乎乎地问。他顿然一愣，赶紧撇开对方会欺压回他的想法。  
“没什么！”  
明明是正值早春佳期，身边尽为花雪幽芳溢然之景，可行在道上的二人却全无融洽之味。  
在意大利西西里岛以惊人速度崛起的家族，在其鼎盛之时，它的岚之守护者与雨之守护者却现身在这片迢远的日本岛上。原因无他，只为了首领派与这二人的一个任务。  
而这个任务，G至今都无法认同。  
“切，那个家伙到底在想些什么啊！”红发男子狠狠地喷出一口闷气，其憎怒之容可损其秀丽芳容。雨月笑笑，嘴中呼出团团白雾。  
“Giotto的话，一定有他自己的想法的。”  
带点儿恼怒地盯着那与这芳雪之景何其匹配的男子，G沉默着，最终是把话语都咽入肚中，再也不说什么。  
陌生的粉色花苞凌雪绽放，有几片徐落下来，沾在那若火的发上。雨月挽袖，抬手来，和衣宽大的袖子遮住了G额前的一片天空。那一刻G昂首来，仰望到男子温柔凝注的神情。  
“想必，你一定很担心他一个人在意大利吧。”  
雨月含笑道，将恋在G发间的花瓣轻轻地拈下来，然后放入G冻得有些发红的手心。  
“别把我当小孩子。”那只白皙的手掌收拢来，男子高傲地掷出一个凛冽的目光，“既然他以首领的身份向我下达命令，那我一定会完美地完成它。”  
听罢，雨月颔首一笑，了然于心。而望见雨月笑的他，竟莫名地尴尬起来，扭头就走。  
“总之，先到落脚的地方吧。”  
“嗯。”

在去往落脚点的一路上，他可真谓是受尽人眼。在这个黑发黑瞳的国度里，他这么一个红发红眸的存在，可谓是珍奇。而更让人侧目的，不是他的肤色或瞳色，而是那烙在脸上的，那狂放狰狞的刺青。  
一路上，雨月不停问他是否需要拿些东西来遮掩一下，但都被他拒绝了。虽硬是说自己并不介意，但实际上不是这样。  
他还未及到我行我素到这个地步。  
在意大利的时候，也有人对他的纹身感到惊讶甚至恐惧。但无论怎么说，在这里的程度也未免太过夸张了吧？行人见到他，避之不及，投以的都是鄙视或憎恶的目光，还有的于角落里头闲言碎语，让人好不舒服。  
直到到达目的地，他才觉得松一口气。被人睥睨实在是不好受。  
“我们到了。”旁边的男子柔声道。  
他举目一望，收入眼帘的是一片不见边际的松原，面前屹立的是一座青墨色的日式大宅，望之园囿幽深，威气暗渗。周遭无一处人家，俨然独霸一方。  
他立于古木门前，仰望这座不高但威慑八方的宅子。  
“不要跟我说，这是你家……”听见他难以置信的声音，雨月哈哈两声，抬手敲门，“我家要比这逊色一些，才没有这般气派呢。这是我友人的家。”  
“……”他有些无语。可以想象得到，这些富贵人家的贵公子，在自家地盘上过着多么气派的生活。他稍微向前两步，站在雨月身后两三步的地方。门两旁立着两尊他从没见过的野兽雕像，其面相威严，雕刻精湛，栩栩如生，让人望之生畏。  
来自外国的男人面露嫌恶，像是视这东方瑞兽麒麟为什么邪恶之物。  
雨月望见他神情，不禁无奈一笑，拉过他的手臂，举手拂动那火一般的发。  
“等一下，你不要说话，只要低头跟在我身后就行了。”发丝抖落，轻掩住他右脸上跋扈的印记。雨月再为他盖上大衣上的连帽，他因那动作而稍稍低下头去，然后听见了耳语一般的呢喃。  
“不用担心。”  
那句话，那把声音，奇妙地将他动荡的内心抚慰。  
门扉从内开启，艰涩的声音渗炼着岁月的痕迹。  
他没有抬头去看任何东西，只听顺身边男人的话。  
“朝利大人，主公已经在内等候。”  
他低着头，随雨月的步伐入内。  
往深处延伸的小径上，很快又余下他们二人。G终于可以抬首来，看这片充满着神秘的境地。  
皓雪红梅，明鲤暗山，幽亭雅阁，繁雕细锦。巍巍肃色之间，隐跃半点暧情倾人，有种欲拒还迎之势。能端详出这般私意，他便懂有些话不能说清道明。望了望前方人那宽阔的背，他依然双唇紧闭。  
几经辗转，两人终于行至一方幽境，只见松柏长青，落雪无痕，宛若仙境。他暗自沉下了心，抬手望去雨月。对方旋身，双手伸来，握紧了他的双腕。  
“你在这里等我，哪儿都别去。”  
低声的嘱咐。  
他的手上仍留着被紧握时的感觉。轻微的紧窒、温热，和安心。他亦明晓自己不能继续同行的原因。也许，日后的很长一段日子，他都必须维持这样的状态，但只要一想到有那个人的陪伴，就有种侥幸的感觉。  
鸟语虫鸣，吟诗作对，风花雪月，他全都不懂。即使面对这些情怀满载的意象或景致，他也提不起半丝兴致。现在只能做的就是等待。在这个白茫茫的视野中，思忆也变成一片白雪。  
他呼出一口热气，搓搓自己冻红的双手。  
有一些回忆不想记起，但又总是趁着相似的场景而浮现出来。  
原来自己不知不觉间，已经走过了许多个冬夏。  
他的视线飘散，宛若隔世。直到有一份熟悉的温暖笼住手背，他才渐渐地回神过来。  
他慢慢地抬头，看到那一个名为痛惜的表情。  
“冷吗？”  
他依然愣着，没有回答。  
那一双黑色的眼，不知为何竟生生地伤痛起来。那其中，若是经年的冷雨，落得烟雪迷蒙。  
他不懂那样的神情。胸口像似被白雪压埋那般，感到冰一样的寒冷，死一样的窒息。  
“我们可以留在这里了，现在快去房间吧。”  
话音刚落，雨月拉起他的手便走，步子有些快，像是不想再留在原处多一秒钟一样。  
他如同一尊木偶那样地被雨月牵着走，不时回望一下那一片绝丽无双的雪地。  
仍记得记忆中的冰冷，与此刻手中的热柔相距甚远。这一种反差来之急，是他未能预料到的，亦未曾得以适应的。

再及一片幽芳之地，虽略显清寂，但胜就胜在无人烟，落得疑似仙女降凡之所，肃尽尘世烦嚣，满载传说，悠然极乐。雨月以轻柔的动作拉开一扇门，揖手请他入内。他望其婉然的笑唇，依旧是不习惯这种雅致俗礼。他终究是淡然入房，男子随即将门轻声拉上，贴身依在门边，倾听了片刻。他看着这一举动，颇感无语。  
“你这是干嘛啊…”真是如同什么入室盗贼一样。  
男子转身，走在案前屈膝坐下。抬手，以怡然情致冲泡一壶清茶，热烟飘逸，再举杯浅啖，清香四溢，忘尽烦思。红发男子不解，行至雨月面前，挑其剑眉，盘膝而坐。  
待雨月施施然叹出一口香气，这才得慢慢道来，“这样，好像金屋藏娇的感觉呢~”  
见这君子款状，本以为道出来的会是什么怡情之话，怎晓得竟是如此下流的感言。  
G眉心一皱，眉头一锁，半怒道，“你难道没有告诉主人家你带了人来吗？”  
“不，我只是稍稍提及了你，并没有多说。”黑发人眯了眼，瞳中暗暗藏些狡黠。  
G欲要发作，但又寻不到他的痛脚，只得干默着。最终，只能撇开脸孔，望向那半掩白雪的窗。“你那友人还真是大量。”  
雨月抿唇而笑，举杯闻香，“要让他知道我藏了这么一个可人儿，这可不得了呢~”  
“……”只见男子红眸微愠，俊傲之容泛有羞色，终是沉默了去，落成浅愁。虽说懊恼他用自己来开玩笑，可对方的确又说得没错。这个国家的人，还未能够接受像他这样突兀的异国者存在。

说惆怅也不是，道孤寂亦不准。难得外面芳雪遍连天，新草卧藏地，蕴藏了一整年花草芬芳的雪厚积潜藏，静待丰年开春，百花绽放。奈何这情这景与那异国男子而说是一点都不赏心悦目，反倒是越看越不耐烦，浑身都不自在。美景虽好，但天天看都还是会闷的。到外面，受人歧目，窝在屋里，又嫌闷。在睡不惯的榻榻米和床褥上滚来滚去，就是找不到一个舒服的睡姿。  
雨月的房间就在他隔壁。每日早上来唤他起床，斟茶问好，督促他洗脸刷牙，倒是不嫌烦。而他亦不抗拒其殷勤，每日主子一般被伺候着，总觉得这么下去总有一天自己会变成条懒虫，什么都不能做。  
早上短暂的会面之后，雨月便会外出干事，他则无所事事，要不趁无人在院里逛逛，调弄一下花草，要不干脆翻墙出去，到些无人出没的地方游玩山水。可再怎么样，对面这冰冷冷的花雪，终究是淡然无味。细心一想，如今的情况跟雨月初到意大利时候非常相像。那个时候，他与Giotto把雨月整天丢在基地中，自己外出任务，对雨月压根不闻不理。估计那时候的雨月亦不晓得他们在外面到底做着何事，而现在，换做他不知道雨月在外干些什么了。  
想必，那家伙会与那些文人骚客一起，风流快活，吟花赏雪，好享尽这难得的幽雅时分。一想到人家在外面自由自在，自己则如软禁一般发霉，浑身都不畅快。  
啊——好想去练枪。最好有一个Giotto人形靶子给他乱枪扫射。再多加一个朝利雨月靶子更好。  
心中作着恶毒的诅咒，叹自己命途多舛，遇人不淑时，男子整个人就在不觉之间烦躁起来。这样的精神状态显然于身体无益，数日之后，病态的心理情况似乎发展成为生理问题，好好一个大男人突然就卧床不起。那一天，雨月以为G只是赖床得比较厉害。在门外唤了好几遍都仍不见有埋怨之后，他小声地拉开门来，见浅绿色的榻榻米上，那团白绒绒的床褥中隆起一个小山。他无奈地扯起一丝溺笑，合腿坐于旁边，柔声叫G起床。  
“好了，快起来咯，太阳晒到屁股啦~”全然就是哄小孩子的口吻。不过今日床上的大小孩却一丝反应都不见。雨月亦不心急，遇见此种情况，他已经深知不花点时间与精力的话，是不能令G起床来的。于是，他又耐心地叨念了一会。但还是动都不动。他觉得有丝不悦，不过马上转念一想，唇角挽出一弯儿，心中不住地窃喜。  
这下，有了进一步的借口。身体的触碰变得理所当然。  
“G，起床了。”刻意压低嗓音不愿吵醒G，他伸手去摸那个思慕已久的身体，再轻轻摇揉。“G……？”柔甜如情人的声音，“再不起来的话就要偷袭你咯？”  
倘若是平时，听到这等的调戏之言，床上的人还不立即弹跳起来大发雷霆。可今日对方实在是安静得有些蹊跷。雨月不禁怀疑起G是否出去玩耍了，床上这小山只是障眼法，但隔着被子摸到的确实是血肉的温暖。  
他再摇了数下，终于轻捏起被子一角，看里面的人到底怎样了。  
蜷成一团。  
像猫儿一样的睡姿。  
突然满心尽是宠溺之情。  
“G，你怎么了，是时候起床咯？”  
忍不住还是继续柔声哄慰，在这甜蜜的连击这下，床上人似乎有了些许反应。  
G的身体在微微颤抖，双手捂住腹部。  
他的身体忽然闪过一个激灵，这样的画面唤起了脑海中的某段记忆。“G，你胃痛又犯了吗，你觉得怎样了？”连忙揪心地问道，可回答他的，就只有抑着痛的辨不清语句的声音。他的身体也因此而揪痛起来。  
“我现在就去叫大夫。”  
道完起身就走，怎知袖角被人一拉，他诧异地回头来，G发白的脸容映在眸下，叫人何其惜怜。“不是说……金屋藏娇……吗……”  
那声音，渗透着痛楚的味道。他一咬牙，恨自己当初为何开这种玩笑。  
“可是……”他赶紧回到G的身边，紧握那发凉的手心。  
“混账……你、真是趁机吃豆腐了？”尽管在剧痛的煎熬底下，G还是用力地瞪起了眼睛，即便那看起来蛮有娇蛮之势，雨月还是脸一红，放开了G的手。  
“呃，我不是有心的……”G怨怒地看了他片刻，那对眸子红莹莹的，将他看得不知所措。  
“怎…怎么了？”心跳得莫名。  
“笨蛋。”G轻声斥道，一抖被子，把脸藏在里面。  
“诶？”不知为何，他就是有种错失了什么的感觉。不禁于心中感叹，与G一起相处了如此之久，自己还是未能搞懂对方的想法。  
“那我叫人煮些暖胃的给你吃吧？”  
“不要。”  
闹起别扭来还真是让他全无办法。  
“我有点想吐……”被窝里闷闷地传出这么一句。顿然，雨月一愣，接而神魂出窍了一般。须臾，他万分激动，掀开G的被子，紧捉住对方的手臂。  
“难、难道是怀孕了吗？！我明明什么都还未做！！”  
此话一出，被里的男子面色堪比墨汁。他连忙哈哈带过，“只是说笑嘛，不必如此生气…我以为在意大利住过一阵子，学会了一些幽默呢…”  
“哼！”发出一声冷哼，男子窝入被中，再也不理会他。  
雨月见自己自讨无趣，呆呆地待了一会儿，便行出了房间。片刻会后来，竟发觉被窝里的人不见了踪影。心想病人绝不会跑得太远，于是便到外面稍稍一探，果然在茅厕那里找到了人。  
“G，你没事吧？”  
忧心地问道，里头传来腹泻的声音。他愣了一阵，机灵地回房找了一卷草纸。  
“G，把门打开一点，我帮你带纸来了。”  
等了一会，里头无声无息的。再过数秒，门啪嗒地打开，他把纸凑进去，一只爪子从黑暗中闪现，忽地夺去草纸。  
里头再次传来眼中腹泻的声音，听得他不禁汗颜。  
在外头傻傻地等着，又无事可做，他于是便左踱步右踱步，思度这思度那，直到G扶摇着虚弱的身体面青唇白地出来，他闪动着双眼，一副恍然大悟样地对G说，“我懂了，这不是怀孕，而是水土不服！”  
G铁青的脸上浮现一点羞红，一卷用剩的草纸就朝他飞去。

人道是一生富贵易寻，美景如云，或雍华或飘荡亦好，知己最难觅。倘若有一红颜，得以朝夕相处，剖心至腹，每日得见眉笑如花，眸目含情，人生足矣，无憾无怨。而此时此刻，此情此景，怎么端见，都已觉幸福美满，心中花草都已满载。  
简洁一和室，缀一株兰草，泡一壶香茶，握手中卷，望眼前人，真是不羡鸳鸯不羡仙。  
“远道而来，不习水土，必生疾病。大抵此症，起于饮食失调，食积于小腹之中，凝滞不消，遂至生热，升至胸中，便觉饥饿。如此这般，G你明白了吗？”  
幽幽念道，合上医书，雨月含笑。  
被人细心照料着的异国男子一脸病容还作着狰狞表情，雨月擦把汗，“只要安养数天就好了。”举臂，轻抚那绯红的发。从上而下，柔缓温文地，遍遍安抚。男子睁着那沉艳的眸子，望着那和风细雨般笑着的黑眸，奈何就是燃不着怒火。  
“需要我吹首曲儿给你听？”虽还是笑着，可怎么都觉得那笑里面蕴着些欺负人的味道。G的心情一下子大起大伏，拧紧了脸上筋肉，一副凶恶状，“都说了别把我当小孩子！”  
雨月眨眨眼，眯细眼睛地笑，“不是这样的。因为你很少会向人展露出软弱的一面。所以我觉得自己真的非常幸运。”  
听此G面有尴尬，双眸四下溜转，“什么幸运啊…”  
雨月依然笑得优雅，眉目里窥得温馨美满。“能够照顾虚弱的你啊。”  
“……”在对方因惊讶而无法答复的一刹，他在G的颊上见到飞掠而过的一抹浅红。  
“你真是有够恶心的。”可随即，嫌恶的表情立即将其掩盖，二十余岁的大男人缩进了被窝里面。他亦不再说什么，待一会后，道句晚安，轻声退出房间。  
这情这意，犹在云雾，暧昧微妙，如美酒般，甘甜清醇。

露白聚朋首，临夜探娇眸，此心欣悦，啬为己有，不为他人所述。  
接下来的日子里，雨月每日在外逍遥如雀，G则安养于闺，这每日清晨与晚间的相见，他都会将外方趣致物事人情告之于G，好让G不太过寂寞。然后这番番的好意，都换来那位红发男子的唠叨怨念，他不愠怒，每每笑若春花，滋滋聆听。那深幽黑眸望得G终是止住不休话语，若是尴尬若是气恼扭开头去。  
望那鼓鼓的被子，他颔首，垂眸，心暖不觉寒。  
这样的生活，比起旧日在家乡的有所相似，也有所不同，只觉如若锦上添花，生机盎然。  
那，应会是有美人待他把家还……的原因吧。

总说，好景不长。藏这么一大个人在屋内，怎叫人不发觉。会落入此窘迫境地，他其实有所预觉。心里期盼，望能再久一点、再长一些，时日过得悠慢缱绻，与他爱之人待得潺潺柔柔。但终究是……  
不禁叹息。他人行在游廊，心已飘至远方。念着该如何述说这件事，又怕对方伤怀或愠恼。这步子行得慢之又慢，望着能早一点见着对方，又望着能迟一些来到那熟悉的门前。  
屋内人影依稀可见，他心粼波荡动，闭紧双唇，伸臂推开那扇幽芳。  
绀红的发，红藤的印，男子似乎睡梦初醒，睫毛幼蝶般扑腾扑腾，觉到这边动静，微微侧过首来。  
“时差还是没能调过来啊…”道着这番话，男子薄唇抿动，莹润着初生之阳，晶莹透净，如什么诱人的和果一般，叫人升起淡淡食欲。他杵在门前，禁不住心动，亦禁不住痛惜。G不见他动作，便将迎着柔光若是樱桃子那般的眼珠旋了过来，朦朦地望着，“你怎么了？”  
那声音，如若钟磬，鸣动他心。  
喉咙中翻起一阵酸楚，他捉紧自己的手心。  
G望着他，待他说话。  
他慢慢进屋来，侧身推闭房门，接而正座，抬眸，默默凝视对方。  
他的目光，让G感到什么。男子停住动作，垂下双臂。日曦暖绕幽阁，芳尘飘袅，晴雪扰目，香草扣心。  
他痛苦地垂下眸子，舌尖丝疼。  
“已经被知道了。主官大人要我替你另找住处。”  
那话简单，而又残酷。G微张了唇，又闭上，最后弯得优美，笑得凄美。  
“这是迟早的事了，不是么。”  
见那淡然神情，他更觉内疚，心中阵阵揪痛。  
“我去请求主官大人，让你再留几天…我尽快帮你另寻居所……”  
他尽急切，而G默然，少刻，还漏出一丝笑声。  
“用不着那么紧张啦。”携着宠溺，男子沐在轻薄的光中，笑得缥远如梦。“这种事，我又不是没试过。”  
兀然，他仿佛看到面前的身影有种能够穿透的幻象。那抹逼人的绯红，竟变得如此如纱如绸，风卷而过便会消失无踪一般。  
这份美丽，如一根柔软的刺，刺得他无从抗来。他默默咬紧牙齿，恨自己，恨那段不曾拉近过的距离。  
至今如今，每当牵到过去，他都感觉到自己如此无力。无从为对方排忧解惑，白白让自己的爱意付诸东流。

一夜无眠。侧身得见庭院白雪苍茫，飘雪如絮，晃若日昼，若仙子遗落凡间，美不堪言。身上棉被犹让他觉得半丝冰冷。闭上双目，仍见雪野茫茫，上有一人，着红衣沉艳，红发如炎，泠泠孓立，只身单影，与雪花顾盼伶仃。他欲上前，唤其名字时，却觉已空无一人，雪地上无脚印无踪迹，遗下一堂空寂。  
深深此夜再一次朦胧现于眼前。他见着那些不变的和室的景，才觉方才为梦，再也无法入睡。他站起来，这初春的夜里依如严冬那般彻骨的冷。披上外衣，推开扇门，刹那间如亲临仙境。无垠皓雪，加之漫天飞花，寂静无声，雪落幽然。他的嘴边呼出一阵又一阵的白雾。面前这情这景，才分别了几年，忽觉到陌生了。在行至友人房间时，他不住回忆那些身处异境的岁月时光。遐想着，有种淡淡的不安悄悄卷上心头。他加急步速，变成小跑。来到G的门前，他轻声推开门一看，室内整洁如新，不染尘埃，不似存在过人似的。  
这雪天的冷仿佛漫入他的体内，令他颤颤抖抖，齿间紧紧咬合，是不忿，是愠怒，亦是责己。  
——为什么不能依赖于我。  
他顾不上添衣，拔腿就奔上着无际的雪地，迎着瓣儿一般的雪点，渐渐消失。

双脚踏上这旖旎之境，遗下一条长长的印痕，于大雪中延伸致远。不知是何时开始下的雪，他一步一步地踩入雪中，松软触感没到腿腹，他将之抽起，继续艰难地前行。飞雪遍连天，双眼能及之处，尽是白茫，辨不清林木野兽，皆是灰冷之色，全不见任何一点触动的红。他张口高呼G的名字，回应他的只有飘远的声音。这以往常来的林子，如今竟变得如此陌生。这岁岁不变的寒冷，如今竟觉得这样骇人。  
如同要将生命湮没的这场大雪。  
道不出心中不安到底自何而来，亦或是自回到这儿，G就从没与他分开过，所以现在他才会这样的无措。但纷纷细想下来，他明晓的，这全都不是真正的缘由。  
他只是恋着G，害怕对方离开，如此这般单纯而幼稚的思慕而已。  
雪越下越大了。不知现在为何时辰，望这灰茫天穹，不见边际，亦无从挣脱。他只觉得愈加寒冷，不由得加快速度，寻去自己所知的最近一个可以避雪的地方。  
几经艰辛，他来到那个记忆之中的山洞。从衣袖中掏出刚才找到的一颗石子，先用力朝里扔去确认无野兽猛禽。待少刻，不见动静，他才慢慢行入内，借着白雪的荧光，寻个平整的地儿坐下，稍作休息。  
怎知位置还未坐热，身后黝黑之中，听得有微弱的呼吸声。他当即提高了警惕，亦带点期望，踮着脚尖朝里探去。但愈行愈深，光线已不足以探明视野，他轻轻地问了声“是G吗”后待步，许久之后里面不见回应，只传来两声干咳。他身子一怔，断然冲上前去，将那在黑暗中的人使劲拉到亮处。  
红发的青年眉目紧皱，样子甚至不适，脸上红绯携着滚烫，唇中呼吸微弱而促急。他匆匆一览男子身上所着，只为一件单衣，难怪会冻得僵硬，更是有点发烧起来。  
“G…你为什么要……”  
这样地，让他心疼。  
把那个冷得哆哆嗦嗦的人搂入自己怀里，对方身上的寒气顷刻窜入心骨，但也及不上他胸口的揪痛，抱得越紧，他发觉自己的心愈疼。  
这样的，让他割舍不能。

在这小小的洞穴里头，点燃起一簇小小的篝火。火苗攒动，为这片皓白的死寂添上一点暖光与热度。那件携出来的外衣里头紧紧地裹着两个大男人，G的头倚在他的肩上，仍不时作着几声咳嗽，叫他心痛如许。  
刚想再把对方裹得更紧一些，红发男子却如只睡得迷糊了的怕冷小猫一样向他蜷缩过来，柔软的发丝蹭在他的颊边，惹得他痒痒的。他有点受宠若惊，当即动都不敢动，任G在他身上撒娇取暖。待G静下来，他缓慢地尝试用双手将那可爱的猫儿抱紧。怀里的人迷迷蒙蒙，没有反抗。他不禁觉得一丝窃喜，随即又正经了脸皮。现在可不是庆幸的时候呢。但像此刻的亲昵，若是平日他简直是不敢妄想。排开礼节与伦理，即便他多么想要与G更加亲近，对方依旧是淡然无味的态度，令他觉得进显狂妄而退显胆怯。他这份爱恋，在漫长平淡的等待之后，算是迎来一个小小的转接。  
唇间笑意可见之余，他并未发觉怀里人已经幽幽睁开双眼，瞳中雪色绝丽，苍白凄清。  
G的身子动了一下，像是畏怕受到伤害那般，瑟瑟颤抖起来。雨月神色间掠过一丝紧张，将G更加贴近自己的胸膛。  
“小时候……”如果梦话一般，G轻缓地念来。他望着那片雪色，似笑非笑，朦胧宛若隔世。“也试过被人赶出来，躲在角落里头，看着雪一直下…好像永远都不会停那样……  
霎地，雨月用力抱紧他。那份暖热的体温和箍痛，若是要挽留住他一样，让他生生地觉得自己仍在世上，仍在这温柔又残酷的世间。  
“别说了G。已经过去了……不要说了……”  
雨月的声音含着泣味，如是恳求一般，在他的耳边絮絮念着。  
——那份体温，能否传入汝心。  
满怀欲哭之感，他将G的双手紧握，传递最真切的痛与热。他在G的耳边，在G的眼前，述说那份苦涩的单恋。  
“G，请你看着。我就在这里，在你的身边，绝不会再让你孤单一人……”  
若是许诺一般的话语，有否传入那颗冰封的心。  
那双冰冷的赤瞳，看到的究竟是此刻，还是过往。  
他拥紧自己挚爱之人，为何只觉得忧伤。

人道是：山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。正当雨月为G的事情忙碌奔走，G则陷入不愿迫人所难之时，宛若一颗明星降落在幽黑之境，希冀降临得出乎人料。某日，雨月被招呼他们二人住了一段时间的恩主，也就是是雨月所唤的主官大人召到堂前。雨月心中怀满忐忑，怕是主官大人更要催促G离开。他准备了满腹的说辞，但最后没有派上用场。主官大人面上所带的对异邦人的厌恶今天亦无见到，而是回到了平日里头的温厚沉稳。恭敬接过大人递予他的一封信函，他心中暗暗感到一些蹊跷。退出主堂之后，他回到G的房中，与那个闷闷不乐的人一同打开信笺，阅读其中内容。  
其上以隽秀字迹书写若飘逸行云的，只是短短的几句日语。其间文法时态，工整谦正，全然不似处于一个外邦人之手。  
「致以我的友人朝利雨月与G。  
远道归去蓬莱，艰难困楚，想必不堪言尽。为我之愿，排忧解难，感激涕零。若有极尽所能不达者，我将倾一臂之力，报汝之恩。」  
简直字若其人，栩栩欲现在眼前。目光最后于著名Giotto上划过痕迹，雨月抬眸去，轻笑看红发男子。只见得G红眉微蹙，看此状该是读不懂信里深美语言。雨月笑得更是深些，拈过G手中雪白信笺，翻转细察。在信封内侧，书有一个地址。想必，那定是Giotto为他们指明的方向。  
掂手中轻毫信笺，心头沉重巨石刹间散作烟云。偷望G仍旧思考字句语法的烦恼表情，他禁不住胸中落英那般的悸动，再遥望那扇玲珑窗外。  
这片茫茫白雪，其中掩盖蕴藏的春色，一定会即将绽放，落得满城飞花的吧。

只稍数天时间，两人携着轻便行装，如刚来到此日出之国那样，来到信中提及地址。一路而来，两畔樱树含苞，伶伶花骨朵儿粉嫩娇滴，满布裸枝，含尽生机。空气中雪香飘溢，吸气呼气之间，齿颊留香，沁人心脾。伴着身旁佳人，此情此景，拨动心弦，让雨月唇角的笑一直不曾消止过。旁边G看着满身发麻，欲问还休，最后还是移去了目光，赏这新鲜的异国风情。雨月自然不求G会懂他绵绵爱慕，一路上，二人言语不多，可心中所想，已不宣则明。  
转过几重阴阳深浅，巷路繁多，加之花木纷纷，少刻下来，已经忘记归路，只得继续前行。但总算不负有心人，不久之后，一方宅院隐现于万重拥绕之下，前有冬梅，凌寒独放，园囿深深，香引人去，如步入仙境，点点红霞，层层白雪，如腾云驾雾，最后临到九霄殿外，守着青鹭一双，羽翼丰满，姿态优雅，上立一牌匾书以“青茶庄”三字。两人都显得有些愕然。这方境地，真不似庸俗凡间，仿佛推开这扇铜绿，内里的便是桃花仙园。  
他心中有点惶恐，望望G，对方当是不愿先走。他皱皱眉，笑得有点无奈，终是推门而进。  
行于其中，处处黛色清幽，幽绿俨然，琼闺绣阁，风清气爽，更有一股茶香飘逸，隐隐闻丝竹之声。二人战战兢兢，小心谨慎地踏入仙境，不消一会便见一片绿云轻轻飘至，在雨月身后的G第一次见扶桑国的女子，红眸呆呆地硬是看愣了眼。全然与西方国家不同的五官、发色、衣着与神色。拓印着繁复花藤的和服着在娇小玲珑的东方少女身上，更显其矜贵可人。青丝黛发，粉雕玉琢，香气袭人，十分叫人怜香惜玉。雨月将信笺交予少女，少女稍作阅读，笑逐颜开，躬身请二人随她前行。G在跟雨月之后，于偶然之间似乎见到少女对他匆匆一看。虽还是有些介意这样的目光，但总比刚来之时遭受到的歧视已经好过许多，于是他也没在意。  
转过繁繁复复几重弯，雕楼砌瓦，花木幽深，精彩绝伦，双目都炫了。这短短一段小路上，数不尽的各种或柔媚或清醇的目光朝他们络绎不绝地投来。门缝角落暗处，皆有各式佳人忽隐忽现，浓眸烁睛，樱唇浅窝，甚是叫人喜爱。这可于那异国人而言，说是折磨更恰当于欢欣。等到终于行到终点时，男子身已僵硬，面容别扭，看不出是怒是羞。  
自然，雨月并未察觉。绿衣少女于门外轻唤道，“女将大人，来客已带到。”稍待片刻，门内传出一正气威凛的女声，“请进。”少女朝二人展露微笑，伸手把门拉开，朝内里之人深深鞠躬后，再恭敬请他们入内。  
站在雨月高大的背脊之后，G没能看到内室之景。但见到少女礼数之繁复，已经深感麻烦。道了一声“打扰了”，雨月先踏入青色的榻榻米。他也随之走入，环视室内，略显空荡，唯矮桌上一套茶具，窗边一支青叶，便是徐徐飘入的几束柔光。雨月和腿坐下，G亦笨拙地学着那样坐下。被称作女将的是一名年纪稍大、黑发参白的一位老妇人。身着素雅和服的老人家并不着急迎接来客，心思依然沉恋在面前茶具上。见她以精致手法冲泡淋洗，细品茶味，沉醉表情如若独她一人，心无旁骛。可怜是等待的雨月与G了，好久之后，就在G将要发难的前一刻，妇人放下茶杯，终于将目光投到他们身上。  
先看去身着狩衣的雨月，上下细览，如鉴瑰宝。再扫去身着衬衫西裤的G，神色冷淡，眼眸幽深。被看得木愣的二人全然不知道对方心思。  
雨月只好递上信笺，叫女将过目，并报上姓名。  
“鄙人名为朝利雨月，这位是G。“  
女将浏览一遍后，把信放到一边，将身体转向G。  
“想必这位大人一定是Giotto大人曾经提及的那位青梅竹马吧？”  
G一惊，赶紧回答，“是的……”  
听到那满带意大利口音的日语，女将的眉毛似乎蹙了一下。  
“Giotto大人是青茶庄的恩人。在他离开这里的时候，我答应了他的一个请求。”淡淡述来往事，女将抬目，深望G的双眸。“那边是在日后的某天，好好照顾他的青梅竹马。”  
那是怎样的料事如神，预知后事。即便雨月与G都深知友人那过人的天资，但怎么都想不到现在正正用自己的亲身体会来感叹那份卓越。  
喜出望外的雨月不禁插嘴道，“于是说，您可以让他住下来吧？”  
话音刚落，一束冷冽目光便向雨月激来。雨月一颤，感到自己失礼，不敢吱声。女将接着道来，“这是我欠下的人情，现在一定会将之返还。您虽然可以在此住下，但必须同意几个条件。”  
“……你说吧。”G郑重回答。其实，就如同黑手党的交易一样，有得就会有失，要遵循一定法则才能生存。  
“真爽快呢。”女将双眸微微眯起，看起来颇是赞赏。“第一、青茶庄女子为多，勿过问茶庄之事，勿与庄内女子交往过密。我为您准备一处幽静，请勿在庄内肆意走动，影响茶庄正常经营。”  
“可以。”G不假思索地道。  
“第二，”女将继续道来，“茶庄为你提供住所与饮食、衣裳与用品。Giotto大人赐恩于我，我庄必定数倍奉还。但衣来张手、饭来张口之生活实为奢靡，所以，我会为G大人安排一些工作，望大人见谅。”  
“这是理所当然的”G淡淡道，“我会尽力而为。”  
女将颔首微笑，状似满意。老人家展开眼去，详详将G看一遍，通通透透地握在心中。“第三，亦是最后一个要求。这对G大人你来说，或许有些困难。”  
听此，雨月与G都凝神灌注。  
“我不中意您这身衣服。所以日后，还请穿上茶庄为您准备的衣衫。所谓的，入乡随俗…”  
二人眨眨眼睛，不觉得这个要求到底有什么难度。于是，G三个要求都轻易应允下来，女将笑靥温柔，全然无了方才的那些冷酷。随后，她命绿衣少女把二人带到安排的房间。  
将要到达的地方步程稍远，放下心头大石的二人终于能够惬意交谈起来。  
“Giotto真是意外地可靠呢。”雨月还是不住赞叹。  
“哼。”G明显不屑，“我看这十成十是那家伙的风流往事吧。你到底在这里和Giotto做过些什么来啊？”  
“诶？”雨月没反应过话题突然转到自己身上，一愣之后连连甩手撒头，“没有！什么都没有啊……”虽然雨月极力否定，可G还是一脸怀疑的样子。  
行着行着，只觉得刚才不时冒出的好奇目光渐渐变少，人迹逐渐罕至，烦嚣之味渐渐远离，繁花幽深，草色长青，色渐冷，人亦寒。二人颇觉蹊跷，但又不敢发问，只感念这儿当为荒僻之地，恐怕庄内少女都不敢前来，才让他居住在此的吧。  
终于，三人停在一扇略显残旧的门前。少女拉门而开，室内无甚一样，普普通通地与别处无差。尔后，少女为二人端上香茶与茶点，道是为G准备衣裳，然后退下。  
二人对坐于矮桌两侧，面面相觑，觉是奇怪，又道不出来，最后落得相视干笑。  
“应该不会有什么问题吧……”强笑道，其实雨月心中有点明晓。明明是一方好境，竟落得如斯哀凉寂寥，定当是发生过什么，让人不敢靠近。但望去G，对方只是淡然尝着食物，不见一丝畏怕。那也是，G身为西方人，不信有鬼神一说，自然不怕邪。心中作着如此安慰，他亦拎起杯子，尝尝鲜味。可心不在焉，也品不出什么，所有思眷都在那红发人身上了。

片刻之后，少女手中捧来一叠彩衣，笑眯眯地回到房中。G看那尽是日本风情的衣裳无感而只觉麻烦，而雨月一看则呆，脸上表情惊讶难当，左右支吾，不知如何是好。便在此时，少女笑面蓉蓉，将艳丽的和服抵在G眼下。  
“来吧G大人，请让小女子为您更衣。”  
但见红发男子面色一青，状是极为厌恶，见此雨月马上拦于G面前，赔笑解释道，“对不起，他还未习惯这儿风俗，所以……”  
女子亦识趣，含笑表示理解，将衣裳置于地上后便退出房间。待女子退去，G松出口气，揉揉人中穴，接着一屁股坐了下来。雨月亦柔笑而开，俯身检阅那些衣裳。描红绘翠、繁花深草、游萤舞蝶，无不精致绝伦，夺人心弦，想必也一定价格不菲。这样的衣裳无偿奉于一位初来乍到、满是异国风味的男性，无论如何想都觉得其中一点有所阴谋。虽知晓告予G这些衣裳为女子所穿才是君子之道，可心头那小小的悸动却让他偏离正轨。扬开那些昂贵的布匹，拓金与彩绘顷刻如长河倾泻，艳绝人眼。雨月笑眸如月，一步一步贴近对方。  
“G，先脱了衣服吧？”  
“呃……”红发男子显然有所抗拒，几番后退之后终于逼至墙边。望那妍妍而笑之人，心中尽是无形的压迫感，欲拒又不能，落得尴尴尬尬，脸侧染绯，最后还只得投降。  
不算是目不转睛，更像是品着佳肴、赏着美景，看去G的那对黑眸愈发幽深，而唇角愈弯，看似无异，又觉一丝不妥。G解开纽扣的手突然停在半空，红眸忽地朝黑眸瞪去，黑眸无辜地笑得自是嫣然好看，让红眸更是闪烁不定，四处漂移。衬衫解开，落下，露出男子结实纤细的身子。然而还未等雨月看清，G便旋过身去，那一侧身皆是的殷红刺青少瞬即过，他的心跳漏过一拍，就再也不能停止。待G连长裤也脱去，他还未从那火焰的图腾中回神过来。G见他无动静，边扭过头来喊。  
“喂，你干嘛啦？”  
“诶？啊……这就来……”  
不住轻嗤这就爱遐想的自己，雨月展开和服的衣袖，帮助G套入手臂。  
“好了，转过来吧。”  
这样道来之后，身边那背对着他的男子似是有所迟疑。和服的领子与G的发尾之间存有一段空隙，露出一段洁白后颈。加之隐现与发丝之间G的耳廓微红，不知为何他的心跳勃然，赫然发响，叫他怎么都制止不住。  
最能够让他悸动的，定当是那些只有在扶桑国存在的隐晦的感性与魅惑，就如此刻的G那般，邪魅又单纯、无心又有意。  
只见到G的双臂摆动了下前襟，终于朝他转过身来，前胸已被衣裳盖住，只留得玲珑锁骨与下身颀长双腿。G眸子四处游弋，不敢与他对上。雨月望了望面前半穿着和服的人，最后目光凝注在对方胯部。或许是因为那视线丝毫不见忌讳，被盯久之后G脸色微愠。  
“你……看够了没有？！”  
对方面色温和，即便视线所触之地实为有失斯文，但眼中又不见一丝可疑之意。  
但见雨月摸摸下巴，认真问来，“你还是穿着西方的内裤吧？”  
G一愣，还以为他要说什么，正义凛然地道：“是啊，有什么不可以的吗？”  
雨月心内思考了少刻，到底要否将日本风俗告知于G。  
——应当把内裤也换成兜裆裤。  
但真的这么告诉G的话，一定会让他觉得自己有非分之想吧？  
虽然心头痒痒，欲要见到更多未见过的表情，窘迫、尴尬抑或是羞赧，在他看来，都会是极上的美丽。如斯爱意，蕴藏深心，久久不能抒怀，亦未能倾诉。  
心上人每每就在眼前，触手可及，却总欠了少许未明的情愫，让他没有勇气去伸手触及。现在的他，也只能轻拈起左侧衣襟搭于右侧，接而默默绑起那步骤复杂的腰带来。  
“把手抬起来。”  
“喔……”  
对此全然不晓的异乡人只能任由他摆布。几番舞弄之后，G竟觉得有点头晕，忽而腰间被巨力一束，迫得他忽地痛吟一声。  
“呃——！”  
埋首为他束腰的人听此，抬头来担忧问道，“对不住，很痛吗？”  
他只觉得呼吸都要迫得不顺畅了，全身的血都被挤到上身，逼得他双颊红热，“干吗要扎腰啊！这在我那里可是贵妇们才会做的事情！！”  
“可是，这个衣服是要这样才会穿得好看的……”抱歉之言，无一点抱歉之意。随之而来既是愈加剧烈的束缚感，G觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被挤到一起了，话语也逐渐没了连贯。  
“喂…啊！雨月……轻点……呃！！”  
所谓是香汗淋漓，粉肌晶莹，见心上人唇中娇吟，眼眸含泪，换自己名儿声声尽带祈求之意，叫人如何不动情色之想。刚好二人动作又恰恰暧昧，G上身前倾，腰肢摇晃，臀部正对自己男儿之地，这一动一抖之间，可谓是与亲昵之势无大差别。雨月不禁将手里力头加大，逼得G吟声更响、动作更大，自己遐想更真。  
即便有多想就趁此情此景将生米煮成熟饭，但雨月怎么还算是一个正人君子，幻想非分终归有度，最后使得对方都将近晕眩过去，才放开手中布条，让G绵绵地倒入自己怀中，还可以名正言顺地照顾起来。  
“呜……不要了……”G的嘴中还喃喃道着方才的厄难。他心中偷笑，将G柔柔搂在怀里，磨蹭那些稍稍湿润的发丝。

当绿衣侍女随女将来到初来之客房间探望之时，她们见到的是怎样的光景啊。少刻之前还一副异国衣着，显然格格不入的红衣男子，此刻经已着上雍华和装，还一脸潮红，既羞又恼地别开视线，不敢去望他人。旁边雨月则笑意朗朗，倒是叫人觉得一丝蹊跷。  
只见到绿衣少女呆愣地盯着G看，稍刻竟忍俊不禁，捂住嘴巴轻笑出声。女将面容冷峻，咳嗽一声以示意，少女当即察觉己身失态，绷紧一张欲笑不已的脸蛋，硬是装作正经。可这亦已无用，本已一身别扭的G见竟被小小女孩儿笑话，这男儿尊严如何持得了，当下脸颊更是绯红，衬得红发红刺青，犹是娇媚。奈何欲要爆发，自己却深知已经答应女将要甘愿着这些衣服，如何都不能反悔。怒气和羞赧都憋在身中，G的身子都已颤抖不已。见此状雨月明其严重性，赶紧挡于G面前，抢作笑脸道：“第一次穿的时候或许会觉得很奇怪，看久了就习惯了……”  
女将踏前一步，将雨月身体略过。但见老人家双眸凛然，不夹带多余情绪，只审视一般地观察G的每一寸红彩。  
那当是一个生来绝色之人。即便不加修饰，不刻意装扮，只需静立于某处，已如红莲绽放，其沉艳夺人呼吸，其清濯动人心弦，若火浓烈，如水安柔，无丝毫隔碍，无半点相冲，那样的男子，道来总觉如若书中之谈，生生站于眸前时，其惊其艳，叫人叹造物神工，天之偏爱。  
那用于令如绿叶般平淡的东方女子脱围而出的华丽服装，着在他的身上压根不配。因为他生来便是万绿从中的一点红，无需更多衬托，就已过分脱尘。  
女将转首来，对侍女吩咐道：“将以前的那些衣服拿来。”  
女孩儿眨眨眼睛，不解道：“女将大人，那些可是旧衣服啊…给客人的话于礼不合…”  
“我叫你拿来就拿来。”  
“是……”  
只稍片刻，女孩儿再捧来了一堆衣服。望那稍显陈旧的各种色彩，与G穿在身上的那一件有着天渊之别。女将在其中检出一哑红色展开，细看之后露出满意的笑容。  
“G大人，请换上这一套看看。”  
望那布幅上只有零星淡花装点的素色衣裳，G沉默一阵，终于颔首允许。  
这一次，由女将为客人着衣。雨月与少女候于门外，各怀一颗各异的期待的心。  
片刻，里面终于传来允许进入的声音。二人回到内室，当即觉得眼前一心，变化竟可如此之大。身材本就高挑的男子的腰肢并未紧紧束上，只以暗色腰带松松绑着。稍显宽松的穿法带种慵懒随意的感觉，红发碎落在洁白的脖间，锁骨与胸口半露在外，更是添了魅惑之意，看起来自然而不失美感，衣着不夺人之美而更显其美。  
这一趟，女孩子捂住欲要尖叫的嘴巴。雨月则看得愣了，一时半刻都忘了说话。G也无心去理他人思想，只觉得现在这身穿法轻松多了，脸上神色亦舒展开来，半是新奇半是满意地端看着自己，样子煞是可爱。女将含笑柔和，与G道：“现在G大人先将就着穿这些旧衣服，过些时日我便会为大人裁制新的。”  
待过两位女子离开，室中遗下男子二人。红衣加身的男子俨然与身着西式服装之时风味全然不同，望入眼内的惊艳之色，叫雨月忘记移开目光，入迷的眼神看得让G心中生寒。  
“喂，看够了没有？”  
轻斥一声，只见得雨月身子一颤，恍若从梦境中乍醒，慌忙之状犹若留恋梦中。见到G愠恼状，赶紧摆手摇头，似要掩饰却更欲盖弥彰，“没……只是从没见过你穿和装，觉得挺意外而已……”  
“……”挑动眉毛，红眸子中净是猜疑。但见他那求饶之色，终还是软柔而来，男子举起长幅的袖子，细端这衣物的构造，“可是话说回来，没想到衣服还能这样穿啊……”  
“十分地美妙，对吧？”听到G赞美日本文化，愉悦之情便油然升起。“G穿起和服来意外地合适呢。”  
“是吗？”淡淡地回应一句，男子面上见不出特别的喜悦。忽而，似思绪一闪，G扭头来，红瞳幽幽，“Giotto那家伙，想必非常熟悉日本的风俗什么的吧。”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
他面前的人忽然陷入沉寂。青碧绿翠间，独有一人殷红若霞。男子轻轻眺去窗外，话声轻忽，“早已经下定决心了吧，那家伙。退位，然后归隐……”  
黯然，了然，终而含笑，他记起那名发色耀目犹若落阳一般的青年。看过了腥风血雨，看过了风花雪月，此刻他的心已经明净如洗，“这是，BOSS给我们的——最后的任务。”  
刹那之间，他仿佛看到G痛楚的表情。他亦明白，那一对青梅竹马之间的羁绊，仍是他所不能触及的。他所能做的，唯独在咫尺之遥，静静等候。  
时辰渐逝，很快，已是落霞遍连天，红绸满山红。当他道出离去之意时，G竟有丝惊讶。  
“你…不住在这里吗？”  
他愣然。那眸中，似乎有着于他的挽留。一阵窃喜稍瞬即逝，他有点自卑地告诉自己，那只是G害怕这儿的新环境而已，并不是自己期望的那些感情。  
无奈地笑道，他发觉自己的声音竟有点干涩，“两个人的话未免有点为难女将大人了，而且信中所提及的当然只是你而已，我仍可以回到主官大人那儿去住，所以不用担心。”  
“……”喉中宛若卡住异物那样，G欲言还休，目光凝了又散，终而紧闭双唇，不再说话。  
空气似凝固一般。他的心跳声慢慢变得微弱，直至无法听见。G一直都没有说话，他只能站起身来，准备离开。  
“你本来，就属于这里。”G轻声道出来。  
他的脚步止住，他看不清红发之下对方的神情。  
只见得到，那张唇笑着，却溢出淡淡悲伤，若是茶香飘散，撩人心扉。  
“你也会和Giotto一样，永远留在这里的，对吧？”  
明明是地狱花那般浓烈的颜色，为何可以含带如此浓烈的孤寂。  
他知晓身体中那想要拥抱对方的愿望，可却不敢前行一步。他握紧了双拳，胸膛中满是刺痛。  
“我……依然会是雨之守护者！”怀着满腔少年般的热气，这份情怀想要传达到对方的心中。“我和Giotto都留在这里的话，你也……留在这里好了！”  
那句话，道得恍如告白。  
一刹那，二人呆愣，尔后脸上嚓地红热了。见对方尴尬，自己也趁着这难得的机会，更豁出去地喊出声来，“假如G你觉得寂寞，无论什么时候，我都会来到你的身边的……”  
喉中一片的火热，在不知觉之间，二人的间隙竟缩小得双瞳中只有对方之短，自己的手心竟捧住一团温暖，那是G的双手。那些纤细的手指，细小的血脉，都在手心，只稍将其裹住，已经心悸难当。  
然而，蹦跃的心跳终而只能由放开终了。他站于G的身前，不敢去看对方的脸。日已渐落，小小的内室一片辉煌。即便不舍，也只能道了晚安，匆匆离去。只怕稍留久些，终会敌不过自己那蠢动的心情。  
满室落得静寂与金辉缭绕，清茶飘香，翠烟摇曳，满载丽人殇。红衣的男子颓废地跌坐在地，心跳幽然，纤纤双手，仍残留有对方体热。  
不禁轻咬双唇，轻轻地切出声来。  
无论何时都会来到身边——如此荒谬的大话。  
然而，却意外地不叫人讨厌。  
不自觉间，G抿开一个轻笑，望那夕阳满席红，男子刻烙着刺青的脸容，美得让人惊叹，疑似画中仙，浓稠凝郁，哀绝柔色。

宛若掀开姑娘头上轻纱一般，茶居之晨由浅阳掀开薄薄雾气，辰光柔曼，绿野宁静，雀儿声声催人醒。梦里若有花落缤纷，青翠染林，层叠迷幻。人说日有所思夜有所梦，但这婉约之景于他来说可不是什么美物，更倒是扰人清梦更为妥当。不熟悉的床铺和被褥，不熟悉的日出和光景，真叫他消受不起。是过于清幽静美的缘由么。朦朦中他睁开双眼，忆起家乡熟悉的那些。  
混杂的各种气息与声音，每日等待他的繁琐俗事……  
如今竟都成了曾经。明明是醒了，却不想醒来。多少遍不愿承认自己离乡背井，远赴他乡，但终究要面对残酷的清晨。一切来得太过突然，远超乎自己想象了。  
这般若是唤作思乡之情一般的纠结或许只是赖床的借口，身着狩衣的日本男子早已静坐在他身旁，含着柔笑，等待他起来。  
他亦不是不知道，每日每日待他于身边，等到不得不唤他起来，做他每日第一眼看的那个人。  
“G，起床了。”  
清切若潺潺溪水之声，澄净，温柔，而情深。  
他不耐烦地把身子缩成一团。  
他感觉到前所未有过的威迫感。  
如此地叫他不忍。  
雨月刚想再唤一遍，G竟霍地掀开被褥，一袭而来一床的温热，把他从头盖到尾。待他从中探头来，红发人已经着上浴衣，笨拙地绑着腰带。他只得无奈地扯开柔笑，起身帮忙。

翩翩白蝶，缱绻之姿，两道夹绿，花苞尽带，已是一片盎然。行在道上，轻踏尘埃，其心幽静，又轻漾涟开。斜眼偷望而去，目所及沉艳之色，细削身姿，瑰晶的眸，与那肆虐狂妄的虬龙爪印，男色之致，竟可如此。掩不住胸中拂动，雨月叫自己勿要再看。那是不能用倾国倾城、抑或是国色天香等来描述的一种艳丽。甚至乎不为此处人所欣赏的，被断为妖艳惑众的姿态。但即便深知至此，他还是若堕入毒瘾一般沉溺其中，无法拔身。  
“你到底要带我到哪里去啊？”遐想非非之际，对方转首来，状是极不耐烦，看来这满城花色并不能动其长于异国之心。迎面暖风扬尽万顷飘香，鼻息间若有香花凌寒独放。深吸尔后缓吐，心脾若雪洗清泠，无丝瑕疵。  
白色狩衣的男子笑意幽远难测，明明就在身边，却看得迷迷茫茫，如似雾里。  
“很快你便会知晓了。”  
对于东方人这种含蓄温雅，G依然仍未能够坦然接受。每每看入眼里，又恼于心上，始终不得发作。在旧日的那段时间里，他并未觉得雨月这人有那么难于理解。总是抿笑于唇，长久挂于嘴边，看不出多少波澜变化。如今的这种莫名间距感，究竟是从何而来，不得所知。他只缄默着，跟在雨月的身边，淡然而不作努力地迎来一片又一片飘零的陌生的花瓣。  
遥遥间，已闻见丝竹瑟瑟，歌声嘤嘤。男子知已快到，侧眸看去G，对方只半眯眼，酣然欲睡那般。他浅浅而笑，将脚步加快少许，待到与G拉开一段距离后，再侧身，眯起双眼，望那沉淀在粉白之境间的灼目之色。  
“我们到了。”  
如主人家一般，雨月抬那被柔软衣布覆盖的长臂，为G掀开一片崭新未见的天地。  
犹在花海弥蒙之中的他被携入一方从未到过的境地——女儿香飘，歌舞声怨，幽幽咽咽，如述哀肠思眷。小小院落，落得繁花深许，争相绽放之姿，宛若亟待情郎，双宿双栖。一旁的精致楼阁中，有人听琴赏曲，身偎锦华美人，应和叫好，调情卿我，染尽风情。  
G的心中忽然一抖。脚步戛然止住，叫前身人疑惑回首，他薄唇紧闭，不作言语。雨月便是懂他的。上前一步，这二人的距离不远不近，就在这双眼中，能够满溢地看尽对方。  
“别怕，G。”那声道得温婉柔人，被唤及名字的人举目看他，其瞳中不安与踌躇，如此叫他生怜。抬手，邀请，他眉笑深眷，“有我在。”  
短短的一句话，一个承诺。  
不知被细述多少遍的柔情蜜意。  
他望见G侧开脸去，白皙无暇的一面迎向他，上面轻染浅粉，柔嫩可爱。他自是明了不能操之过急，道了句随我而来后，继续前行。G亦跟来，在他身边稍后一些，低头默默。他不自觉地咧开微笑，抑不住己心花落纷纷扬扬。  
便以料到，自己再也不对任何美丽的女子动情了。在这雅致隔间内，轻望那些歌舞翩翩的艺妓，心中赏美之情仍有，可再都止住了。浓妆艳抹、繁花锦草、娇柔身姿、哀怜歌声，在他看来，都已不及身边人一颦一笑了。偷偷侧首看去G，只见其面有惊震之色，显然难以接受这样的演出。  
他浅浅而笑，不作他言，依旧平心安赏。  
许久之后，G问出一句，“这样的……你们日本人觉得美吗？”  
他眨眨眼睛，笑得俏皮，“这可是扶桑之粹啊，看其小巧娉婷的姿态，唱尽哀怨离别，凄凄清清，眸目如水嘴似樱，叫人……”  
“够了够了。”G不耐烦地打断他的有感而发，有点痛苦似的捂住自己的脸。“真的不明白你们，这其实就是普通妓女吧？”  
“不是的。”他淡然否定，望去那些精致妆容，底下悲怆，何人知晓，“她们只卖艺，不卖身。但是，不能否认的确有私底下为恩主献身的情况吧。”  
望雨月黯然神殇之情，G并未明了。  
期望着有一个人带自己离开这片风花之地，便是这些女孩儿多年的祈愿。  
但是男子多薄情，满嘴谎言，遗下承诺与思念后，再都不会回来。  
女孩儿盼啊盼，哀怨悲恸，仍等啊等，直至青春逝去，卧病在床，最后含恨而终。  
那样的悲哀他不敢告于G，面前所见之繁华皆为假象，其里悲愁，哀转人肠，永世不变。

道是归至故乡，重回旧日闲情逸致，吟花赏月，聚友一堂，觥筹交错，欢欣笑语，忘情高歌之余，偶然被问及居于意大利的那段时日，友人情致勃然欲听他娓娓道来，他往往则颔首深笑，若是回味一杯浓香的茶一般，久久道不出个所以然来，弄得友人倍感无趣，他只举杯来，一饮而尽，当做赔罪。  
婉拒余兴节目之后，他总是在友人疑惑的目光中悠悠然行去。沿着落花芬芳，鸟语虫鸣，隐入寻不尽踪迹的神秘之地。拉开那扇在繁花深草掩映之间的门扉，如踏入禁地觅仙踪，胸襟之中的搏动按捺不止，两边不断涌现的丽影红颜尽数不见，他的脚步愈快愈快，想要快一点飞到那深藏的阁间，见到他的思慕之人。  
满脸尽带柔笑之意拉开门时，其内暧暧春色叫他霎时忘了呼吸，双眼发直。只见内室草席之上遍布繁复锦布，龙腾鱼跃、祥云飞雪、青竹红芍，眼花缭乱，如坠幻境，旖旎缱绻。可这还不是最让人心跳难当的。在这紊乱之间，有男子身材窈窕，正束以各色腰带，因被束缚得难受，其声微喘，夹带欲情之意，吟叫音沉，低低地拨动心弦。他当时止在门外，望内室忙碌，脸尴尬，身僵硬，不敢入内。  
正帮红发男子束腰的女将大人见他呆立在外，松开手中力道，换上迎客笑靥，跟前男子立即疲软在地，手撑腰肢频频急喘。  
他当即欲上前去扶G，女将迎出门来，“午安，朝利大人。”  
扶起状似半死的G，他扯开一个苦笑，“午安。请问这到底是……”说罢，刚摆脱地狱那般苦境的G竟把他当作浮木那样紧捉着，叫他哭笑不得。  
女将笑脸妍妍，轻描淡写道来，“近日新来一匹布匹，做成好些新衣裳，便想让G大人先行试身，看是否适合。有中意的可以留下，不中意的便给其他女孩儿而已。”  
即便如此，也不需如此尖刻，势要把G的腰肢往死里束吧？他心中暗念，颜上卖笑，不敢反驳。  
收拾过些许衣服后，女将躬身退出房间，余下二人独处。目视女将离去后，回首看那仍趴在自己身上的人。身上新和服已被弄乱，失去原来整洁的姿态，裹在G白皙的身上，香肩半露，红发纷碎。  
他刚抬起欲抚摸G发丝的手止在一半。视野中的红绯与白柔，叫他喉咙干涸。  
“呐，要我帮你按摩一下吗？”  
发出这样的邀请时，他极力掩盖话中暧昧的气息。好在G心不在焉，亦没发觉，只懒懒抬了头，望他幽黑的眼，问，“腰会好过一点吗？”  
他楞了一下，含笑道，“当然。”  
这双手按下那柔软腰肢时，身下传来的妩媚声音，令他心痒不已。慢慢地，一下一下，在那些柔韧而敏感的地方施加最适当的力道，驱散酸痛，同时携来难以言喻的快感。他看到对方半露的侧脸，那烙印着火焰、明明是嚣狂之态却更显娇媚，薄唇一张一翕间，喷薄热息，红眸水盈，剑眉微颦，情难自禁。  
他觉得自己的心快要融化了。  
那样的柔媚与浓艳，还有不作防备的姿态，都是在挑逗他的道德底线。迷糊中的G抬眸来，欲问他为何停住时，身体竟被骤然抱住，深深揽紧。  
G的双眼睁大，不晓得应该说些什么。  
这样的发展似乎来的太过突然。  
“你是故意的吗？”他的心跳，已经一片混乱。他把G紧紧地凑近胸前，愿对方听及自己心跳的声音。  
“对不起，让我这样抱你一会儿吧。”他在G的耳边细细地道。怀里的人作了如何表情他无从知晓，此刻，唯有将G抱紧，才能让这忐忑的心渐渐平静。  
即便不会成真，也愿此刻天长地久。

两对木屐踢踏声声，及踝衣摆随暖风曳动，见得二人相异行姿。一人脚步和缓悠游，踏青那般；一人木鞋磕响，断续难堪。这样于晚春绽放之花下行走了一阵，步伐熟稔之人终于停下，回眸忧望那穿不惯日本木屐的男子，“你没事吧？”  
G走路一撅一撅的，虽面上已有困扰之色，但嘴上仍不饶人，“啰嗦，还不继续走！”  
雨月无奈，只得回身继续前行，但把步幅更加放慢。  
春深之时，处处柳垂莺歌，蜜香蜂忙，兴荣之景暖人心怀。抬眸所触的光亦柔和似锦，微风芳柔，静谧恬然。奈何如斯美景，旁边的人却不时骂骂咧咧。但雨月不甚介怀，只浅笑倾听。  
“为什么还要去弄衣服的事情呢……你们日本人真的很麻烦啊。”  
雨月哈哈两声，“因为人靠衣装，佛靠金装嘛。”  
G微叹，撇头表示不甚理解那深奥的四字词汇。  
无奈，雨月只得轻蹙细眉，不知晓该如何哄慰这位来这儿也有半月多却还依然郁郁寡欢的友人。他自觉自己并不为嘴拙之人。言辞手法，婉喻暗讽，用这美丽温婉的东方语言，编织一段一段令耳根绵软的蜜语。但不知为何，当面对这位绯红的同伴时，自己竟稍显笨拙迟钝。是由于自己在意大利呆过一段较长时间的缘故吗，受到异国浅白表述文化的影响，自己的语言能力也降低了？可现在的确是回到了日本，自己亦用回了熟悉的日语，但却在许多时候，发觉言语似哽在喉咙，望着那对荧红似火的眸子，千言万语道不尽亦道不出。  
他眼中的纷纷扰扰自是不被G所察觉，无聊之间G眼眸一闪，面上掠过一丝不安，突然停住不走。他亦停了下来，望一眼G，随后又望去前方，见不远之处，有一对男女轻笑耳语，缓缓行来。他自是明了G心中所想。两小步靠近G的身边，再将手中纸伞撑开，挡于二人头顶。他轻捻起G的长袖，投以抚慰的笑，让G与他一同前行。  
与对面的男女逐渐拉近，在伞投下的阴影中，雨月见到那二人手相牵，相视之光极是温馨，应当为一对夫妻。不知为何，望着二人相连的手，自己心中搔搔痒痒，想要伸出又不敢。G只紧紧贴在他的身边，低垂着脑袋，如依人小鸟一般，畏怕被人看到。  
与那二人擦身而过时，对方向他们投去好奇的目光。大概是因为在这附近从未见过这样的脸孔的缘故，雨月用自己的身体遮挡住G，朝对方微微鞠躬以示礼貌，对方亦回礼，并无多留意他身边发色奇异的人，接着缓缓相距变远。  
待行人远去，他低头来去观G的面色。男子见他担忧之情，皱起剑眉，不耐烦道，“我没事的，继续走吧。”  
他欲言但还休，似有异物哽在喉中，心头淡淡酸苦。  
他所成长的这个国度，还未如意大利那样开放，能够轻易容纳外来的文化与人。  
他知晓G并不适应这儿的一切，每每见对方闷闷不乐，托颌眺望的样子，总觉愧疚，欲要道歉，却又寻不着理由。他还记得当时，自己为快点融入GIOTTO和G的世界而去努力学习异国文化。而如今，G却没有如他那般的魄力。  
他黯黯想到，那或许是因为，还未有一个人能够让G有舍弃自己故里的想法吧。  
行着行着之间，不禁心痛斐然。就连捉着伞柄的手亦用力捉紧。他的异样让G察觉到，雨月骤然醒来，边歉意地笑来，边收起纸伞。  
头上忽然撒来一片盈盈春光，蹁跹落花又临到发上。  
G似有些不满，“干嘛把伞收了？”  
“反正暂时也不会再有路人了吧。”  
“那也可以挡一下花瓣啊。”  
边说着，纤细的手边捻起发丝上的一片花瓣。  
他愣愣看着那样的情景，忽地就笑得翩然。  
“不打伞比较好。”  
“啊？”

二人所身处的地方是商店街的后巷，隔街便是热闹的行道，听见人声鼎沸、见到来往影踪，一派兴旺景象。稍作核对之后，雨月伸手，敲响一扇隐秘的后门。少刻，门从里推开，二人拎衣入里，消匿在花树摇曳之中。  
在走完一小段黑暗难视的阶梯之后，视野终于明晰开来。玲珑小阁浅透灯，有熏香袅袅，日昼深深，繁花久梦，斑驳迷幽。引二人上楼的人的目光有过一刹停留在男子张狂之火纹上。尔后转身，掩门离去。二人稍待片刻，一位年老的妇人掀开门帘，浅露慈笑，行至二人身前，躬身鞠躬。  
“让二位大人等候真过意不去，方才店内小工有所失礼，请勿见怪。”  
二人，尤其是G，都煞然一惊。  
只是区区一个即逝的目光，亦被捉住痕迹，鉴于礼节。G讶然，但没说话，只罕见地直视去那一位东方的女性，若是询问一般的目光。  
妇人婉笑，读懂那般一一道来，“我们开门做生意的，什么客人都接待过。来者皆为贵客，不可怠慢，更不可歧视。而且我看这位大人生得俊朗，面上火纹虽稍显惋惜，但亦别有一番滋味，不为他人所能相像，成得独一无二，过目难忘。”  
这悠长的述来，听得G是一头雾水，雨月则抿出微笑，若是赞美自家美物一般。  
“的确非常棘手啊……”  
在围着G绕了几圈之后，和服店的老板娘作出了如此感叹。被人审视的目光盯得浑身发麻的G如个僵硬的木偶那样站在中央，动弹不得。  
“其实不需要那么麻烦吧……只是衣服而已……”  
“话可不是这么说的G大人。”老板娘断然打断G的话，其眼中之光闪烁，叫G不敢反驳，“为客人搭配出最美丽的一身衣着，是本店的宗旨。”  
G不禁翻了白眼，完全不了解扶桑国人的观念。  
雨月笑着插言道，“不错，G你只有零星几件衣服，现在还尚算能够撑过去，若是到了夏季，一定会不够的。”  
说罢，竟接到G的一个怒瞪，雨月顿时不敢言语。  
“还是先来挑色吧。”老板娘取来一本厚厚书籍，翻来尽是各色布匹样本，琳琅满目，叫人眼都花了。  
“一般说来，男子适宜冷色、暗色、深色，以衬托起洪厚、伟岸的男子气魄，淡色者适宜文人，素雅、温柔、美观。请问大人中意哪种？”  
捧着各色样本快速翻动，G的脸色不见有好，直至进入花色缤纷的适宜女子的色系，才叹出气来，合上书本。“我果然很不适合这里的服装啊。”  
听这话，另外二人都没有作话。的确，G身上那种灼热的、狂妄的、若是火焰一样的气质与和式衣着的最适感觉有着天渊之别，甚至无法想象那两者融合而来会是怎样一番景象。但若是想要适应这儿的生活，改变衣着确实是必要。  
“蓝色、绿色、灰色、黑色……”老板娘翻动着书页，似在掂量每一种颜色与G的契合度。可最终还是放弃，合上书来，“果然还是不能强求吗……”若是自语那般，她望向男子，释然笑了，“果然还是如火焰般绽放，才是最美的呢……”  
其瞳中幽幽称赞之情，可见一斑。“朝利大人也是这么想的吧？”  
雨月含笑，他明了那样的情怀。  
妇人回笑，收起书本，“过些天，还请G大人再过来一趟试衣服，可以吗？”  
见那阔然开朗的样子，G实在是不明所以，只得呆呆点头。  
“记得以前，也曾有一位异国来的客人。”  
忽然，老板娘说起往事，“那位大人的头发若是金子般璀璨生光，双眸也熠熠生辉。”  
雨月与G一愣，相视，怀有同一个猜想。  
“可是那位大人没有G大人那么难挑衣服。记得，他十分适合蓝色，着在身上，竟出奇地适合……”  
如果天穹那般，涵盖一切的蓝色。  
回去的时候雨月撑起伞来，听G的话挡住飘落不断的花瓣。  
二人行在伞下，好一段路上都没有对话。许久之后，他终于张嘴说来，“那…该是Giotto吧。”  
不为疑问，更似肯定。  
“啊…除了他还会是谁啊……”G闷闷道，“那样的头发，那样的眼睛……”  
同样为独一无二的人。  
思至此，不禁悠然含笑。身旁人见他带笑，觉得受了轻视，脚步加快来，嘴里正打算说些什么，脚下竟一拐，身子亦随之不稳，大有前倾倒下之势。在那电光火舌之间，纸伞失去依凭，卡啦一声掉落在地。  
那个声音消匿后，一切仿佛归于宁静，听不见鸟语虫鸣，唯胸膛中蹦跃之声，赫然耳侧。他的双手捉着对方的，他的双眼望得到对方瞳深的光辉。  
似滴水起涟，似风过新芽，那样的懵懂与触动，见于眼底，映在心上。  
那张悄悄染上浅红的脸忽然闪过一阵痛楚。他回神来，忧问G有没有事。G撇开他的手，硬是要走。可没走数步，刺痛便延至颜上，无法掩饰。他急急走到G的跟前，躬下身，侧首与G道，“上来，我背你回去。”  
一阵羞恼擦过G的双颊。那样的相待，还不是那顶天立地的男子所能适应的。想要绕过前去，脚下却真的剧痛无比。他更拦于前，将G一把抱起，不理其奋力挣扎，置于一旁草地，为其脱去木屐。  
男子顿时止了动作，望雨月认真之色，羞恼交加，紧咬了嘴唇，只字不说。  
“拿着鞋子。”他把那穿不惯的木屐递给G，然后再一次弯身，侧首，柔语道，“上来吧。”  
望那宠怜之情，着实不知如何拒绝。迟疑片刻，终究还是颤悠悠地起身来，倒入那宽厚异常的背上。  
G见不到雨月面上欣悦，雨月亦见不到G面上羞赧。  
回路上，二人不再言语，心照，而不宣。  
落花缤纷，细雨潇湘。  
看那一对友人，宛若一双恋人。

翌日晨起，G只觉脚踝处痛楚难当，行走不能，食而无味。当苦恼缠身时，雨月含着浓浓担忧，很是适时地现于眼前。问过情况如何，G亦不回答，只将目光投去他身后之人。  
“这是跌打大夫。”即便如此介绍，想必G亦听不明白。见其满脸疑惑，雨月也不多作说明，直接请大夫进内，为G查看伤情。  
着得乱糟糟的浴衣。修长而白皙的腿。无论多少次见到，都如此悸动他心。细腻肌理于赤红掩映下，有种半透淡粉之感，若是春日樱瓣所拥的色泽那般，隽美得叫人生叹。当那只腿被大夫放于手上细致查看时，他禁不住丝丝妒忌，恨得用力咬住齿关。被陌生人触碰的青年脸上也不见一点好脸色，但碍于情面，不得发作。几番细看之后，大夫抬首来对他说，“请大人按住伤者。”  
雨月颔首，走到一脸迷糊的G的身边，伸出两臂，死死地钳制其人。  
“G，可能会很痛，你要稍微忍耐一下。”  
话音刚落，那双幽黑眸子中深情未过，G便感觉到自己那受伤的脚踝被人迅猛一扭，顷刻间有剧痛以排山倒海之势传遍全身，雨月闭着双眼，用力地按制住G反抗的力道，不忍去听那吃痛的哀鸣。  
大夫放开G的腿，一副驾轻就熟的模样道，“好了，只要敷上消炎膏药，不消一个月便能康复吧。”可怜那全无预兆遭受此劫的异国人正把雨月当救命稻草一样揪着，用悲愤仇恨的双眼盯去大夫。大夫似是习惯了，只哈哈一笑，嘱咐雨月数句之后，便拱手告辞。  
送走大夫之后，回首往那瘫软在榻榻米上的男子，雨月只觉得有些哭笑不得。真有那么可怕吗？他不禁自问。“已经没事了哦。”软绵道着，他弯下身来将G抱起，怀中人依然揣着疼痛那般喘息，叫他心痛不已。把G轻放到褥上，再为其盖上软被。这样温柔对待，迎来的却是怨恨的强烈目光。  
“……”大概以为我要杀了他吧？  
毕竟，对于西方人来说，跌打一说是闻所未闻的吧。即便那一瞬间剧痛无比，可换来的是快速的痊愈。如果G能够尽快好起来的话，被用这样漂亮的脸孔仇视数日他也不会在意。  
如此着紧的注视让伤患很快就疲惫，隽秀的脸庞不消片刻便瘫了下来，再一次换上他见过多遍的，那个迢远虚渺的神情。  
若是在眺望远方，找寻无法到达的海岸那样。  
每当这个时候，他总会觉得自己与G很远很远。  
如此的近在咫尺，又远在天涯。  
忽然间，G漏出一声笑。  
“总觉得来到了这里，总受你的照顾呢。”  
带着点自嘲，他听不出G这话的真正意味。  
“我在意大利的时候，还不是经常受你和Giotto的照顾。”  
心怀感激，淡淡道来。然而对方则扯开一坏笑，反问道，“这是不是东方人最擅长的客套话？”  
他愣了一愣，半眯着眼，笑得幽深幽深。  
“谁晓得呢——”  
话的末尾被他刻意延长，硬是想要挑起G的兴趣那般。可是男子端得出他调侃意味，双眉一皱，只一咂嘴表示无趣，便把头扭过去不再理睬他。  
这样的场景似乎时有发生。是不是因为使用了日语的缘故，而让自己总是处于上风？每每都是自己稳握胜算，G则早早投降，最后落得一声不吭的尾声。道过几句之后，他便起身走出房间，心中忧郁惆怅。  
如何逗得人欢快，他似乎并不擅长。至于如何夺得人芳心，他就更加不晓而知了。如今面对这一棘手却又爱怜不已的人，将是如何是好。  
看来近日得费尽心思，让卧病在房的人排忧解闷了。

又迎来闲适宁静的日子。这日子一成不变，日日观花赏鸟，让人惰性潜生，居安不思危。正当G无数遍叹道人生无趣，雨月将其扶到一陌生房间，二人不坐正厅，而是来到侧室，掩上侧门，佐以室外树影婆娑，他两似匿于暗影，化作透明。雨月悄声与G说待会有好戏码看，脸上尽是雀跃之色。而病号G则提不上一点兴趣，但又确实闷得太荒，便随他而去了。  
不过多久，陆续有人入座，观其衣着气质，非官则贵，谈笑风生，气派豪迈。沏茶女亦奉上清茶糕点，室内一派欣然，欢声笑语，灯火莹跃。  
借着月色皎洁，天清云长，二人观得清正室景，又不被他人察觉。见雨月笑意悠然，G虽觉蹊跷，又不敢作问。察他所想，雨月侧首来，眯眼笑得弧儿如月弯，“今晚的戏会很精彩，记得要目不转睛地看哦。”  
“呐，我说。为什么我们非得坐在这里？”G压低声线说。  
“因为，我们没有给花代啊。”  
“什么是……花代？”  
“就是钱的意思啦。”  
看雨月这话说得自在，无丝毫羞赧。他便是知晓G会担忧，再加以解释，“不用担心，我在侧室布了雨的火焰，外面的人是不会察觉到这里的。”  
“……”  
该说是心思细腻，还是狡猾如狐？看着雨月的笑，不知为何，G总觉得来到此处，他便看不穿这人的所思所想了。心头恼恼地想说些什么，旁边男人已经兴奋地唤出来。  
“啊，出来了！”  
G转首一看，果然，几个与上次雨月带他所看的无甚差别的女子从屏风后掩面而出，碎步漫漫，身姿翩跹，若蝶儿飞舞，如百花盛绽。听那嘤嘤之声，着实叫耳朵发疼，见得他人如痴如醉，自己却无趣得打哈欠。  
见身旁人这般情状，雨月便开口来，述些趣事，别让周公拜访。  
“你看现在女子多姿，妩媚多情，可是在以前，歌舞伎由男子担当，出演舞蹈与杂技。”  
徐徐述完，转首观友人神色，其惊愕之至，可谓是自己从未见过之夸张。  
雨月不禁干笑两声，道无需如此讶然吧。  
G面上震惊之色仍未消退，“由男人来做这些事情吗？！”手指朝外一指，男子声音突然拔高，让外面的人有所察觉，都左右环视。雨月一惊，赶紧闭目，但见周遭莹蓝水光闪烁，室外人再被歌声吸引去，不再怀疑。  
“勿要喧哗……”雨月低语。  
“可是……这也太……”显然被引起了兴趣，G着急地想知晓真相。见其好奇心切，雨月亦觉心中舒畅，由外面觥筹交错，自己于这小小暗间，与友人酣谈史闻。  
“当然，出演的都是些貌美的少年，在当时倍受欢迎呢。不过也引得男风泛滥，败坏风气，所以不久后便被禁止了。”道着这些，不知为何，雨月语中含着些惋惜，“接若众而来的野郎，不过已经不是美少年了，比起相貌，歌舞伎更重视演技与剧情了，虽说依然精彩纷呈，却总让人扼腕痛惜呢……”  
“…………”不知是否因为雨的火焰的缘故，G的身体不住发颤。  
“你没事吧G，脸色不太好哦？”  
“虽然听得不是很明白，但是总觉得你很可怕……”  
G打着哆嗦，用嫌恶的眼神瞪去他。  
“怎么这样……好过分啊，G。”雨月苦笑道，忽而，见面前相貌出众之人，灵光一闪，当即口若悬河，“G的话，一定可以当若众的。啊，不过以G你的年纪已经是野郎了吧……可是无论怎么看，都是若众的娇艳相貌啊……若是在当年的话，这个年纪还可以当若众吗？嗯……真让在下烦恼。”  
见其自言自语自得其乐，G虽没听懂，只觉得与此人共处更是危险，这侧室愈来愈冷。  
“我要回去。”  
“诶？还没看完啊。”  
“回去！”  
“好好好……全听你的。”

这夜凉如水，树影斑驳，月朗星疏，满室辉映，风幽花芳，寂静无边。本该为甜梦之期，房间的主人也睡得安稳，却又一缕又一缕，如烟如雾，无形难捉的悄声轻轻叩响他梦境，引得他从梦中觉醒。眨眨仍然沉重的眼睑，望得一室迷蒙难辨。男子难耐地皱皱眉宇，侧个身，还想继续与周公对弈。然而，那丝丝缕缕的声音却愈发让人在意。即便那声量不大，更像是刻意掩藏一般，但那只会欲盖弥彰，叫这宁静的夜衬托其突兀感，使得男子如何都睡不安。几番辗转反侧，男子还是极不请原地睁开了双眼。  
在这儿住了好一段时间，平日里都不见夜间会有如此怪声，这夜到底是怎么了？  
不耐地想着，听觉逐渐明朗地辨析到声音所在。  
那该是从隔壁房间传出的一种……腻人的、甜蜜的、夹带着痛与涩的……  
呻吟声。  
电光火石之间，男子忽地被镇住四肢，周身开始发硬，鸡皮疙瘩如潮涌上，席卷全身。他愈是紧张，五感便愈是敏锐地捕捉到空气中的一动一静，那是肢体摩擦的声音，和体液粘稠湿润的声音……  
他突然回忆到自己仍在意大利的时候，某次与雨月执行任务所遭遇到的情节。  
那时候，他和雨月被挤在一个小隔间，旁边竟是两个正在欢爱的男人……  
那样的情景如今重现而来，但他却要比当时紧张得多。  
隔壁是无人居住的房间。而且，女将也说过。这处宅院，无人敢靠近，所以才会让他住下的。  
而现在，究竟是谁，竟在这样一处凶地，做着下流的事情？  
他的心跳紊乱不已，不敢做声，碍于脚伤，也不能去查看究竟。  
他咽了口水，用被子捂住自己的脑袋，疯狂地去想一些有的没的，希望能够盖过那在脑海中充斥的声音。  
这短短的夜，也因此变得漫长而难熬。

隔日，日上三竿。  
午膳飘香，茶社人气沸扬，往来女子娇容艳笑，柔媚身姿，无不诱惑。奈何这般尤物亦挽不住那名客人的心，抿着墨客骚人之笑，道着婉转敷衍的词，迈过千万重花，来到这一方幽宅。  
只见乱草丛生，野花伶仃，全不见方才那鼎盛美艳只模样，只见得萧颓败落，人烟冷漠。但这于他来说都是视若无睹，心中所想所念的，只为那一个人。  
按捺住满怀的兴奋，推开门来，见得一室凌乱，他只得无奈地笑，小心躲过杂物，来到那一处乱糟糟的床褥旁。  
这天真是稀奇。虽说往日G也会睡懒觉，但好像今日这样睡到正午着实罕见。  
雨月盘腿而坐于旁，轻推被里之人的身体。  
“G，起床了。”  
对方没有反应，就连敷衍了事的哼声也没有。  
他真觉得有点奇怪，伸手去轻轻粘开盖在脸上的被子，在那纷散的红发之间，只见得G细长的红色睫毛之下轻染着一圈黑色，面色看起来亦不佳。他的心当即被提了起来。  
“G，你感觉怎样？昨晚睡得不好吗？是不是伤口发疼？”  
柔声絮絮地问道，他伸手去探G的额头，并无发热的迹象。  
松一口气来，见现在G的情况，看来一时半刻都不会醒来。  
他不敢牟然离去，害怕对方会发生状况。此刻，他只能待在对方的身边，静静地候着，守着。  
那样的时光无声流淌，他望着G的睡颜，心如静水，却悸动犹然。  
他知晓那是什么。  
这一份情感，总是叫他爱怜不已，心痛如割，又欲罢不能。  
若是细水长流一般，他只需这样守候，总有一天，会磨滑那一颗尖锐的红石。

已经黄昏将近，天色辉煌，落霞孤鹜，天水一色时分。G终于幽幽睁开那疲倦的眼皮来，第一眼便看见那含着笑，晏晏地候着他醒来的人。  
看着对方打了个又长又大的哈欠，他无奈地笑着，扶G坐起来。  
才刚醒来的人还迷迷糊糊，他起身来，道一句我叫人来送膳便想起身，却被G忽地拉住了手，顿住动作。两人四目相望，秋波相送，好生一出挽留之景。  
更让他意想不到的事情更是接踵而来，但见得G红眸莹水，若是朝露缀花，娇嫩欲滴，秀色可餐，叫人欲火暗烧。  
“今晚……要留下来吗？”  
那句话更似导火线，刹那间雨月浑身僵硬，觉得自己君子高洁之品质将要崩溃，但只稍一想，一向来都对此冷淡如冰的G怎么会突然热情，这可真是蹊跷。  
虽说很想这魅惑可人之物为真，但始终还是理智胜一筹，稍稍整理了蠢动的情绪，他再次正坐来，一脸严肃地问，“到底发生什么了？”  
见对方严正以待，G亦一面认真地坐好，左右环视之后，似是准备道出些不可告人的秘密那般，要雨月凑近脸来。  
雨月只觉奇怪，但也把头凑过去，听G低声述说。  
“你还记得那次么……”  
“哪次？”  
“就是我们去逮阿劳迪那次啊！”  
“……怎么了？”  
见雨月仍是一头雾水，G紧皱眉头，开始不耐烦地低吼。  
“笨蛋！就是……那次……厕所…………”  
说着说着，男子便低下头去，雨月一望，看得对方两颊羞红，目光乱溜，不禁低笑出声，惹得G恼羞成怒。  
“笑什么笑！”  
“没……只是……”  
“……”  
见G恼怒样，他也只得掩住笑意，装出一副耐心倾听的样子。  
“昨晚……旁边……有那种声音……”  
“有什么声音？”他抿嘴微笑，明知故问。  
“就是那种声音……”就是喜爱看G的窘迫模样。  
“哪种啊？”他知道自己的坏意，却是耐不住。  
“……就是…………SEX的声音啊！！”  
被迫得走投无路一般，G猛然吼出声来。被突如其来的声量吓得怔住的雨月大概是忽然的语言转换缘故，一时半刻无反应过来，片刻之后，才若醍醐灌顶，“哦……SEX啊……”  
无法用日语表述的语言还是只能由母语来表达啊。  
大致了解情况之后，雨月显得不甚在意，但G却明显紧张过分，坐立不安。  
“喂，这里不是只有我住吗？”G的双目四下张望，并不住揣紧手指。  
“嗯，不错啊。”他觉得G似乎有点不妥。  
“那为什么……隔壁会有声音啊！”是因为身处异境，加上受伤，所以倍感不安？  
“的确……是没有人住……”他的无意一答，让G的颤栗全起，寒意加身。  
“喂……不会是……你们日本人最喜欢说的………………那个……”  
见其支吾样，他直截了当地说出其名来，“你说鬼怪么？”  
当下，G的身体若石化一般，不得动弹。  
他知道自己不能再吓唬对方了，似乎异国人对这儿的文化都有所畏惧呢。  
“不会的啦，鬼怪那类东西是非常讨厌情爱之事的。”  
“……真的吗？”G非常怀疑。  
他抿唇柔笑，眉眼弯弯，“要不今晚我留下来，与你一试？”  
G再一次愣住，深深地体会到日本文化与语言的可怕。  
雨月轻笑出声，笑对方的纯，也笑自己的恶。  
在此处，此刻，面前的人，不如当初他在意大利所见到那样，坚强、硬朗，和无惧。  
如今G揭露在他眼前的，尽数都是无人所知的柔弱、怯懦，与不安。  
他伸手去抚那碎而长的红色发丝，尽带宠溺的意味，爱怜地轻揉。  
“今晚我留下来，然后明天我们一起去问个究竟吧。”  
“嗯……”  
若是个听话的孩童般，G轻轻地点头。  
这一夜，虽说不为春宵一刻，但于他来说，已算难能可贵了吧。  
他所占有的，是连GIOTTO都未曾见过的G。  
仅是如此，就已经叫他受宠若惊，倍加怜爱了。

耳边鸟啼清越，青叶沃若，深春之时当是品茶佳期，用冬雪消融之水来冲泡新茶，带出其新鲜芳香之气，入口顺滑，入喉酣畅，暖肺腑，温肠道，最后呼出一口热气，嘴中郁芳犹然，经久不息，叫人倍叹春意盎然于唇舌之间，烦恼殆尽，不禁阔然开朗，如入桃源。  
能够如此细尝好茶之人必定品格高尚，处变不惊，如今便是如此，但见得雨月手中捧茶，闲逸自得，侧旁的G置好茶于前不顾，满面忧忡，坐立不安。  
如此之情状恰好与当初于意大利相反。泰然如山的是G，而他则是不知所措的那一个。  
见对方要白白冷落一杯佳茶，他不禁提醒道，“不趁热喝的话……”  
“我说了我不喜欢饮茶！”G不烦恼地截断，双眉紧皱，白白浪费一张俊秀的脸庞，“待会女将来了要怎么说啊！”  
碍于言语的不同，红发男子似乎对于一切言谈上的交流倍感棘手。他深懂其心，眯眼含笑，“交给在下吧。”  
适时道出些语法繁复的句子，也让对方蹙眉示态。他倒是悠哉悠哉，举起茶杯，品味每一寸芬芳。  
少刻，门外投入人影，道过允入之后，发丝掺白的老人面容谨肃，行过躬身礼后走入房间，拉上门扉。  
内室茶香飘逸，抹过鼻尖，宛若携春所至，处处欣然。雨月端起茶壶，为女将道上一杯，献于面前，幽香袅袅，看得老人家疏了眉间沧苦。  
“这是朝利大人泡的茶？”女将捧起清茶，见水面茶梗飘荡，停在中央，言为大吉。  
雨月含笑，颔首道，“茶技拙劣，请勿见怪。”  
“不不，”女将摆手，啖一口茶水，感念道来，“朝利大人的茶，让人倍感清越。当为茶如其人吧？”  
“哈哈，女将大人见笑了…”  
被搁在一边的红发男子见其二人调笑风声，客气来客气去，已经大有不耐之状。这当然不能逃脱女子敏锐之目，女将将G的神情都看在眼中，移过身来向他问道，“G大人的脚伤如何，怎么不品茶？“  
突然话锋一转，男子回神不来，呆愣片刻之后，支吾回答，“呃……也快好的了……茶……”话未说完，G的眼神已经朝雨月抛来抛去，示意他把话题接过去。雨月将其眼神一接，抿唇绽笑，表示明晓。  
雨月探首开来，抢于G面前，“该是在下技不如人，所以G不喜欢吧。而且碍于脚伤，夜晚又有所骚扰，导致兴致远去，无心品赏……”  
这话幽幽婉来，雨月眼中诡怪，女将唇下一怔，放下杯来，正身坐直。  
“朝利大人有话不妨说，茶坊有何招待不周，请坦言，我将责令改善，让G大人安心养伤。”  
“在下在这儿先谢过女将大人。”礼数一番，他便开始句句问来，言声凿凿，无批责之意，却有铿锵之力，“但问女将大人，G所住宅院，茶庄内是否当真无人接近？”  
“不错。”女将不假思索地答道。  
“真的吗？”可他却仍重复问来，似是怀疑。  
但见女将面容冷硬，“只要是所有青茶庄之人，无我允许，一律不能接近此处，违者当逐出茶庄。”  
道来冷冷规条，二人见老人庄肃之容，对望稍刻，雨月回首来，换上笑靥朗然，“那便是果然如在下所想了。”接着，便条条分析来，“除开鬼神一说，夜里扰人清梦的当是茶社之外的人。近日来，出入茶社的，除了青茶庄的人，便是那班歌舞伎与她们的客人了吧。”  
面上挂着惬意之笑，嘴中之话徐徐道来，“虽然在下远去异国有一年半载，但想必如今政令应该无变才对。女将大人也想必清楚，歌舞伎行卖身一身属违法，为其提供场所也属有罪。青茶庄虽不大，但小有名气，女将大人怎会做出此种事情，让自家丢了身份了呢？”  
娓娓道来，句句钻心。雨月笑软话柔，其意却含刺，语中敬意满载，又难掩讽刺之味。  
G屏住呼吸，望去女将。  
其间茶气飘忽，温热弥散，日渐深，人愈凉。  
终于，老人家淡然饮下最后一口茶水，置茶杯回桌上，双手合于膝上，双目平视，不卑不亢，毅然有威。  
但见她慢慢折下腰肢，俯身前倾，双手抵地，额碰手背，行一个谢罪礼。  
“让G大人夜半受惊，我深感抱歉。”  
郑重地道歉完后，女将把身直起，坐如钟，稳而直。  
其眸间，正色凛然，肃穆庄严。  
“但此事不为朝利大人所述那般。”  
雨月倍感疑惑，“但听详尽。”  
“那并不是卖身之举。”女将确凿道，“男女二人皆为情投意合，郎情妾意。只碍于舞伎不得与人有恋，才落得偷尝禁果之地步。我明晓她们的凄苦，情开一面，由之而去，但只能在这宅院内。若他人得知，告之于世，也与我无关，情至义尽，我也无能为力。”  
缓缓道来，女将言中之苦楚，犹能听出。两人皆是沉默，心中各有所想。  
“令G大人烦恼亦实属无奈。”女将转目望向G，“但问大人还记得当初你我约法三章？”  
“……”听到这，G一愣，努力回想而来。可女将已抢先一步述来，“第一条，勿过问茶庄之事，勿与庄内女子交往过密。”  
这一道来，若是宣了刑，让G哑口无言。  
见得G面色发青，想必又在想日后每夜都得听情爱现场上演之惨状。雨月见其不妙，抢来道，“可是，这每每夜里，叫G如何入睡……”  
“请大人放心。”女将会心一笑，“茶庄内歌舞伎一聚并不频繁，每月只一二次，情人一见之短暂美好，望二人大人通融包含，有怪莫怪啊~”  
听这话说得是悠然乐得，二人都明白今日一行是毫无所得，今后还得忍耐那情爱之声，通夜无眠了。

春日渐深，更是花繁叶茂时，惹得人思绪纷纷，乱糅如麻。当G遍遍怨念自己之他乡遭遇，时间如潺潺流水，清澄淌过，不知不觉，已过了二个多月。在意大利时的那些激愤的争斗与烦杂的琐事如今都远隔深海，脑袋空旷旷的，每日净装满花草鱼虫，风声雨声，还有雨月那不变的笑，与无微不至的关怀。  
这日，幽宅迎来一位客人。当雨月诉道今日有客，他也觉奇怪。雨月之友并不知道他的存在，所以必定不会到此处来。他在这儿亦无朋友，是谁回来造访呢？无论怎么思考亦是无谓，门扉被人从外拉开时，便了然了。衣装店年迈的老板娘竟登门拜访，还携了一大堆的衣饰，一时间把不大的房间堆得有些狭窄。  
老人家向他弯腰行礼，他倍觉不自在，在雨月提醒之下，才懂得回礼。  
“听闻大人患了脚伤，行动不便，所以把衣裳都带来，让大人一一挑选。”  
“这也太……”面对这样的礼代，G实在有点诚惶诚恐。自小在各种明争暗斗中挣扎求存，不曾被人这样尊重待过。养成那稍带傲慢又自恃的性格，自己深知不像Giotto那样深受他人喜爱，也不曾寄望过众人爱戴，就这样我行我素，活得逍遥。  
但如此的一个自己来到这儿，日日受着些无以回报的恩惠，总让他觉得不安。  
望着堆成小山，目不暇接的衣物，一时间只能哑了喉咙，心情无法言传。  
见G呆掉，雨月激灵地赶前来作招待，“这个数量也未免太多了些吧？”  
老人家慈笑道，“大人为尊，挑选自己心仪的衣物之后，还会让茶坊的姑娘们挑选。”  
“原来是如此~”雨月大悟道，转手一看，便见到红发的男子已经眼花缭乱，真是无从下手。二人当时一早便预料到，不用多说，立即为他挑选而来。  
“这是我认为比较适合大人的款色，大人意下如何？”老人家摊开几件款色朴素、庄重的和衣，草草一看，已全然与其他花鱼这类的区别开来。见此G紧蹙的眉头也稍作松开，雨月望望G又望望衣裳，更似幻想到G穿上之后模样一样颔首点头。  
“干嘛啊你……笑得好恶心啊。”身上不住寒颤，G不禁说道。  
“肯定很适合你的。”雨月亦很坦率，直接便赞赏，害得G无法接话，只扁长了嘴巴，一副复杂的脸容。  
见二人相处融洽，老人家自是轻声笑出，若是忆到自己青葱之年。  
“还有这件，我认为大人穿上的话一定很美。”老人家展开一件浅水红底色，上绘有深红相隔条纹的浴衣。横竖相间的红纹与犹觉春意盎然之色相称起来，有种矛盾的凸出感，简直有若G那般，柔嫩无暇的肌肤上烙印灼目刺青，如此的浓烈与清莹碰击出令人难以忘怀的绝色，这世间大概亦找不出这样让人过目难忘之人了吧。  
一时间，两人都不做声。一个是对此毫无想法也毫不在意，另一个则是深感震撼，心想着G穿上一定无比动人。  
几番折腾之后，总算挑选完毕，老人家带着剩余的大量衣服到茶庄的各位姑娘处继续推销，雨月则一如常地泡上一壶好茶，倒上两杯，恬然自适地饮了起来。G盘着腿，撑着下巴盯住那悠哉得不似有一丝烦恼的人。雨月察觉，放下茶，笑问怎么了。  
G望他数眼，把目光移至窗外柔色的天穹。  
“这里……果然和意大利很不同啊。每个人都非常友好、礼貌。”淡淡地道着这些，G半阖目来，闻那清茶芳香，望那陈旧茶垢，“总觉得……有一种不真实的感觉。”  
听那暗念之声，雨月亦沉默来，不回语，但举杯，再啖一口这浸泡了岁月百味的清茶。  
“就算没有硝烟与战火，这样的生活也确实存在。”  
捧一杯温热在手心，连心底亦变暖。怀着情深与意切，他望那沉艳的红瞳，“我便是在这样的世界长大成人，所以G你也一定能够在这里生活的……”  
如似承诺一般，用那样低沉、安稳的声音道来的话。  
G望他那幽黑深沉的目，一刹那竟觉出神，忘了时间如水，滴滴逝去。  
微风拂过，捎来花瓣翩跹，娉婷之姿，缭绕春晖。有一片翩翩如蝶儿飞舞，引去雨月注目。  
“看！”不觉之间轻喊出声。  
G随声看去，见那花瓣飘飘零零，最后落入自己小小茶杯中，在清澄茶水上幽幽浮动，荡起圈圈涟漪，如一叶扁舟，载了满城春色，凝在杯间，叫人心悦。  
看那玲珑花儿，不觉之间，G竟抿起一弧微笑。  
霎时间，在雨月瞳中，只觉落雁沉鱼，百花失色，万艳皆输。  
那样不经意露出的笑，于他而言真是如若珍宝，可遇不可求。  
“喂……喂！”连G连声唤他也迟钝反应过来。数声之后，他才惊醒，连连灌几口茶水以作清醒。G不解地望着他，他亦只能干笑蒙过去。  
所谓的一笑千金……便是如此了吧？  
心中记那难忘之景，禁不住唇边含笑，觉春溢满心。

大概估算一下日子，G脚上的伤应当接近痊愈。这日，雨月捧了一纸箱东西往G的房间行去。这个时期在日本，纸箱这一东西基本难以见到，百姓皆用布包物，系上绳结以固定。他手上的箱子并不来自此处，而是千里迢迢由远方以海运而来，几经波折才会来到他的手上。如今他正要把它交给此物的收件者。  
“G，我进来了。”  
打过招呼后，把门拉开，一如既往地入内。怎知一条黑影就嗖地便从内窜起，他一个不为意，膝上箱子立即被掠走。他手硬是愣在空中，还来不及道些什么，房间的主人已经兴奋勃勃地拆开箱子了。  
“……”想问对方脚伤如何，看来亦不需多问了。  
他慢慢走到矮桌旁坐下，安静地看着那像个孩童拆礼物的男子。  
——好久不见他这么开心了。心中默默而想，到此方来后，自己便很少见到这本就寡笑的人的笑容。加之最近患上脚伤，G的心情似乎更加低迷。虽心中惋惜不可再若那过去一个月般悉心照料病人，不过只要得见对方开怀欢笑，他也别无所求。  
箱子中的物品被逐一翻出，诸如红茶包、咖啡豆、钢笔、外文书籍等的东西很快就堆满小小的桌子。雨月半含个浅笑地汗颜看着，心想对方果然不愿意适应这儿风情之时，一件长条状的东西被G视作珍品般捧出，还见得那幽红眸子中熠动辉光，如面前是什么稀世奇宝一样。  
他愣然，再看到G拿出另一条、再一条，然后愈来愈多，看起来占据箱子大部分的地方的都是这长块状物。他的身体泛起一阵颤栗，终于他决定不再沉默。  
“G，你不要告诉我，这几个月里面，你一直都在抽烟？”  
忍耐着心中欲发的愠怒，他尽量压制着自己的声音。  
“是啊。”可想不到的是对方竟施施然地回以肯定。  
一刹那他觉得自己被打败了。他原来是想着来到这种宛若人间仙境的地方，加上这儿淳朴的民族风情能够让G可以远离那些在意大利养成的不良习惯。可如今看来是他自作多情，这个月来的努力都成了白费，G还是如往常一样兴致勃勃的掏出火机点上香烟，含在嘴中吞云吐雾，感叹人生美好。  
他只能在心中干叹气，又不敢当面痛斥对方，生怕自己的稍微责备，会让对方不悦。如此战战兢兢的爱恋和关心连他也觉得自己十分没出息。一切仿佛毫无前进，他一如旧日在意大利暗恋着G一样，犹犹豫豫踟踟蹰蹰，连小小的步伐都不敢迈出。  
心念着废怯的自己，他从袖中掏出一封信笺放在杂乱的东西上。  
“这儿是Giotto给你的信。”  
“哦，谢了。”  
G拿起信笺便撕开一头。他在原处呆愣过数秒，心中似有东西在翻搅，弄得他有点坐立不安。最后他还是站了起来，说道“我去泡茶”，便欲离开。  
不知是他的话中难掩失望。  
还是对方真的有因他的付出而改变什么。  
在他迈开脚步离去时，他的衣摆被人轻轻拉住。  
“不一起看吗？”  
淡淡的一个邀请。  
他的心跳为此戛然而止，又砰然悸动。  
抿起一弯难以察觉得到的笑弧，他回过身来，归到原位，静静地听G念出信中所写。  
“可爱的小G和贤惠的雨月………恶，这家伙还是那样啊。”  
然而他的耳中听得并不真切。  
他的五感全被那人夺去。  
他如此告诉自己，或者他的爱意并没有被冷落，只是他所恋的人拙于表现。  
这样的话，他还可以继续翘首以待。  
待到花开来的一天。

有道是：书中自有黄金屋，书中自有颜如玉。当然，生于西方的男子自是不懂当中玄妙之处，其握卷阅读也不为丰富眼界汲取知识，只为消除闷意，让这慵懒的时光过得稍微充实一些。满眼东瀛风色之中，其桌上钢笔、咖啡等物实在尤为突兀，而身着深红浴衣的男子也似乎不融入景，衣衫凌乱，嘴中含着外国的烟，瞳色朦胧，若是半梦半醒那般。  
如此邋遢不堪的形象真是甚为罕见。想当初在意大利，可谓是满怀豪情，意气风发，满心想干出一番大事业来。可迄今为止，事业不见有多少，自己则被青梅竹马弄到这落后遥远之地，真是叫天不应，叫地不灵。  
脑中乱七八糟地想着这些，眼前密密麻麻的外文像是小虫一样蠕动起来，视野愈加模糊，倦意入侵，引得哈欠声起。  
——真是无趣的生活。  
心中作着如此评述，G合上书本，扫视去紊乱桌面，亦无心收拾。咖啡的香味逸在花草香中，提神的作用不见，反而是更有催眠之意。正想着该怎样熬过这日余下的冗长，门外传来一女声。  
此时夜幕刚落，天光犹存，被支起透气的窗中仍投得霞光蹁跹，展颜望去，见远山依稀，深云缭绕，归雀齐鸣。  
“G大人，请问您现在能抽出空来吗？”  
那是女将大人分给他的侍女绿儿的声音。他听得其声带急，想必应该是有急事想求。  
整整前襟，理不得绑得全错的腰带，他走前拉开门来，见女孩儿跪坐在地，一面焦急。  
他心中忽然升起一阵不悦。虽明白这是日本国的传统礼仪，但每当被如此对待，他仍是觉得浑身不自在。  
“你先起来吧。”伸手去挽女孩儿的手，她竟一惊，急急闪开，还面带羞色。  
“…………”他更是无语，却又不能发作。见绿儿依旧慑惮地待他回答，他也只好无奈下幽幽叹气，问道究竟何事。女孩儿喜色涌上，当即站起身来，要为他引路。  
“大人请跟我来。”  
淡淡看那喜悦之色，他心中想的无非便是为何这儿的女子竟可胆小至此，与西方女人完全天差地别。

随着绿儿带领，绕过七折八弯，远离那清冷院宅，他第一次见到此处竟灯火通明。夜凉如水间，天上繁星闪烁，地上丽影幢幢，衣袂生香，歌入云天，哀转柔肠。这眼前所见，与白日景光对比鲜明。如一面镜子相连的两个世界，一个在日，若青莲不妖；一个在夜，若牡丹雍华。  
几经辗转，拐入一小巷，两人停在一扇门外。绿儿叫G稍作等待，则推开微细门缝入内。他在外呆呆地等，见里面灯光晃荡，人影游动，情况繁忙。其中幽幽有女儿香飘出，各种胭脂水粉味夹杂其中，着实让G稍觉排斥。少间，绿儿从内探出头来，道过可以入内。他暗暗作了作心理准备，踏出脚步来，踏入那一个他只在雨月口中听说不少却从未深探的世界。

满目的女子。  
G愣在原地，霎时如若进入异空间一般，深感己身突兀，被众多异样目光盯得发麻。  
目光所及处无不繁花似锦，染尽瑰色。各式女儿身娇如玉，带上精致妆容，抹上雪白粉黛，宛若瓷娃一般唯美唯至，高贵非凡，如似泡影，美得叫人不敢触碰。一对多的微妙状态持续数秒后，终于由绿儿破了僵局，忙解释道他是来帮忙的，绝不是什么好色汉子。听罢众人缄默，各有所思，G更是脸色青黑，全无身处女儿乡的优越感。  
想便是舞姬们的美色常被登徒子觊觎，一众人等看起来都对男子比较嫌恶，平日里头对那泥塑一般的臭男人谄媚献笑，阿谀奉承，都已疲惫厌倦。如今面对应邀而来协助的男子亦无好脸色，个个交头接耳，闲言碎语，侧目之光无不窥去G面上的刺青。  
有人猜疑，亦有人忌惮，无人敢靠近他所站的那边。那样的目光叫他黯然愠怒、不忿，却无从排解。没等片刻，他握紧拳头旋身欲离，却被绿儿拉住衣袖，求他别走。  
经得绿儿再三述说，挽住了G，也让众人稍作释然。不过这凝重之意犹在，压得这室抑郁，叫人倍感病态。  
“若是再不快点的话就赶不及出场了，所以还请诸位见谅……”  
听绿儿恭敬之言，他心中不悦愈发，几乎想一走了之，但转念一下，自己曾经应允过女将大人，贵庄有事要他携手的话，自己定当倾尽全力。所以如今，他身为男子汉是一步都不能退缩。不就是一群腐朽封闭的女人而已，要对付她们实在是易如反掌。  
前踏一步，男子身躯屹立群雌之中，在气魄与威势上居高临下，在容颜上也绝不比这些绝色女子逊色。他朗朗扬声，铿锵有力，“再婆婆妈妈下去的话，你们的客人就会怪罪下来，到时候就自作自受了哦？”  
这话一出，众人面面相觑，面有难色，终似意识到事态严重，开始慢慢回到自己的位置上忙碌，没时间来搭理他这个臭男人。  
“哼。”不屑地从鼻中喷出口气，他望了望惊呆了看着他的女孩子，提醒道，“到底要我干什么啊？”  
女孩儿这下才抽回神来，红了脸颊，赶紧带他走向里间。  
“鹭子小姐，我们进来了。”打过招呼后，绿儿掀开门帘，和他一起入内。  
这稍嫌窄小的房内只有三人，两个应为侍从的女子伴在一位身着极致华贵和服的女子旁，为她整理头饰与和服。当是时，女子背向着他，腰带还未束好，殷红的锦布悬落在地，延伸出一条金灿的轨迹，如金鲤腾跃，繁星落凡。和服的衣领被拉得很后，露出女子一大段白皙如玉的肌肤，衬以高束起的黛丝，更托出一份沉郁的浓艳，挑出丝丝缕缕的情欲，如一件旷世的珍品，如真似幻，撼人心魂。  
在那一刻，那一眼，G觉得自己能够稍微体会到雨月口中所述的那一种美丽与忧伤。  
此时，女人正刚旋首来，当那精美妆容展现于他眼前时，女子亦被G的容颜所吓，惊得捉紧了侍从的手。稍有惊吓的侍从与绿儿沟通后，再同主子叙述来他的身份。虽是耳鬓间的私语，有一些还是不经意地漏入他耳中。  
“……是囚人吗？”  
他听见那位叫做鹭子的女子这样问道。  
“小姐，请不用担心…绿儿说了，他是青茶庄的上宾…”  
他心头黯然，就是讨厌因面上刺青被人当做囚犯。  
一番劝慰后，虽鹭子还是心存余悸，但终于接受由G来帮她扎束腰带。于是乎，他便在侍从的指引下小心地接过腰带，按她们所示的使劲束紧。  
布幅间的撕磨发出窸窣的声音。他锢住手上封结，这距离间，他听得见鹭子开始紧促的呼吸。  
由于被称为“男众”的男性仆役突然有事离开了，所以在临急之间，找到他来帮忙。  
侍从叫他更加用力。他淡淡然看了她们一眼，又望望身前如蜻蛉一般纤细的腰肢。心中没有太多犹疑，他两手一扯，那力道迫得女子痛吟出声，倍叫人怜悯的。那身旁二人赶忙扶住若风中残花般快折断的女子，他抬起红眸，瞳色浓艳，眼底却寒彻。  
“这样行了吗。”  
“可以了。”  
由侍从接过腰封后，他放开手，让她们将余下的布绑成结。  
他淡淡看着以痛苦表情捂住腹部，身板慢慢挺直的女子。那面上之痛逐渐掩盖而去，回复出那如瓷娃一样的无暇容颜。  
虽有波折，但事情很快便完成了。对于余下的演出G也无兴趣，接着便离开舞姬的小阁，也拒过绿儿的带路，独自一人走回去。此刻黄昏的余晖都已被夜色吞没，天穹中漆黑深深，星烁长河，耀地上之物，孤离人之情。他轻含了干涸的唇，突觉到一丝寒冷钻入体内。  
停滞的脚步似陷入泥沼，他感到自己的身体在下沉，在被吞噬。  
被一种言不出的哀愁温柔地包绕。  
是因为此情此景，风潇潇夜静默的缘故吗？  
想至此，他不禁扯开嘴角，笑得嘲讽。  
——为什么在这个时候，会想到那个笨蛋呢。  
那个叫做朝利雨月的，像个傻瓜一样不断追求他的人。  
忽而，有脚步声由远及近地传来，他朝声源看去，很快便见到一袭白蓝颜色的人现在眼前。  
“G！原来你在这里，我找了你好久啊……”挥着手，满面欢喜的男子正朝他跑来。  
忽然间，他的脑袋一片空白。直到雨月跑到他的面前与他说话，都无法反应过来。  
这时，脚步声又从后方响起。他机械一般回头去，见到是方才的一位侍从向他们跑来。  
“大人，为答谢束扎之恩，小姐邀请你观赏演出。”  
“……”他愣愣看着对方，没有回答。  
侍从见到一旁的雨月，突然间惊呼出来，“这不是朝利大人吗？！”  
“诶？”被指名的男子傻了眼，不知道到底是怎么回事。  
“好久不见啊朝利大人，这些年您去了哪儿呢？”一下子展开的寒暄让雨月措手不及，但无论怎么看去G，G也没有想要帮他的意思。见二人尴尬，侍从也适时而出。  
“您还记得鹭子小姐吗？那时候您经常去看她的表演呢！”  
此名一被唤出，雨月便记起这往事，高兴地谈开来，“难道鹭子小姐来此出演了？”  
“不错，朝利大人请一定过来赏面！”侍从兴奋地说。  
“小姐美意在下真是无福消受……”雨月干笑两声，“如今我可是没钱付花代了呢……”  
“不用的！若是朝利大人的话小姐一定不准收钱的，所以请大人一定要来！”  
见对方如此热诚，雨月也盛情难却，心想着又能和G一同白看表演了。  
“G，那我们一起去吧？”  
“我有点累了，想回去睡。你自己去吧。”  
满心的欢悦，忽然被冷水浇灌。G淡淡答后便提步走去，雨月心觉不妥，想要追上他，却被侍从拉住，最终只能停住脚步，望着G红色的身影隐入黑暗。

春季已来到尽头。即将迎来的初夏在夜中方生，翠叶抽芽，换旧迎新。天空被数次细雨洗过，夜里头如黑珍珠一般黝黑发亮。属于春日的寒夜已退，随之而来的是沁心的凉意。咻咻爽风拂去一日倦意，掠过透明的风铃，荡起清脆声响，叮叮咚咚，听在耳侧，递到心中。  
只穿着袜子在走廊上行走的声音很小，但在这夜凉静谧时分，若是虫鸣这般微弱之声亦能听出，所以来者的脚步声也叫人听见，愈近愈近地，来到那个红衣人的身边。  
这宅院的主人手中拎着一瓶贴有外文标签的酒，身上衣服穿得邋邋遢遢的，领子大敞，露出大截浅色皮肤，下摆也盖不住柔白大腿，观得清那漂亮的小腿肚子轮廓。迎这夜光幽深，男子唇尖莹跃着酒液之润辉，双眸半阖，笑得痴迷了一般。  
雨月站在G的身后，静静地看男子举起酒瓶，咕咚咕咚地灌酒。他走前去，伸手欲要夺去对方手中瓶子。  
“别喝了。”他柔声念道。但对方手一闪，没让他碰到瓶子。动作之灵敏，断不像是饮醉了。  
“你才是呢。”带着揶揄之味，男子邪魅一下突然便凑近他的脸，“没被美人们灌醉吗？”  
刹那间，惊艳一瞬。G的薄唇和媚眼就在咫尺之处，只消那么一靠近，大概便可一亲芳泽。这暧昧姿势却犹然掩不住话中之意，他眉头一拧，正色道来，“我可是正人君子。”  
他这么一说，G顿时“噗”一声笑出，把口中剩下的酒液喷得朵花似的。他不禁面上一羞，急着要辩解，而G则捧腹大笑，笑得滚到在地，腿脚乱踢，都叫雨月看得清那隐秘私处了。笑了好久，男子才终于从地上爬起，捂着笑痛的肚子，擦擦飙泪的眼坐好回来。长吁口气来时，气氛亦渐生恬静，细细听来，池边蛙声虫鸣一一清楚，远处歌舞之声犹在，飘悠而来已觉如隔世，渗不入一丝烦嚣之息。  
二人相伴而坐，望夜渐深，花渐睡，久久不作言语。  
桃花全非，而人面依旧。  
此情此景，似曾相识，叫人怀念。在这本该就寝的时候，他曾多少次和G一同在那破房子的顶楼，望星野万顷，灯河不灭；述了多少哀愁迷惘，过去与未来。  
方今，仍在这天穹下，二人相守而不语，不言却胜过万语。  
口中呼吸的是不同的海水气息。这个安逸平静的地方，用连绵的细雨和温柔的软风，让历尽生命艰楚的人卸去防备，脱去最坚硬的一层外壳。最后留下的，裸露在外的，是别人从未见过的，自己亦从未想过的软弱和怯懦。  
红衣的男子昂起头，遥望这无际苍穹，嘴边含那迷蒙的笑。他不觉望去对方，在这漆黑夜空底下，莹莹生辉的一泽红颜，像虚幻梦境中一线真实，耀眼得比梦更虚假。  
“我说，你以前有过喜欢的人吗？”  
就若曾经的那些往常一样，毫无预兆地，他被对方问来。稍觉诧异后，他意识到那个问题正不经意地碰到自己心中隐秘之处。  
“G，我对你……”  
他欲要如这数个月以来的多次述衷那般说来他的钦慕之情，然而却被对方截断话句。  
“我说以前。”  
清淡地强调话中重点。他听得出G句里的认真，几番覆辙，心头翻搅，他才也不知自己究竟如何评论旧日的时光。他在一个小富人家中长大，如父母所愿地，知书识礼、文韬武略、音律精湛。他交到许多个和他有着相似经历的友人，大家趣味相投、吟诗作对、不枉风流倜傥。这行过的一年复一年的荏苒时光，如川流不息的长河一样，没有任何阻挡。若是如斯下去的话，他的人生，应当是一马平川，无波折、无灾难，即使难成大业，也可娶一贤妻，生儿育女，安享天年。  
但他的人生正式迎来一个转折点。他舍去所有他眷恋的、和眷恋他的，迎去一个未知的未来。然后，经历过多少他以为自己一生都不会经历的事情，现在便以一颗再不如前的心坐在G的身旁。  
“没有。”许久后，他沉声有力地回答。“回想而来，曾经爱慕的女子有过不少。”抿起一个嗤笑，他徐徐道来，“但认真而想，当中却无让我疯狂和舍己的人。若是我没有去意大利的话，如今的我该是娶了一个父母中意，而自己又满意的女子了吧。就那样……淡淡无奇地，渡尽余生……”  
似扼腕轻叹，又似缅怀过往。那话中惋惜难掩，哀愁忧忡，叫人叹息。  
G静静地看着他，似言不语，难过般地咬紧了嘴唇。  
但就在下一刻，他的眉眼弯起，转首来，朝红衣人笑了。  
“但是太好了。”突然而来的庆幸的笑，叫G不解。  
雨月只笑着，感激一般地看着G。  
“幸好，我选择了去意大利。”  
抬起手来，轻轻地覆在G的手上。他掌心的温热，与对方叠加。  
“才能遇见你……”  
那刻，那裸露在外的柔软的躯壳被击得发疼。就像是因为皮肤太过纤薄和细嫩的缘故，即使是多么小心翼翼的抚摸都能够让它刺痛一样。他的爱意、他的柔情，让那个人无可适从。  
在他看到G再次咬紧双唇的一瞬间，他掌下的那张手被迅速抽走。G扭过头去，身体似在瑟瑟发抖。  
刚想问对方是否觉冷，那个红色的背影已静止。  
“我有哦。”  
G忽然如此说道。他一时不明晓对方所说为何，G则垂了首，语声哽噎。  
“我曾经也有过……深爱着的女人。”  
似是平地惊雷一般，G的话击中他的四肢百骸，夺走所有感官。那刹那，他无法动弹，如若绝日。而对方却没有察觉到他的异端，只一味娓娓道来。  
“可是……我连一步都不敢接近她。”几近嘲笑地步的语调。G握紧了酒瓶子，把恨意都撒在上面。他这才稍微从打击中醒来，安心听G的倾述。  
“明明知道不可能，明明知道自己只会为她带来厄难，但是完全抑制不住……”压抑着的竭斯底里。对命运的仇恨和己身的情难自禁，曾经把这男子逼上绝路。这二者选其一的题目，无论最后选择那一边，都注定输得悲惨，剧痛得如挖心一样。  
“Giotto和我都一样。在决定走上这条路时，我们都早有觉悟了。”  
随即而来的话经已泯去浓烈的感情波幅，归得轻描淡写。  
岁月将仇恨碾压得淡然无味，连苦笑都忘记，如成个傀儡一般。  
“我曾经想过。假如有人用枪指着她的话，我会怎么做。”毫无波调的嗓音，正叙述一个虚拟的假设。“举枪的话，她会死。放下枪的话，我会死。”  
需要作出的，是要选择自己，还是所爱的人。G冰冷地陈述自己曾经的幻想，面上没有丝毫的表情。  
那一个问题或许在这多年以来都折磨着这个男子，让他痛苦不已。他所心爱的女子正以悲怜的眼神看着他，祈求他的爱和救赎——用他自己的生命来交换。然而，这样的买卖或是交易是否公平，谁都无资格去衡量。  
正是因为是爱，所以才不该被衡量和对比。  
也许，选择是永远都无法作出的。需要做的是打破这个没有公理的特殊世界，让理性胜过于爱。  
最后，男人举起枪，杀死了心爱的女人。  
自此之后，男人再也无法去爱。  
害怕伤害，更害怕失去。  
懦弱得用坚强来加筑自己的心。  
“雨月。”突然被呼唤的，他的名字。  
他于一刹间愣然，一袭红艳便侵上胸膛，软玉温香抱满怀，柳腰柔发，尽赏眼底。便见面前咫尺之人，醉眼微醺、香汗淋漓、酒气幽飘，真是秀色可餐，动人情欲。然而那倾城之颜下，蕴的尽是悲怆之色，叫人生了欲望，又涨了怜悯，痛彻心扉。  
“如果被人用枪指着的是我，你要怎么办？”  
若是随意出口的一句话，一个假设。  
这泠泠夜里，本美人在怀，炙热非常，竟被这么一句话，激得心内动荡不安。  
如似那个假设变成了真实。  
破败不堪、遍体鳞伤的G在他面前。被人捉起头发，森冷的枪口指着穴道。  
他见到对方涣散的红瞳、破裂的嘴唇，还有流淌的鲜血。  
听见对方微弱地呼唤自己的名。  
雨月。  
不求救赎，不求舍弃。  
只是轻轻的呼吸声，怀恋那般呼唤起来。  
他会淌下泪来。  
他知道自己开不了枪。  
“我会救你……G。”他只得抱紧对方，深深地唤着那名字。  
在G的面前，他永远掩不住自己的软弱。因为他爱G，所以G便是他的软肋。  
一条深爱的、不能割舍的、让他疯狂和舍己的软肋。  
“笨蛋…你哭了吗？”  
轻悠地问道，G的音中夹带些许的宠溺和玩笑。但他都明晓，那只是一种掩饰。  
他所能做到的，只能用力抱紧对方。好像只有这样做，才能让他相信G不会离开自己。  
——我代你哭。  
那样的话他没有说出口，永远只会匿在心底。  
也许他并不擅长传达自己的感情，但他会不断地尝试。  
直到他的爱意与他的体温一同，传到对方的心中。

夏意于不觉间光临至每个角落，花落叶长，池碧鱼壮，竹青而风潇。就连同女孩儿们娇美面上的妆容，也都碎季节变迁而换作另一种风格。日本岛之下当为美丽可爱，丰润多雨的。炎热同汗水之下，总有同温度一齐飙涨的心情，迈入崭新的日子。  
本来，春日应当更加适合于悠然漫步，夏日适宜于热情奔跑。可在已逝去的那个春季，雨月却总在期盼中疾步行走。身为三天两头便来青茶庄一趟的人，茶女们对那长相俊美，无论从才华抑或是性格上都无可挑剔，作为托付终身的人选都不为过的男子却并不熟悉。多少有心的神女倾慕于他，多少旁人对他羡慕不已，而他这个襄王，对此却冷冷淡淡，毫无所谓。这几月来，与女孩儿们的对话次数可用一双手数清，明明被众多尤物围绕，却一点不为心动，每次每次，都只奔向同一个地方，找同一个人去。  
这样的漠情郎叫多少女孩为他倾了心又被他负了意，他毫不知晓，也并不在意。  
皆因，他心心念念的，都只为一人。  
而这知了聒噪、夏日炎炎的一日里，他与平日一样走在行过无数遍的廊道上，却无平日那般的急，反而悠慢悠慢地走着，仿佛没有察觉到半丝直照下来的热光一样。那位自意大利回来后便在一直把头发留长的青年脑后束着小小一条马尾，正把头低着，一边思考东西一边走路。  
其实很少见他会烦恼成如此模样。有人向他打招呼，他亦只寥寥一句敷衍过去，全然不似往日那彬彬有礼的样子。  
为何会这样烦扰于心？  
夏光抚于面，灼于脑，叫思维紊乱，失一贯之冷静。面前所望之木纹景象早已模糊，眼中所见的，皆为昨日夜里光景。浮光跃金，静影沉璧，美人于怀，酣甜而睡。虽是那样千载难逢的大好机会，但他也决不能趁机出手。最后几番迟疑之下，还是把G抱回房间，铺床安睡。听身旁人平稳的呼吸，他坐于侧，望其容颜，不禁伸手轻抚那烈红火纹。已睡去的G受到一丝惊扰地发出不明的嘟囔声，听起来真是可爱。他微微抿唇，轻笑而出时，却觉心中酸苦，述不出，亦不敢述。  
他的单恋，还要持续到何时？虽情意不变，但人总会疲惫，会厌倦。他害怕自己总有一天，会对着没有回报的爱放下执着。之前由意大利寄来的东西中，除了给G的那个箱子，其实还有一封Giotto写给他的信。那封信的存在G并不知道。与写给两人的信不同，给他的那封信是用婉雅的日文书写的。信中大致如旧日Giotto 写给他的那样，述一些闲碎小事，人生感念，和对日本的向往。但久违的这封信笺中，竟有友人从未对他说过的话。  
「我的挚友，从在意大利的时候开始，我就已经看得出你对G的感情。现在只有你们在日本了，这样独处的机会非常难得，所以请把握好。因为，我知道你是一个内敛含蓄的日本人。但是G不同，虽然他看起来孤傲难近，但他却对自己的感情非常率直，爱恨分明，如同火焰一般。所以，请鼓起你的胆量吧，只要你坦白地表达心意，他一定会有所回应。  
附带一说，我觉得对付G的最好办法就是——霸王硬上弓！！！」  
翩翩文书的末处还是暴露了笔者的本性，他看过后，也只一笑置之，并不以为意。如此细想回来，他在异国时候的零零种种，早就经已被友人看在眼中，了然于心了吧。就连自己都仍未察觉的情感，竟是与此无关的第三者先为感悟，这叫他深感唏嘘。所谓的当局者迷，旁观者清，说得便为此吧。  
Giotto是G的青梅竹马，从孩提到长成大人，都与G一起并肩前行。友人对于G的了解会是他的千倍百倍，虽心有不甘，但他的确不能否认这个事实。他所处在的这个出发点与友人的相距有二十多年的时间，而距离他憧憬的终点便更加遥远。  
他所爱之人站在那儿，与Giotto站在一起，而他只能遥遥望着。他的感情、他的爱慕、他的心跳，都无法传递过去。但这迢迢之距没能让他的爱意泯灭，相反而来，更是使他愈加期待。  
他的脚步不觉间加快了，想要更快一点见到那个人，好让自己的胡思乱想被另一种悸动占满。  
恍若穿过万水千山，重峦叠嶂，他来到那个熟悉的地方，与他所爱恋之人相见。

在砍柴。  
G在砍柴。  
束起长袖、细腿裸露地在砍柴。  
他那一直小心呵护，捧在手心视若明珠一样的G竟然在砍柴！！  
一下间他受不了这样大的打击，竟觉头晕目眩，浑身发烫，似有中暑之意。当然那在庭院中碌碌劈柴着的青年将他视若无睹，只着手于眼前工作。  
摆好木块，高举斧头，银洌的光倏地挥斩而下，却“吭”地一声坎在木桩里面，陷入三分。没中。红发稍显凌乱的男子侧过目来，面色阴深，颊上火纹似熊熊焚燃。他弯腰拿起逃脱了被砍之运的木块，干巴巴地苦笑几声，再走过去伸手要把G手上斧头拿过。  
“干嘛？”G没好气地问。  
“我来帮你吧。”他笑眯眯地回答，婉然一副绅士模样。而G也没有拒绝他的好意，就任他将斧头接过。  
见他一副快乐状，G撇撇嘴巴问来，“看你这幅公子哥儿样，干得来这样的粗活么？”  
被这样问道雨月先是一愣，然后腼腆一袭，一边拾起地上柴块一边答道，“的而且确，长这么大我从未砍过柴……但只要我在的话，怎么都不能让G你来做！”  
见他气势勃勃的担待样，G无语了一阵，偏头去喃喃道，“更辛苦的活我也做过啦，这个真的不算什么，所以…………”  
话未道完，惊人的一幕一发生。  
G的视野内，突然有万道水光倏忽升起。红眸被引之上望，见到所有的木块都如一叶方舟悬浮于半空之中，在这转瞬之际，有剑出鞘，声如龙啸，光若鳞波。  
那个刹那，G看不清自己面前到底发生什么。只觉万千波光，数之不尽的剑影，和雨后初晴的清凉。当回神时，身上覆一层薄薄细雨，如丝绸披身。花草润湿，地上皆是刀口整齐的柴薪，而天上拱起的一道弯弯虹桥，七彩玲珑，炫目之极。呆愣了眼，望去那收回剑的人，对方只笑靥芳芳，片言不语。

以不思议的速度完成交付下来的工作，二人依旧于内室相聚，一个煮茶，一个懒懒然趴倒在草木芬芳的榻榻米上。近日来，算是告别初来乍到时候的懒散，G终于被交代去帮助完成一些琐事。茶庄内大都为女子，粗重活自然多落在他头上。一朝下来，虽未算精疲力竭，可屁股一粘草席便起不来，直接呼呼喊道欲睡。  
雨月以娴熟技法冲泡着一种拥有特殊香气的新茶，高山流水地碰撞出浓郁芬芳，热情腾荡，闻之叫人神清气爽，精神一振。  
G的鼻翼亦为之扇了两下，随即男子从地上爬起，颇有兴趣地望去深褐色的茶水。  
“这个香味好奇怪？”  
雨月摇摇头，表示此非等闲物，也为自己满是茶垢的杯中冲上一杯。  
“以前你不是经常说想喝咖啡的吗？”  
“那又怎样？”G皱眉，表不解。  
他拈起小小杯儿，捧在鼻下，嗅那稍带刺激感的气味。  
“咖啡虽能提神，但也伤身，多喝无益。此为姜茶，与咖啡一样，有提神醒脑之效，还温肺止咳，对风寒、咳嗽等疗效显著。”  
听对方夸夸而谈，G着实没懂几句。但看那欣赏之情，叫自己也稍有心动。于是便少有地捧起这未尝过的新鲜，举杯小啖一口。顺滑如丝的茶液划过舌上味蕾，激起层层叠浪，其辛辣之味骤然冲击，扫去疲惫之感，让口中闷气全散。含之少久，流入喉咙，便有回甘，觉舌根发甜，满腔温热，蜜意久不散去。这茶味多重复杂，叫人欲罢不能。  
“如何？”看对方讶然之神情，雨月便知晓G喜欢这种味道。  
“……不错嘛。”似是犹在沉恋中未醒，男子红眸仍凝视那粼粼茶面。  
雨月笑意更深，饮上茶水，更觉甜得腻人，“我见到你喝咖啡的时候都不爱多加糖或奶，便猜测你更喜欢味道浓郁的饮料。加上近日天气转变，风寒易袭，你又琐务加身，所以就挑来这种茶，望能生津解渴，提神醒气，防范病秧。”  
不觉间又叨叨述了许多，雨月不求G会凝神倾听，但见到对方满足之意，便已心安。在这小小几坪之地，溢满浓浓茶香，加上侃侃谈声，于他而言已是人生一大乐事。  
“我说……日本的茶庄都是这样的地方吗？”愣愣望去手中小巧和果子，一手捏着竹签作调戏之事，G如此幽幽问出时，雨月未能反应来对方说的究竟是什么。  
见雨月呆然神情，G不满地抿抿嘴巴，有些尴尬地解释道，“就是……所谓的……风月糜烂之地？我没读错吧？”仍对自己的日语不太放心，男子在句末还作了自我怀疑。  
这回他终于醒觉来，放下茶杯，思度一阵后道，“这里只是提供一个场所而已，艺妓或歌舞伎等都不是茶庄之人，而庄内女子亦只作烹调、煮茶，最多是陪酒一事，无更甚行为，所以并不能称作风月之地。”  
每当述来女子之忧伤，雨月总有淡淡伤怀。  
“真正坠落之物并不在此。她们永不会暴露在日光之下，不会展现在众人眼中。她们只活在花街柳巷，夜夜笙歌，醉生梦死。即便被千万个男人爱慕，也无一人能够脱离风尘，无一人会对她们托付真心。倾慕者，她们不爱。情投意合者，又无能带走她们。许下过多少承诺，最终一一都不能兑现，只能白白逝了青春，花容凋零，人老珠黄。有的人恨命运坎坷，轻生赴泉；有的人看烟消云散，颓颓老去。”  
他爱怜那些美丽而苍凉的女子。她们浮沉的身世、倾城的容颜、深眷的痴恋，都叫他好生怜惜。但任他多么怜悯这些女子，看过多少红颜薄命，他还是不敢去触碰这些易碎之物。轻轻望去眼前男子身上之彤红，那是比女子如轻纱般温柔透明要真实的色泽。若火焰般，夺人眼球，昭显存在，毫不造作，更是潇洒脱尘，不羁世事。  
举杯触唇，掩去嘴边浅笑。他的心思叫人猜不透、亦想不着。  
“雨月。”忽然，G唤来他的名字。  
他笑得完美无瑕，待G继续说来。  
“我想去一下你说的真正的风月之地。”  
“……”  
也许，叫人猜不透的，不止是他自己的心思。

每逢日暮落下，宴食之时过后，此处灯火便愈加明美。道旁悬挂的灯笼红光盈盈，延绵远去，似引向幽黑天际，直达天宫。两畔笙歌曼舞，飞旋锦袖，青丝烟黛，酒香佳人笑迷醉。所谓青楼满座，萎靡陨落，今夜得以一览，亦不觉如想象中那般处处尽是浪汉贱女，反倒见人人笑意欣然，大卸重负，拎一瓶清酒，携挚友或红颜，走得如八旬老人一般蹒蹒跚跚，咏出几句狗屁不通的打油诗句，也不觉害臊。  
红衣男子掩不住起好奇之心，处处张望。而身清雅如泉的青年面有难色，目光凝注，都不敢稍稍倾斜一点。红衣人觉同来之人身上那显著的拘束之感，侧首来蹙了眉宇。  
“干嘛啊你……以前不是已经来过很多次了么？”  
被G这么一问，雨月更是愣住了高而厚的身体，四肢僵硬，都不知往哪儿摆。  
“那…那是旧日年少不更之事了……”  
今日长成人，不单愧疚于往日之疯狂，此刻更与爱慕之人一同游此种烟花之地，真有一种说不出的矛盾感觉。通常而言，若是对方在意自己、对自己有倾慕之意的话，该是不会愿意自己来到这种地方的吧？如今见G兴致勃勃，催促他快快行去，可知自己在对方心中究竟有多少斤两了。  
在G的督促声下，高大的男子灰心叹气，不得不赶上对方步伐。  
虽凉风习习，夏夜稍寒，但走在这烟柳地方，不觉寒凉，还嗅得女儿幽香，酒暖入肠，更引人垂涎欲滴。看去两旁林立店铺，琳琅满目，各有三两女儿，招摇身姿，言笑可爱。二人并不急于择一入内，而是先于道旁稍事休息，观人百态，品谈一番。  
两位相貌出众、风华正茂的青年男子一立一座，并排于道侧，虽只是沉默稍息，已引去行人目光，多为注目去男子面上红纹。  
G淡淡回望他人眼神，又移去一边，显得并不在意。而旁人眼中亦无多少波动，只是稍觉新奇，末了便继续看去前处该走的路，照样高谈畅快。  
G望去行人远去背景，目中有所感言。  
身旁之人看得出那其中之意，同望向那悠远人影慨道，“察觉到什么了吗？”  
沉吟少刻，G点了头，“嗯。”  
此处往来行人并不为少，看去G面上火纹者亦有不少。但多数者只是寥寥数目，已不感兴趣，绝不像市上民众，投去诡异目光，掩嘴碎语，着实叫人讨厌。想不到在这欢愉地方，来自异国的男人终于得以被人以普通来对待，不用心生厌恶，抵受歧视。  
“你看去那边。”雨月抬首轻轻一指，G朝对面稍远望去，见一行数人，大声言笑，其声壮朗，一看便是不拘小节之人。其中数人，衣襟大开，臂膀裸露，见得肌理结实，肤色健康，上绘有龙腾虎跃之纹，伴以白云海涛，其景壮阔宏厚，衬得其人凛然生威，叫人不寒而栗。  
“像是那种人在这儿很是多见，所以比起你面上刺青，真是小巫见大巫了，大家见怪不怪了。”  
默默看去那些浮夸纹身，G欲言又不语，总觉得真是一方水土养一方人，自己对于身上缺陷之郁闷，也逐渐看得开了。

夜色渐深，人潮渐涌，也该是时候择一店铺来亲身体验一下本地风俗了。见G雀跃状，雨月虽心有不愿，却又不得而发，只能随之身后，任对方悠悠荡荡，游走万花丛中。稍作扫视，出来招客的其实庸脂俗粉为多，着实叫他提不起兴趣。比起那些色字凿在额头上的家伙们，显然姑娘们对于长得标青的红发男子更为钟情。很快，那沉红身影便淹没在女儿香中，他有点无语地看着那若是争风吃醋之势，而G只对他做了“就选这间”的手势，便被女孩子们推攘入店内。  
心头翻到着醋意与恼火，雨月也只能默默垂头，随那一大群人走入店中。最后他同G一起被安排到一个小间，二人还未坐稳，妈妈桑便迎着灿笑与粗腰把花痴的女孩们赶走，恭恭敬敬地倒上两杯陈年佳酿，再笑眼眯眯地问二位喜欢怎样的姑娘。  
“呃这个……”雨月当即有点儿无措，举起手来刚想拒绝，旁人便把他的话截下。  
“你这里都有怎样的女人？”操着浓重的异地口音，那位俊美硬朗的客人开口竟是粗俗之语。妈妈桑的老眼干巴巴眨了两下，立觉自己失态，赶紧呵呵而笑。  
“我们这儿当然什么样的姑娘都有啊~保证客官满意！”若是黄婆卖瓜一般，妈妈桑开始熟练地吹嘘起自家的姑娘。第一次来这种地方的G自是听得有滋有味，而他则不住黑了脸色。那善于察言观色的女子见一位客官面上风云色变，立即识趣地收了那滔滔不绝的嘴，直接问去他中意何样女子。  
事到如今，亦不好拒绝。来此等场所，不找位妙龄女子作乐一番也实在说不过去。雨月只好偷偷叹了气，淡淡说道，“请给我找一位清雅而幽静的。”  
若是早就猜出客人喜好一般，只见妈妈桑眉飞色舞地道没问题后，将身转向G。  
“这位公子呢？”  
此问一出，G沉念少刻，若有所思，但还是作不出确实答复。见状雨月心中大喜，刚想吩咐下来只叫一名陪女便可，妈妈桑竟出奇不意，灵光一闪。  
“看公子该是初次来这种地方，犹豫不决的话就让我来替您挑选吧，一定会合您口味的。”  
“好吧。”还未等他申诉来，G已开口同意。  
当真能够猜得G爱好怎样的女子？雨月不禁怀疑。片刻，被召来的女孩们已来到。伴雨月身侧的女孩当真清幽脱俗，不沾艳粉，笑若青莲出水。而观去G那边，则让雨月倍感意外。本以为会召来成熟瑰美，带丝魅惑诱人的女子，可于G身旁坐下的，却是一个面若芙蓉，娇俏怜人的小女孩儿，乍一看来还只是豆蔻之年而已。  
难道自己对G的认知真的有如此之大的偏差？雨月心中不禁自问。于是这一夜下来，他都几乎没放心思去与陪女共欢，而是担了大堆的注意力去另外一边，那看起来如此甜蜜的一对。  
那女孩子似乎擅于撒娇，娇声连连，眉笑间稍带顽劣，又不叫人讨厌，看着看着，竟叫雨月生出一种似曾相识之感，仿佛曾在何处见过与这极为相似的笑靥与行径……  
思考间又看去G，见得笑意宠溺，甜如舔蜜。骤然间，电光火石，一张熟悉的脸窜入脑中。  
——Giotto！！  
他这才恍然大悟，那女孩儿，正是像Giotto一样向G撒娇！  
但就算知晓了又如何。Giotto，这个叫他又恨又怨的名字，总是让他无可奈何。尽管心里醋水翻滚，但也只得念着时辰快过，好让自己脱离苦海。  
所谓说，快乐之时总若白驹过隙，言笑畅谈之间，已是皓月高悬的共枕美时。只见得门外一对接一对客人与女孩儿相扶同行，嘴中吟着晦暗媚语，一路上尽抛情欲之色。时辰亦差不多了，妈妈桑又来到二人面前，照样是那幅迎客笑脸，问过二人是否还有意愿共进花烛之夜。雨月心内喊道终于等到解放时刻，刚要婉拒来，G的声音却高盖过他。  
“继续的话要多少钱？”  
男子的声音沉而有力，不响而传荡四方。那时，那伶伶青楼女子正倚在男子怀中，粉雕玉琢的脸庞儿红粉菲菲，听男子喊出那话时，身上战战栗栗，若是处女一般，将要献出那可贵的一次。  
顷刻间，不知是怒意，抑或是悲怆。只觉得被大水淹没，被逼得窒息，若沉入深海，耳不闻而眼不见，最后没入无人知晓的苍冷之地。  
眼前所触及的，他所眷恋不已的灼热红颜。  
在那个时刻，他觉得自己不再像自己。若是灵魂中一直隐匿的污秽忽然溢出一般，他的矜持、他的理智，都化成巨雨之夜的深黑。他霍地站起了身，丢下一堆臭钱，二话不说便拉起G的手，漠视所有人的呼喊，风急火燎地疾走出去。  
这夜已深。快速行在这有刮肉寒风的道上，心脏连同皮肤一同撕裂出痛楚之感。  
他的耳畔不断回响着G愤怒的吼声与风声。  
但他只装作罔闻，只一味地紧抓对方的手腕，给对方传递去同等的痛感。  
他紧咬牙关，即便仅在此刻，也望能抛弃那个懦弱的自己。  
最终，他将对方拉入漆黑小巷，在对方喘息不止，正要破口大骂之前，用力地抱紧对方。  
“G，请让我任性一下……”  
近似乎哀求的，哽咽的声音。  
“就让我这样抱着你……一会儿就好……”  
动荡不安的心跳，和发冷颤栗的身躯。  
G终是没有反抗，只任他那样紧紧地抱着，抽吸着鼻息，再慢慢地抬起双臂，回抱去那个高大、却脆弱的人。  
这也许也算是一种撒娇。但对他而言，至今还掌握不到要领。又或者说，G想要的是别人对他的依靠。而他想要的，却是G对他的依靠。所以，从一开始，他便走了在逆方向之上。  
那终点，似乎更加遥遥无期了。他只能这样徒劳地，拥住这空冷的温度，即便伤彻心扉，亦空余恨，久忧怀。

明明是欢愉一夜，末了竟落得个你我介怀之境地。并肩走在道上，畅谈不行，静默又愈发尴尬。二人身上牵引之线错综复杂，若恼丝千缕，萦绕得个动弹不得，一发即牵动他心。偷偷瞄眼去男子红纹腾升的侧脸，亦端不出少许意想，他禁不住怨恼自己的无用。因一个女子而醋意大发，是他意想不到，亦从未料及的。想他自生以来，习书知礼，矜守贤德，其心终日平如铜镜，静若止水，如今在人前作出失礼之举，着实连自己亦大为震惊。  
思来念去，原因都只为一个。若不是G，他不会变成这样。那样的动荡之心，和无制行举，全都为那一人付出。可悲的是，他却不被自己挚爱之人珍视，空赔了哀伤与忿怒，对方亦淡若凉水，无气无味。若是生出些埋怨抑或是厌恶也好，至少也让他知晓对方脑中所思所想。可那若火焰般灼目红艳的男子却无火焰般热烈激愤的脾性，反倒若是徐徐清风、映花潭水一样。  
这样的相处情状在意大利时从未遇过。忆当初，他将爱意深藏若虚不自知，二人以挚友相待，虽不能说是推心置腹，但亦能算得其乐融融，酣谈无阻。但如今一将心比出，情难自禁，便再也归不去旧日融和之姿。他张唇，欲念到对方之名，却在嗓音刚出时卡在喉咙。  
“G……”  
“……？”  
忽而对方转首而来，他一惊，以为G要望来他这一边，心头碰通一跃，却发觉那双红瞳穿过他的身侧，看去远方琴瑟嘤嘤之处。他亦回过身去，看去那凝稠夜色。便见到数个威武汉子，七尺之身上刺着各式骇人图腾，手中捧美酒，怀里揽佳人，正朝他们直直而来。  
二人身中皆划过一丝警惕之意，但见到那些汉子面色浮红，接近来时酒色熏熏，步幅摇摆，也不像是有意挑衅，便放松了精神，待他们行来。行在最前方的该是数人领首，见那浓眉长须，虎目熊腰，颇为威慑。但行到那二人之前，也不见他们有过一丝胆颤，虽论身段不如人，但看气势凛人，眸目凛冽，二人反有上风之感。  
三人眈眈而视片刻，终是由大汉爽笑出声，结了这阵森寒对峙。  
“你身上的刺青很特别啊！”无任何解释之词，大汉开口便论来G面上火纹。被论及这，红发人显得有些措手不及，茫茫然间，不经意抬手碰去自己面上红纹。见状，雨月前踏一步，将G掩在身后，看去彪然大汉，朗笑扬声而来，“不知有何贵教？”  
大汉亦无恶意，便说来其意图，“你们有帮派吗？”  
“帮派？”G从未听过这词。雨月一愣，低头凑去G的耳侧，“帮派就差不多等于意大利那里的家族的意思。现在我们还是回答没有吧。”  
耳语一番后，他站好身来，正打算开口道“我们只是普通平民，没有什么帮派”时，身后的人竟幽幽开了口。  
“彭格列家族。”  
他的话再一次被卡在喉头。  
本以为向来不喜言辞的G会让他随性掩饰，但竟没想到对方不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。  
“彭格列……家族？”汉子以极不标准的日文口音重复了那些异国词汇，面上竟是惊奇。  
G静静地点了点头，淡淡看去对方，示意那并非诳语。  
“这是什么帮派？听都没听过……反正肯定是些可怜的小帮派吧哈哈！”汉子张口肆意狂笑，话中满载睥睨之味，叫二人听得着实不忿。只见得G轻闭双目，张嘴淡然道，“的确，是个不起眼的小帮派。”看去那红发男子，见红眉轻蹙，似是有所愠恼，就若怀才不遇，很铁不为钢一般。雨月观于眼中，自是知晓G不满的为何。但看在他人眼内，会认作是不满自家窝囊的党派而生的怨气吧。  
“喂，你们两个！”汉子忽而大声嚷来，叫二人抬目望去那炯炯有神的眼睛。“要不要加入我们的帮派！”  
没想到，竟被人当街作出如此邀请。二人心中不由得幻想来自家首领招募成员时候的场景，会不会如面前之景相似呢？

G是第一次知道，同是青楼寻乐，竟可如此大相庭径。不久前两人身旁还伴着依人小鸟，身软声甜，虽二人皆非好色之徒，但食色性也，如此温香在怀，不叫欢心才怪。但此刻二人所处之所，明明同为青楼，竟乌烟瘴气，人声鼎沸。刀剑、歌舞、劝酒声不绝于耳，更有男人腥臭弥漫于空，到处见粗汉裸露的肌肉乱晃，这等淫乱无度，叫二人都傻了眼，白白举了杯酒，还没饮下，都已无了兴致。  
“喂……什么时候可以走啊……”G面色铁青地问到身旁同样面色不佳的雨月。  
“找个机会溜走吧……”不禁于心中感慨，这真是一种视觉污染啊。  
看这混乱之状，也无人会特意注视二人。于是便偷偷抽身，装作无事地欲要离开。  
眼看就要踏出这荒淫之地，一声杯盘碎裂的脆响把众人目光夺去，无论是酒醒抑或是醉酒的，都看去那深寒凝重之所，见得数名汉子怒目相视，凶神恶煞，若是啮人一般，恨不得把对方绞碎剐死。将要离去的二人亦停住步来，撩有趣味地看去事情发展。很快，那边便吵闹得不可开交来，其中粗言秽语、上骂祖宗十八代的皆有，听得雨月心情烦躁。  
“G，我们走吧。”这种下等的地方，实在是不能多待。随即，他拉起G的手将要走去，竟想不到，脑后竟传来一句话语，让二人停顿了步伐，也让心脏都停却跳动。  
“我可是彭格列家族的人，惹我的话小心你的命子！！”  
说话者气焰嚣张，当众吼出那自以为豪之名，居群雄震慑之中，全无退却之意，凛然若赴死壮士。  
“啊——？什么东西？小子们，你们听过这个帮派没有？？”  
为首者挑起浓眉，挤眉弄眼地装出一副惘然之状，大声问去在场众多弟兄。  
“哈哈！那是什么？完全没有听过！！”  
“真是笑死人了！”  
耻笑之声此起彼落，满扬着污秽之地。二人听着自己家族之名被视若粪土，踏在脚底之下，尽管心中愠怒，此情此况也决不能鲁莽行事，出头救人。  
“G，怎么办？”看那只有匹夫之勇的人，必定很快便落入众人之手。他虽知出面帮忙并不理智，但也放不下仁慈之心。若是他两挥袖而去，恐怕那人一定会凶多吉少。  
只见得G闭上眼睑，俨然有眼不见为净之感。  
“我理他去死，我们走。”这绝情的话说得是淡漠冰冷。红衣人没留下最后一眼，旋身便离。于是他亦不好再说什么，只能随G而去，愿那打着“彭格列”旗号的人多福。

看这繁华夜景，似歌舞升平，各适其适之貌，其实波涛暗涌，女儿心争风吃醋，男人心阳奉阴违，着实叫人摸不清猜不透。行在凛风彻骨的夜里，如旧日行在迂回曲折的昏暗小巷。虽景致全不能一谈，可那黯然幽怆的心情却如出一辙。  
雨月不发一言地跟在红衣男子的身后，数遍开口而不语，辗转覆辙之后，才得以开声，“真的…不理那个人了吗？”  
此话一出，前方人的脚步戛然而止。是拒绝或是应允，他仍无法读出G的心思。正郁恼之际，那一抹红颜突然转向一方，他急急跟上，直到走入一旁角落，才见到G停下，旋身来，殷红眸子跃动凌光，眺望去方才而来的路。他亦随G目光望去，灯火阑珊处，隐约仍可见到他们刚才逗留过的秦楼楚馆。弹指间，他似乎明了些什么，随即泻出些许笑意来。  
“就在这儿等着吧？”  
毫不掩饰愉悦，他笑眯眯地道出G的想法。  
“总要弄清那家伙到底什么来头……”G切齿道，面上已浮出不耐之情。“总觉得……是Giotto留下来的烂摊子。”  
“哦？”他眨眨双眼，一副惊喜样，“我也是这样想的，真是心有灵犀一点通啊~”  
“哈？”G转过头来，拧起眉头疑惑地看他。他也知道自己是自讨没趣，这样的词汇对于G来说还是过于深奥，其中深意怕是无法领悟。他只好收起妍妍笑脸，陪着对方一同等待。  
比臆想之中要来得快的，两人看到一条人影自馆内被猛力扔出，重重摔在街道上。来往行人都对其避之则吉，那人起初还挣扎两下想要爬起，但最后还是如条死尸一般僵横在地。虽然无人问津的话，恐怕很快便会横尸街头，尸骨都无存吧。G撇嘴念了一句“真是倒霉”，便向那霉鬼走去。  
行到男子跟前，二人弯腰查看，那可怜状就如似看一只流浪狗到底死了没有一样。男子身上并无严重出血，只见有多处瘀伤、擦痕，或许还有筋骨损伤，但总体看来并不致命。  
细端一阵后，二人开始商讨接下来的对策。  
“怎么办呢，G？”  
“这样的话完全是没法问话了呢……”G摸摸光洁的下巴，顺便用屐齿踢踢那人。  
雨月赶紧把顽皮的G挡到一旁，苦笑道，“现在只能先把他送到大夫处医治了吧？等到他意识清醒了，我们再去细问好了。”  
“……好吧。”虽仍有丝不满，G还是答应了下来。“你来抬这家伙。”  
“诶？”看G那理所当然的样子，他也只好忍气吞声去干这苦差事，谁叫他偏偏中意上这样的一个人呢？  
背上这酒气熏天的臭男人，前面由自己倾慕之人领着，这夜的漫长之路才刚开始，已注定漫长而难熬。

悠悠过了数天，一日清晨，雨月携车马而来，朗朗男儿御马驰驱，叫不少女儿家尽展倾心。然而这潇洒与英俊都不为她们所设，男子柔笑之笑只迎向一人——那面色难看的红发人。对于此等炫耀且毫无自觉的情况，虽G很想讽刺几句，但碍于众人羡慕的目光，还是咽回喉中，恹恹地上了马车。雨月策马而去，留下一路烟尘与钦慕之光。  
车马路途颠簸，叫G这第一次搭的人着实难受。雨月在前方驱马亦无法理会他，所以G也就无人倾诉或吐苦，闷闷地撑着下巴，凝望那动荡个不停的明媚夏景。此行的目的不为他，只因当日从花楼救出的汉子已经醒来，所以二人接到大夫消息前去询问一番。  
一路飞驰之后，重回实地的G已见面色发青，晕头转向。雨月担忧问是否需要先让大夫看一下，G毅然拒绝，只觉得藏在那茶苑深闺久了，人也似乎变得不闻世事，每日清闲，静得脱然超群也不错。免去雨月的搀扶之后，二人入到医馆之内。不过多久，那位相识的老大夫匆匆从内间出来，急若热锅蚂蚁。  
“怎么了？”  
“朝利大人，您所托付的那位病人不见了！恐怕是自己走了！”  
言下之意，两人这一行算是白跑一趟。G正要露出啮人之意，大夫适时递上一封信笺，说是在病床头上发现的。雨月接过，拆开一看，见是简单的一行文字，书的是一个地址与时间。  
G凑近一看，然后抬头，二人目光相会，已心照不宣。  
这回，又得多跑一趟了。

数日之后再次外出而来，G的面色变得比前些更差，如若有乌云盖顶，灭顶雷劈一般。那燎原熊火的气焰加之栩栩若生的烈炎刺青，着实叫这小小茶馆里的人不禁擦把冷汗。即便对面那面容温善的雨月都向周边客人赔笑点头，这红若炉火炽若熔岩的男子依然是盛气逼人。  
“我们究竟要等到什么时候？”  
温润喉咙的茶水早已浇不息G的怒火，雨月苦笑着，不知多少遍为那被重击于桌的茶杯倒上清香好茶。  
“再等一下吧……”  
这句话也记不清说了几遍。他们二人如纸上之约来到此处，可快都等了一个时辰，相约之人还是未曾出现，不禁让人怀疑是否在作弄他们。  
眼看快要夕阳西下，馆内客人换上一批又一批，二人终究是耗尽了耐性，起身结账。嘴中啧啧念着狠毒句子地离开茶馆，G便要径直朝马车走去，然而却被雨月突然拽住衣袖。正要问何事时，在胀满了金辉与红霞的视野中，他的目光擒住了一个相熟的人影。  
有个人在远隔了数重的距离外抬起一只手，朝他们不住挥动。两人四目相视，不需多语，默契地向那边走去。  
一处颇为开阔的空地，围绕有绿意深石，淋了落阳金漆，忽俨然沁出神威，人气萧条而物意盎然。面前的汉子年约三十，衣着简朴，身上还见有伤痕未退，面上却恨意依旧。换之这边寻常衣着仍显出类拔萃的二人，那闲情淡意，更是突兀对比。这样静默无语的对峙状态持续了少会，对方不见有先言之意，身旁的G也似乎矜持桀骜，雨月想改由自己破这僵局，但开口连个完整的音都没道完，又被G抢先一步。  
“日本人不是最讲礼貌的吗？”  
用很不正中的日语，来质问身上淌着纯正血脉的对方。  
雨月明了G话中暗指为何。他们二人将对方救出鬼门关，可对方仿佛并不领情，数次捉弄他们，如今面对于前，涕零便算，就连一丁点儿的感激之情也没有，实为有失大体。  
只见到汉子不忿般切齿，紧握了拳头，“你们到底是谁，救我是有什么目的？！”  
完全就是一只不信任任何人的受伤野兽嘛。  
G保持脸上漠然表情，慵懒地回答，“彭格列……吧。”  
听到G延长的懒音，雨月亦颔首示意。  
那拥有意大利浪漫发音的名词飘荡在这异国别境，渗入空气，融入脑海，激起何许刻骨的记忆。那刻汉子宛若难以置信，又似如临大敌，如同被流放在孤岛上，渡过太久太久的时日，当再次遇到生人时的那种想要相信，又抑制不了恐惧的矛盾。  
见对方迟迟没能从震惊中过来，G泻出些不耐，皱了眉头问道，“你是Giotto在这里收的手下吗？”  
此话一出，更叫对方震撼。可G才不理这些，继续自说自话，“我就能猜到是这样……那家伙到哪里都喜欢乱招人…不，是骗人才对。我说你肯定还有其他同伴吧？就是同意被Giotto骗进来彭格列的那些人啦…我劝你们还是赶紧退出的为好，彭格列和Giotto一样，都不是什么好东西呢~”  
如老妈子怨念一般叨叨地念完，雨月用手戳戳G，叫他读一下此时氛围。G这才抬头望去，面前的早已不是一人，而是突然增加到十余人，皆为大好青年，个个都怀着杀人般势头地看着自己。  
G吐一下舌头，念道，“这群家伙被Giotto洗脑太深了。”  
面对这样始料不及的发展，雨月不得不护着G退后，“这下该什么办，还是先走为妙吧？”  
“为什么要走？”G荡开他的手臂，执意向前。男子面上携着久违的肆笑，磨拳擦掌，想要大干一场。“好久没干架了，感觉快要退化了啊。”  
“G……”他还未来得及劝说，这边还开始了火上浇油。  
“喂，我说。你们肯定很想当上Giotto的守护者吧？”  
驾轻就熟地，G挑衅起这群将那顽劣的青梅竹马视若神明的人。  
“我是那家伙的岚之守护者，”G指指自己，再指向雨月，“他是雨之守护者。”  
“喂，G！！”  
“很不甘心像我这种讨厌家族和首领的人做守护者吗？可以哦——”  
G的话音画出一个漂亮的回旋，那红眸抬起，眸中幽光盈盈，带尽邪魅。  
“谁打败我，谁就可以取代这个位置！”  
凛凛扬声而出，天长而风潇，男子屹立于落阳之中，媲红霞而无不及，桀骜不羁更叫人钦佩服气。即便被围个水泄不通，依然笑傲苍生，如从火中出世一般，傲气难当，又美得刺目。  
二人背对着背，虽不能相视而笑，但已明他心若晓溪那般，清澄透彻，堪比冰壶。  
“要上了哦。”  
“是。”  
千言万语，都没在刀光剑影当中。唯见夕阳犹照，缓缓隐入群山，飞鸟群归，地上烦嚣终于安静下来，不见血光，只听呼吸促促，吟痛声沉。  
G一脚踏上马车，气鼓鼓地一屁股坐下。  
“快回去，我饿了。”  
“了解。”  
雨月依旧优美而笑，刚想要扬起缰绳，车内突然传出喝止声。  
“不要开那么快！！”  
飞扬的缰绳随之软软落下，马匹慢悠悠地踏开步子来，车内之人才松一口气。  
雨月哈哈笑道，“怎么，累了吗？”  
车内人一阵沉默，最后用力一踢车子以表怨气。雨月架稳车子，继续挂着个甜蜜笑意赶路。  
被抛诸脑后的那群匹夫痛得呲牙咧嘴，只能望着车马离去长影。  
大概他们所了解到的彭格列只是很小的一部分，还有更多、更深的，他们无从得晓。

云微天淡，清风摇曳绿枝，鸣蝉声响，偷得半日浮闲。捧一卷旧书，咬文嚼字，落满室芳香，懒气飘悠，日阳幽深敲窗探，不扰逸致，更添暖疲。如此可述为颓废的日子过得久了，便像腐蚀一般侵去本意气风发的青年郎，身上沉艳红衣色泽艳丽，却焕不出一丝精神，如疲惫了的凤凰乱散那灼目辉煌的羽翼，染得浓若彼岸花开，火烧云霞。  
门外有细微的脚步声荡至耳旁，即便不去细听，也知晓来者为谁。每日这样不嫌劳苦奔来这孤院的，也只有朝利雨月一人而已。  
“唦啦”一声，这回来者似乎不像以往那般注重礼节，而是直接入内，似乎情有所急。可是屋内人对此还是不以为意，趴在那清香竹席上，哈欠连连，眼皮垂垂，都快要睡着了。  
“G！”雨月急声唤道，更将地上软绵绵的人扶起。红发的男子不耐皱皱眉头，睁开半只眼睛，面上还有榻榻米的印痕。“干嘛啊……”  
“有件事一定要对你说的！”  
听雨月的语气，是前所未见的慌张。而G仍打着长长的哈欠，慢吞吞地坐起来，让他继续说下去。  
“那些人，找到我那里去了！”  
“啊，哪些人？”  
G依然是神志不清。  
“就是Giotto在日本收的部下啊！”  
“……他们来找茬么？”  
“不是，他们来让我教剑术！！”  
听着述得若什么敌军大进一般，原来是如斯小事。G沉默片刻，眼尾都不瞄一眼那无措的男子，径直就往地上躺去。雨月见状，连忙以迅雷之势拉住快倒的G，更是火急火燎地说，“G…！你不要睡啊，快教我如何拒绝他们！”  
“有什么好拒绝的…你就当一下别人的老师好了…反正不要吵着老子睡觉。”  
“你怎能够如此绝情啊！假如我当了他们的老师的话，我来这儿的时间就只能减少了！不能见到G的话……”  
眼见话末便要进入甜言蜜语之境，G猛地作一个鲤鱼翻身一弹而起，双手按住雨月的肩膀，语重心长地与他道，“我说啊，既然人家这么真心诚意的话，你就领情吧，而且你天天来也容易被人说闲话啊，不是有句话说，男儿志在多少方……”  
“是男儿志在四方。”雨月适时地吐槽。  
“理他多少方！反正你也要做你自己的事情啊！”  
“那G你……”  
见那怜怜黑目，G也着实难以忍心，左思右想后，尴尬地搔搔头发，突觉心中似哽住些什么，不得言发，最后只得扭过首去，钻入被铺，不再言语。此下一来，雨月也不好再说些什么，虽心觉不见G之日自己必定会觉寂寞难耐，可G所言又并非无理。如此频繁的相见，二人之间也无甚进展，既然如此，不如尝试稍作分别，或许还会有意想不到的崭新进展。  
静默地待了许久，仍不见G有所动静，雨月终是幽幽叹气，起身为G盖好被子，然后离开。  
直至听到对方的脚步声愈行愈远，逐渐消失，G才敢从被子中稍稍探出脑来。望这空只一人的房间，仿佛连心内都空剩自己。即便满室温香暖光，照不入自己心扉又有何用。

漫漫七日，本以为时日难熬，但在思掂辗转之间，光阴也转瞬即逝，眨眼间，重回到这青青茶阁，一下恍觉怀念。心中攒点兴奋不安，步入这芳香庭院，如临仙境，处处翩翩云裾花摆，女儿家言笑柔美，琼肌玉颜，走在其间，不觉已大饱眼福，心悦而身飘飘然。  
此番美景依如往常，留不住来者匆匆的步子。擦身而过数个茶女，只淡淡婉笑招呼过去，这形色之匆忙大家都见怪不怪，纷纷掩住朱唇，细细声来。  
“必定又是去找G大人了吧。”  
这一周的单思之苦真叫他耐不住，日日对着些肌肉粗放的汗臭男子，一丝柔情柔笑都没有，更不要妄想什么暖玉温香拥入怀了，此种情状只有在梦中频频出现，每朝醒来都倍觉疲惫，全无动力。望见些色泽红艳之物，都会禁不住想到一人，思忆更深。  
如今，他所朝思暮想之人便在此门之后了。满怀激动地拉开门扉，刚想要唤出名儿，却发觉一室空寂，各物整洁，俨然一副刚收拾完之后的模样。  
默默看了片刻，雨月把门关上，转身走向别的方向。看有条不紊之室，该是侍女替G收拾的。而此刻G不在，那应当是被召去帮忙干活了。按着这样的想法，他很快便走到了另一处，一扇掩了无数春色、多少男子毕生所愿的门外。  
他不敢牟然入内，而是先探问一下，“在下是朝利雨月，请问G是否在内？”  
男子的高朗之声让其内的笑语顿时止住。一会儿后，里面传来答复，“麻烦朝利大人稍等片刻。”  
于是乎，他亦只能耐着忐忑的心静候。  
再过少刻，里头终于又传来声音，“朝利大人可以入内了。”  
心头一记松绑，他赶忙淡下嘴角喜笑，道了一声“打扰”之后，伸手拉开门扉。  
随那薄薄糊门纸与眼前消失，映入眼帘的，是怎样一副春色无边之图啊。正是忙于准备今夜茶宴演出之事的诸位女郎尽数眼前，斑斓衣饰，繁贵花草，酒香与脂粉味浓稠不清，只辨得女儿身上芳香，叫人陶醉不知归路。  
弹指间，琳琅满目，各色秋波柔水，近在眸前，往来急促，唤都唤不住，想要找那红发如霞的人之身影，还真不容易。雨月提步，谨慎地踩上草席，小心不沾染那美艳身姿，只耐了心去寻他心心念念的人。这响斥耳边的娇柔之声，听多还真叫他耳根发酸。回想那沉练而不时带些懒散怨气的男子之声，不觉间竟觉寂寞油升。当是时，有一声高亢如凤凰冲破天际，赫然于女儿家柔媚情愫之上。他当即精神一擞，朝那一望，即喜出望外。  
“G……！”  
不由得唤出声来，可他音还未落，人先寂了下去，若是见到什么惊愕之事一般。在那不远前方，群芳环抱之中，有一枝独秀、鹤立鸡群之人。即便有多少佳人群绕，几多娇姿夺艳，都要万中出一，难以自弃。  
青藤红染血生花，浓眸淡述焰中光。  
如此这般，掩不住其颦笑妍妍的人啊。  
而今，曾独被他柔拥入怀的人竟在这秦楼楚歌之地，被万千女子倾慕，这叫他如此忍受得住？  
想要唤来对方，拉那纤细手环逃离开去，却又碍于情面不得妄动，己身面色已不禁怨恼，看着都叫胆怯的女孩儿觉得害怕了。  
不知是否他妒意太重的目光着实叫人难以无视，还是G真的在骤然静下之中发觉了他，总之，当G的双目看去他时，他面上阴气俱散，还是那张温柔和蔼的脸容。  
“啊，雨月……你先回去等下我吧？我弄完了这里的事就回去的了。”  
这下的逐客令真是当头一棒，叫雨月也再无借口逗留了。只得换个欣然软笑道了“我等你”后退出房间，拖着沉重步伐，死气沉沉地回去静静等待。

若道那七日分别如度日如年，那此刻这短暂的等待便有若一日三秋。脑中杂乱一通，思绪皆紊，他从未遇过此等情况。本以为藏于深阁，自己所爱之物便少人知晓，也不必受这庸俗的嫉妒之苦。幽叹一声，啖一口茶水，已冷掉。雨月不禁皱眉，也再无品茶兴致，把那满壁茶垢的杯子放下。  
不知待了多久，所待之人终于回到房中。只见G一面疲累，见到他连话也不说，直接走到旁边软垫上，身子一倒，直接躺下。  
随G归来的还有侍女绿儿，拜见过他之后开始为二人沏茶。  
“G他是怎么了？”轻抚去那纷乱红发，雨月眉梢挂忧。女孩儿自是笑得俏丽，一边说着一边把精致茶点摆上矮桌。  
“朝利大人没有来的几天里发生了挺多事的，不过总算完满收场，大家对G大人的态度都有所改观呢。虽然有些人还是有点介怀男子常住于此，可是大部分人都是十分中意G大人的。怎么说呢…有个男子守在青茶居中，让姐姐们可稍微放心下来，不必担忧被外人骚扰什么的…而且大人长相也讨女儿家喜欢，所以……”  
绿儿叨叨不休时，正被G一个仰身上来打断。  
“什么叫做长得让女人喜欢？”  
绿儿一吓，赶紧闭上嘴巴。  
雨月赶紧帮忙打圆场，“嘛，小孩子嘴快快，不必介意……”  
“这句话用在Giotto身上就差不多。”提起某个名字，G脸上显有不悦。  
绿儿似乎对此名字没有印象，亮眼眨眨不晓得是怎么回事。雨月干笑着，捧一碟抹茶糕在G前，好以美食转移话题。  
“先吃点东西提起精神吧。”  
“哼。”从鼻子中喷出股气，G恼恼然把糕点捏起，一下就扔入嘴中，简直就把那当成是某人的肉一样狠力咀嚼。雨月看得出友人的愤怒，只得无奈地笑。而那边绿儿继续无神经地说来。  
“话说回来，G大人真的好快受到大家欢迎呢！”  
这句无心之言猛然刺中雨月心中弱处，那举到半空的杯子戛然而止，杯中茶水荡出碧绿花儿，溅得桌面星星点点。绿儿不禁说道“大人小心”，一旁G的目光若浓若淡，斜斜睨过去手脚慌张的那方。  
含一口茶水，冲淡嘴中清甜之味，G移了眼光，眺到窗外。  
“反应不用这么大的，你也一样啊，还是受着舞姬花魁们的青睐呢。”  
这次，雨月正饮着一口茶来顺气。可当G此话一出，嘴中茶水当即全数喷出，吓得对面绿儿一声尖叫，连连避开。  
“G…你这是……！”  
雨月狼狈地咳嗽着，挽起衣袖擦去嘴边。G的手掌托去下颚，眯起莹红眸子笑得如狐狸一般狡黠地看着他。  
他刚想要解释什么，对面女孩儿又插话过来，“朝利大人是……吃醋了吗？”  
二人同时一愣，诧然盯去绿儿，突然间你我尴尬，气氛紧张，不晓得对方是否得知了什么禁忌情怀。可绿儿歪脑一笑，样儿甚是天真可爱，“其实朝利大人不必吃G大人的醋的，就如G大人所说一样，茶居的女孩儿喜欢G大人，外面的美艳姬娘中意朝利大人，所以一点都不需争风的！”  
还害怕两人间的暧昧情愫那么快便被看穿，怎知道只是虚惊一场，女孩儿家淳朴得叫人感动。  
稳下心来后，见绿儿又为他倒上一杯，再为G添了茶点，雨月奇怪，若是平时绿儿绝不会如此唠叨，整好各项事宜便会离开，留他们二人独处的。  
今天到底是怎么了？  
虽心中怀着诸多猜疑想要问G，不过碍于外人在场，难以启齿。只得继续耐着性子，含笑颔首，听那些茶居里头的趣事或流言了。

怎知这一等便等到了日渐西斜，这会儿不单绿儿要走，连他自己也得归去了。说了一下午话的女孩面上亦见些疲倦，见她目光轻轻投向G，若是欲要得到允许一般。那边的男子只眨了眼睑，一字不说，女孩儿便心领神会，收拾过桌上杯碟，躬身请安，终于是离开了。这小小房间，终遗下故往的二人。霎时间的独处，让人颇觉不安。或是夕阳落去时，正是满载哀愁期，勿叹只是近黄昏，只叹红颜咫尺，却犹若天涯。  
身旁人，红如火，艳如霞，沉寂若止水，如歌如画，美得灼眼。  
“话说，你也该是时候回去了吧？”  
G的话他没有听入耳去。当思绪泛潮，夜光将近时，日光渐隐。他的矜持，他的理智，携着这夏日的光一同匿了踪迹。他只咬牙，把身旁男子霍地摁倒在地，俯身前倾，垂了脑后一束黑发，泻在男子面上红藤。软软一袭红衣于怀，满身幽芳，夏夕热气，吐息黯淡，  
G的耳边，隐隐响起喉咙底端发出的一些沉吟。若是不能哭泣出声一般地抑在最底，却将苦楚压至千倍。那个把自己爱慕之深的人，正被自己的冷漠和固执，伤至如他的爱一般深。  
“G…好想你……”  
喃喃的耳语。然而他却不知怎样面对。那样类似撒娇的话，他曾在Giotto嘴中听过无数。可面前的人却不一样，他不能够随意地敷衍，因为他知道，他所说的每一句话，都会被烙在雨月的心中，奉为铭记。他还未知晓所谓的爱意，到底是怎样的感觉。但被人所爱至此，何人不触动，何人会忍心？  
他只愿自己那搂去雨月的双手，并不是出自于同情或可怜。  
生硬的拥抱姿势，和慢慢笼在后背的温暖体温。  
对于真正地去爱，他还未曾熟练。但对雨月来说，那似乎已经足够。这七日间，多少藏于心中的话，如今都无需倾诉。只需这笨拙的回抱，一切都在不言间。  
G没有看到他唇边欣慰的笑。若是让对方看到了，大概又要恼怒来，大发脾气了吧？  
“G。”  
“什么……”  
静静地相拥，近在耳畔的呢喃。  
“我会等你，一直等你。”  
“……”  
如同是甜言蜜语的誓言。对方静了下去，没有再回话。  
但他知晓自己的心意经已传到。而今，只需相拥相惜，这夜漫长，能够倾吐思恋的时间还长着呢。

雨月自觉己并不为以貌取人、差别对待的低鄙之人。但不知是否这些年都与一众相貌出群的友人相处得久的缘故，如今面对这群面前的粗俗汉子，只觉怎么都提不起兴致来。  
剑刃斩光风呼啸，声声凌厉，气势逼人，只见一旁着得优雅有致的男子面上散淡无趣，握剑之臂却快若闪电，恍若不需思考便足以拆招挡招，任对击之人如何刺劈插扫，都伤不到男子衣衫丝毫，还落得个同男子表情完全相异的激动神情，叫旁人看了都汗颜无语。  
若是提得起兴致，那才叫奇怪吧…激烈碰击的剑身铿锵作响，奈何雨月就是神游天外，没把心放在教授剑技之上。  
虽然知晓自己这样心不在焉很对不住这群挂名徒弟，但他真的抗不住心思，直往茶居古院里头飞。  
还是快点结束吧…好想快去见G呢…  
如此默默想到，眸中凛光一现，刹若惊鸿一现，目所不及时，剑尖已抵在喉咙，吓得对方连大气都不敢出。他挽开一个绝致无暇的笑，“今天的课程便到此结束。”  
每日最期待的，都是同一件事。  
不厌倦，不言累，仿佛都要成了生活不可或缺的一部分，无它便不自在，恍若丢了珍视之物一样，抑郁难安。今日他亦一同往常，在这悠闲安怡的午后，藏着嘭咚的心跳，打开那扇门。  
“打扰……了……”  
而这都快要成了固定习惯的事情中，还是偶然总会有些始料未及，堂而皇之地侵入他的日常之中。  
他瞪大了双眼，哑然看去那位室中多出的，他从未见过的女子。更令他诧异的是，女子温白的手正游在他最眷恋的男子颜上，指尖似乎在抹着某种东西，那瓦楞般白的肌肤上逐渐散开水漾般的晕红。  
“呃……G……？”  
那唤去的男子名字含了不确定的疑惑，雨月愣愣然，走近几步，似要把男子看得更真切些地努力睁圆那不大的眼睛。红发被夹在头上的男子眉间一皱，面上好好妆容立即拧成狰狞之貌，“你那个表情是什么意思！”  
见得手中彩妆被G挤弄变形，女子立即吓得惊叫出声，把其余三人吓得肩膀一耸，若是见着什么鬼怪那般。  
“请大人您静下来好吗！上妆时不宜一丝喜怒哀乐！”  
女子的一声叱令，让堂堂一个男子呆成木鸡。只见得红眸间的不耐一闪而过，G把身子移回去正对女子，依然摆出一副毫无表情的样子任她继续摆布。  
“……”这情状真是闻所未闻，见所未见，看得雨月目瞪口呆。不敢再去打扰那聚精会神的人，雨月只好问去一旁的绿儿，“这到底是怎么回事？”  
“很抱歉，朝利大人。”女孩子折下细腰，压了声线诚挚道歉，“那位是绿儿的朋友，名叫桑若，初入妆师一行不久，由于技术欠佳，舞姬们不愿让她化妆，苦于无人练手，所以我托了G大人……”  
话到末处心慌慌，绿儿也不敢说全，只把首深磕着，抬都不敢抬。  
听罢，雨月亦觉些许无奈。行业深幽，何人知晓其中苦楚，抹泪哭喊，都只叫自己一人知道。见桑若认真之容，也觉其励志之心，怕是不容得挫败，势要有出头之日吧。可转念来，怎么都觉一丝不妥？雨月瞄瞄眼前这妙龄姑娘，掂量片刻，还是说了出来，“……此等女子之事，当是绿儿你更为合适吧，为何……”  
女孩子背上一阵颤栗，顿时哑言无语。雨月无奈叹气，虽预感不消一会绿儿便会找出许多理由来，但他也都无听的兴致了。侧首观去安谧但繁忙的那边，总觉经已是难以言喻的隔世之感。艺伎用的底霜能够完全覆盖G面上的赫然刺青，塑成陶瓷一般无暇的白，加之男子本身长得并不粗犷，只需稍作调饰，描眉画唇，涂脂抹粉，堪然已近乎自己所熟悉的媚人之姿。最让人迷醉的该是眼角的那一抹红色。用稍嫌夸张的艳红、沉郁阴霾的暗红、加之粉嫩可爱的水红，从眼下柔柔过渡到颧骨，男子眼眸本就属幽红之色，睫毛亦扑腾若红蝶蹁跹，几番眨眼，眼珠子转转，便觉鲜活若妖，惊艳而感憾。  
屏息望着这鬼斧神工一般的技艺，与其下逐渐成型的妆容，不觉间时光漏隙而过，桑若收回灵巧指头，笑盈盈地望着自己的杰作。绿儿和雨月都看呆了眼，一下间谁都没有发话，静得叫G浑身发毛。  
“……干嘛啊你们！”  
忍耐着不让自己作出太过的面部表情，G把怨气都撒在声音上。其中雨月的目光犹为发直，看得G都想要一拳头过去打扁这垂涎的神情。  
桑若在偌大一个箱中窸窣地寻着什么，然后一面镜子便正正摆在G的面前，“G大人，您觉得这个妆如何，还满意吗？”  
女子满怀自信地问道，而G只是双手颤栗着缓缓接过镜子，捧在眼下，眼都不眨地看着。  
大家都期待着G会如何评价焕然一新的自己，然而那答案还未让大家听到，男子已因受不住这样大的打击，三魂散了七魄地晕厥在地。  
“G！！”  
“G大人——！！”  
“诶？！为什么要晕倒？！难道我的技术还是不过关吗？！”  
这寂静少人的幽阁少有地吵得拆天，你我惊叫着，就是唤不醒它的主人。看来从今往后，雨月所期盼的二人世界似乎有些渺茫。

艳阳当空照，青波逐影飘。夏日正当好，忆回梦歌谣。  
炎夏总伴着聒噪蝉鸣与碧绿草叶一同，沁漫人的四肢百骸，惹起更浓的散懒睡意，叫人赖在那冰凉的久木廊道上，像猫咪一般翻来又滚去就是不愿起来。  
这，便是G现在的模样。万绿丛中一点红的男子艳若火却静若水，趴在雨月的身旁动也不动。雨月无奈看着，叹口气，着实想不到什么办法叫他打起精神。  
总觉得来到日本来后，G的某些脾性向Giotto趋近了些。比若是那些傲娇的媚情，或是眼下这慵懒的姿态。抑或他多心，其实只是因为G还不习惯日本炎日的夏天而已？  
无边无际地想着那些，忽而身畔传来窸窣的骚动声。一扭头，见G不自在地用手搔着自己脸颊，他赶紧伸手阻止，“别抓，这样不好。”  
G面露凶态，直朝他叫道，“可是总觉得很痒啊！”  
“……不要总想着，只是心理作用而已。”自化妆的那日起，G便不时觉得面上发痒，还忍不住去搔，嚷着觉得还有东西留在上面。他都不知自己多少次劝阻了，可对方还是放不下心。  
“那你还要帮忙吗？”既然这样难做的话，他愿意为G出面拒绝这单于男子而言的难事。  
捧了雨月冰凉的手印在颊上，G终觉得舒服些，“既然答应人家了，就应该遵守承诺。”  
这番话十分有男子气概，可看G那幅衣衫不整的尊容，总觉得很无信服力可言。即使当日让他着迷的傲然与不羁如今未能浮现，他手中所触的温热肌肤却更叫他心悸。会有谁料到，那个在意大利以一敌百，以冷酷和腥血齐名的岚之守护者，在卸下一切负担和防备之后，竟会是此种柔媚和可人。  
他珍惜眼前的一秒一刻，刻记G展现给他看的每一张未知而崭新的面孔，沉恋在这随时日愈深的倾慕之中。  
“又来了……这种笑容。”G在他笑靥的正下方，露出伤人的嫌恶神情。他并不放于心上，更理解为是对方的羞赧之言，笑得若花木幽深。  
想这夏日漫长，但总会迎来逝去的一天。悠悠绿意间，盈盈彤眸烁。柔风拂来，扬动红发丝丝，他为G捻开挡目者，张翕嘴唇轻轻述来。  
“今夜将会举行祭典，我们一同前往吧。”  
“祭典？”  
“不错。就我们二人。”  
“…反正也没事做。”  
“那…就去咯？”  
“嗯。”  
同挚爱之人一起，留下夏日最美好的记忆。

夜幕悄然降临。抬头见繁星点光烁，垂首观银河映水莹。是夜无月挂，更得星争辉，碧叶青葱，洒一地银翡翠银沙。人行其上，如入翩跹魔境，美不胜收。如斯恬谧夜，正有祭典喧然，迎来各方异人、此地人家，欢歌曼舞，怀古烁今，一同共度良宵。  
隔了数重疏树，侧旁祭典街道灯火幽明，飘来甜香四泄，与此相异的为一幅俗世烦嚣之图，虽嫌人声扰心，但终觉难舍可爱。  
“要过去了哦？”与身旁人柔声细语，比他稍矮些许的男子着了一身淡红，缀上枫叶落红，衬以红发红纹，面上迟疑之味，只让人颇觉娇羞，肌色透出红来，若白玉微红，莹润好看。他只觉触了自己心中最软处，若是对方会向他肆意撒娇，此时的他大概会什么都答应下来，只为博红颜一笑吧？他知晓G为何踟蹰，便是因为隔这红尘世太久，终日流连在孤芳独雅中，怕如此突兀的一个自己现在庸俗世人前，会遭人异眼吧。来此不觉已久，虽说G已经习惯这清幽缓慢的生活，不过在对人对事方面，似乎还停留在往日。虽然如此，雨月亦无特别热心去指点，他盼G停留在现在这个样子，有些笨拙、怕生，什么事都得依赖他。  
这私心如此想来，可绝不会道与对方听。  
怀着满腹蜜思，抹以柔柔婉笑，他踏前数步，来到G面前，从宽大衣折中掏出早已准备好的东西。G还未看清那为何物，只觉一片阴影迎面而来，雨月双手绕过他脑后，在他零碎发间系上细绳。当抬目来，右边视线亦被黑影覆盖，只余下左侧能视，见得对方甜笑腻人。  
“这是什么东西？”伸手摸去覆盖在右脸之物，看不见那到底是什么。  
“是面具。”再作以些微调整，让这绘着妖娆花纹的狐狸面具恰好盖住G面上刺青，如此一来便不必担心被人看见了。“这样的话，能过去了吧？”  
覆上这载有古老传说的面具，加之男子柔曼面容，若这为志异小说，他身边之人，当会是误入人间，不知归路的迷途狐妖了吧。  
遇上他这个无用书生，接下来的情节，又会不会若卷上所阅那般哀转凄美？  
遐思之间，G终是点了头，听话地随他前行。  
在他有生当中，这祭典其实去了不下十次，无论传统如何都已厌倦。年年岁岁不变迁，来来回回照旧样。这次归来虽想过还带有怀念之意，但总觉不在如孩提时期盼这夏日的夜。可而今……双眸悄望侧边，见得G的侧面带有难言之感，或畏怕或兴奋，都叫他欣悦无边。  
前望这熟悉景象，心中自有前所未及之感。  
想这年夏夜祭，会是最难以忘怀的一次。

好久不这样拥挤在人潮熙攘之中了。身旁行人擦身之时，宛若斑驳彩光淙淙淌过，光影流离，笑语斐然，令二人本稍静谧的心亦不住欢悦来。更有各种适时小吃的香味在空中飘荡，两侧小店炊烟袅袅，案上食物色味俱全，引人食指大动，加上叫卖声声，亲切朴素，怎能不掏几个钱来一尝美味呢。G面上半掩面具亦遮不住其新奇雀跃之情，见那二十又多男子虽不似孩儿那般四处跑动，但那莹红眸子却骨碌碌地转动，恨不得将一切新鲜东西都收揽其中。雨月不禁掩嘴而笑，深觉这次出来真没有错。  
“要试一下那边的章鱼烧吗？”见那大小孩垂涎般盯着旁边那烧得金黄圆鼓的章鱼丸子，雨月微笑着开口问道。见他突然发话，G似乎没反应过来，先是一愣，将目光从丸子上抽离，转开眼珠子望着他，好一会儿才意会到他说了啥，这才刹地泄出一丝小孩子得了想要许久的礼物那般的欣悦来。明明那些神色雨月早就窥在眼底，男子还是要假装毫不感兴趣，不咸不淡地答道，“随便。”  
雨月也不揭穿他，只同他一起走到店前，要了两份丸子，然后一起观看老板的美妙厨艺。  
那宛若就是一场魔术，你永远看不清魔术师那灵巧的指尖下的每一次巧妙，你所能见到的是一种享受与艺术，除了色相之外，更给予人的是美的感受，食欲还在嚷着不满，视欲经已大饱眼福。当你还沉迷在这场曼妙的表演中抽身不能时，两串热乎乎的丸子已浇上各色酱汁，来到二人面前。  
双眸中闪着颇觉夸张的感动，G双手有些颤抖，难以置信般地小心接过那条细细的竹签。相比起这边外国人的迥异表现，雨月则显得非常平静。浅笑着道谢接过后，掏出钱来结账，男子并不急着吃，而是转了头去，叮嘱G要小心热，慢点吃。  
G看都没看他一眼，双目就盯着丸子看，魂儿都被摄进去了般的专注。他也只能带丝无奈有带丝宠溺地笑了开来，由G去了。这祭典中还有许多G没见过没玩过的，想要在这夜让G全体验一遍，还得捉紧时间啊。这么想来，雨月便想唤G继续走去。可这声音还没从喉咙出来，另外一边竟传来一声高呼，只叫道他的名字。  
“朝利大人——！！”  
霍地，他怔了下。这声音，好像有点耳熟啊！脑中当即响起警鸣，他朝声源眺去，顿时大觉不妙。他赶紧旋身背向那边，装作什么都没望见，并一把捉起G的手臂就要走。  
“诶干嘛？”G一惊，还未知晓到底是何事，已被雨月硬捉起强拉着走，奈何这夜肩摩踵接，雨月步子走得又急又快，人流中钻孔窜缝的，叫身后的人逼得喘不过气来。  
“雨月……等下！”  
可任G怎么叫唤，前面的人就是不停下来。磕碰之间，难受之极之余，忽而一个碰撞，G的肘子被击得发麻，一下间手臂乏力，指间所握之物亦随之掉了下来。  
忽然间，身后硬拉着的人怎么都不走了，雨月焦急地回首去，看到G木然定在人潮之中，垂了头去，沉默地盯着地上某处看。他扯了G的手臂，对方就是固着不动，那连着的皮肤间还能察觉到一缕的颤栗。刚欲问道什么事让对方显出如此震撼之状，便看到G的脚边有一摊糊烂的东西，人影幢幢之间难以分辨，需要细细辨认，才能猜出那大概是什么。  
他给G的章鱼丸子掉在地上，已经不能吃了。  
而此时，穷追不舍的追兵亦已赶到，见到面色惊愣的他，一个个大汉都庄敬高喊道，“师傅！真是奇遇呀！”此刻，雨月也再都做不出什么好面色。虽然即便没了平日和蔼笑意，那群粗心汉子都不会察觉，还纷纷不识时务地围上来，真是一派热络景象。而他们亦很快注意到G的存在。  
“……难道，是师傅的内人吗？！”这灯火阑珊中，男子身躯之薄薄，腰肢之纤细，面具之妖艳与着衣之柔美，即便有人误以为那是为倩倩女儿，也不足为怪。此等尴尬误会本应当即澄清，可是当事二人都无暇顾及，一个犹在痛失挚爱的悲伤之中，另一个则满心想着这难得的二人世界又被捣乱，一时间皆沉溺在巨大的震撼之中，把其他人都视若无睹了。  
幸好的是，很快便有人认得出那个红发人是他们见过一面的，协雨月一起把他们教训得落花流水之人。这些大家面面相觑，干笑哈哈，既然当事人都不甚为意或者压根没听进入，他们也无须在意了。  
本来计划周全的夏祭夜就这么被一群不速之客乱套了，雨月领着G走在一干人等之前，面上可无好脸色。身后这群心思毫不缜密的家伙怎么都不会猜到他的想法，只一味跟在后头，引吭高歌，快活得不得了。而走在中间的G似乎还未从打击中拔出，三魂不见了七魄那般晃着身子，穿梭在这人群当中。身后跟班见到此状，其中一些还未至于笨拙的人便自觉地离了队伍，窜到一旁，当回来时，怀中已抱满各式诱人小吃。  
“别苦着一张脸嘛大人！难得来到祭典来，不开心一点怎么行？来，给您！”  
不似雨月文绉绉的言语，面前的人衣着粗陋，笑意却醇若清酒，说话亦大大咧咧，可这亲切无间之感，颇让G记起旧日往事，那些拼搏过生死，同共过甘苦的战友所拥有的，也是这般的笑颜吧。  
还携着些惊诧，G慢慢伸出手来，接过对方递来的烤鱿鱼。烤得金黄的整条鱿鱼冒着腾腾白汽，触须的末端微微见焦，还渗着一层香滑的油脂，未放入嘴中，已叫五脏庙咕咕直嚷了。  
见G那馋嘴模样，大家都笑哈哈地围了上来，向G问这问那的，似乎对那异国生活十分憧憬一般。G啃着鱿鱼，又接过一瓶甜酒，不徐不慢地为大家一一解答，全无了方才那畏生之状。  
这边人声鼎沸，大家热情澎湃，那儿雨月孤零一人，红了眼睛，拧了青筋，差点就想夺路而出，把G从众人之中抢走，上演一出闹市抢娇，再逃之夭夭。极端的想法其实也只是一闪而过，捉不住半丝留影。见到G与他人不再见外，自己也稍觉安慰，虽私心犹在，但在此时此景，还是敞开胸怀，融入其中吧。  
是夜愈发深晚，人亦愈发多了起来，熙熙攘攘，灯火通明，照映得苍穹亦幽红若暗火连天，好生一个不夜之景。一队人在这不宽的石道上随人流徜徉，欢声笑语，好不融洽。忽而间，有人止了步子，半边红眸被道旁一隅引去了目光。众人还未发觉，依然向前走着，好一会后，才倏地发觉有人掉了队伍，雨月更是大急，若娘掉了娃一样，紧张兮兮地往回路找去。旁人将那惶急之状看入眼中，在心中感叹原来那矜静若水的男子还有此等情状。  
毕竟那又不是三岁小孩，偌大一个岁数的人怎能轻易丢失呢。更何况那人立于人群之中，犹若一株红得欲滴的山茶盛绽于草莽，几个草草扫视后，便看得一抹殷红深烙在眼，雨月心一提，高喊着对方名字朝那走去。众人随之跟上，很快便逆流而过，拢在G的身边，见其人愣然，直盯着前跟的一间铺子看。脑中第一个反应会是他又看中了什么好吃的，但旋首看去，并不为食店。店内一壁上顶着几块木板，上方有致搁置着一些器物，如玩偶、器皿、各种杂七杂八的。这样新奇的店子众人都从未看过，一时间都杵在那看得出神。店家见几位似乎盎然起兴，笑盈盈地捧来了一只枪杆，“要不要试一下，二百元五次！”  
一见到店家手捧之物，好几人都吓了一大跳，纷纷退到一旁，唯独雨月与G看得沉着。店家见二人仿佛颇具胆色，便将枪杆放到他们面前。  
“G，你看这是真货吗？”  
雨月低声与G耳语。枪支此物，在西方已经遍地流行，但在这儿仍未普及，甚至乎无人知晓。但总归杀人夺命之物，怎会在此平静小镇出现？  
只见到G紧闭双唇，默默看着那曾握在手中放不下的，染过无数血腥，送过多少亡灵的冷兵器。记忆中回闪过某些如何都忘不了的愧疚，至今仍睹物思人。雨月忧他会因此而感伤，急急忙挡到前来，“对不住啊老板，我们还是……”  
“谁帮我给二百日元。”G黯然发了声。  
这落针之瞬，叫众人皆惊。雨月还来不及劝阻，G便在众人瞪目之下上前来，拿起桌上的枪。许久没触碰这冷情之物，可再次逢来，如邂逅故友，顷刻间感触与怀愐都涌上心头。见这位虽挡了半边面容但仍观得出隽秀面容的人将枪杆把玩得有头有路，店家笑意颇深，如遇相知之人。  
但大家都愣得木头一般，谁都没慷慨解囊。G等了一会，忽然朝一旁抛出一束凶光，吓得一个个赶紧掏衣翻袋，一堆钱币便摊在了桌上。G的面上仍不见半点喜情。他伸出手来，分开二百的钱币。  
“其他的给我收回去。”  
G冷冷道，于是乎多余的钱币便风一般地被迅速收回。  
男子熟稔地架起枪支端详，众人都咽了口水，大气都不敢出。如审视珍爱之物一般，几番若待情人般细抚之后，G了然般地自语道，“原来是这样。”  
众人都云里雾里，就店主一人携着个欣赏的笑点头。  
“是打中什么，什么就归我吧？”  
G淡淡横扫了一下架上奖品，不见任何一样能引起他的兴趣。没等店家回答，男子已将枪杆架上肩头，瞄上准星，刹那间那双血眸子变得如若鹰隼逐兔，只待扣动扳机那刻，利爪如迅雷之势俯冲而来。  
“咚”的一声，枪口塞的木塞子被射出，打了个落空，掉在地上。  
众人无语地看着无语的男子，本以为会更加轰烈或者震耳一些，可竟然如小时候打的弹弓差不多。店家看着那惊怔自己竟然没中的客人，哈哈笑道，“没关系，再来再来！”雨月在边上也想劝慰两句，但见到G深沉的脸，也不敢多言。很快，男子再次夹起枪，瞄准。  
但很可惜，这一次还是没中。  
徒弟们在旁紧张地看着，店家又大笑开来，这次雨月真怕G会冒起火来，毕竟在意大利的时候，他可是威名在外、弹无虚发的神枪手啊。  
“G，还是别玩了吧……”  
他好心的话似乎并未让男子听入耳。这一回，G面上少了惊讶，而是多了一份灵感。  
G第三次架起枪。  
“你想要什么？”  
“哎？”雨月没反应来。  
“想要什么？”G又问了一遍。  
这样问的话，就仿佛胸有成竹一样。  
雨月还未完全迈得过来，但也随意地指向了一件东西。  
一个寻常可见的，穿着和服的人偶。  
举枪，瞄准。  
瞳孔、准星、猎物。  
计算子弹在空中摆过的弧度，空气阻挡的力道。  
他心中蕴藏着冷酷与杀戮的那一部分，如今依然犹存。  
“砰！”  
木塞击中人偶，人偶应声倒下。  
屏息静气的众人愣住三秒，随即同声欢呼。  
“好厉害！！”  
“打中了啊！”  
被这欢欣感染，雨月也不禁弯了唇角。就连一直紧绷着脸的G，也挽开自信的笑容，一如当日手握冷枪，凛然于万敌之上的自己。  
“想要什么尽管跟我说，我帮你们全打下来。”  
此话一出，众人全挤了上来，毫不客气地要这要那，还把雨月给推了开去。这素来平易近人的雨月今夜可是受尽了冷落，真是有苦难言啊。而那边，店家的脸色也不比雨月好，想不到碰上一位天赋异品之人，虽说知音难遇，但这代价也可够大的。

片刻过去，新招来的下手们怀中都各自捧了不少战利品，走在前边的雨月同G二人则两手空空。几个大男人受着途径之人或惊异或羡慕的目光，都颇觉面上有光。经此一事之后G似乎心情大好，迈个步儿都似踏着风一般。而在他身边的雨月则不，见其眉头轻锁，双唇紧闭，堪堪一副郁郁寡欢之状。在G那飘然视线当中，其实雨月的情状并不难察觉。  
似惦念过什么，G欲开口，但又合唇。有话而不能言，不知那到底是尴尬，抑或是怯懦。他终究是选择了另外一边。  
他仍不喜欢踩着木屐行走。磕磕碰碰，木头的声音吭吭咚咚，在旋过身去的时候，屐上人字夹住的皮肤之间摩擦出不适的感觉。  
后头跟着的人冷不丁地停住，肩头互相碰到一起。  
G张开嘴，宣布他刚刚做出的决定，“解散！”  
听了此话，众人面面相觑，都若有不同的意见欲发。可一见到G那凛然之风，便知道对方主意已决，无抗衡之余地。于是乎，大家很是听话地各自散去，剩下雨月与G二人，还如刚开始时的那样。  
G转回身去，没看雨月一眼地继续前去。  
黑发的男子迷糊地看着这有力的驱散令，一时间仍没意识到自己暗念了许久的愿望已经实现。  
他同G，重归到二人独处。  
见前边毫无待他之意的G无事般走去，他犹在原处，终是忍俊不禁地笑了。  
前边的人见他这么久都没跟上来，不耐烦地回头来喊道，“要甩掉你的哦！”  
是无奈，亦是宠溺，更为出人意表。  
此刻充斥的纷繁念头宛若这夜斒斓彩灯，暖洋洋地溢满了他的胸膛。喊过一声来了，他提起步伐，小跑向对方。

不觉之间夜已深，凡间灯火正浓，若是一盏盏盛开的灯笼花，引领着无尽祈愿，顺着那幽幽星光，延伸到天的彼端。距离祭典的最后，亦是人们最最期待的时刻还有一段时间，多数人经已行到适合的地方，占好最佳的观赏位置，好为这一年的夏季留下最深的印记。稍稍空落下来的街道显然好走得多。两人依然并肩走着，希望不要留下什么遗憾。今夜的纪念除了品尝了众多美食之外，还有那一个被G打下来的人偶娃娃。其他礼物全都赠予了下手们，就留下这个舍不得。  
刚觉得有丝无聊，雨月便拉着G的衣袖来到道旁。  
“这个一定要试一下。”如此述说着的雨月眸中闪烁着温润的柔光。G跟他一同蹲下身去，细细看那摆动曼妙身姿，在清澈泉水中自由游弋的金鱼。雨月给了老板几个钱，换来几个蒙着一层薄薄纸张的铁线捞子。雨月笑着将一个递给G，让他来体会一下岛国优雅而动人的浪漫。G盯着手中着半透明的纸网，沉默过片刻之后，终是没说什么，挽了宽宽的袖子向水中捞去。  
害怕薄纸会穿破，所以动作只能极其缓慢，压根追不上动作灵活的鱼儿。几番努力之后，终究是赶上一条因笨拙而凑到旁边的。屏着气，满怀激动地把网子从水中取出，但鱼儿蹦跃了两下马上就把纸张弄穿，噗通一声掉回水中。  
老板爽朗地说不用灰心再来一次，但G就呆呆盯着那穿了个洞的捞子，面色看起来不是太对劲。雨月拍拍他的肩膀说没关系，再递过去一个网子。G愠怒地一瞪他，但还是没埋怨什么，只再把手凑近水面。  
没过多久，似乎很理所当然地，鱼儿没捞到，就剩下一个破网。  
如此这般折腾后，就仅余下最后一个网了。G已经不耐烦不肯再捞了，雨月只好接过这最后的机会，看会不会有奇迹发生。  
“你捞的时候稍微有点太急躁了……”似是默念一般，那句话雨月并没有看着G说出。G在他的身旁看着，仿佛并不相信他会成功。雨月刚想伸手下去，忽然觉到旁边目光，回过头来时，朝对方欣然一笑。  
似是允诺一样，叫G莫名地安了心。  
网儿随鱼儿追逐，动作悠慢得如果时光缓流，让鱼儿错觉自己依然安适，当雨月网中捧上一尾若是入睡般的金鱼之时，G和老板都惊讶地瞪大了眼。他赶紧从老板手中拿过袋子把金鱼装进去，再让老板往里面盛水。老板惊愣地拿出水勺，问这鱼儿是不是死了，怎么会不动。雨月没回话，只把勺子拿过，朝里浇水，不消一会，鱼儿竟睡醒了一般，鲜活地在袋中游来游去。  
“给你。”清澄透明的水中，鱼儿欢悦摆舞。在那的后方，男子唇末弯起的笑意与眼角轻携的爱怜，都叫G一一看在眼中，映在心上。在接过金鱼的一刻，心头似乎触动了一下，令得他不敢正视去雨月的眼睛。

 

今夜如何悠长，也终将迎来至辉煌至短暂的一瞬。二人亦不旨在去占那些已被别人占满的绝佳观赏位置，而是慢腾腾地踏着脚步，走往回去的路上。并不是不愿去看烟火，只是觉得远观的话或许会来得更加舒服。烟花炸开的巨大声响不会轰得耳根发聋，也不用辛苦地昂着头看。二人只那么不为意地走着，携着那么一点疲倦，怀了份小小的期待，如同事前不知道一样，当璀璨的烟火从身后倏地升起，他们便能够惊讶地转过身去，然后让震撼与光芒胀满自己瞪圆的双眼。  
这份悸动实现了，当身后传来“咻”的冲天一声，他们同时转过身去，一同见证了花火绽放的一刹那。  
辽远的天际，漆黑的星穹，在那渺小的一块地方，一个又一个载满了众人祈望的焰火如奋力攀向天空一样，希望将人间的美好与痛苦都传达到天的最深之处，让天空刻印下这个夏日最斑驳阑珊的一刻。  
二人抬着头，久久地望着美丽但即逝的景象，好一段时间都没有说话。雨月偷偷垂下眸来看身边人仰望天穹的神情，看绚烂的火花倒映在他无疵的肌理上。远方烟火盛放的轰隆声音如同击响在自己的心中，一声又一声地，色彩与烟霾朦胧了本身的心跳声，这一瞬间变得如似梦幻，时间轧不下印记，他的世界为了对方而戛然静止。  
这场灿烂的烟火持续得有点久，片刻过后已叫G脖子发麻。见G不住揉揉脖颈，雨月笑问，“好看吗？”  
G显得有点不以为意，“还好，其实跟在意大利看的都差不多。”  
“也是呢……”雨月默念道，“这些东西其实都一样，只是当地点、时刻，与相伴的人有所不同，它的意义便变得不一样了。”  
话中暗隐着的意味，雨月不望G会深刻地明晓。他的心情便若他出生的国家，所说的语言一样，饱含了太多的隐晦和深藏于心的线索。他不愿将它坦白地剖开，不祈愿它变成庸俗而低贱的情感。所以此刻，只要对方仍伴在他的身边，从此以后都一直如此，便弥以满足。  
远头的胜景似乎对他们来说已经无关紧要。G将雨月为他赢来的小金鱼举起来看，看它在窄小的袋子中无忧无虑地弋动娇小怜人的身姿。幽红的眸子中映照着一点小小的金光，随不断晃动的天光一同融成了恍若一个宇宙的星尘。雨月看得出G似乎有所感触，便问道怎么了。G的眼睛仍定定地看着它，睫毛轻垂下来，让那双眼蒙上一层阴郁的影光。  
“不如……放了它吧？”  
G低低念道。  
“为什么……？”这可是他好不容易赢来的唯一一尾金鱼啊。  
“因为……只有它一个的话，肯定会很孤独吧。”  
那句话中隐含的对象究竟为谁，这是叫雨月所迷惑的。皆因对方那忧伤的口吻，让他产生了那被困于袋子中的优美鱼儿就是是G的错觉。这条身上印有红纹，娇艳非凡的鱼儿远离了它的故乡、它熟悉的水源，被禁锢在透明的笼牢，与无尽的思念之中。  
他的陪伴，若是能够让G稍微减少一丝孤独便好了。  
思绪至此，突然灵光一闪。雨月突然拔腿就往回跑，没等G问来到底怎么回事，他已经挥挥手，叫对方在原处等他。他的耳边呼啸着半夜的凉风，还有人们惊喜的感叹声，和烟火炸开的轰隆声。只觉得自己的脚下好像乘了风一样，整个人变得轻如飞鸟，恨不得马上便伸展双翅，为他可爱的鱼儿觅去讨好的玩意。  
这个夜晚，鼓动与兴奋，焦躁与烦恼，都是他从未尝过的。他知道自己之所谓会变得频频喜怒哀乐，变得疯狂与不理智的原因为何。  
迄他诞生的那一刻起便在等待，等待一个足以让他追求一生的人。  
而今，他已找到。  
喘着粗气回到G的面前，雨月扶好自己颤抖的手臂，把另一条金鱼展在G的面前。  
G惊讶地说不上话来，那表情不知是怨怒还是欢喜，总之是难以置信他这么急地跑回去，竟然是为了再捞一条金鱼。  
“好啦，把袋子打开？”他无事一般照旧柔柔笑道，G实在是拿他没办法，只好解开绳结，让他把第二条金鱼顺着水流进去。这样一来，袋子中变成了两尾金鱼了。  
雨月没说什么话来补充自己的冲动行为，那一直挂在脸上不卸下的笑意叫G看得要发火，但看着手中那两条互相绕着圈圈的鱼儿，又实在难以生气。  
“你知道这两条金鱼的性别吗？”  
“……还真的不知道。”  
“如果都是雌的，或者都是雄的，那怎么办？！”  
“……”  
“如果是一雌一雄的话，那么我院子里池塘的小金鱼应该会越来越多。”  
“……”

这夏日祭典，终于在烟火最后一声的宣告中迎来结束。提着两尾金鱼和一个布偶，二人的身影亦渐渐被树林的疏影隐去。如传说中所有故事的结局一样，璀璨终究熄灭，唯有一份爱意百年流芳。

 

 

自此，本已悠闲的每日便多了一份逸致。日本岛的夏季稍稍让他觉得有点太长，这午后三四点钟的时候，即便是这荒僻而绿意茵茵的园子中，亦稍觉日阳的灼热气息。好在这儿的衣服并没有其看起来那般的闷热不透气，虽把身体上下都全盖了，不过宽阔的袖间、领口和衣摆也能透入丝丝凉风，皮肤感触到空气中叶片散出的湿气。拎了把蒲扇，懒洋洋地坐在由多块嶙峋怪异的石头围成的小池塘边，G的视线透过那微微发绿但仍显清澄的池水，看到池底摇曳着柔软身子的水草。确认它们是健康地生存着之后，再随便地将目逡巡几回，尝试找到两个小不点的身影。  
池里面本来有没有鱼或者青蛙他并不清楚，不过有这些水草在光合作用，也不必担心氧气了吧？至于食物的话……  
“啊！”突然间，一束小小的金红之光自眼尾掠过，这弓着腰的红发男子不由得如个孩子那样叫了出来，面上只神情更是生动非常。  
“发现了什么吗，G大人？”  
女孩子轻灵的嗓音在身后响起，被唤及名字的男子朝后昂起首来，叶间漏下的阳光刺得他眯起了眼。  
“绿儿。”他忽然唤道女孩儿的名字。  
“有什么事吗？”  
女孩儿双足住在原处，并没有再向前走来。那泛动水光的红眸子望了望池面，再回过来看她，“能帮我买些鱼的饲料吗？”  
绿儿愣了愣说：“当然可以啊…”  
但男人会吩咐她去购物实为罕见。出于好奇，女孩儿不禁朝前走过几步，想要看看池里是不是养了鱼儿。可G却站起来，拍拍身上沾的草叶道，“是时候去帮忙了吧，不快走的话会被骂哦。”说罢，G率先走了开去，绿儿没办法，只得打消念头，急急随男子脚步而去。  
不大不小的一个极为普通的厨房，G已经在这里帮忙了两周有多了。比起西方的厨房，这里的布置与设施都大为逊色。不过想到若要做出美味的日式菜肴，使用西方的厨房很可能无从入手。其实自己对这里也并无厌恶的感觉，每一样事物总有与其相配的另一样事物而已，就如同他手上提着的这桶井水一样。  
他每天的工作基本上只是把木桶丢到井里头，再把木桶从井中转上来，最后提到厨房，把水箱装满而已。起初，他无法想象从那长满青苔、看起来邋邋遢遢的井中能抽出干净的水，但他很快便亲身体验到雨月对他所说的什么“出淤泥而不染”。由井水制作的每一样饭菜、冲泡的每一杯茶水，都浸透着一股难以言喻的清甜。那是和他一直以来钟爱的咖啡或者奶茶的浓郁所堪然不同的一种味觉，淡得似无，却又轻轻挑动舌尖，留下类似柔风细水一样的触感。  
哗啦哗啦，最后一桶水也倾倒完毕，今天的工作就此完成。这时，只需把木桶放回井边，他便可以回到院子里头，等待绿儿把晚饭送来。可今日若是如往常一般撒手离去，似乎有点于心不忍。就在旁边的案台，女孩儿已经忙得七手八脚，完全无暇来理会他。看看外头，天色已泛红，距离晚膳的时间已经不远，若是按照绿儿一人的速度，恐怕今晚得待上一阵才能填肚子了。看到那放在砧板上的几条白萝卜，他安然地走过去，提起一旁平方的刀问道，“这个萝卜是要切片么？”  
正忙得脑袋冒烟的绿儿只敷衍般地答了句是的，好像完全没有意识到他要帮忙那样。他也不想扰了人家，便握起那久违而陌生的刀具切起萝卜来。唰唰唰唰的声音从刀锋间爽利传出，开头几下仍然有所畏惧，不过很快便掌握住技巧，能够凌厉地切出大小相同的漂亮薄片来了。很快，几根萝卜已经完美地变成了薄片，整齐地列在盘子中。他把盘子捧起，正想转身交给绿儿，正正发现女孩儿站到了他的身后，惊诧地等着他手中的萝卜片。  
“真的假的………………好厉害啊G大人！”颇长的怀疑之后是巨大的震撼，绿儿的眸中闪动出钦慕的光芒，“原来G大人擅长烹饪么！”  
“呃…不算是擅长，只能说不讨厌。”面对异性此种目光，他总觉得不自在。为避免这种尴尬的场面，他主动问道还有什么可以帮忙的。于是乎绿儿交待给他一些切片和洗涤的任务，他也很快地完成，最后还同绿儿一起掌炉了。  
握好锅柄，轻轻一使劲，把锅中的菜抛出一记漂亮的弧度，划出唦啦动听的油炸声。锅里规则滚动的肉块已经开始呈现出诱人的金黄色，沾上油而润滑闪亮得让人垂涎欲滴。  
“G大人完全不像是新手！”拿着长筷慢慢搅拌鱼汤，绿儿不由得感叹。  
“以前在意大利也偶然会下厨，”G不禁挽起微笑，谈起一些怀念的往事，“因为那家伙总吵着要吃这个那个。”  
“那家伙是朝利大人吗？”真是童言无忌，绿儿的这话让G稍稍愣了，停顿让肉块差点煎焦。他赶紧把锅子晃动起来，“他才没有吃过我做的东西呢……”  
不知为何，说出这答话的时候总觉得自己有些残忍。  
女孩儿自然感会不到什么，只平淡地答，“是这样么，好可惜啊…”  
骤然间，似有什么卡住喉头。盯着锅中翻滚的美味菜肴，竟觉得要食之无味了。  
在G的帮忙下，今日的晚餐顺利而准时地完成。道过谢意后，绿儿给大家送饭，他也准备把木桶提到井边回去。然而就在搁下木桶的一瞬，一把声音从远传来，还喊着他的名字。他突然心觉不愿，但仍须朝那边望去。果不出其然，一个茶女向他跑来，气吁吁地停住后，才断断续续说来。  
“G大人，请您一定要帮忙啊！有位客人喝醉了酒，正闹事呢！姑娘们都拿他没办法，所以请您马上过去一下！”  
“好的，我马上过去。”嘴上淡然答道，其实心中已经厌恶不已。对付这种喝高了的家伙，真是最讨厌了。但是碍于情面，也不得不出手。由人带路，未至已先闻声。只见得几个姑娘家从一扇门中匆匆跑出，面上全是羞恶之色。  
“今夜艺伎们将来出演，这房间已被预定为出演之用，那位客人昨夜在此喝醉了酒，今天就一直不肯走了。茶居里头的房间不够，若是不把他请走的话……”  
听过茶女的细述之后，其实G已了解个七八成。无非要他礼礼貌貌地，把这位撒泼的无赖恭敬地撵掉而已。  
“我明白怎么做了。”  
“请大人小心。”  
说罢，她也同其他茶女一样赶紧跑掉，一刻都不想多留。看着那逃之夭夭的身影，G不禁心想这真的是那么难对付的人物吗？但无论如何，也只不过是个普通醉汉而已。无奈地叹口气，踏入这酒气熏天的房间。先入目来的是满席的狼藉。酒菜和杯碟全翻到在好好的榻榻米上，估计待会要用此房间的话也得大费周章地清洁。视线再向前移一点，便望到一个半身衣裳都滑到腰间的汉子横七竖八地倒在地上，这衣冠不整的模样难怪叫女儿家们都羞赧。汉子身形不算健硕，但却在肌肉上烙满繁复的刺青，这让人不由得猜测这男子有什么黑道关系来。汉子的手中还依依不舍地握着一壶酒，嘴中那嘟嘟哝哝地念着什么听不清的鬼话。忍着那散发出来的臭气，G走过去蹲下来，毫不留情地去拍男人的脸颊。  
“喂！给我起来！！”  
声音粗暴，没有一丁点儿的温柔可言。这跟女儿家的软玉温香可远远不同，很快男子的脸便吃痛地扭曲起来，不满地努力睁开那惺忪的眼睛，“你…谁啊！够胆这样跟本大爷……说话？！”  
一张嘴，更是臭气熏天。G用手指捏好自己的鼻子，一把抢走对方手中酒壶。男人全无招架之力，只得破口大骂，“你叫什么名字…！举止失礼之余还长得这么丑！”  
听到此话G额上的青筋一拧，差点就忍不住一拳招呼过去。不过在醉酒之人的眼中，面前的他只是一团模糊的红色而已吧。面上的火色刺被以为是伤疤一类的东西，或者看起来真的非常丑陋。G不打算跟他耐起性子继续废话，直接拎起男人的肩膀架在自己身上就往外拖。男人被这突如其来的巨力吓了一跳，一夜堆积的酒精突然轰上脑来，让他晕眩得分不清东西南北。  
于是乎，G便驾着这麻烦的行李，一步一拖行地走在廊道上。这走着走着，男人不时作闹几下，G也只好忍了。  
“哈哈，我知道了，现在我们是要去亲热么！”  
甚至遭到出言骚扰，淫手乱摸都要忍气吞声，只能敷衍地回答着“是是”。  
“近看的话……你好像还没有那么丑呢！”  
“……是是。”  
可以的话，真想把这东西直接丢到池塘里喂给鱼吃算了。  
如此艰难地行着，还要忍受这黏在身上的恶臭和唠叨，G已无神去留言身边所经过的人与景。殊不知，在一个廊道的转角处，一位穿着斑斓和服的女子将此看得真切，她面上的憎恶，就如同是看着至肮脏的东西一样。  
好不容易，终于走到后门来了。把这贵客丢上马车后，G揉揉自己发酸的肩膀，闻到自己身上的臭男人味，还不快快回去洗个痛快澡。

于是乎，这一日的夜晚，茶庄一如故往地迎来四方慕名之宾客，共赏天阶夜色，共品佳人美肴。独自待在这寂寥的园囿，听虫鸣蛙响，看游鱼舞草。拥抱这清高意境，偌大天地之间恍若只有己身一人，遥遥那方荧荧烁烁的红灯橙火似乎隔岸的迷离，若为一名洁雅诗人，此刻定当满襟灵光，要临风展卷，叩古问今了吧。可惜他只是一个粗俗的异人，半点也不懂这高雅情操，也不能从这些普通的日常景象中看出什么惊为天人的所以然来。摇晃着赤裸的脚丫子，远离去人间的烟火与喧嚣，只会让他感到平淡无奇的孤寂而已。  
池中的鱼儿早已休息，黑夜也让他难寻它们的踪影。此时还稍算早，他还并无睡意，却又无事可干，无聊非常。偶然，雨月也会陪他至月牙高挂，絮絮述着许多他从未耳闻的传说与趣事。他虽然不在面上做太多的表情，但心中的惊奇与紧张亦同平常人一样。即使不愿承认，可事实的确如此——来到日本之后，雨月成了他唯一一个能够依靠的、排解孤伤之人。  
就这么闲坐着也无补于事，还不如随便走走。虽被叮嘱不要随意走动，但在艺伎演出的夜晚，绝大部分人都会聚集一地，即便他稍微走动，也不会碰到外来的陌生客人。为免发出声响，他没有穿木屐，就这么如一抹无声无息的红影一样开始轻轻地飘荡开来。  
回想着自己故乡的人与景，闲看这错落有致的花与木，不觉间夜已渐深，空中飘荡的人声也慢慢地息止下来。想到也是时候回去了，他便转身，按照来路归去。才走了四五步，前边不远处便传来人的说话声。他赶紧止住脚步，打算绕路的时候，惊觉那轻柔的嗓音好生熟悉，便驻足来，靠在壁上静静细听。  
果然，是雨月的声音。  
谈话的内容没能够听清楚，只感觉是一场淡而无味的普通对话而已。  
这家伙来了吗，怎么没来找我？  
这样的疑问不禁生出，盘缠在他的心上。偷听了一会，雨月的声音终于落下，换上另一把娇柔腻人的嗓音。他的身体仿佛有冷风摄入一般地激起一阵颤抖。他禁不住探出身去探看与雨月谈话的人的模样。在月色与夜光的辉映之下，那着了一身雍华和服的女子的面容姣好，肌肤皓白，简直就像是他所见过的那些精致的工艺瓷娃一样。  
忽然之间，有一把小小的声音唤他别看下去。他轻咬了下唇，决定听从这声音，提起脚步快快离去。他若是不快走，恐怕那自心中生出的愈来愈多的颤栗会将他淹没，携他到一个从未去过之境。  
他紧咬嘴唇，低垂着头，只字不吭地一味走着。  
他害怕他心中泛滥的感情。他一直以来逃避着的，便就是那个他所畏怕的、不愿踏入的世界。  
急匆匆地回到自己的院子，他还是如刚才一样坐在吊脚的外廊上，呆呆地看着这不变的夜景。  
是在等待么。  
时间一刻一刻地过去。  
今夜，那人是否要来。

依旧是平白无奇的每一天，如汩汩流水般匆匆而过。这一日，雨月早早来到，同G一起共进午膳。四四方方的深棕色矮桌上摆置了各样菜式，坐在他正对方的红发人拎着筷子，若是出了魂儿一般，寥寥地夹着碗中稀少的东西，极尽一副茶饭不思之状。看到这样的G，他亦无法下咽。将筷子搁在竹叶形状的筷架上，他草草看了眼桌上琳琅之物，他亦觉得自己要跟G一样，全无食欲。  
今日的饭菜有点特别。称为特别，或者用“创新”来形容会比较恰当。一个个精致典雅的日式瓷碟之上，盛着的尽是一些稀奇古怪，看起来十足有牛头不对马嘴之风味的西式食物。用铁锅煎的过熟牛排、没有沙拉酱的杂烩蔬菜、用萝卜翻炒的冒牌意大利粉等等，全都不堪入目，更匪夷所思。虽然闻着香味也得得知味道应该不会太过糟糕，但是奈何外观太差，叫人怎么都无法振起食欲。见面前的G吱都不吱一声地默默扒着诡异的饭菜，脸上全看不出半丝神情，仿佛在嘴中咀嚼的东西一点味道都没有，只是在单纯地摄取营养那样。见到对方这样，他亦不好说什么，只颤悠着手用筷子夹起这些本应用刀叉食用的食物，鼓起胆子，放入嘴中。  
就如意想之中，的确是不坏的味道。但是总归是使用了东方的器具来烹调西方的菜式，总归有种突兀之感藏不下去。只寥寥数口，虽不算味同嚼蜡，但亦足够叫人放下筷子。  
“你觉得怎样？”G忽然开了口，问他的意见。  
他倏地一愣，看看桌上热气腾腾的食物，终究还是垂下眉来。  
“说不上难吃，可是有点不伦不类的感觉。”  
听过他的评价之后G没有回话，还是照样子哑巴一般默默夹着饭菜。  
“我突然想吃那边的东西。”  
淡如白开水的一句话。  
听起来不似解释，只能归作为一种普通的陈述。  
他看看对方，再捧起碗筷。  
——所以才叫厨房做了这桌菜肴么。  
含去一口半番唐的菜，他用心地去细嚼嘴中满载思念与回忆的味道。碗碟的声音轻轻碰响，更显得这方小小的和室静默如许。许久之后，G停下筷子。  
“不用勉强吃的。叫人另做一桌吧。”  
说来这句话时，他隐约听见G的声音中隐着忧伤。他赶紧说道，“不需要这番周折的…再做一桌也实在太麻烦了，可不能胡乱浪费食物呀。”  
听过雨月的话，G没反驳，依样低头吃着。  
他的心头像有什么东西梗着。每当遇到这样的情况，他知晓喜爱的人心怀惆怅，可那些来龙去脉，他全不明了。余个空白无用的担忧之情，触不到亦慰不及对方，只能任凭对方孤孓地隔开，无声地哭泣。  
他不知道到底是哪里出了错。  
是自己笨拙，亦是对方脾性趋然。  
为何至今仍将他拒之门外。  
这一餐饭，真是食之无味，弃之可惜了。

这天本有艺伎来演，但看如今情状，早已无心观赏。待到霞辉辉映时，已了无趣味，心灰意冷，还不如回那名副其实的寒舍，细想来曾经过往，二人犹是朋友之时。想来那时，你我宽诚以待，心无旁骛，只为了家族奔波劳碌，毫无怨言，倒是活得痛快。如今家族已上轨道，他们终将退隐来，得以惬意浮生，却陷入这拔不出的泥沼子，藕断丝连，猜疑顾忌，再都没了当日的舒爽。  
这份迈入禁忌之域的思念，他分不清到底是好是坏。自己的心不由己，又能耐它如何。叹口气来，终要决下心走出这玲珑小阁，身后突传来咚咚鞋响，有人唤住他的脚步。他回头来，见是绿儿朝他急急走来，便问道怎么回事。女儿家面上因疾走而泛着点潮红，颇是可爱。  
“朝利大人过几天再来的话，能否帮我买一些鱼饲？”  
“鱼饲？”他怎么来了这么久，都不觉茶庄养来鱼儿。  
“其实是G大人叫我帮他买的…”绿儿不好意思地笑笑，“但是最近我都挺忙的，走不开，所以想麻烦朝利大人您了……”  
“这个就交给我吧。”他爽快地答应下来。只要是有关于G的事情，一直以来他都是倾尽全力的。这小小鱼饲，他又怎会叫G失望。只稍想来，便能猜出G肯定是把祭典捞到的金鱼放养在池中了。但想不到的是，G竟欲要悉心照料这可怜的生灵。一想到这或许是因为G珍惜与他一同度过的快乐时光，为此而持着些纪念之物，他那瘪了的心情才稍微好些。  
看雨月自个儿在偷笑，绿儿懂事地要退下，却被他叫住。既然都来了，就不如连同那事也说了罢。  
“绿儿，你是负责G的饮食的吧？”  
女孩儿点头。  
斟酌着不会伤人的语句，为了G着想，他还是得严肃说来，“我觉得，既然不擅长便不要逞强，否则只会弄巧成拙。”  
绿儿仰着脑袋听，但看样子似乎领悟不到个中玄机。  
雨月只好继续穿针引线道，“虽然别人说出了自己的愿望，但若果你实在无能为力，应当坦诚而言，无须隐瞒，别人是能够体谅你的。”  
绿儿大大的眼中满是疑惑。终于，她不解地提问道，“大人，恕我愚钝，但实在是听不懂…”  
“……”雨月沉吟片刻，终觉孺子不可教也，只能开门见山地直说了。  
“今日那乱七八糟的西式午膳，以后都别做了。即便G说他想吃，也不能做。”  
听罢，女孩儿莫名其妙地眨眨眼睛，忽而大诉冤枉，“大人，我不会做西式菜啊！”  
“所以说不要不懂装懂……”  
“今天的午膳不是我做的！”绿儿高声申诉道。这下，不晓得个中玄机的是雨月自己了。他怔着，女孩儿便径直说来，“前些天，G大人和我一起做了饭。然后今天他说想试试自己一个人做，我便去做其他东西了……所以…………”  
话到末处，女儿家迟迟未道明，灵灵眼睛扇动着，叫雨月什么都明白了。  
这下，雨月当即三魂不见了七魄，四肢百骸都要瘫软。回想来，他好像说了不少对那桌饭菜挑刺的话。这不是全刺在自己最爱的人身上吗？！一想到G面上那冷淡惆怅之情原来源自于己，他便内疚不已。回家之计完全抛诸脑后，眼下要做的，是飞奔回去，弥补那愚钝自己犯下的过错呀。  
这疾步如飞地，不消多久便回到那孤寂院中。数月以前，这儿本百草聊生，一片苍莽。如今展眼望去，见得一抹挑红，石榴子一般的晶莹透翠嵌在这盈盈绿意中，好似绿野飘仙，花精显世，为这寂寥之地添上美丽风采。  
那个红衣人独自坐在绿草之上，碧池之边。这一副色泽鲜明之像投入目中，顷刻能叫翻山覆水，斗转星移。一刹间，几多愁楚，几许怀眷，皆侵入心门，蚀骨透髓，令得他的情无所遁形。  
“G！”  
一声轻呼，一记扑拥，将对方卷入怀中，引得满身草香，听得窸窣虫鸣。  
“对不起，我不知道那是你做的菜……”  
在G的耳边不住道歉，他真切之意，不知有否为对方所纳。只见得那幽红眸子之间萤火烁动，似隐似现，终是匿去了踪迹，再次晦暗下来。  
“没事的，的确做得很难吃。”  
G淡淡道，那嗓音毫无生机，听得他心痛斐然。  
“不是的G，”他赶紧握起G略带寒意的手，裹在自己稍大的掌心中细细呵护，“不是的……”  
“你说的很对，那的确做得很糟糕。”那一种语气，便只是在承认一个渺小之际的事实。即便那是否定自己的事情，亦如同至卑贱的蝼蚁，不足怜悯。  
“可对我来说是特别的！”他突然激动起来，紧捉住G的双手不放开，让自己的额头与G的相碰。  
“那是你第一次做给我吃的东西。就算是毒药，我也会甘之如饴。”  
道之含尽深情，言之满载意切。他亲吻G的手指，凝注G的双眼，望自己的胸膛可以剖开，让对方看看那一颗心，到底属于何方。  
来自于异国的男子自然听不得他这般甜言蜜语，到底明晓了多少成也让人怀疑。只是凝了又看后，他的深意终于博得红颜一笑，倾时犹若百花绽开，G笑得轻柔，他则甜若舔蜜。  
“你对那个鹭子姑娘也是这么说的？”  
本已经已经冰释前嫌，怎想到一句话如当头棒喝，更把他打得灵魂出窍。  
“……什么？”  
G自是笑得盈盈，一副卖笑客的模样。  
“三天前，艺伎出演，你来了吧？”  
“…………”面对那无懈可击的笑靥，他只能悠长地沉默。  
“和鹭子小姐谈得高兴么？”  
这时的感觉便若初次见到G时一样。一记高速的子弹自颊边倏地飞过，差个几寸就要夺去他小命，还遗下那炙热余温，吓得他终身不忘。面前这笑面狐狸，一点都不减当年锐利锋芒。  
这一个误会，远比那桌不中不西要大得多了。  
“不是这样子的！！”他开始慌乱地解释来，手舞足蹈，还语无伦次，脑袋成了一团浆糊，好端端的一个聪明人家，对上G时竟落得个有理说不清的地步。  
“那天…我本想来见你！可是被鹭子小姐她耽搁了一下，能抽身时已经很晚，我怕打扰你睡觉，才没有过来…真的不是你想的那样！！”  
见这一贯优雅作风之男子情急之状，G只抿着美美笑容，看着他耍猴一般乱舞，看似十分心满意足。那模样，就若是一只狡黠的红狐，此时那蓬松柔软的尾巴正在身后愉悦地一摇一摇呢。

甜蜜而喧闹的一个寂静之地。  
毫无缝隙，容不下他人。  
怎奈就有人生了嫉妒，在那幽暗之处，睁着个恨意的眼，窥得一清二楚。

 

又迎来寻欢作乐的一日。自彩帘之间偷看得诸位宾客面上那翘首以待之情，他自觉是无法明晓。明明打从内心知道各位女孩都只阿谀奉承，卖笑言欢，图的只是个名与利而已。可这些男子却一如既往地若飞蛾扑蝶般奔来，朝着自己喜爱的那个虚伪的面具，献上一切珍奇之物，为博红颜一笑，落个石榴裙下死的欢愉幻觉，便觉得能从世俗中脱身，再都无忧无虑了。  
望内室的热腾准备气象，那位穿着与众人区分开来的素色布衣的男子只字不吭，唯埋头做事。虽说戏班们与茶女们都已习惯于他的存在，可他自己却依然觉得突兀非常。毕竟好好一个花样男子，立在着群雌之间，这是如何能够叫他舒心啊。每次被唤来做事，都期盼快快完成，好回去他的小院子里面无所事事，总比在这儿尴尬为好。  
那位名为桑若的年轻妆师今日也在场。见到他时，亦同他点头来稍微打过招呼，但随即就被人差使去打下手去了。见她那辛勤之状，但终没能够亲手捉起画笔画上妆容，想必心里定有不甘，却亦只能俯首听从。  
心神才稍稍被岔开，他当即聚精回来，加快了手头上的动作。雨月跟他说了今日晚些时候会过来，此刻还是尽快结了这桩差事，回去等着吧。  
这精神聚拢而来时，却有一丝激灵从旁刺来。他不由得为之颤栗——那是一种久违的感觉。回想过往，那在战地上打滚的岁月时，他便不时感受得到。如在一片叫人安心的漆黑中，突然落下一支荟萃了灼目阳光的针，生生将这片完美的色彩和宁静的空间划破。而随之而来的景色总是混乱而激烈得让他无法详细记忆，但却可以以词阐明。  
敌意。  
刺入他身体，想要将他撕碎一样的仇恨。  
在这平和而温柔的国家、这满载女性柔美和娇媚的地方，竟会有一束欲将他杀死一般的目光，深深地从他的后背，直刺入他的心脏。霎时间，他觉得身上的体温骤然下降，手中动作不仅止住，心跳的声音响在了喉咙底端，让他的五官此刻只被碰通的节奏淹没。  
他回过身去，并不如昔日一般，见到朝自己汹涌而来的疯狂的带伤的身躯，或者如暴雨降临的子弹。他只是见到有一位姣美的女子，泠泠地，带着点氤氲而朦胧的表情，向他笑得如梦如幻，一时间让她以为犹在错觉。  
空白如纸的脑海中，突然掠过一缕缕剪破的回忆。他想要捉住那些碎片，然而却在弹指之间，一个力道毫无预兆地撞到了他的身上。他酿跄几步才站稳来，耳边呼啸着混乱的女子惊叫与物品掉落之声。他的视野全是纷繁而华丽的艳暖色系，像一个密封了熊熊大火的箱子忽然被打破一下，浓稠的血液与炽热的烈火便在一下间蜂拥而出，占据了他赖以为安的静谧世界。  
一个女孩儿跌倒在地上。她面上的肌肉正痛苦地扭曲成小丑一样的丑陋，她尖声哭泣着，手指指向自己，嘴中不住地叫嚷着些什么。戏班们的女孩儿都围了过来，一个个都挂着或同情或嗔怪的神态，这一切一切，就好像自己小时候曾见见过的马戏团演出那样，荒诞而又让他想要发笑。  
在这吵杂喧嚣之中，他才终于慢慢意识到：原来他自己撞了人。他害得一个将要上台演出的艺伎扭了脚，她们剧团将要面临缺失一个重要的角色，这场演出将因为他而取消，所有的来客都要扫兴而归。  
他下意识地想要辩驳。但话声一提到嗓门，却又咽了回去。他的目光掠过那些充满了愤怒与责备的视线，来到刚才他所见到的、并快要回想起来的那名女子身上。  
这位长相极为出众，屹立于众伎之首的名伎，便是他曾经几次见过的，与雨月有过亲密接触的鹭子小姐。  
见到那画上美艳彩妆的迷迭双眼，他便是懂了。所以，他只沉默，不作一丝表情。  
再多的辩护也只会被无视，他落入的这一个巢穴，便如同一个盘丝蛛洞，任他怎么挣扎都逃脱不能。是要甘愿含冤受屈，还是另有他计，一时半刻他都没有任何想法。他只如个死物一般冷冷地站在那儿，任由众人责备。  
鹭子小姐向他缓缓走来。他静静地看着那双狐媚的眼睛，感觉恍若站在旧日的沙场之上一样。  
他只身一人，面前千军万马。  
想不到有生之年，还能够得以一尝这嗜杀的滋味。  
“大人……您要怎么补偿我们的损失？”  
女子娇柔问来，伴个迷醉笑意，若是一般男子恐怕已神魂颠倒。他正沉默着，忽一个身影挡在了跟前。  
“桑若？”  
鹭子冷眼看着那比她的容貌逊色太多的女孩儿，倒是抹起了一弧浅笑，“以你这张脸，想要替代来上台，还真有点异想天开了呢……”  
面对如此奚落，桑若并无自卑，而是愤恨喊来，“我本是妆师，并奢想过上台演出。可我亲眼看到你们的人的确是自己撞上G大人的，怎可如此血口喷人？！”  
这番激谈并无激怒对方，只见得鹭子目光并未放在桑若身上，而是跃了过去，仰望去那位面颊上攀着红藤的男子。那漆黑眸中几许幽深，何人又会知晓。  
“不如大人为我们替补而上吧？”  
此话一出，他硬是愣住了。  
鹭子自是笑意柔柔。  
“大人可是鹭子见过的……最美艳的男子呢……”  
这糯软话中，含的是赞美、轻蔑、抑或是恨到骨子里头的憎恶，只叫他与对方肚里知晓。  
“你不是说你是妆师么？”鹭子又对桑若道，“那就为大人画个妆，好让他登上大雅之堂吧…”  
这句中之刺是任谁都听得晓得了。桑若一怒，差点想要反驳来，却被他制止。  
“大人！”女孩儿不忿。他亦明白，可人在屋檐下，只得低头。他只能摇首，叫桑若罢了。如今之计，只能是言听计从，踏入这早就布好的阵局之中。  
是福是祸，都只能听天由命了。  
闭上眼睑，想不到竟再一次迎来自己讨厌的化妆味道。他只想快快结了这麻烦事，好回去摊着，听雨月在耳边絮絮叨叨而已啊。

画上美艳的妆容，镜中之人如同戴上一个精美绝伦的面具，看不见底下言笑之色，只见表面欺人之意。身旁的桑若看起来倒是十分高兴，奈何他怎都挤不出一丝笑容，毕竟待会竟要做些自己无法想象之事。  
“一定没有问题的G大人！以您现在的容貌，必定会羡煞芳生！”  
“……”美丑与否他都不以为意，只担忧待会到底要怎么办。他是面上看得可以，但叫他如女儿般酥骨柔筋地舞动却伤脑筋啊。  
“待会儿，您只要学着别的姑娘一般扭几下就是了…”似看出他所忧，桑若悄悄在他耳边细语。但所提之意见却不怎么可行。他微叹口气道，“说得容易，做可难了……”  
“可大人不是经常来此帮忙么，应该见得很多了吧！”  
望着镜中娇美之容却携苦涩之情的自己，他不禁感叹自己到底做了什么孽，来到日本，在一群女子中生活，如今还要穿上艺伎的着物在男人面前演出。  
Giotto啊，你可害苦了我啊…  
心里不住咒骂自己的青梅竹马，此时艺伎们已经陆续登场，他也带着十万分不情愿，硬着头皮上了。  
嘤嘤呀呀的丝竹之声一如既往，台下的客人还是一脸陶醉地赏着伎者那柔腰巧手，迷迷醉醉地打着拍子哼唱两句，拌上几壶清酒淡茶，醉生梦死都甘愿。眼看前头几个姑娘都上场了，自己心头如鹿撞，下战场都还没有这样紧张过。终于，轮到自己出场了，桑若在身后暗暗喊了句加油，他只好吞了口水，一闭双目，拼了。  
自帘中行出的一刹间，光线如荆棘般刺上眼睑，叫他睁不开目。紧跟前头的女孩儿，以碎步缓慢悠悠地挪动，暗自神殇，或明眸善睐，若隐若现之中，红瞳如晶，即便刻意藏匿，也不难叫人发觉。见惯戏台戏子的台下客官们似乎有所察觉，有些止了饮酒，定住手姿，凝注去台上那稍嫌生疏的伎人。不如其他姑娘那般的娇弱伶仃，而是颀长纤细，面容有高凛如白雪红山茶之感，立于其中，犹若万花独艳之牡丹，亦如凌寒独放之红梅，不染尘俗，艳色天成。  
可这天生的丽质却少了技艺的纯青，可谓是美中不足。不觉间暗暗叹息，台上突传出一声钝响，惊愕看去，那位突兀的伎人竟被后跟的人踩了衣摆，狼狈地跌倒在地。众人霎时大惊，目光都聚到那红发人身上。只见得那红艳人儿亦大为失色，慌乱之间衣衫紊乱，忽而一抹远别于女子懿态的情色惊鸿一现——那不经意间展露而出的姣好腿间，竟见得绯红刺青，烙印烈焰腾升之姿态，攀蜷在白玉之肌上。这番景象，实为震撼，如白雪中的一抹红、一滩血，叫人心惊，亦叫人难忘。伎人慌忙收拾衣衫，尴尬起身来，不顾在座之人那或是惊艳或是憎恶之容，挽起沉甸甸的衣裳，旋身便消失在彩帘之内。  
四下鸦雀无声。好一会儿好，艺团领班人这才出面来救场，众人这才稍作回神。没想到却有一位客官忽然搁下杯子，夺门而出。他人诧异望着，不知到底何事。  
长长廊道间，G拎着那讨厌的布幅急速走着。虽说是想要尽快回到自己的地方去，但这身累赘的装束实在是让他快步不能。好在此下人都去了招呼客人，若是让人看到自己此等模样，还不叫人笑话。  
“你等一下！”忽而，身后竟传来一陌生的声音。G愣了愣，刚想要回首去，却马上收住，低下头继续辛苦走着。他才不要叫人追上，否则颜面何存！奈何身后之人却紧追不舍，更有快要追上之势，他心底一怒，索性猛地转了身过去，撕开喉咙怒吼，想以狂暴之态吓跑这无耻的男人。  
“不要再跟着我！老子是男人！！”  
见男子身上衣着，应当是来看演出的客人无误。但奇怪的是，经他这么一吼，那人却丝毫无畏惧之色，更是眸中生光，看起来兴奋不已。  
“你的脸上是不是也有刺青？”  
“哈？”  
“请让我看一下！”  
还未从惊讶中反应过来，对方竟然扑向他身，硬要擦去他面上脂粉！他被这臃肿衣物包裹着，完全使不出平时的力气来，三两下手势便败于下风，男人的手触到他的脸颊，轻易就拭去面上所盖的膏粉，露出其下真实而沉艳之色。  
“好漂亮……”若是沉醉而不知归路的感叹。男人眸中所含的深恋叫他不禁生寒，想要挣扎开男人压在身上的桎梏，男人却似想得寸进尺，继而伸手来，欲要翻开繁厚衣襟窥探其下隐藏之物。他哪是受得了这样的羞辱，死命地挣扎来，却又似乎引得对方更有深探之欲。  
想要大叫，又觉得似乎不合自己男人的身份。想要挣脱，可又实在挣脱不了。这燃眉之际，想着自己是否就这被辱没了，心中竟欲要唤出一个名字，期待一个人的出现。  
雨月……  
他所唯一能够依赖和信任的人。  
“还不放开他的话，这把刀就刺入你的喉咙。”  
如同冷雨的嗓音骤然降临。他张开眼来，见到一把银白长刀正抵着身上男人脖颈，只差一丝一厘，便能血溅当场。雨月站在后方，面色森寒之色是他从未见过的。冰冷与杀意，在那张柔和文儒的脸上，原来亦可演绎得如此逼真，如同世间上的无情与残酷本就藏在心中，此刻只是苏醒而来而已。  
他身上的男人马上就吓得夺路而逃了。遗下他仍保持着那略带诱人犯罪的姿态，怔住了脸色，对面前之人怀有着畏怕之情。雨月收回了剑，二话不说地弯下腰来，抱起早已春灌乍泄的他，朝独属二人的幽僻小院疾走而去。

如同倾倒了好几户壶浓色的染缸，一瞬之间，各种彤红、姜黄、深绯、绀碧倾泻而出，染得满席斑驳，唯其中隐隐映映的雪肌之色同火纹刺青，引人烧了喉咙中一道暗火，愈看愈难熬。G还未来得及喊道疼痛，身上便已压上一人重量，卷上对方灼热体温，怔忪之间，一张唇竟迎过来，按住自己的吐息。  
舌尖撩开齿关，闯入秘境，侵池掠地，丝毫不留温柔，独显男儿霸道占有之味。濡湿软肉，粘稠液水，热吐潮吸之隙，四肢酥软，媚眼酥骨，尽叫这灵蛇般舌头给撩了出来。唇舌间，湿润水声啧啧而作，纷乱衣衫摩挲碎响，几番吸吮舔舐，辗转深吻，已叫最初的一丝反抗都抛诸脑后，只沉淀这禁欲浓情之中。  
G的嘴唇，其实并不是第一次触碰到。早在意大利时已浅尝过，只可惜辄止罢了。等到长久以后的今日，竟可如此暖玉拥怀，抚尽娇肌柔肤，窈窕胴体，揽得欲火焚身，唇中反彻之云雨，更叫成瘾，润滑嫩唇，如同沁水蜜桃，甘甜而可人，稍稍挤弄，便已汁液四溅，这水润之质，叫人好生留眷，吻了一遍又一遍，始终不想分离。  
但终是因气已用尽，两人不得不分开，喘息不止时，依然不忘搂紧那已软绵的身躯，贴近身下灼热之处，碰通的胸膛之声，近得宛若响在对方心上。  
“G……”凑近那张被吻得红肿了的唇，他低低地唤道。红发的男子垂了殷红的眸子，颊上经已绯红一片。见到这等娇羞之状，他只觉身中欲望更加难掩了。“那人没伤到你吧？”  
柔声问来，他伸出指去，轻轻拨开G落在右脸颊上的凌乱发丝。G忽地一惊，颤抖着轻轻推开了他。  
“别看……”G低声呢喃着，伸手去捂住自己半脸。  
“很丑吧。”  
这微弱细语，若是一片幼细的白羽飘落在平静的池面上。泛起的细细涟漪，若有似无，却正正瘙痒于心，无法释怀。  
“一点也不丑。”他厉声否定道。G抬起眸来，那一刹间的红眸之光，若是黑夜中孓然绽放的一支红茶，伶仃而不掩其绝色，孤伤得让他心疼。满带怜惜，他拿开G掩住脸颊的手，用指腹去细抚那缭绕而婀娜的伤痕。  
“很美丽哦……”那样的轻叹，还带有方才残留的情欲，自尤为湿软的唇中而出，伴之宠怜如深陷泥沼的钟情，“美得叫我心动不已……”  
无须多语，此情此欲，来得叫二人猝手不及，心跳之声斐然，炽热的两个身体愈加贴近，唇儿轻张，便要迎来另一番艳情……  
“G大人！您在里边吗？”  
真是来得好生恰时，两人被这声音一吓，快要贴在一起的嘴唇倏地分开，两张脸都尴尬非常，紧忙整理好衣服，回到厅子里无事一般整座好。  
当雨月为来者开门来时，女孩儿见是他，面上显露出一丝猜疑。他有点牵强地笑着，让桑若进来。  
“我来给大人您带来下妆的东西了。”桑若道着走入室内，见到G面上花乱的妆容，不禁低喊出声来，“果然变得乱七八糟了啊…得快点洗掉才行……”  
G皱着眉宇，让桑若给他擦拭面上膏粉。  
“对了，那人没对大人你们怎样吧？”桑若忽然如是说。二人面面相觑，不知她所说为何。  
桑若顿了顿手上动作，奇怪道，“刚才我见到鹭子小姐从这边匆匆跑去，她没有来过吗？”  
“……”二人都沉默下来，各有所思，但想的应当不会相异太远了。  
那个女子，该不会是偷看了刚才两人那浓热之姿吧？  
若是真的，那恐怕日后多事了。

梦寐以求的白雪之肌，缀以烈焰之纹，视野中水雾迷漫，耳鬓间低喘绵绵。刻了火红印痕的脸庞近在眼前，其双眼饱含莹莹泪光，剑眉微颦，朱唇羞咬，香汗淋漓的躯体在凶猛撞击之间，已按捺不了娇耻之声，频频泄若难掩春色吐芽来。  
“啊……”  
柔媚怜人的嗓音，激荡更多暗涌；摇摆晃动的粉臀，诱惑最初的原欲。这饥渴奢求之色，盼了多久，如今摆在眼前，已叫人遍体焚火，燥热难安。想让对方看着自己，亲眼见着那些不禁的神情，却突然发觉似有丝不妥。  
殷红眸中，看的好像并不是自己啊？  
半阖噙泪的绒绒双眼，望的是身上之人。  
他所处之处，似乎是从侧旁而观去，见到的便是那幅朦胧春图，活灵活现地近在咫尺，热热辣辣地演得拍案叫绝。  
这是怎么回事……为何在G身上，让G娇喘不止的，不是他？！  
“住手……放开他……“  
简直怒不可斥，想要吼出声来，上前来阻止时，这一切竟忽然若轻舟落叶般离了开来，变得渺茫远去，任他如何呼喊都留不住。  
“G——！！”  
伴着一声惊呼，雨月猛然睁目，硬是从梦魇之中乍醒过来。他大口大口地呼吸着，撩去面上凌乱碎发，贴身薄衣已渗满冷汗。  
日阳初升，未上梢头，浅雾自窗棂幽探，带来晨光冉冉，露水烨烨。他低头来，捂了脸颊，仍未能从噩梦中拔身。  
“哈……”用清泉洗面，冰冷的温度终于让他清醒一些。洗漱完毕后，脑中印象已清晰许多。他并不急于更衣扎发，而是伫在泉边，陷入深思。  
为什么他会梦见G与他人做欢爱之事呢？有道是：日所有思夜有所梦。那应当是梦到自己与G缠绵才对啊？难道他寄望的竟是那样么？！  
不可能。他断然否定这个荒谬猜想。几番思度后，总觉得是那日见着了身着艺伎衣裳的G被一个陌生男子欺凌调戏后的遗象。  
可恶。他不住咂嘴。难得见到这般魅惑的情人，对手竟不是自己！原还携着的满腔欲火，都要成怒火了。关于G成了艺伎一角的缘由，他之后亦有打探过。若情况真如桑若所说那般，那他一定不容忽视了。本以为把心爱之人置到这么一个几同隔绝之境地，终日都只得与自己为伴，唯自己来呵护，盼自己日日到来，他便能够稳捉住G的身心。没想到，一个不留神，竟差点被人捷足先登。  
从没试过再这么一大好清晨，自己竟顶着一张臭脸来穿衣戴帽。见到镜中人，全无了平日柔和之感，更多的是一份武士威严。不知今天用这幅模样见着G，会不会又和上次那样吓到他。不过如今之计，应当是尽快赶走危机，好好守着自己痛惜之人。  
晨曦刚醒，绿带翠披，朝鸟齐鸣。茶居青瓦黛墙，随早气染光，如个青葱女儿，苏眸微颤，迎来旭日柔光。  
便在这炊烟袅袅的一日之计时，他这位常客早得过分地出现在这净是女儿家的地方。行走间，不时碰见一两个还未上好妆整好发的女孩在廊道上匆忙奔走。  
“啊！朝利大人！”一声惊呼之后，女孩儿都害羞地掩了面急急奔开。他也因此觉得自己真是成了不速之客，那么早地来扰人时光。可又的确按捺不了心内不安，想要快一点见到G。  
果不出其然，在那温暖被窝中，红色的狐狸犹在酣睡。见那似在发着什么好梦的甜蜜睡颜，他亦不禁浅笑，稍稍抛了来时忧虑，出了客厅坐着，静静待人醒来。  
“嗯……”G嘟哝着绵绵细语，不情愿地被柔软的初阳揉开眼睑，睁开眼来的第一幅影像，是雨月恬然的颜。  
“起来了哦，G。”  
“…………”不满地哼着鼻音，清晨第一眼见到的是雨月，G看起来并不是太过高兴。而他却一个劲地笑若花儿绽放。  
他相信，若是每日清晨醒来见到的都是他，那么G心中便会慢慢堆砌起一个习惯。如果某日睁眼来不见他，G一定会颇感寂寞的吧。他这个细水长流的阴谋，总会有一天，使得G再也离不开他。  
“朝利大人……您好早啊今天……”送来早点时，见雨月已正坐在厅里微笑，绿儿不由得惊叹。搁下盘子，绿儿盯见头发还乱糟糟着却已捉起点心来吃的G，忍不住起身来，捉起梳子要帮梳头。  
“G大人…看您这模样……”  
“啊，让我来好了。”然而，却被雨月一手截下。绿儿眨眨大眼，愣了，过好一会儿才回身来，坐回位上。  
“朝利大人还未吃过早饭吧，让我给您端来一份吧。”  
“啊，好的。麻烦你了。”  
“对了，女将大人请G大人用完早膳之后过去和她一同品茶，请大人先准备一下吧。”说罢，绿儿捧起盘子要走，雨月急忙叫住她。  
“绿儿！”  
“什么事？”  
“我……也可以一起去吗？”不请自来，实为尴尬。  
女孩儿思掂一下，道，“这个我不能作主呢，要不然大人您先一同前往，再询问女将大人的意见吧？”  
“好的。”  
绿儿退下来，这室又余下他们二人。见身旁人睡眼惺忪地嚼着早点，他面上不觉挂上忧忡。G见到他这模样，G悦地皱起红眉，“干嘛啊，不高兴的话可以去躺一下啊。”  
雨月强笑，他才不如G那般贪睡啊。  
“只是觉得有种不祥预感……”  
见他那森然容色，G不甚为意，还是只顾着桌上美食。

早餐过后，正是一日忙碌之期。二人徐徐行于与自己闲暇之感相去甚远的氛围中，可面上之色却不见得有与之相配的惬意。仔细想来，在初来乍到时与女将见过一面后，二人就很少与她见面了。住在这儿的G还好一些，但对雨月来说，则真是久违的会晤了。应当是贵人事忙而无暇顾及他们吧，近日得以偷得浮生，所以来了兴致邀请他们来茶聚？若是这般简单就好，雨月就怕那强悍得堪比男子的女娘要对G怎么来着。  
没过多久，二人已来到相约的茶室之前。雨月让G先进去，自己在外候着。须臾，女将敞开门来，邀他入内。  
“想不到今日朝利大人来得这么早，我本想迟些时候再请您来一聚的，不过既然您来了，就一同赏茶吧。”  
素净清雅的茶室，还同初来那般，简陋得只剩书卷和清茶。但茶能醉人，书亦香我，便少了酒与花这等红尘之物，令此处落得如坠仙境，超凡脱尘。  
两人与女将对视而坐，皆如松，不敢有半丝马虎。女将只专注于案上茶器，冲洗泡沏，这一轮柔慢优隽之姿是好生悦目，更是一门艺术，嵌入毕生的钟情，注入一世的眷恋。这样泡出来的茶，色泽通透如玛瑙琥珀，香气芳永如远去旧忆。举杯于鼻息下，一吸一嗅，若羽化登仙，洗净烦忧。浅尝一口，顺滑柔软，温热怡人，嘴中浪荡一周，不需吞咽已灵巧地钻入喉内，滋润了一身的干涩，甜暖了遍体的幽寒。  
叹出一口热气，亦带久香不散，齿颊芬芳，极是享受。  
这一壶茶，真是极品。  
“女将大人的茶艺神乎其技，一杯小小青茶，已涵盖万千。”雨月感叹。这话不是客套，此生得尝此茶，已无憾矣。  
女将婉然微笑，也不谦虚推却，再为他斟上一杯，而眼睛却望去一旁的沉默者，眉眼间眯出了岁月的细纹。  
“数月不见，大人好像愈发俊秀了。”  
此话一出，G拎着杯的手硬是一抖，差点儿溅出水来。抬起不解眸儿，G奇怪地看去女将。雨月亦诧异，不知这绵里藏的是什么针。  
“朝利大人来得也恰好，那我也直言了。其实有一事，想与二位大人谈谈。”  
为两人各添满茶后，女将拢手回去，气氛一下间变得肃穆，二人只敢直起腰板，凝神静听。  
“数日前，一位客官来找到我，说是茶居里头有人对他不恭。那位大人我是知晓的，之前曾闹过事，是G大人您帮忙把他撵走的。大人可否记得？”  
“……”G思索一阵，回想起来，“的确是有这么回事。”  
“我本以为，他是因被赶走一事来抱怨，所以打算敷衍了事。但他却说，有人对他以剑抵喉，企图夺他性命……”  
听至此，雨月不禁寒颤，面色大变。  
“实在是万分抱歉！！”猛地深鞠躬来，道歉的声音震慑了一室的静谧。其实事后他亦颇感后悔，但当时事态所逼，他没能压住自己的怒火，“我并不想要夺人性命，只是打算把他吓退，因为G……”  
女将看看深埋着脑袋的雨月，又看看面颊绯红的G，忽而掩唇一笑，害得二人都愣了，完全摸不着头脑。  
“二位大人无需如此紧张，对方亦无责怪之意……”  
二人松一口气，而女将却突然提声道。  
“但是。”  
两人的心又一下子被提到了嗓子眼。  
“对方提出了一个要求。”  
屏气凝神，等待审判。  
女将把目光投向G。  
“对方要求G大人，明夜能够伺他一晚。”  
“不行！”  
话未道完，雨月已激动万分，几乎要拍案而起。G与女将讶然望着他，雨月顿觉失礼，才收敛了回去。  
“G大人，您意下如何？”  
女将继续问来，G面有难色，看是极不情愿，但又不敢开口拒绝。毕竟此事因他而起，人在檐下，有苦难言啊。见G难做，雨月挺身而出，“女将大人，是在下冒犯了您的客人，就让在下来赔罪……”  
“朝利大人您不必多说，”女将冷声道，“我主意已决。”  
“……”那便似被剥夺挚爱之物的剧痛，一想到要白白看着G去伺候其他男人，他是怒妒交加，恨不得立即带上G走远高飞，再都不回来。  
就在G快想要折了尊严，含着凄楚应允下来时，雨月忽然做声，其音低沉而阴暗，面上有骇人杀戮之光，森寒斐彻，若临死的武士，执生死于度外，唯独忠坚不移。  
“那就恕我决不允许。”  
见如斯情境，G更是默声。女将看似懵然，终在四眸狠狠对视的片刻后，她弯了眉目，无奈笑来。  
“真是意外呢……”若是自语的一声。女将笑得是甜蜜，二人只傻乎乎看着，直等她收住笑意，也搞不清楚笑的是什么。  
“那…这样吧。朝利大人也来和G大人一起赔罪如何？”  
“真的吗？！”雨月喜出望外地惊呼，其欣喜之情，就像个孩童似的。  
“那二人就请好好伺候客人一夜吧。”女将如此说道。  
于是乎，二人很快便迎来忐忑难安的所谓“初夜”。招待客人之事在意大利时自己也有做过，可以扶桑之礼，茶艺之技，加上早日失态之举，G真不知何以面对。雨月倒是淡定，只见他泡好一弧热茶，再放置好香包，合手而坐，含笑意于颊。见他这般惬意，G更是懊恼。  
“待会要怎样？如果好像前几天那样的话……”  
“无须担心，G。”雨月凿凿道，捧了G的手于掌心，眼睛还射来坚定光芒，“我定会保护你。”  
“……”不担心自己，G觉得要担心的，是那个来客吧。  
长长漫夜，终于等来此刻。当门被打开，G都不知要展露怎样的表情，决不可憎恶，更不可恼怒，但叫他和颜悦色，如艺女那般的娇姿曼态，更是不可能。  
正当犹豫之际，对方却抢先一步，竟猛然跪倒在地。  
“实在非常抱歉！”  
一时之间，两人都呆若木鸡。连极尽警惕的雨月也松懈下来，一脸的震惊。  
男子起身来，坐在二人面前，久不作语，似酝酿着什么。久待之后，对方终于似鼓出胆量，张嘴是一鸣惊人。“请你让我看一下身上的刺青！！”  
此话一出，方才的惊愕都要退去，还是换上先前各自的感想——这果然是一名好色之徒！  
“你的刺青，自脖子延伸下去了吧？请务必让我看看全貌！！”  
男子万分兴奋地道，然而G已面色发青，欲发作而不能。雨月则怒火攻心，几乎要拔刀而起。  
见雨月面上难禁之愠色与身上汹涌的跋扈， 男子亦觉如置身龙潭虎穴，再这么下去的话肯定性命难保。他赶紧甩手解释来，“你们别误会！我并不是想要寻花问柳，只是那刺青实在太吸引我了……”  
这样的辩解似乎未能让二人满意，只见两头怒兽就近在眼前，在这千钧一发之际，男子支支吾吾，终扯了喉咙叫道，“因为，我是个刺青师傅啊！！”  
霎时，二人皆静，目定神止，这夜阑深深，秋水潇潇，宛若刚才的骚动都是幻觉。闲坐在这青色茶间，闻得幽香飘泄，更有佳人怡眼。道明身份后，三人得以平心抚息而谈。可男人目中那朝向G的欣羡始终掩盖不住，烁烁如星尘入眼，看得叫G周身发麻。  
“你…是若郎吗？”  
男人啖一口茶水，如此问来。  
G眨眨眼，不懂其意。雨月的脸则立即黑得跟包公似的，扬手就把G挡在臂后。  
“不是。”他寒声说，“那日以艺伎姿态出现，纯属意外。”  
话毕，雨月与对方都陷入微妙的静默中。唯独G捉不住其间深意，莫名地看着二位。  
“其实我也只是好奇一问，若有冒犯，还请见谅。”男人恭敬道。当他再抬眸看去G时，已是另一番景象。犀利如刀锋剑刃，雕琢隐石成玉，那是探知者的求欲之眸，闪动的是陋虫化蝶的希芒。  
“我一直以来都为男子刺青。这儿，会在身上刺青的，无不是武夫硬汉，皮肤粗糙坚硬，毫无美态可言。无论刺上繁花秀草也好，还是柔山软水也好，都只会现出刚强之势、威慑之姿，好不无聊。但你却不同——”  
在男人的眼中所见到的，是一颗蕴藏着惊世辉芒的宝石。  
“像你这种发色、瞳色，与刺上火纹之后而显出的邪魅身躯，我是第一次见到。而想必，也定将毕生难忘。这样刺青、这样的人，是天造之物，是鬼斧神工，我不能错过。”  
第一次，被人赞美着罪火的烙印。其真挚之情和热切眼神，实在是动人心扉，慰人旧伤，叫人不触动亦难。那为了记下痛失至亲的刺青，是他最为耻辱的软肋。如今，何其唏嘘的，他面上这个火焰的印记，竟成了他最美之处。所有的爱恋与执迷，都由它而发，然后令人陷入深潭。  
他的痛与恨，练就成这一份令人眷恋的沉艳美。  
“可以让我将你身上的刺青画下吗？”  
男人掏出纸笔，一副翘首以待的样子。望去G，已默言，不允也不拒，不知其心所想。雨月见状，机灵地抿起个无瑕的笑，伸手欲接过男人的纸笔。  
“不如让我代劳，画好之后再托人给您送去吧。”  
“……”言下之意，同为国人，是深知无误。观G那黯然神伤之色，也不能多说什么了，只好将纸笔交上，叮嘱几句，便先行告辞。  
“G，我们也回去吧。”  
“…嗯。”  
低声答来，G缓缓起身跟上。雨月望那寂寥身影，沉吟少许，最终还是只能安静离开。  
回到那小小孤房，雨月掩上门去，转身来，惊见G正脱去外衣，更开始宽衣解带来。  
他顿时不知所措道，“G，你这是干什么！？”  
G则一脸淡然，手上动作没有停过，“不是说要画么？”  
“只是……”  
他还未说完，那边也快得惊人。两下手势，雪白的里衣也随之滑下，几重衣裳堆积在双腕与后背，前身与双腿则坦坦然裸露在夜息之间。临窗月辉，莹跃白玉之肌，显其温润光泽，宛映池鱼皎洁。其上烙印之火纹，红颜栩栩若生，狞得灼目，艳得刺眼。自额间，落入面颊，引向脖颈，缠绕嫩红乳尖，再延伸至股沟，最后如烟火绽在大腿，终匿进内侧娇柔羞秘之地。  
“快点画吧，冷。”  
即使赤身露体，G也淡漠无情。如此冷艳姿态入目来，提起笔时已觉欲火难耐。蘸墨落笔，暗暗藏住浓郁的吐息，一笔一划，自上而下，纸中刺青逐渐成形。而当快要画到贴近欲器的刺青时，他只听见己心跳得紊乱，喉中干涸，若有干火焚烧。  
他放下纸笔，此情此欲，早已泛滥成灾。  
“G……”声线已沙哑，他轻步走上前，将那妖娆身躯揽到怀中。  
“不画了么？”没有反抗，G任他将自己抱紧，在他暖怀，赏那沾有茶香的衣衫柔软质感。  
“你觉得见到你这样，我还可以继续画么？”  
悄悄在G发边念着，抚摸那细滑肌肤，幼细腰肢，再朝下伸去，捏揉那圆润娇臀，肉弹而肌美，上下扪摸，纵横把握，享尽久待之福。窥见怀里赤子，面上雪色点红，有寒光凄凄，颜如半泣，眉似含啼。四眸相对，情难自禁，广院深房，唯体暖肤热。拥窈窕婆娑在怀，含情体动，遂含丹唇之姹姹，握素手之纤纤，花影摇曳，炉香幕薄。缠灵舌之娇柔，转皓齿之明媚，颊红藤深，举指细绘，一折一曲，尽染芙蓉之色。细抚摸薄肌，弄胸前花苞，引娇喘连绵，抚腿间嫩皮，纵逍遥情欲。  
当心头难耐，终解衣露体，同握双茎，望你我慢眼星转，秀眉月弯，三套两弄，辗转覆辙，时轻时重，遂发得柔茎如钢，炙热阳盛。唇中急息，面敷红绸，婉婉低迷之色，入目幽深，点春光欲泻，浊精禁液，满掌湿润，津流浸湿。  
意犹未尽，伸舌舔那面上红纹，胯间火热，久不退去。贴裸身赤体，尽携情恋，轻唤名儿，由衷我眷。  
若此时欲以玉茎进丹池之穴，想必定可继续徜徉嬉戏。但还是悠悠拥那朵欲滴红茶，在耳边哝哝爱语，述尽深情。  
“青青子衿，悠悠我心。但为君故，沉吟至今。”  
感触念来这千古之句，尽管他知道G听不明白，但亦不介怀。莫能与子同生，共度旧难凄伤。定会与子同死，共迎白发齐眉。  
无论是爱恨、情仇，如今被他拥入怀中，夺他痴魂的，正是由无数次厄难、与恸哭雕琢成的那个不为完璧之美，却胜完美之魅的人。  
相拥尔身，同床共梦。月色清冷，但照我心明洁。  
莫问为何钟情瑕疵。其因其咎，以一生长谈。

翌日。悠悠转醒，犹觉困顿时，发现怀中沉沉甸甸，更有温香阵阵，缭绕鼻息之间，惹心跳斐然。他这才渐渐觉醒，看清了同自己同床共褥之人。那唯外国人拥有的高鼻尖颌，浓密蜷曲的睫毛，在此时此境，渐染朝曦，酣蜜呼睡的模样甚是可爱。  
不觉间，怦然心动，忆起昨夜种种情事，再望美人在怀，不由得思绪纷纷。这样的相吻，拥抱，臻至暧昧色欲之举，已不知奢望了多久。如今真实现来，倒觉没甚真实感。G意外平静地接受了他，由他做尽羞赧事来。是昨夜G黯然伤感而让他得以趁虚而入的缘故，还是本来G对此等事就并不介意的原因，抑或压根只是他自己太愚笨太怯懦，没觉察到G亦对自己有意，所以由始至终，都是自己自把自为地拉远了距离？  
烦恼丝万千，剪不断理还乱。再怎么胡想也无益，不如珍惜这难得清晨，多恋一点情人温柔。  
这日，绿儿前来伺候，又见雨月浅浅婉笑，捧香茶一杯，悠然自得。  
“雨月大人今天也好早…”绿儿不禁道。  
“哈哈，G还没起床，别惊扰他。”  
“是的。”  
那便若是杯中茶垢，积得深厚，经年累月，日日冲泡，已成习惯。即使知晓其毒害潜伏，亦难割舍。

 

行酒令，颂笙曲，觥筹交错，琴瑟丝竹之声弥漫，诗词歌赋之言斥耳。青袖紫袍，高冠彩巾，文人墨客，官禄贵者，皆聚一堂。汇我佳友，占某一隅，举酒侃谈，欢笑哼唱，忘凡事哀愁，只记今朝长醉。  
饮过两杯，雨月已喊足够。朋友们起哄来，都说他不赏面。他只得笑着推脱，说自己不胜酒力。话是这么说，其实论到酒量，如他愿意，能喝上几瓶不倒。但知酒能伤身，所以一般只沾少许，点到即止，不展全力。在意大利是得尝红酒的甘醇馥韵与温润顺喉之后，倍觉这儿酒质之差。何况，回来以后，每日享茶，清甜醒神，不经意间都已舍了旧日把酒言欢之习惯，换作沏茶品人情世故，更是悠闲若浮仙。  
“我说朝利你啊，最近是不是在忙些什么啊？怎么每次去找你都不在呢？”  
“我看，是忙着会情人吧！”  
朋友们调笑间，竟一矢中的。他赶紧无奈笑来，强作掩饰，“才没有这回事啊。”  
“看你最近红粉菲菲，面色大好，恐怕是爱情滋润了吧~快说，让万花拜慕却片叶不沾的朝利雨月大人倾心的，到底是哪家的小姐？”  
友人们起了兴致，吵吵嚷嚷，非要他道出个所以然来。但他又怎可跟有人说自己恋上一个铁实的男子呢？虽然对方的确是美艳怜人，魅力万分，可始终还是不能为人所接受的吧。所以，他也只能一掩再掩，谎话连篇。  
“你也老大不小了，差不多时候成家立室了吧？”  
“我才二十有四吧好像……”  
他苦笑着揶揄道。纵观朋友们，也都陆续成亲，抱子为父，享尽天伦之乐。而自己在外国过了一阵后，似乎连根深蒂固的传统观念都受到影响，觉得继承家脉也并不是那么重要了。毕竟，经过了那在异乡渡过的几年后，他连自己想都不敢想的界限都越过了。  
在大家的坦言畅笑之间，自己的笑容总觉得略显虚伪。但已跨越的再都回不来，已爱上的也再都收不回。  
情如覆水，易付，难收啊。

闲而无事地过了数日，本想事情就此便告一段落，没想到竟然还有后续。  
“我拒绝。”  
同一间雅茗茶室，同一壶倾世好茶，面前的还是那徐徐老娘。茶香芳永，袅袅绕绕，入肺而心旷神怡。但看那红衣男子，严眉怒目，丝毫不见半点悦色。  
“大人。”女将抬起眸子，眼中藏有泠泠犀利，“您是否知晓自己是人在檐下呢？”  
听此，G硬是一窒，回不上话来。女将继续柔声劝道，“在这，你还记得当日入住之时所应允之事吧。”  
“……”G默不作声，闭嘴不谈。女将静观其颜，待他转意。  
“不行。”G仍旧坚持，并再次凿凿道来，“其他的事我都可以答应，就只有这个不行。”  
“只是在人前匆匆一走，仅此而已，大人究竟为何回绝？”  
“女将大人……”G红眉紧蹙，不知对方是真不懂还是假不知，“我可是堂堂一个男人啊，穿上那样的衣服，在人前……我实在是接受不了。”  
女将忽似恍然大悟，挽开笑靥轻松道，“大人若是害怕像上次那般在人前出糗，便大可放心。我已警告过鹭子小姐，不准她们再请大人来帮忙。这次对大人感兴趣的是另一个艺团，她们承诺重金礼聘，以礼相待，惟愿大人一展艳容。”  
听这一大堆赞美之言，G面上还是只有难为之色，一点都不为动容。  
“世上美丽女子比比皆是，世人早已屡见不鲜。唯美丽男子，如禁药毒粉，引人犯罪，诱人心智啊。”望那沉艳红眸，女将含带三分感叹，七分回念，述得如似梦中。见G犹在踟蹰，女将更是笑脸迎人，“大人不必担忧，这事一定不让朝利大人得知。”  
被刺中弱处，G身上一颤，表情立即软化不少。女将见状，趁机加催，“大家都对艳压群人的若郎兴致盎然，所以这一次，请大人务必赏面啊。”  
“……”沉吟少许，在G目间所见到的不是方才的尴尬，而是疑惑。  
“可以问一个问题吗？”  
“请说。”  
“若郎……是什么？”  
女将一愣，接而深深婉笑。  
“等此事完结，再去问朝利大人如何？他必能为大人解惑。”

 

时值正秋，枫林初染，层翠点金，波漾轻涟。送纸一封，约君亭下。莹肌润颊，粉脂樱膏，拢绣草巧蝶，荟繁彩烟峦。精致之至，幽幽慢步，往向佳郎。  
翩翩郎儿早已待于这片诗情画意之中，临风独立，矗然若松，看得女儿心如鹿撞，急急小步，莫叫他等。听及声响，男子旋身来，绽开柔柔软笑，“早上好，鹭子小姐。”得见郎容，女儿家甚欣喜，连忙检视身上细琐无失礼之处，才整出一个甜美可人的笑来，走到对方跟前。  
“让朝利大人久等了。”  
“没事，能待美人是小生荣幸。”  
以俊朗之貌，道来由衷之言，听在耳中，蜜在心上。女儿家羞羞涩涩，灵目游弋，纤指相扣，欲语不语。雨月携了个浅笑，静静待她述白。  
须臾之后，鹭子终于拨开重云，抬首言来，“大人可否记得三年前的这天？”  
没想到对方竟想问旧日往事，雨月一时间回忆不起来，只得抱歉笑道，“三年前的事已不太记清了，是有什么特别的事吗？”  
听罢，女儿红粉面上略见失望，但心想男子都为此，马上又回以倩笑，“那一日，我还记得清楚。大人同有人一起来看我的初演。结束以后，还与我一同举酒同欢，甚为畅乐…”  
“啊。”经一提示，雨月有所醒悟，立即接来，“我记得了。那日大家都玩得很欢，携小姐陪疯，事后想来，真是有失礼数啊。”  
“大人记得便好。”鹭子悦道，“回想当日，是怀念之深。我初出茅庐，有大人大力捧场，实为感激。大人予我之恩情，女儿无以为报。”  
“小姐无须介怀，”雨月劝道，“小姐天生丽质，若清水芙蓉，明眸善睐，飞上枝头乃迟早之事。如今问鼎艺界，属实至名归。”  
称赞之言已听得厌烦。人说高处不胜寒，天上宫阙，不如人间烟嚣之暖。女儿暗蕴凄清，低眸惆怅，“实不相瞒，我已打算从艺圈退下，自此诀别这卖笑之躯。”  
这消息若是传出，必定轰动艺圈。雨月亦诧然，但随后亦能释怀。名利背后，空虚与寂寞，自是不为人所知晓。女儿家心如棉如水，柔弱易碎，即使面上再怎么坚强，也只是完美的伪装面具而已。  
“至今，我仍记着大人当日对我的爱怜。”凄切之声，哀秋之波，如此娇柔，叫人情可以堪，“只怪我年少无知，不懂珍惜，等到大人远去他国，才在偌大深房之中，怀念起大人对我的一点一滴，潸然泪下，顾影自怜。”  
这般剖白，可哀可怜，加之眼中盈盈泪光，更叫人同情。在此时，若是一般男子，必定会为之动情的吧。但看雨月，合唇噤言，眸色深深，不去看面前凄怆之人，倒凝视去地上某点。说是心不在焉也不像，更若是心中别有他思，苦而难言。  
“如今我愿舍弃一切，随大人身后，以余生报答大人鸿恩。”以真挚之目，述尽衷情；以花样年华，托付郎君。悠悠长生，唯寻一佳偶，胜过功名利禄。有君相伴，不羡鸳鸯不羡仙。  
“鹭子小姐。”雨月沉吟片刻，酝酿稍久，终是叹来，“你的心意，请恕我莫能接受。”  
如果晴天霹雳，女儿见面色骤变。她不禁激动问道，“难道大人嫌弃我曾为卖艺之身吗？”  
“不是的。”雨月断然答，“我绝无睥睨之意。”  
“那……”眼中掠过一瞬希望之光，但随意亦被抹去。雨月瞳中深光，是她从未见过之幽邃。曜石之邃，是历练所使，血热之致，拭去轻狂，换作沉冷，仿佛脱胎换骨。  
“若我当时没有去意大利的话，此时应当会欣然接受小姐爱意吧。但……事实并不如此。”他睁开眼来，眸中已不是虚幻之像。他的稚嫩，他的无知，早已在那数年间被风雨和暗战抛弃。如今他的已焕然一新，诀别少时。“我的确是舍了这儿的一切，毅然前去意大利。在那里，我学到了许多在此一世都学不到的东西，而且，自己也随之改变了。”  
“所以，我很抱歉。”  
即便伤透柔心，他亦要说。于无意之间，他令少女倾心。无心插的柳枝，今日茂密成荫，只可惜他已不眷这片风景。  
此等震惊之事，是前所未及，亦难以置信。他那全然异于婉拒之手法的话，当会使女儿家瓷心破碎，花容失色，讶讶然久愣于此，面上若笑非笑，悲恸令得人扭曲，让人觉得何其惋惜与可悲。  
“骗人的吧，朝利大人……”  
“我是认真的，鹭子小姐。”  
他觉得自己是个绝情而不识温柔的男子，竟刺破一个少女悠远的梦。可这梦是时候迎来终结——他不爱她，一点也不。他对她有的只是单纯的怜惜，还有感慨。那其中，丝毫都不包含着情爱。  
他的衣服突然被揪紧。他的眼下，是一张悲痛欲绝的，如同濒死之人祈求最后一线生机的脸庞。  
“为什么啊……为什么啊！这三年间，我为朝利大人守身如玉，多少达官贵人向我示爱，我都拒绝了……如今得以等您归来，却……！”  
痛斥之间，泪如雨下，潇潇珠帘，落得好生怜人。面对这方情景，他仍无动于衷，完全没有要为她拭走眼泪的迹象。那一张她万分眷恋，昼夜思念的脸上，除了歉意，便只有惋惜。但那些，都不是她想要的。  
爱恋、宠溺、温柔。这漫长的等待，都没有将其待来。  
她像一个泼妇一样，在这耍赖撒疯，奢望着痴人做梦的感情。  
泪线连连，终也累了，倦了，断了。少女的青涩萌上妒忌、憎恨、愤怒，当抬头来时，要笑得倾国倾城，美丽得坚不可摧。  
要让他后悔，自己没有选择她。  
“掩饰、虚伪之词，说够了吗？”特意调高声线，她以一副孤芳自赏之姿态，将对方鄙为蝼蚁。  
雨月未能明白她话中所掩之意。  
“既然大人毫不怜我，为何不直接剖来，好让我死了条心？”  
颊上泪痕，划过微扬的嘴角。  
他突然懂了。惊颤后，潜思来，他亦知道，方才所道之种种，其实只为片面之词。至深之由，正要逼来揭开。  
“是啊…”有过犹豫，但最后亦释然。他轻笑来，黑眸中带着的，便是她所期待的一切。  
宠怜、迷恋、深情。  
“我心已有所属。”  
那边是甜蜜的死刑宣判。宣告她的单恋，在懵懂萌发，幽幽等待之后，黯然结束。  
愈是伤心时愈是笑得灿烂，仿佛在嘲笑自己的幼稚，浪费了青春，折损了容颜，却什么都得不到。  
“我竟然……败给一个男子……”  
她痴痴地笑，不知自己面上何时再次淌满泪水，婆娑雨下。  
但哭得再怎么悲痛，都无法挽回。  
“朝利大人，使不得啊…您就不怕我将此事传述出去，毁您名声，拆散相爱之人吗？”  
不觉间，理智已尽毁，言语亦无轮次。雨月淡淡听着，面上容色不曾变过。是悲哀还是怜悯，就无她所期盼见到的惊惶。  
“我早知此情此恋不得浮于人前。一旦暴露，我也有所觉悟。若你一意孤行，我也无法。等到那时，请恕在下于相见之时无好言好色，你我形同陌路，从此再不相干。”发下狠话，其实亦自觉略过分。但他深晓，若不今早掐熄最后的一点希望，怕他日犹会死灰复燃。  
那样的痛，由他给予，一次便够了。  
“小姐宜另觅佳偶，勿要再恋小生。我有负于小姐，还让小姐见谅。就此告辞。”  
不愿再与其折腾，更或是心中有愧，不忍再睹间女儿家悲伤之情。丢下此话，他便匆匆离去，大有逃亡之感。他实在不擅对付儿女私情，也不知自己的狠心绝意，会使爱成恨，情成怨。  
是灾是孽，缘起一眸媚笑，结以几行清泪。女儿家的爱恨情仇，深得人所难料，如海底藏针。

这日夜晚，青茶居张灯结彩，如常迎来绚丽妙变的一夜。外室间，灯火明艳，宾客齐至，好不热闹。内室则是一派繁忙景象，艺女穿梭，流光溢彩，若万绦彩布浸满溪流，潺潺汩汩，令人眼光缭乱。斑斓万娇中，唯有一人身材拔高于众——短发落颈，半袒雪背，锁骨突兀，红纹加身，有别于女子阴柔，又带着女子芳妍，衬在男子之身，形同鬼塑神雕，叫人惊叹。虽无酥胸软脯，亦不觉起逊于女色。几个姑娘闪着新鲜好奇的眼睛，围在他的周围。  
“这个刺青好漂亮啊，可以摸一下吗？”  
“大人肤色皓白…外国人都这样的吗？‘  
“大人……”  
烦杂之声不绝于耳，听得G耳根极躁。该是艺团的女子与一般女子稍有区别吧，一个两个都毫不怕羞，把他围个水泄不通。他的腰被重重带子肋得都要喘不过气来了，还得应付这群花花小姐，实在是烦上加烦。加之夜凉风寒，秋意正浓，袒露的半截肩背上嗖嗖觉冷，下身却因厚重布幅盖得密闭发热，真是上冷下滚，让人发狂。  
“我说，一定要把衣服拉得那么低吗？“他忍受不住，不禁问来。身边的女孩子瞬间睁了大大烁烁的眼睛，一下子全都激动起来。  
“这是必不可少的！“  
“不错，这就是艺伎之魂啊！”  
“……”面对众怒，他只好噤声，继续由她们摆布。  
粉颊丹唇，蜷睫莹眸，镜中之人以精致妆容点缀微愠深色，仍不失妩媚，更觉艳美。桑若凑入镜中，笑得极是欢喜，“大人好美啊，待会一定令群芳失色，令客人倾心倒魄~啊，不过要稍微收一下脾气哦~”  
G没有回答，倒是眉头皱得更紧了。  
“姑娘们，快要开场了，各就各位咯！”领班高举手来拍掌道。女孩们立即止了喧闹，回到各自的位置上。围着他的小麻雀们也做了鸟兽散，他这才得以呼吸一口足够的空气。人员整齐散开，各作队列，乐师已在外堂奏起曲子，这夜将要迎来曼妙一刻。桑若扶着G站起，督促他要笑脸迎人。G只唯唯诺诺着，依然一面不爽。  
当是时，内室稍嫌空落，足有一人闲行之地。G穿着那不习惯的繁重衣物，正以小步艰难慢踱着。正是这各自忙碌，无暇顾及他人的时刻，一双腿以急急之速向其奔来，转瞬间已来到G的面前。男子突觉一股凌厉怒气迎头逼来，下意识间旋了头去。倾时间，一阵掌风凛冽扬起。  
“啪——！”  
清脆的巴掌声顿时如雷霆贯耳，室内所有人都被吓得不轻，视线全部集中到这突发情况上。  
“你这个贱人！！”  
斥骂直指那华装之人。敷好了脂粉的半边左脸，很快便充血并肿胀起来。五指留下的巨大力道让妆面跟着变花，赫赫在目的一个掌印现在脸上，完全就毁了好好的一张容貌。  
内室一时间鸦雀无声，如临冰渊。  
被扇了巴掌的人不愠也不怪，像个以冰霜塑的身，以火焰绘的神的瓷娃一样，睁着黯淡无光的深红眸子，凝视去出手打人的女子。他的嘴角破裂，血丝缓缓沿着下颌流下，弄脏了脸颊。  
这一下，不单是妆容，连容貌也毁了。  
女子抿出一个得意的笑，姣好的脸因疯狂的嫉妒而变得狰狞。  
“G大人！”第一个从惊憾中醒来的人是桑若。只见她立即走到G的身前，张开手臂要护住主子，那头的女子竟从腰间拔出一把匕首，狞笑着就要朝人刺来。惊恐的尖叫声随即刺破耳膜，众人惊慌躲避，乱作一团。眼见那把利刃就要伤及桑若，女孩子亦挡不住生出的畏怕，自然而然地伸手挡住脸部——  
臆想之中的痛楚并没有降临。惊惶走避的人也息止下来。那些纷乱扰耳的声音刹地神奇消失，桑若微微睁开眼睑，被眼前景象震撼至难言。  
男子的臂膀即使在重重布幅之下，也挡不住其刚阳之气。那张脸庞，无论以多么高超的化妆技术来掩蔽，都消不去他瞳中坚韧和天生奇赋。  
那便是女子一世都拥有不了的魅与艳。  
G的手紧紧捉住了女子纤细的手腕。任她怎么挣扎作闹，拳打脚踢，就只有那条手臂被禁锢得岿然不动。  
男子的力道，可比女子大得多了。只须稍稍于拳心一使劲，女子马上痛得大叫起来，手中的利器亦应声落地。  
“把刀子拿走。”G吩咐道。桑若马上将其收起。  
这时，女将带着两个男丁匆忙入内，见事况已被遏制，老人家松了一口气，命二人将其擒拿。  
“放开我！”女子如疯犬一样大嚷大叫，但因被钳制了行动，表情再怎么可怕也只是徒劳。女将走近她，以怜悯神态，轻轻撩开那乱糅黑发。  
“鹭子小姐，您这是何必呢？”  
区区一言，含浸几多唏嘘。在座者多为不懂，看得云里雾里。而G则少有地明晓了女将话中深意，垂首而去，不愿多看。鹭子也似乎深明了其中道理，弃了挣扎，兀自笑得悲哀。  
“明明是个男人，长得却比女人还要艳丽。纹着妖媚刺青，穿起华贵衣裳，挽动娇柔笑靥…扭动腰肢，声软而惑…简直如同那些专勾引男子心魂的狐妖一样……！”  
默默听来，G没有作声。并不是不想否认这些叱责，而是不晓得应当如何洗清这一个因罪孽而妖艳的自己。他的刺青，不单烙印在躯壳之上，更是以熊熊的烈火，刻在了灵魂之上。那是他身体的一部分，记忆的一部分，生命的一部分。这幅刺青，就是童年时候的自己。它会呼吸、会笑、会哭，会把他恨的、他爱的，记得清清楚楚，一世都无法忘记。  
否定它，就等同否定他的过去。  
那样，他将何以为存。  
女将把鹭子押下后，开始指挥这混乱的现场。首要的，便是查看这次主角的伤势。  
“这样子可上不了台啊……”  
G那光洁的左脸已经红肿起来，唇角也破损了，这样的情状是绝不可让万分期待的客人见到的。但若就此休台，客人更会抱怨连天吧。细看之后，女将拿起木梳，把G的额发梳下，挡住受伤的那一边，只露出纹着火焰刺青的右边脸颊。  
“即使这样上台也还是会让人看出的吧，左脸的伤化妆也盖不了了……”桑若不禁忧心忡忡。  
“笨蛋，”女将斥道，“你以为我会让大人在人前献丑吗？”  
“那……”  
“G大人。”女将郑重望着G的单眸，“待会您只需随我出台，在我身后正坐下来，我自会替您向客人解释。最后你随我一同鞠躬赔礼，离场便可。”  
“……好。”  
今夜，群莺起舞，但少凤鸣。几多缤纷皆失色，千彩万羽都不及凤凰红。繁灯之下，众目献睐，然这一切皆浮华虚景，耳边烦嚣阵阵，眼前欲色深深。他不闻不看，如隔远世。  
以灼眼姿色，包裹寒彻心魂。男子火红的壳中，藏着不灭的火焰，还有永固的寒冰。  
爱与恨同存，你我永不相忘，生死相随。

那夜，待雨月来时，人已散去，庭院寂寂，红灯将尽，残烛风中，吸口气来颇为寒冷。他觉得奇怪，一般有艺团来出演的话，茶室不会如此之早打烊的。今日是怎么了？  
没得个人来问，他便快快赶到小院中，轻声在门前问来G是否还醒着。里头黑漆漆一片，没有一点动静。他小心地开门来，低唤了一阵，仍是没有反应。去了哪儿呢？合上门来，正疑惑中，眼中捕捉到一抹深红，藏在树影草莽，单薄之躯，伴池边嶙石，波映白肌红痕，秀致如许，若走入画境。他挽了笑意，悄声贴近，脱去身上外衣，为那瑟瑟发抖的人披上。  
“小心着凉。”柔声道着，他在G身边坐下，同受这如水凉夜，共赏月投人间，银粉纤尘，杳杳渺远。共聚而无话，只默看秋月，静听虫鸣，相伴相随，此情此景，犹感怀念。  
“记得以前，我们不也经常在半夜的时候，在那间破烂小楼的顶楼，像现在这样，什么话都不说。”  
“……好像是啊。”轻轻按着雨月的外衣，G渐渐抿出一个浅淡笑意。忆起旧日时光，总觉美好难忘。  
“那时候的我还什么都不懂啊……”不禁搔搔脑袋，嘲笑起以往的幼稚与天真。原来他早已寻到命定之人，却还懵然不知，拐了许多冤枉路。如今望来，佳人在旁，偎依如鸟儿温驯可爱，艳美如狐狸艳美惑人。  
不觉间，望身旁那半侧芳容，已怦然心动。凑近身来，暧情弥漫，想要伸手捧来娇容，一亲芳泽，驱散夜寒。却在指腹碰到那柔软肌肤时，被对方的一声吃痛吓得收回。  
“咝……”  
“G你怎么了？”  
他焦急问来，探身前去想要看清楚G的脸，可对方竟挡开他，别过去的半边面上，藏有晦暗的阴霾。  
“让我看一下吧。”忧忡而长道，他柔柔牵过G的手，只觉那只手冷如冰霜，僵如石块。“你的手怎么这么冷？”  
“没什么。”G沉吟回答，更把手缩回去。他才不依，硬要拉回那冻僵的手，揣在自己双掌中，为它不住地哈着热气，来回搓热。G默默看着心痛的他，什么也没有说。好不容易，那双冰冷的手终于稍微热了起来，他这才稍稍放心，朝G温柔地笑了。  
“……”那个笑容携着的温度，融化了G心中的某块坚如顽石的地方。那张被红发掩住半边的脸似乎有了一点的触动，见有机可乘，他小心翼翼地伸出手指，轻轻撩开对方半侧挡面的发丝，向后掖在G的耳后。展在面前的那一张容貌，令他倾时大惊。  
“你的脸……！”  
好端端半边光滑无暇的脸颊，红肿了大片，甚至还可依稀辨出手指用力甩在上面而留下的凶残印痕。  
“连嘴角也破了……”紧闭的嘴角擦着药膏，他怜惜地抚过那儿，痛楚仿佛自指尖渗入血脉，一直延伸到心脏最深。“还痛吗？”他柔声问，“是谁做的？”  
G垂下眼睑，提手覆上他的手背。  
“算了，你别去追究。”  
淡然若无欲无求，与世无争的一张凄艳之容，一把愀然之声。他即便心有不忿，想为其夺回公道，但亦知道G不在乎这些。他面前的这团烈炎，冰冷若寒霜将落。他只能沉默，唯有不懈地向对方送去温暖，才能一直遏止那些仿佛对方慢慢变得透明的错觉。都怪他，无能让G脱离这个风花之地，才会让G无辜遭受到这种对待。不过，即使不去过问，他也大概能猜到G面上掌印为谁所赐。  
都是他的错啊。心想着要如何安慰G时，一阵绵软的触感向他胸怀投来。  
“好冷。“G喃喃细语。他有点儿受宠若惊，赶紧抱好怀里伊人，掩住心中窃喜。相伴皎月明池，细听花声草语，看波光粼粼，浮银跃金，群鱼嬉戏。睁一双荧红眸子，静看欢悦鱼儿，追逐环绕，好不快活。而那红眸渐渐深邃，脑中思掂为何，无人可知。  
“那天……”G忽然幽幽道来，“从祭典捞回来的两尾小鱼，果然是一雌一雄呢。”他一怔然，随着那话，寻去水里踪迹。隐石暗影，水草悠游，有快速闪烁之形如流星飞逝，一瞬即过，疑如闪电。又停息来，安详相顾，宛似墨画。  
“现在的小鱼越来越多了……那样的，繁衍不息，生生不绝……”  
世上最理所当然的传承之道，听在耳中，竟会是悲戚生哀，难述其愁。  
“别说了，G。别说了……”  
他只得揽紧对方，不让G去看池中繁茂之景。  
他明白的，二人走上的是一条不归路。  
他们不会有延续，不会留有血脉。  
被世人憎恶，受伦理唾骂。  
可他依然不愿放开对方。  
月色苍莽无垠，二人相偎相许，一夜无言。  
只愿此刻成久远，你我永世不分离。

 

我的挚友  
朝利雨月：  
回到故乡已有半年又多，你现在感觉如何？相信有G陪伴在身边，一定可以驱散寂寞，排解忧患吧。依上回信中所说，你似乎被情所困，甜苦各半。G是一个十分慢热与被动的人，但只需相处下去，便能知晓他只是不擅长言辞，也不喜欢多话，什么都藏在心底，只默默守护身边的人。或许我上面所说的都是废话，相信你已经切身体会到，并且深陷了下去。感谢你向我倾诉苦恼，你是一个十分优秀的人，请再对自己有信心一些。  
我非常挂念你们，想念日本这一个美丽的国家。这里的事情依然十分繁琐，但我已基本准备妥当，只待时机成熟。希望我交予你们的任务有让你们乐在其中，我应当很快就会与你们相聚了。  
期待那一刻的到来。  
Giotto致上

友人的隽秀字体，扑鼻墨香，数月不见，恍同隔别多年。合上信笺，想到那战火纷飞的异国之境，只有那一人在力撑全局，不觉间亦觉心中有愧。怀至诀别之时，零零种种，依然记忆犹新。闭眼思掂，仿佛重临当日码头的告别时刻。金发的青年婉婉而笑，面对斥责或柔劝，都只浅淡地抿弯橙澄的眼睛，叫他两看着，愈加地心酸。可事已至今，无法挽回。他们与这一生最亲密的朋友，亦是最敬重的首领分别，跨上这遥远的路途，远离那片血腥而怀愐的土地。  
睁开觉来，如今的自己正临着美景好光，安逸舒适的生活，同之前的那些年完全不同。可他心中，总觉得有丝不妥。那似乎是一些微妙的瘙痒，自己心中的小小呐喊，血脉中流淌的剑的魂魄。他不禁咬紧了下唇，觉得懂了友人非得让G跟随一起前来的缘故。也许没有了G，他就再也不能这样冷静下来了吧。那位殷红的男子，看似灼目，其实如水，浸透他一整颗心，或蜜意或苦涩，都叫他牵动了一切的思眷。  
轻叹口气，他不由得皱了眉头。这下看来，他和G难得的独处时光很快便要结束了，只要Giotto一来，他又得过回那些总有个特大电灯泡的生活。  
是否要加紧对G的追求，在闹事烦人的家伙来到之前抱得美人归呢？手中握着那来自远方的信笺，雨月想着这有的没的，忽就被人唤了名字。  
“朝利大人！”  
侍从匆匆从前院跑来，见那焦急模样，雨月把信笺收入怀中，问是怎么回事了。侍者擦擦汗水说，有几个喝得醉醺醺的人非要见他。他觉是奇怪，正要随侍从出去一看，那些人倒是破门而来了。  
“朝利！！”  
听这又一叫声，他颦了眉，怎么一大早自己的名字就被人如此呼喊着。  
“没事，这都是我的朋友。”跟侍从解释道，并吩咐拿来解酒茶之后，他无奈地扶着几个友人到廊道上坐下。  
“怎么一大早就喝醉了？”他问去仅余无几的清醒人士，对方抱歉地搔搔头来，说是一时太过尽兴，竟然忘了时间和分寸。他不禁摇摇头，倒卧在木板上的友人们见他这幅尊容，趁着酒气未散都纷纷爬了过来，攀着他的衣物埋怨。  
“朝利…你这家伙！最近叫你去喝酒都不去！说！是不是金屋藏娇了？！”  
“对啊！最近都不去寻花问柳了，难道晚上有女人或者小姓伺候？！”  
“……”被这么诽谤可谓是君子亦有火，其他人见雨月那怒气欲发的模样，赶紧识趣地把酒鬼都扯开。  
解酒茶送来后，硬掐着几个的喉咙把茶水灌进去。稍待片刻，几个人面上绯红逐渐退去，看起来效用显著。几个揉着剧痛的脑颅坐起来，又是叹气又是哈欠地，就是不想回家见老婆。见几个人死赖着不肯走，他待会还想着去会G呢，便板起脸孔要赶人。  
诸君凶猛地瞪他一眼，吓得他有点退却，心想着到底怎么了，那头都开始怨天怨地来。几位大好青年怨念什么呢，以为是怀才不遇国家兴衰，怎知一听来尽是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，全无大志可言。  
“啊……最近好像玩什么女人都不起劲呢……”  
“你这家伙，莫非是想念从前啦？”  
“以前多好啊！那些娇柔可爱的若郎众……总要比争风吃醋恃宠而骄的舞姬来得好。”  
听着友人们的热切言论，雨月不像往常那边笑脸相应，而至噤声下去，锁了眉头，似有所思。  
“对了。”这是，有人灵机突现，吸去一众目光，“最近我见过一幅画，上面画的是一个若郎。”  
听及那一个饱含妩媚与挑逗性的词，诸君皆凝神屏气，待细说来。  
“不过好像跟我们以前所见的若郎有所不同。”那人回忆着，那容情不像是述着那些风花雪月之色，更像是描绘一幅山清水秀之景，“那个若郎并不如同女儿般纤细娇媚，软笑倩倩。反倒是眉宇间英气凛然，刚柔并济。更令人惊憾者是，他有一头殷红的发，睫毛、眼珠，皆为火焰之色泽，右侧脸上，更有烈火图腾，漫入脖颈，锁骨，直至没进繁华衣衫之中。那幅景象，宛若是红莲自业火中开，凤凰于奈落涅槃，如仙如妖，叫人过目难忘，刻骨铭心。只一眼，已如堕入情蛊，日夜思忆……”  
这般虚渺而浓烟只叙述，听得诸位魂儿出窍，都幻想去那个所谓的红莲郎儿，到底是怎么一个高远难触，又让人心痒难当的容貌。但只有雨月一人，听此之后面色大变，似有乌云盖顶。他人都抢着问如何去见这美人一面，可那又说自己只在画中见过，毫无头绪。大家倍受打击，又聚到他身边来，问他有没有方法探知线索。他黑了一整张脸，说了一句我不知道有事告辞后，便撇下友人，径直离开。  
说不知道，其实是假的。头绪他自有，线索他也具，能让这么一副画流传出去的，除了那次对自己所恋之人图谋不轨的刺青师傅之外，又会有谁？本想着给了一张火纹图之后便会就此罢休，怎知道竟会勾勒出恋人之容，还弄得如此纷纷扬扬，叫人四下私传，如此一来，他的专属挚爱不等同于摆在桌上，任好色之徒鱼肉与妄想了？！  
他是绝对不允许这样的事情发生的。现在当务之急，是赶去茶庄，守住他的红莲，不让任何人有机可图。

匆匆来到茶庄时，已日上三竿。他也理不得腹中饥饿，急急往小院走去。脚步还未及，声音已先传来。  
“G大人，请您一定要帮这个忙！”  
是桑若的声音。他奇怪着，悄声走近。见得红发人披了件薄薄秋衣在肩，嘴里叼着外国的香烟，正坐在临院的廊道上，微蹙眉头，一副难为的样子。  
“这个忙我没办法帮你。”  
听到这冷漠回答，女孩儿更受打击，俯身不起，就是不肯放弃。  
“只需要这一次便可！若不是上次的演出因故取消，桑若已经可以重回艺团了！所以这一回，如果大人答应演出，让我为您化妆的话……！”  
女孩儿说得极是恳切，男子侧身来见到那低俯下去的瘦弱身子，也并不是没有恻隐之心的。即便很想男子气概地爽快应允下来，可事情偏偏是挑战自身的底线，真叫人进退两难。踟蹰难断之间，莹红的眸子眨眨，觉察到角落里头藏起来的人。  
“偷听就那么好玩吗？”扬声而来，听得雨月一颤，只好笑笑，从拐角处走出。可没想到，一见到自己，桑若便好像见到救星一般冲了过来，吓得他手足无措。  
“朝利大人！请您也帮忙劝说一下G大人吧！”  
“这个……”  
突然面对如此唐突的请求，他也不知道如何是好，下意识间把目光投向G，见着对方绷着一张秀脸，不知是怒是羞，总之就是好生为难。“上台出演吗……”他默默回念着，心中不禁幻想了一下G穿着华丽的和服，翩舞吟唱，美艳柔情之姿态。不觉间沉溺在无由来的臆想之中，看得另外两人汗颜。可是！梦想一下子打住，要G上台演出的话不就代表着自己的所爱就要在众人面前一展娇媚了么？这不便和自己来的目的全然相反了么？于是乎，雨月想着自己应当是站在G的一边，拒绝桑若的邀请才对。可是一见好好一个俊俏女孩快要因此而丢掉前途，似乎又于心不忍。  
在一旁看着雨月与桑若相持不下的G捏开了嘴里头美味的烟，不住叹气。让雨月这么一个比自己要心软得太多的人来拒绝少女，怎么想都是不可能的事啊。灰白色的烟雾腾腾升起，围着圈儿，慢慢扩散。萦绕在口腔与身体各处的，尽是熟悉的家乡感觉。夹带香草口味的烟是自己的青梅竹马从遥远的意大利给他寄来的，如今在这样的悠闲午后，赏着如此的怡人好景，总觉得再怎么心烦都罢了。那一头的情况看起来也似乎挺有趣，而且总觉得画面有点熟悉。记得从前，还住在那破烂小屋的时候，那笨拙的家伙也被可爱的女孩子纠缠过，半强迫地要他买下篮中的玫瑰花。  
自那起，究竟过了多久呢，已经无法记清了。  
令人怀念的，尼古丁的味道。  
“上台……吗。”G仰起头来，弯了背脊，像只慵懒得不想动的猫咪，只想无忧无虑地享受这温暖的秋日阳光，还有那白云柔软的苍蓝天空。那头的雨月和桑若都一下间愣了，无法反应过来这巨大差异。  
完全没有原因可以细说与解释。一定要说的话，那该是因为自己心情好的缘故吧。  
“好啊，我答应你。”干净利落的一个答复。G的嘴边，抿出了狐狸一样的笑容。女孩子当即欣喜若狂地扑过来直道谢，雨月只愣愣然站在原处，有点不明所以地望着那笑得迷人的男子。G眯细了眼睛，望着他，张开嘴唇，轻声道了一句。  
“反正你也想看的，不是么？”  
啊，这真是难以抵挡的诱惑。他在心中这样感叹。当他最想见的，与最不想见的情景相撞在一起，究竟会是怎么样的一种盛大与媚妙，竟让他由衷期待。那仿佛就是他曾经怀疑过的，自己身内所潜藏的叛逆因子所致，跟从前的某个经历十分相像。  
当此情此意被逼上绝境，是殒灭是飞跃，都如同一场烟火一样，璀璨而耀目非凡。

一昼的时光就这么在群女子的围绕下挥霍殆尽，当回到房时，腰酸背痛，直接就趴倒在柔软的被中。见自己的“欢迎回来”没有被听入耳中，雨月也不生气，微笑着凑上前去查看G的情况。  
“今天的练习如何了？”轻声问来，他搓暖了手掌往G的腰部按去。这是这几天来习惯了的事情，每天都要被凶狠地勒住腰肢，练习各种步伐，如不是他在夜晚帮G按摩按摩，恐怕G早已倒下不起了。身下的红发人喃喃哼哼地，皱着眉头似是痛苦似是舒服，“还不是那个鬼样子……好在不用我练唱啊……”  
听着G的幽幽叨念，感着手心的暖热体温，不禁是兀自笑得酣甜。G用双臂垫着脑袋，侧首来，见到他那蜜意的笑，张了嘴想说什么，又闭唇，欲语而不发。  
夜月渐升，倾泻一室的皎白。时值九月十三，凸月之时，再过两天的满月之期，便是万众期待的上演之刻。到时候，各方宾客聚到茶庄，为的就是那阔别已久的黯昧声名。二人一个按着，一个躺着，皆不言语。许久又许久之后，终是抵不住这让人窒息的沉默，G翻了身，背对着他。他的双手就那么止在半空，稍久，才放回到膝上，静待对方开声。  
“你就没有什么想说的吗？后天，我就要去了。”  
他的手捉紧膝上的衣摆。  
“如你所说，我自然很想看到你穿着华美衣裳，翩翩起舞的样子。但……只让我一人看到就好了。”  
似是从喉中哽咽而出的话声。  
他抬头，视线越过弥飞的光尘，触到那沉落的红色。对方的身体仿佛凝在月色当中，那样看去，竟飘渺虚茫。  
“我问你一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“若郎，是什么？”  
犹如突然被针刺到一样，他霍地颤抖起来，一下间不知如何应对。即使不转过去，G也能大概知晓后面那人的慌忙样。  
“果然是那样啊……”轻轻叹来，十足一副了然于掌的感觉。  
“你……知道了吗？”雨月半猜半蒙地问道。  
G把肩膀缩了缩，声音闷闷地，“大概猜得到啦。”  
“……”雨月无话可说，心想果然纸裹不住火，“你不生气吗？”  
照理来说，堂堂一个男子汉，被人以为是那种悖理卖色之人，不气恼才奇怪的。  
“生气又能怎样。”G却出奇地淡然，“生气又不能改变别人对我的想法。像我这样住在这种地方，成天被女人围着，还有个厚脸皮的家伙天天笑眯眯地来找我，整天夜不归宿，想让人觉得我不是那种人才困难吧。”  
“……”莫名其妙地就被不指名骂了，雨月只好干笑着愣在那儿。  
“不过我在这里无亲无故，被人怎么看都无所谓了。”  
突然延出的这一句自暴自弃的话，让雨月好生觉得是在嘲讽自己。  
“对不起，G。”  
“你突然道歉个什么啊。”  
“如果我再有些能耐，就可以买下一间房子，这样你我都不用寄人篱下，受人眼光了。”  
听及此，G不住噗嗤一笑，“说什么啊你，你现在住在那啥主官大人那里，他给你工作，也包你吃住这不挺好的嘛。我住在这里也不愁吃穿，要是搬出去住的话，不就跟以前住在那破房子里面一样了嘛。”  
蛮是开玩笑一样的话，听在雨月心中，却是荡漾不已。  
“以前虽然是艰苦了些，但是真的很快乐。”回忆到旧日时光，已不觉地挽开笑靥。“现在，我完全无法想象假如当初我选择了留在日本会是怎样。还有，即使有点夸张，可如今想来，我简直不能相信自己能那样淡漠无味地度过那离开之前的岁月。”  
那些在异国度过的时日与经历，成了他这一生，最难忘、最辉煌的记忆。  
“和Giotto的相遇，教会我何为理想。和G你的相遇，则让我知道，何为‘追求’……”  
他深深地念着这些，轻轻地伸出手去，扳过G的肩膀，让那晶红的眸子无可遁形，和他墨黑的眼睛浓浓相对。他俯下身去，月光在他垂下的发间穿梭而过。  
“能和你相遇，真是太好了。”  
甜蜜而蛊惑的东方语言，拥有令人难以抗拒的奇幻魔力。就在那为其神魂颠倒的一刻，他的嘴唇落在对方的唇上。接着，便是难以料及的相吻与拥抱，爱慕与相思顷刻间侵袭了一室的寂静，双舌缠绕，银丝交织，喘喘急息，更是水火交融。  
这份欲火与恋情，你我都知已经快遏制不住。便如似那一个将要完满的月亮一般，只差一点，就要结成团圆之夜。不消多久，这颗心，和这个身体，就要被他占有了吧？  
G深知如此，但只要还在此刻，都仍是不行。  
那只伸向自己身后，摸去两股之间的手被骤然擒住，雨月刹间呆愣地望着G，G则挽出妩媚一笑，笑得如绝璧无瑕。  
“现在还不行哦，明天还要去练习呢。”  
“……”  
这快要到嘴的美味又得飞了，见雨月那一副丧气模样，G犹是笑得欢快。见着怀里人那灿烂笑意，雨月自觉自己猴急，不禁红热了脸。  
已经待过春秋之期，何妨再待来满月之日呢。  
他的理想，他的追求，都将含苞待放，盛绽如花。

正当是秋意郁浓，层林尽染霜叶红。置上清茶一杯，茶叶少许，虽无高超技艺，但只为自己泡上一杯淡淡沁香的，便已足矣。不知自何时起，便对某个杯子情有独钟。不添新，亦不嫌旧，就爱那沉淀在杯底的褐色垢迹，经年累月，怕是再怎么冲刷，都已无法洗净了。  
已渗入杯身的茶垢，如那不知觉中渗入灵魂的爱恋。  
品茶赏叶，拿起竹笛，灵机所至，悠然奏起一曲清歌。无既定的旋律，非背熟的调子，只是随心而动，翩跹如蝶，悠扬婉转，飘游叠掷。吹得满秋金色抖去哀愁，落尽寒意，如歌如述，如眷如慕。  
一曲既终，放下笛子，犹觉心暖怀热，相思情如泉涌，却无忧愁，而酸甜甘美。  
“好曲好曲。”有人不禁拍手赞叹，自后廊走来。吹笛人一惊，旋身来，赶紧向来者行礼。  
“主官大人。”献上宾客之礼，大人示意他无须见外。雨月请大人同坐，并沏上一杯清茶。  
“晚生茶艺拙劣，大人请勿见怪。”  
“哈哈，我也不是那种挑剔的人。”  
接过茶杯，雨月同大人一同临院秋色，共赏闲时。热茶暖人心脾，半杯过去，感觉烦恼尽失，半入云霄。  
“是了，你刚才所奏之曲出自何家？”  
雨月笑道，“即兴之作，让大人见笑。”  
“哦？”大人露出惊诧之色，“即兴便可编出如此好曲，真是难得难得。不过人说，触景生情。面对如斯萧瑟金煌，仍能作出这样的思掂之曲，看来那当是一位绝色美人吧。”  
听大人一番话，雨月轻皱了眉，泄了笑靥，并没回答。见得此等情状，明眼人都懂得。  
“明日我有一宴会出席，你要不要一同前来？”  
“谢大人好意，但我有要事在身，明日不行。”  
看着雨月温婉的笑，大人亦深晓，“是很重要的事吗？”  
“不错。”他笑着，平静地回答。  
那或许不是什么坚定不移的容颜。儒雅与柔情背后所藏的深眷，同样难被岁月动容。  
如那个一个古旧的茶杯，里头陈年的茶垢。  
主官大人了然离去，送他一句守得云开。  
他望着自己的茶杯，莫名地就笑了。  
明日，便是G出演的日子了。

人说一日不见，如隔三秋。想不到今日自己竟会得尝此滋味，举杯浅啖，夜色难侵暖怀。望眼前翩跹曼舞，听耳畔柔柔媚唱，一方小小茶院，座无虚席，茶酒香浓，亦不及来往女儿那彩衣锦袖，软笑甜语，腻人如浸蜜。他只坐在位置不佳的一个角落，不与他人争席，亦勿要他人伺候，独自一人寂寥赏着，心不在焉，唯含与嘴中的一口芳香，让他流连不已。  
台上的精彩演出不时引得台下拍案叫好，他抿个浅笑，只静候一人登场。  
所有的期待与久候即将绽放——在万众的瞩目与屏息之下，被禁忌的秘密与传闻已久的红莲之身，终于披上极致雍华的和服，在千呼万唤之中犹掩住半侧脸庞，欲迎还拒之姿，着实叫人心急。缓缓徐行，得见男子身形，却是颀长如竹立，窈窕如花摇。高鼻深目，确是异国之色，而红发红眸，竟如妖如孽，即便神情平淡，不如他者一般嫣笑示人，亦有一股难言的艳媚透于威肃之间，如一朵黑水红莲，或是桀骜凤凰，不轻言笑语，孤高自洁，睥睨之下，倾倒众生。  
无一人喧哗，众目聚于那将要移开的扇子，待见那画中真相，是否一如所想的媚惑方生。  
歌骤升起，刹间红雨纷飞，落英满眼，台上人旋开身子，任衣衫飘荡，成万道霞彩，如万花盛放，千蝶拥舞，惑了人眼，更醉了心扉，当悠悠止下，恍惚之间，窥得腿间隐秘之处有红藤攀得妩媚，双腿细长，肌色细白。更见凌落颈间，火藤烧在蝴蝶骨上，攀援至颊至额，好生的一双烈焰瞳孔，两面侧脸赫赫的相异之感，就如同一侧是温柔人乡，一侧是业火地狱，唯有那对眼眸沉艳清澄，染尽至艳至浓的绝色，也不玷半点庸俗。凌寒独放的红梅，或是临霜犹芳的山茶，一切至美的红颜之物，加之身上都有过之而无不及，这气这色，竟为人世所有，叹之颂之，福感倍至。  
他唇边的笑意带了一丝的庆幸与狡黠。待过多少春秋，这夜终要到来。任世人如何赞叹倾慕，掷送千金，那个火红色的男人，将要为他所有。

悄而无声地辞离烦嚣之地，那时节目还未完毕，但于他而言已无意义了。这夜最美丽的花已绽放，剩下的都只会沦为绿叶陪衬而已。不由得走得快了，心跳亦斐然，忽而觉得这一刻的来临恍似梦幻，短短的一段走廊，延伸至幽静的那方，一刹间竟显得有丝畏怕与陌生。是长久以来的等待，抑或是沉淀而成的习惯，冲淡了那细水磨出的禁果。当那个人出现在视野的最末处，他所事前猜测的一切激动与感叹都没有实现，萦绕在心中的，只有这明月照映的池塘夜色，还有那一个背对着他，临水而坐的斑斓身影。他就那般平静地走近去，走到男子的身旁。  
G仍未脱下媲比花魁华丽的和服，但也已经着得东歪西扭，却有白肌映月，如美玉生光。厚重的木屐被踢到一旁，两只稍稍发红的脚丫子泡在清凉池中，鱼儿纷纷聚来，绕在脚边，或亲吻或献媚，好不可爱。  
“别拿池水泡脚，当心感染风寒。”这话说得有点没经脑袋，就这么冲口而出。一想到这是隔别两天之后的第一句话，他自己也觉得莫名。  
“很痛啊我的脚……”池水的清凉得以减淡一些脚板的刺痛感，G一边埋怨，一边抬手擦起自己的眼角。  
“怎么了？”他焦急地询问，俯身凑近一看，那刻着火纹的脸上，特别是靠近眼睛的地方泛起了淡淡的红。“别擦。”他赶紧按住G那用力有点过猛的手，弯下腰替对方查看眼中是否入了异物。“是不是没把妆洗干净？”如此细语之时，指腹也轻柔抚去眼周最嫩薄的地方，指心的血脉能感受到眼球敏感的颤动。  
就在这一刻，他本来安静的心魄扬起一阵细小的涟漪。他看到G眉心锁着，眼眶中有因刺痛而烁动的点点泪光。一切来得如此突然，又似乎理所当然。他无法思考到任何东西，他的意识、他的身体，趋势他慢慢贴近，然后印上那一张略带红润的嘴唇。  
只是如蜻蜓点水的一个吻，比起过往的那些都有所不及。但激起的悸动，却比以往都要动人。揽过对方的腰肢，在这一切都要难以收拾之前，他的唇的凑近，被一只手指轻轻抑止。  
“到屋里面去吧。”G的手指抵在他的唇上，那两张嘴唇，就相距着这一只食指的距离。  
就连在这样的魅惑时刻，都能显得如此优雅与镇定。他不禁微微笑开，笑那一个笨拙的自己，笑这一朵花开得悠慢，笑今夜得以完梦。  
他抱起自己心爱之人，向那只属于你我的秘境走去。

弥漫了满室的花草馨香中，渗入一点脂粉在面上残留的凡俗气味。萦绕窗棂的攀滕有月色莹耀，抹着枯黄的边缘润白如透明，见得丝丝脉络的痕迹。在轻轻放下情郎之后，他悄然地伸出手去，捉住那捆绑在身后的带结。G安安静静地伏在他的怀里，让他更有信心能够得逞。然而，却在抿唇偷笑，准备使力之际，他的手竟被G稳稳拿住。  
怀中人一如小鸟依人般贴紧他的胸脯，抬头来，是巧笑情兮，美目盼兮。  
“不准玩代官游戏哦。”  
他一愣，没想到自己的诡计早已被识穿。  
“艺团的女孩儿都教你什么了啊……”颇为困然地说着，G倒是不为意地媚笑开来，那眉目、那神情，如花枝轻颤，看得人心痒难当。  
“教我什么了啊……”G还真的认真回忆起来，然后似乎灵机一现，挽出狐媚一笑，奸狡得可以。他正呆着，突觉脚下被人一扫，整个人轰隆地掉在榻榻米上，痛得他直嚷嚷。抱着磕到了的脑袋才刚喊疼，身上又贴来酥软暖热，他一惊睁大眼看去，G正贴身而来，霸在他的正上方，居高临下而撩有趣味地调拨他的衣襟。“例如……怎么伺候像你这种大爷吧？”  
“哈哈……”听这种暧昧发言和此等危险姿势，他不知是羞好还是喜好，只得尴尬地笑着。眼看G就要兴趣勃勃地翻开他的衣裳他才大觉不对头，赶紧来个鲤鱼翻身，捉住G的双臂，把对方摁倒在地，来了个形势逆转。  
“这样才像样的嘛…”他不由得叹气道，身下人却露出不满的表情。他是万分无奈，皱了眉头问道，“这不是有点奇怪吗，G你就不能稍微羞涩一点吗……”  
在这种被他压在身下，随时随地都可以吃光抹净的情况下还可如此地气定神闲，或是说呈现出的完全就是一副胸有成竹之姿，叫他这个主动方是情何以堪呐。  
“怎么，下不了手的话，现在后悔还是可以的哦。”G邪笑道。听此，他无奈一笑，尽是纵容之色。俯身下去，他的长发在G的颊边微微摩挲。那样的瘙痒与咫尺之距让人无处可逃，只可缴去一切的造作，任心跳砰然。  
“从决定去意大利的那刻起，我便不曾后悔。”他在对方的唇边如此细述，接而欺上那嫩红的嘴唇。细腻而深久的缠绵，不急也不烈，若有点按捺着耐人寻味，慢慢地引出絮絮的情欲，一丝丝地缠在心上身上，终如蝶蛹一般裹得你我莫能分离。便在这湿润的摩擦之中，那件矜贵的和服已被他拨开，成了一张无比雍华的床褥，垫在那美艳得刺目生疼的胴体上。月辉自窗飘入，泼洒得这身体如萤火般生光，那幅壮丽的火焰图在那之上腾跃焚烧着，每一次的眨眼，仿佛都能感觉到入骨的炙热在侵蚀他的灵魂。就若被摄了魄那样，无任何能够解释的，他便自G的唇瓣开始，一点一点地朝下亲吻。沿着那烙印着血痕与记忆的刺青，痛惜地、温柔地，用唇去感受对方血脉的跳动。  
一直到那薄薄盖着耻毛的地方，他微笑着将之轻握在掌心，便听得吟声终于难耐，颇为悦耳地响了起来。他不住咽了口水，并把另一只手伸向最深谜处。那儿的触碰对于G来说似乎仍然有点抗拒，当指尖试探着进入之时，G不由得倒吸口气，脸颊亦唰地绯红了。即便这并不是第一次，但距离上一次也好久了。这个羞耻的地方，如今紧窒得如处女一样，叫人更有蹂躏的欲望。尽管很想尽量地做到轻柔，嘴中亦看似体贴地问着是否要紧，男人的天性就是难以抑制。当被各种紧逼的炽热、柔韧与粘稠包绕之时，便不可收拾地想要进攻，想要占有。  
“G，我……”  
“啊……——！”  
欲火一刹间烧断了神经。两根手指猛地推进深处时，不知是刺痛抑或是抵受不住的刺激，令G的身体激起一阵痉挛。那一声的呻吟更是触发了某条引线，顷刻间他无法思考到任何东西，只觉得下身滚烫难忍，亟不可待地想要取代指头，和对方连成一体。  
“雨月，等下……”G的叫声他未能听到。快速抽离手指，粗暴地张开G的双腿，他将自己的下体抵上那因疼痛而紧闭的穴口——因猛烈插入而触发的撕裂还有紧勒感在电光火舌间激荡全身。他耳边响起的是对方吃痛的叫声，眼前映下的溅出的眼泪。难以想象的疼痛令G呼吸急促，身体也弓了起来，背脊不住颤动，见着这一切，他才发觉到自己到底干了什么。一丝罪孽感穿入他的大脑，刹那间无数的道德伦理，或者只是单纯的迷惑和自责涌现出来，他慌了张，结结巴巴地道着歉。  
“对不起，G……我太急了……”  
偏偏就在这种时候，迷失了应有的自我。  
“雨月。”他的名字被人轻柔唤起。G忍着痛，撑起自己的身子，把这个笨得可笑的他抱在怀里。纵使那双红瞳中的确是含了泪，那虽是痛楚，但绝对不是悲伤。  
“你不觉得把我想象得太软弱了吗？”赤裸的肌肤，手臂上仍挂着留有残温的和服。如此沉甸的一个包袱，抑或称一种责任，依靠着他，赖以生存。“还是说，你把你自己想象得太软弱了？”满载宠溺的口吻，G捧起他的脸，无奈地垂眉。“已经够了哦。已经不用再等待了。现在我就在这里，在你面前。”他的手被捉起，被放到距离G心脏最近的地方。  
他掌心感觉得到。G的体温，G的心跳，还有……  
“你听得到这里在说什么吗？”  
他一直以来所期待的、盼望的、恐惧的，这份单恋的答案。  
“我爱你。”  
就在那一刻，泪水划下脸颊。所有的顾虑和疑惑都被无情地抛开，他抱起G，用力将自己的那部分送进对方身体的最深之处。那样的粗鲁引来的大概只有二人同等的疼痛。一瞬的剧痛在寂静间缓慢消退，他垂首去，用这相连的姿势，折弯了G的腰肢，来细细亲吻那张甜蜜的嘴唇。当两张唇终于舍得分开，腿间与股间的痛楚亦逐渐腻作快意，G柔笑着，伸手拭去他眼角的泪花。  
“哭什么啊，明明痛的那个是我。”  
无论是这个肮脏的躯壳，抑或是这个飘渺的灵魂，都为其倾倒。  
他必须遏制住哽咽，去接受这份感动，和回报这份爱意。  
“谢谢你，G……我也爱你……”  
已经无所畏惧了。他终于可以尽情地去抱这个爱慕已久的人，可以毫无保留地倾诉自己的思念。触碰、拥吻、交缠，如任何一对有情人一样，听对方叫唤自己名字的声音，看对方因欲望而情难自已的样子，在对方的体中留下自己的痕迹。坚枪与柔壁的纠缠终使得欲火高潮，当他的欲液灌满G的后庭之时，G身上的刺青亦被浊液沾污，点点滴滴的，好不淫秽。他俯下身去亲吻G，碰到的黏稠之感愈加煽情。G的双腿依然为他打开着，吻至忘情时，不觉已伸臂将他的背抱紧，双腿亦锁住他的腰杆，勿要他分离。他忍不住抿个满含深意的笑靥，又开始摇动起腰杆来。  
“这夜还很长呢……”  
欲动之间，G也不忘媚笑一个，自然一副奉陪到底的风范。

夏携烟草芳，冬撷红豆香。  
临窗秋已瑟，吾室春正浓。

 

恰是夜月高悬时，自眠梦幽醒，睁了迷离的眼，一时间还无法洞识天地窄景。唯觉得暖热笼盖，有一双臂膀轻轻箍住自己，令人莫得逃离。朦胧视野逐渐转清，终于看得真了——就在面前，那个与自己鼻尖相贴的酣睡男子。全然一张东方的脸孔。麦色的皮肤，黑色的头发，骨髓里头渗透着圆润与中庸，血液里流淌着暧昧与踟蹰。便是这么一个同自己有着天堑之别的人，捕获了自己的心。羞赧之处仍是黏糊的感觉，只需稍稍动一下，便能觉察到摩擦带来的瘙痒以及羞人。  
已经无法安然入睡了。在行事的时候能够豁然接受，想不到结束以后才来觉得羞涩。G小心翼翼地摆开对方的手臂，撑起自己酸痛的身体，一点点想要从这灼热的褥中溜开。虽然腰肢不断递来一阵阵酸涩，但眼看就要成功脱开了，G咬下牙关，再把自己的身体向后退。雨月似乎犹在甜梦之中，抽身出来的人努力想站起来，奈何股间那激荡的甜蜜钝痛就是愈发明显，一下间G没能站稳，整个人就要往后倒去，心想着这下要弄醒雨月了，却在快要跌在地时，落入一个柔热的怀抱。  
“雨月……”G有些受惊地唤着他的名字。  
他靠着G的颊边，柔柔摩挲，并低声控诉，“都这么晚了，你想到哪里去呢。”  
“我……”G紧张起来，突然间想不到借口来解释。  
静寂延续了数秒钟，最终由雨月揽来温暖的被褥来结束。  
“你在害怕什么？”他张开嘴唇，在述出这句话时轻咬住G的耳垂。被他拥在怀里的身体不由得颤栗，他不作声息地调整二人的姿势，让对方的股缝对上自己那滚热的分身。  
“啊……”经过了不久前的情事，那柔嫩的洞口似乎已对他的皮肤十分敏感。只是相贴在一起而已，便好像回忆到那些激烈的交合一样，不住地吮吸张合起来。他心中的蠢动仍未能够平息，仅仅只是一两次的话，是绝对不能浇灭他那长久以来沉淀的星火。他便把脸埋在G的脖颈间，吸入草叶与汗水的香味，缓慢地将自己的顶端又一次抵上对方嗷嗷待哺的蜜穴，再一点、一点地，将它填满、再填满。  
肌肉交缠、体液互换，体内的热气被一缕又一缕地挤出，狭窄的空间被强行扩大，以欲望和威迫，还有爱恋来填充。直到再不能够深入，两人成为密不可分的个体，他伸出手去，把G身前半勃起的分身握住，并开始了后方的抽送和前方的套弄。  
如女子一般的娇媚、但低沉的呻吟充斥耳边。在被褥的重叠下，肉体的冲撞声、水液的黏腻声因掩盖而显得更加令人难耐。就好比是禁忌的恋爱，愈是深藏，愈是诱惑，愈叫人无法割舍。无论是性爱，还是在他面前的这一个男子，都好比是一种毒药，让他疯癫成狂。他的爱意，仅仅只是身体的交合也难以满足。就在欲望快至顶峰之际，他把G旋身过来，相连着的地方哪经受得起这样的折腾，对方马上就禁不住这汹涌的快感喷薄而出，他只能极力忍住下身被紧紧绞吸的冲击，探身前去，低头，夺去那张喘息不已的嘴唇。  
就在唇舌相接的这一瞬间，大脑一片空白。  
又一次地用自己的欲液填满G的体内。  
用这样的方法来宣示自己对G的占有，不断地抽插、吮吻、舔舐，但是都不够，远远地不够。  
断续的叫唤他名字的声音。  
晃动的浓艳刺青的身体。  
这团他所爱慕不已的火焰，正因他而盛烈燃烧。  
“雨…月……”  
垂首去印上那张怜人的嘴巴。  
他将满足G所有的索求，倾注他所有的宠爱。  
从今以后，他将用这漫长的一生，把他所有的等待和静候都一一细补回来。

他总是作着相似的梦，梦里总有那个红色的人。今日醒来，见到身旁熟睡的人，才发觉终于不是梦了。他并不是那种能够快速而坦然地接受突然的现实的人，当见到这样秀色可餐的光景，自然也就忘了自我，不由得再把那亲昵的姿势再保持久一些。可这时辰真的已经不早了，再不起来的话肯定要被人觉得不妥的，所以再怎么留恋着美好的时光，也得起床了。在亲吻过对方的脸颊后，他才小心不发出声响地更衣，然后走出房间，让一夜操劳的恋人继续睡多会儿。  
捧着盛好两人份早膳的盘子行在红叶飘香之中，虽秋色萧瑟，自己衣着亦不足够，可心头就是暖烘烘的，甜得抑不住笑自心生。总觉得，这该是自己有生以来最幸福的早晨了。  
再入到房内，将食物放好，刚想叫醒G，就发现对方本来赤裸的身上已添上衣服，正半梦半醒地皱着眉头呢。他便柔笑着坐到近处问，“早上想吃些什么？”全然一副轻松状态。经过一夜情事的人面色有些不好，或者是慑了夜里寒风的缘故，心情好像有点糟，头发也乱七八糟的。  
“反正也没有奶油面包红酒什么的你问个屁啊……”  
“哈哈。”他风趣地笑出声来，“东方的饮食习惯可是要比西方好多了哦。”  
如此打情骂俏一般，二人终是一同坐到了矮桌旁，共享情夜之后的第一顿饭。见G不耐地使用错误的拿筷方法夹着小菜，不经意间他也停了手中动作，看得有点出神。对面的人很快便察觉到他的异样，更是不爽地使劲咀嚼嘴中食物。  
“干嘛这么看着我。”  
“啊，其实也没什么。”他眯细眼睛笑道，“只是觉得我们都意外地平静呢。”  
句中省略的某些拘束，你我都心中知晓。静看了他数秒，G继续无事般地进食，这让他有一种自己的忧虑完全被忽视的感觉。  
“每次做完的第二天都要害羞的话我可受不了。”G如此淡淡说道。  
“G……”一下间他仍未反应到话中深意，如个木头一样呆愣会儿后，在终于醍醐灌顶觉醒的关键时刻，G竟忽然把空碗递了过来，生生将他的热情与激动浇灭。  
“再来一碗。”  
“…………好的。”  
到头来，他还是只能甘拜下风，抹杀掉所有不安分的幻想，好好地伺候这个可爱的恋人。  
不过，只要时日逝过，这份爱恋便会慢慢变浓了吧。如此想着时，嘴边的笑容又是腻得夸张，叫接过饭碗的G都要恶心了。  
“呐G，我想了想，果然还是搬出去住比较好。”  
“……哈，我才不要。”  
“为什么？在这里住很不方便啊。”  
“但是在这里比较安全。”  
“………………G，我知道你想说什么的哦。我才没有那么危险呢。”  
“嘻嘻。”

有时候那个红发的男子会发出细小而得逞的笑声，便如同那日早晨调侃他后所发出的一般，那样的情景来得有些忽然，那笑意里头带着三分狐狸的狡黠和七分猫儿的娇媚，叫他招架不住，硬是出了窍一样的当场愣住。随着时日的深远而逝，他了解到的也愈来愈深。开始，他总以为照顾别人已经成为了G的习惯，可是到了日本却发觉，原来G也有慵懒的一面，抑或是说只是自己在一味孤行地把关切强塞给对方，才让G索性放下性子，任由他肆意而为？如今想来，这都没有矛盾。无论是慵懒还是勤劳，那红色的男子都是一直在宠溺他人。  
细想而来，他似乎真的从未听过G有过什么出于己欲而渴求之物。与G相识以来，见得最多便是Giotto的无理取闹，然后就是G的纵容与原谅。这样的戏码一遍遍上演，G饰演的永远是满足别人的一方，而自身的愿望却永远不会搬到舞台之上。  
等待之时总归漫长，举头望天色已不佳，临近冬日，昼短而夜长，虽时辰还尚早，可再不回去，恐怕就要走夜路了。难得捎一次情人到外边来，自己却忽然有事不得不离开片刻，相约在此聚头，等他匆匆回来时，对方竟不见了踪影。心想因久未出阁，到附近随意逛逛亦让人能够体谅，但这一去也太长了，不由得叫他担忧迷路否，或者发生某些更糟的突发状况。于是他便不想再继续等下去了，转身便寻去。  
才没寻多久，一阵吵嚷声就入耳而来，他心中惶惶不安，赶紧朝那奔去，枯叶掩映之萧条间，独见零零一处院宅，傲然孓立，气清节高，肃穆威谨。他顿觉不妙，这场所定当不为俗人所进，G不会是意外闯入了吧？在门外犹豫片刻，终究是提了腿，疾步入内。果然，还未行十余步，见林立青竹，拥箭靶一排，而靶子相对的那方，正簇着四五人，皆持着弓箭，将那个红发的人堵住。吵杂中他未能听清到底在争辩什么，可只需稍稍一想，都可断定生在异国的人处在下风，不善辩论的G是怎能抵挡得住这些精通婉言之人呢！或许被说了很多恶毒的话，也听不懂吧？可人情物事，即便语言不通，但眼见那憎恶嘴脸，心里头也肯定不会好过。  
“G！！”他大声喊出对方的名字，所有人都转头来看他，其中便有那双澄红如火的。他便不能持着生来便授予的礼数与优雅了，大步挤开人群，将G护在他那宽大的手袖之中。“有什么得罪之处在下向你们郑重道歉，请放过他吧！”显然已被激怒的几人厉声驳来，“这儿是庄严的地方，不能让这种肮脏的番邦人玷污！” 不知G是否听懂，可怀里头的人似乎怒火即发，他赶忙挡在前头，丢下一句“改日来赔礼道歉”，拎着G逃之夭夭。  
如此逃跑到数里之外，望后方亦无穷追，他终于舒口气，松开紧捉住G的手。虽天气已渐严寒，但经这么一折腾，寒意尽去，还稍觉滚烫。他才刚想询问一下事情的缘由，但见到G面有不忿，咬着嘴唇一言不发，也只能把话吞到肚子中去。“回去吧。”他柔声道，上前牵起G的手，徐徐往茶庄的方向行去。  
一路上，G都没有说一句话。而笨拙若他，亦不晓得该如何巧妙地安慰。只在偶然之间，偷偷转了眼珠子瞄瞄对方的神情，也只见到一片淡漠，红眸轻垂，犹叫人怜。  
把G送回茶庄之后，他一人折回住所。回想着过去种种，从相识，到相恋，他所了解到的，到底去到那深藏的心的何处。这样的心情，他以前也有过。那时候，他还懵懂未识那份冲动到底源自何方。可如今，他已明晓。  
为所爱之人付出，无需任何因由。

这几天G过得有点不自在。虽说天气已经逐渐寒冷起来，但也为至于难受的地步啊。可心头就是像压了块石头一样，怎么样松不下。闲暇时，总莫名惦记着那日发现的地方。一支支纤长的弓与矢，依然历历在目。握在手心时候的感觉，如今依旧无法忘却。张开手心凝视，究竟有多久没有握起枪支或是弓箭，他也记不清楚了。时日把曾经的光芒与黑暗都冲刷得平整无波，让人怀疑那一切究竟有否发生过，或许有一天知晓那只是一种臆想，他也并不觉得惊愕。  
离开故乡，来到日本，几近一年。  
自己是否改变许多，还是只是重回到过去之前的自我，无法明晓。  
惘然若失之间，突觉时候已过，若是平日，雨月早已来到，今日是怎么了？刚作猜想，那头正起了人声，G站起身来，慢悠悠朝院外走去，可还未见其人，已听见其声。  
“G——！！你看我带了什么给你！”  
自拐角处闪出一个比平日都要高大的身影，G戛然止了步子，瞪大眼睛看着满面欣喜的雨月。  
除了脸上的笑容比平时都要灿烂之外，更叫人瞩目的该是他身上背负的一把长弓，还有几束弓箭。文质彬彬的男子负上武将之物，加之傻乎笑靥，其实真有点滑稽。但在G的眼内，却是另一番景象吧。只见得G呆愣着，半声也哼不出，已被雨月拉起手到院子里头。  
“弓和箭你拿着。”解下身上的武器塞到G的手中，他径直走向院墙的一头，再从各种行当中翻出一块圆饼状的物体，吭吭地将之钉在墙上。“这是靶子…”他擦把汗道，又拎着东西走回G的身边，开始向对方展示自己辛苦弄来的东西。  
“这是一些关于弓道的书…还有一套弓道服，虽然有点旧可是还能穿。另外还有手套，护甲……”听他滔滔不绝地念着，G惊愣之余已经不耐烦，便把着啰嗦的家伙抛在脑后，所谓择日不如撞日，礼数之周全全不重要。此刻，膨胀的血脉驱使他拉弓，动荡的心跳指引他瞄准，一些被置之于时流之后而几乎丢失的东西被重新拾起，手指上紧绷的感觉正是扣动扳机之前的紧张，眼前的尘世之色凝聚成唯一的一点——心跳与呼吸在弹指之间被压迫成虚无，就如火药在枪筒里受到强烈的压缩，就在扣动扳机的一刹，这一切都迸发而出，恍若鲜血喷溅的瞬间，那阵徘徊在毒药与甘美之间的庞大矛盾……  
咻的一声，箭化作一道光，消失在眼前。出现在墙的那一边的箭，并没有射中在靶子上。雨月叹道可惜而望去G时，却见到对方的颜上并无半点失望之情。他欣慰地抿开了淡淡的笑意，安静地看对方揣摩新的箭术要领，再一次举弓、拉弦、发箭。  
那张总是徜徉着孤寂的无欲无求的脸上，第一次出现这一种满足的欣悦之情。  
他便知道，这一次，他能真正地窥视到G的心。  
就那么坐着看G练习，不知不觉已日渐黄昏。他都觉得自己的双腿都麻了，任面前是自己再钟爱的人，但看着这样单调重复的动物，总会觉得厌倦。他支支吾吾地想要说些什么，却又害怕碍着兴致正浓的G。于是乎就这样熬着熬着，到了要回去住所的时候。  
G终于是转头来看他一眼，“你还不回去吗？”  
他才刚欣喜而出，收到的却是这种驱客的冷淡话。  
“…………啊。”极其勉强地笑着，他发现好像这是今天G跟他说的第一句话啊？本以为自己做了这么多，就算不能让G投怀送抱也应该会有香吻相许的吧，没想到竟连感谢都没一句……  
这种失意他才不敢让G知道，生怕让G以为他做这一切都是想要达到什么目的而做的。所以现在只能垂头丧气地站起来整整衣装准备回去了吧，虽然跟预想有着太过巨大的出入，也没有办法了。  
看着那失落的男人的背脊，其实G也未至于冷漠至此。或许那其中有着些许的坏意，也许是真的对情事迟钝，但经过如此之多后，已不能不轻易动容了。  
“雨月。”G轻声唤道他的名字。他停下无力的步子，转过身来，正看到夕阳落下的金光染在G的侧脸上，如金鱼粼光的影像一片模糊。在那个刹那，他突然觉得如被池水淹没，无法呼吸。  
“今晚…不留下来吗？”  
他眼前所见到的，朦胧的，是那个夏夜捉来的一尾金鱼。  
而另外的一尾，正是这个愣头愣脑的自己。

凉秋将过。入夜已有冬寒之风，稀稀疏疏、零零落落，铺得一地凄黄。这夜色不佳，天有重云，遮得月儿晦明若羞。寂寥廖地吹奏几曲后，倍觉森冷，已无意再添哀清。正是空虚之时，外廊那头传来步声，他收起笛子欣然望去，见得刚沐浴完的G披着散乱衣衫，眸眼慵懒地向他行来。情人在他身边坐下，溢得是一路幽香，他忍不住张臂将之拢入怀中，在其耳边絮絮轻语。  
“G，好香呀…”绵柔蜜语听得人耳根发烫。经一日的练箭之后，也无心力再去挣脱这痴情汉子，也就由他去搂抱或捏揉了。见G没有反抗，他心底有点得意，再得寸进尺地把那酥软的身体搁在腿上，抬起对方下颌，垂首便吻。  
G的身体激起一阵颤栗，小小地反抗后，便被那缠绵的舌吸去心魂，几番缱绻，两腔浓稠，凛凛寒风下，如有篝火熊燃，烧得欲色难耐，情难抑止。可是再如何地想要，他终究是松开了那张红嫩的唇，逼使自己的欲望慢慢浇熄。刚才已在浴室中做过一回，怎么也不能再勉强G那已经累坏的身躯了。  
“雨月……”如只还残留着少许畏怕的狐崽一般，G在他的胸脯上细细唤道。  
“就让我再抱一会……”带着恳求的意味，他把脑袋埋入G的发间，想要更多地品尝那份芬芳。  
若是可以的话，他希望这一生都不要放开。  
他觉得自己就像是小孩一样地在渴求着对方的爱。那样的爱恋单纯而幼稚，洁白而无暇，却又缺乏浪漫与情调，愚钝且笨拙。  
“你怎么了，难道是在学Giotto那家伙在撒娇吗？”G禁不住抿开柔笑，伸手去轻抚他的头发，就如同在安抚不安的动物那般。听及友人的名字，至今他仍然会觉得有点不忿与不甘。即便是明知对方的身心都已经在自己手上了，也会燃起那么一丁点儿难以抹灭的妒忌。  
等到是终于愿意放开对方，他掏出笛子凝注了一会，突然没由来地问道，“你想听我吹奏一曲吗？”G有点愣然，莫名其妙道，“即使你吹了，我也领悟不了什么的……”  
“那么，可以听我吹一曲吗？”他思掂少许，换了个说法来问。G更是奇怪了，不过也只能颔首应允。于是乎，他便似自顾自地幽幽吹来。身为异乡人的G不能领会东方音乐的韵味，这让他觉得侥幸。皆因这一曲，他吹的是差劲透了。杂乱无序、满载的尽是自身的庸俗之恼，完全便是有负于被赋予音乐的那一种高尚的情操。吹完之后，他看去身旁人，也未能见到对方有特别的反应。他知道自己是在自作多情，或者是庸人自扰。  
“G……”他的手不禁握紧笛子，声线里头含着畏惧，喉头的那句话想说又说不出来。  
“嗯？”G侧过首来，待他说下去。  
“你……”看到那张印着火纹的脸庞，心中更是痛是怜。那一句话，他不敢问，却又不得不问。“会思乡吗？”  
终是说了出口，可见到对方不得领略的疑惑表情，他只好更是耐着忐忑，详加解释，“也就是说…你…想念意大利吗……？你…想回…去吗…”  
普普通通的一句话，被他说的是支离破碎，没多一点耐心都恐怕要听得烦了。G的眸中波平若镜，“你怎么会这样想的？”  
被这么一反问，他更是急了。混乱之间，他不觉便紧握住G的手，仿佛生怕对方会逃掉一样。  
“因为你看起来这么寂寞，拿起弓箭的时候又那么高兴……所以我……！”  
“但是你还是帮我弄来了弓箭。”G淡淡而截然道。  
“那是因为……”他开始无法整理自己的思绪。这样的状况，就像是回到了从前一样，在身边都是异国语言之地，他惶惶一人，青涩得可笑。现在情景不同了，他身处最熟悉的地方，说着最熟悉的语言，但当面对的仍是那个让他心动的人，他就还是那样的让自己泄气。  
“如果我说，我想回去，那你要怎么办？”这一句话，究竟含了几分的认真。但无论是说笑还是说真，他的脑海骤然间若晴天霹雳，他的世界顷刻化作黑白。  
“不行！”厉声喊出的同时，他把G猛地搂入怀里，“就只有这个，我无法帮你做到。”  
被他抱得发疼的G无可奈何，只能在他的颊侧揶揄般道，“就只有这个时候你像个男人。”  
“……”被这么一说他脸皮都要被削薄了。他是知道自己骨子里头的中庸和圆润的，谁叫他就是个日本人，且爱上的是这么一个爽快又放得开的混血儿。  
“想念那里又怎样呢？”忽然间，G默默念道。那些稍长的红色发丝披散在他的襟前，G的双肩收拢着，偎依一般向他索求温暖。“那里已经没有让我留恋的东西了。家人的话，早已经失去了。而家族，也快要过去了。很快，那里就会抹去我们曾经的存在了吧。”  
G的话，轻轻地激荡到他的心头。不错，曾经辉煌一时的一世家族快将陨落了。他们的名字与事迹，都将会成为历史，被时间的洪流冲刷得一干二净。他爱的那个人，已经丧失了容身之所。  
“很可笑不是么……”G咧开自嘲般的笑，“明明是家乡，却没有一样东西让我留恋……”  
话中失意叫人心疼不已，他嘴中刚说出“别伤心”等云云，怀里人竟一把挣开他，面上一点哀愁之色都无，“嘛，反正我重要的人都在这里了。”  
这话听得他心花怒放，才刚又想感动一回，G竟笑得可爱地补上一句“因为Giotto快要来了”，让他顿时成了死灰，身心俱灭。看着他这样激烈翻转的表现，G再都忍不住，“嘻嘻”地笑得得意。  
他被G如此捉弄于鼓掌之间，虽然很是不忿气，可又不得不甘拜下风。  
“G…你真是……！”这又气又怜的矛盾感充斥在体内，偏偏G在他面前就是快乐而狡猾地笑着，叫他一口气硬是吐出不来。  
“真是只可恶的狐狸！！”  
“喂！不是说不做了吗？！”

日本岛的四季比意大利要分明得多。转瞬之间，金叶尽落，剩残枝寡条，唯待铺上银装，素裹冬来。时辰已见不早，天还不清亮起来，灰蒙蒙一片，若是压抑了呼吸，将要降下雪来一样。在外头行走着实叫人难受，冷风瑟瑟地从衣袖和领子中窜进来，他寒毛都竖起了。现在只想快点儿到茶庄，品上一壶热茶，最好加上暖肌美眸，这样无论是身或心都会当即暖和起来吧。  
气温的骤降令他来不及添衣，而辛苦赶到后收入眼帘的景象亦令他猝手不及。但见到平日里头孤寂寂的园囿中脂粉香飘，女儿家艳丽的衣色尽拢一堂，叫他一刹间以为自己临了春门，万花绽放。而群花拥绕之中，有一身形高挑硬朗，若白雪中的一支红山茶，灼热人眼，撼动心魂。他看得不禁失神，耳边不断回荡女孩儿雀跃的尖叫与欢呼声。  
“G大人好帅气呀~”  
“大人加油~！”  
“人家好想当靶心哦~”  
穿上一整套正统弓道服的红发男子身上有一种微妙的矛盾感。那一种奇妙的感觉，他曾经在异国亲眼看过。同是一套朴素而禁欲之装，衬以男子沉艳发色，跋扈刺青，再添上其高鼻深廓，凝神屏息的姿色，足以轻易而神奇地夺人心跳，令人为其美艳而感叹。  
他从前未曾想过，这么一个全然是异国血统的男子，竟能与日式传统衣装如此匹配，出落如雪中花火，霜里红晶。抽箭，拉弓，瞄准，每一个细腻的动作，无一不扩散着致命的甜蜜毒味。看久了，便会坠入深渊，无法自拔。  
就如他一样，连箭头已经瞄准自己都浑然不觉，如在梦中。女孩子们都紧张地看着他，而G则依然一面肃然，心中大概还想着他真是个笨蛋，然后指尖轻轻一放，箭霍地飞出，连着呼声一片，就在他那傻愣的脸庞外一寸处唰地擦过，留下凛冽的风声与空气摩擦的轻微热度。  
他脸上的花痴笑容在那一瞬间僵化成石，在这寒温中，额上还渗下豆大冷汗。放了这明目张胆的暗箭的男子抿开弯弯柔笑，眉目如狐地向他点点头示意，便无事般转回身去，继续将箭对准正确的地方。  
“………………”他硬是无语了好一会，才突然醒觉来，这情景怎么好像似曾相识？！  
啊不错，在他第一次与G相见时候，G便是像刚才那样用如此热烈而危险的方式招呼了他。只不过现在是将子弹换成了弓箭，二人的关系也不再是陌生人而是情人了。  
几个好心的姑娘过来询问他的状况，他才终于捉回了魂魄，含笑道自己没事。朝院中走去，姑娘们为他让出位置，他便跟大家一同欣赏这赏心悦目之景。虽不能二人共处有些可惜，但现在这般也算是不错。见着一支又一支的弓箭不断击中靶心，即便不看去G的表情，他亦能知晓那是怎样的一种充实与满足。他本以为日本这个国家会抹去对方藏于最深的锐与戾，但如今看来，G似乎不曾变过。  
懂得藏住自己聪慧与狡黠，却改不了去宠溺别人。  
就这样一直下去也不错。  
如斯念着，嘴边禁不住偷笑出来。  
“啊，朝利大人在笑什么？”  
有好事者凑过来好奇问道，他赶紧推脱说没事，又瞄去G的那边，见对方正斜目盯着自己，便更加了三分紧张，坐起身来躲开，以免招来群蜂浪蝶，惹得情人生气。但他这样费煞苦心，G终究是没把心思放到他的身上。  
“啊…”G突然讶然道。只见到G抬起头，张开手掌，似要接住某些东西一样。众人应声望去，看到一个的闪烁着柔软白光的小点飘飘袅袅地落入G的手心。  
“下雪了。”不知是谁道出这么一句。接着，若是展开盛宴一般，漫天的雪花开始铺洒而下，女孩儿们兴奋地跑出院来，为这年的初雪而欢欣起舞，旋动跳跃，那个情景若是一池塘的彩鱼在游弋生姿，看得两个男子也不得不跟着雀跃起来。  
“冬天来了呢……”如此叹道时，他走到G的身旁，悄悄将对方的手牵住。因为衣袖过于宽大的缘故，所以即便十指紧扣，他人都莫能发现。G的手指稍稍颤栗了一下，但随即便静下来。他侧首看去对方，见着那洁白的颊上染有樱晕一样的红。  
“是啊……”G少有地应了他的话。他觉得有丝惊讶看去G，可对方却没有看他，只轻轻地捉紧了他的手。  
雪落无声，心跳有致。  
牵子之手，冬雪可暖怀。

一场初雪过后，红叶尽落，朝凝冰霜，处处素净，满眼白茫，已经一派冬临之景。在这银光皎色之期，觉躯体寒冷之时，最好约上三五朋友，同去一浸温泉，洗净疲惫，驱却寒气了。雨月记得自己仍在此时，每逢冬来，都会踏上一次数日的温泉之旅。如今重回故地，再拾旧趣，依旧兴致盎然。只不过不同的是，这次他拒了友人之邀，独有二人上路。而那另外一人，便是他瞒着诸位友人藏起的恋人。  
“还有多久啊？”在雪上走路可不是一件简单的事，二人已行了大半天，亦不见前方有什么确实的房屋可寻，这叫G再如何好性子都耐不住了。  
他收起脸上那个看了肯定会让G生气的笑容，约摸估算一下路程答道，“应该还差一小段路便到。”  
听他如此含糊解答，G扭了头拧紧眉头瞪他，“那到底是什么温泉啊怎么这么偏僻？”  
他只好勉强笑道，“因为要找一个适合G的温泉有点难度啊…”  
“啊？你什么意思！”因是上坡路，G已走得气喘吁吁，听此更是怒火冲天，索性伫了步子不走。他知道自己又妄言，连忙靠过来捉起G的手要解释，只是G才不让他得逞，寒着脸就把他的手甩开。  
“我说你好像越来越滑头了。”每次都钻着空子揩油。  
“在下只是想要和自己喜爱的人更亲密而已。”而他总是可以一脸正气地说出甜言蜜语来。  
G无奈，叹口气放弃反驳，继续朝前走去。他溺笑地看着对方有点不稳的背影，三步并做二步走回G的身边。  
经过一番长途跋涉，二人终于得以在日落之前来到目的地。处在深山远水之中的一家温泉旅馆，古典中含着少许破败，如踏入上个百年一般，满怀历史的韵味。久木幽香，虬枝深藤，连接待的人也并非时下流行的年轻女郎，而是年过半百、饱经风霜的妇人。萦绕于周的这一切，能令人觉得身心都怠去，脱去繁华，唯独剩下赤裸的原味，像个老者一样无欲无求，只望享受这世上所有的美物，直至逝去。  
办理过简单的手续后，二人便被领去最尽头的一个房间。侍女离开头，G便把行李一扔，直接往榻榻米上倒。他笑着把东西放柜里头放，并揶揄道G的体力好像变差了。像一条海参一样蜷缩着的G啥话都没答，就伸手乱摸，摸着一个什么东西就朝他砸去。他吓了一跳望侧边一躲，逃过一劫。东西重重地砸在墙上又跌到地上，让他惊叹G这看都没看都能瞄准着扔。  
“好了，我们洗洗身子就去泡温泉吧。”他走过来推推这懒散的海参，怎知海参更是缩成一团。  
“让我先歇一会……”  
“……”看着这样的G，雨月迟疑半刻，醒觉来用什么来打动对方，“泡完温泉才能吃饭的啊，不快点的话…”  
还未说完，海参就变回人，即便还是一脸倦容，但也看得出其对传闻中温泉旅馆精美食物的期待。  
他泻出笑来，开始领着G来尝试这人生第一次的二人温泉。  
把身体冲洗干净之后，便可以进入到温泉中去。本想着可以在泉中静候爱人入浴之美景，没想到G已经先他一步泡在泉中，全无一点异国生疏的样子。美梦被打破硬是叫他愣在池中数秒，G奇怪地看着他，问他干嘛不过来。他哑笑着过去，在G的身旁坐下。虽没见到那个烙印着火纹的美艳之躯的全貌甚为可惜，但现在就在咫尺，观得着朦胧水雾之中氤氲着的上半身亦能叫人浮想联翩。偌大的一个热泉被山石围绕，瞭望之能见穷山峻岭，细察之能窥山兽踪影，极近自然之姿，似从未有人踏足，享尽浑然天成的福气。  
泡了一会，G四下观望问道，“不会再有其他人来了么？刚才入宿时还能见到有别的旅客呢。”  
他笑答，“因为我包下了这个温泉，所以不会有别人来的了。”  
“……包下什么的，要花很多钱的吧？”眯起水红的眼，G甚是怀疑。  
皱起眉宇，他无奈道，“没办法啊，因为G你没法子跟他人共浴。”  
“刚才就问了，那到底是什么意思？”难道是说还歧视外国人吗。  
“身上有刺青的话，”伸手指去G身上的火纹，他解释道，“是不允许进入温泉的。所以这一次我还真花了点功夫才能找到这么一家旅店可以网开一面。不过还是绝不容许跟他人混浴而已。”  
听罢他的释疑，G似是若有所思，最后也只闷闷说了句“这是奇怪的规定”便把半张脸埋到水中。知道每每都被人当作另类排斥G很不好受，他也想说些什么来安慰，可G眼睛溜溜地，一下便看穿了他。  
“不用每次都想些乱七八糟的东西来安慰我的。文绉绉的烦死了。”G毫不客气地说。  
“呃，那我也是一片好意嘛……”直到现在为止，他还是未能够完全把握与性格总是直来直往的异乡人的相处模式。所以每当遇到这种情况，他总是尴尬不已，明明想要加以关怀，却一点都不擅长如何去表达与传递。看见他这幅左右为难的样子，G也不难为他了，直接就给个台阶下，把话题续了下去。  
“我说你，其实还真的不像日本人。”  
这话一出倒是撩起了他的兴趣。  
“此话怎讲？在下可是地地道道的扶桑国子啊。”还刻意用上对方最厌烦的贵族式语法，叫G一听脸就拉了下来。  
“从各种方面来说！”G没好气地说，“来了这里一段时间，看到的日本男人要不就是矮小瘦弱，要不就是长得平平庸庸的，脸长得压根都差不多的感觉……还有你那东西……”  
话说到了末处全变成水泡泡咕咚咕咚，都听不清楚到底在说什么。他呆了一会，终于自以为是地认为自己已经领略到G的话中精粹，“这是在夸奖我吗？真是受宠若惊啊~”  
他像个傻瓜蛋一样搔搔脑袋，G脸蛋红红地盯着他，就是不说到底是在夸他还是贬他。  
“一说起话来总是很让人生气这一点倒是很有日本风味。”冷不丁地来了这么一句，叫他的腼腆都成了低落。看他心情变化如此之快，G看起来心情稍微好了些，便继续悠悠道来，“啊不过~最不像日本人的，是性取向吧。”能够这样大大咧咧地把自己也数落了，这样的G也十分独具着意大利人风味。对于对方如此爽快地便展开的这个敏感话题，一时半刻他还真的无法评论。不过看着G那含着半分刁难他意味的眼神，他很快便想到了如何妙答。  
“在这个方面我倒觉得自己挺具大和之风的。”他傲傲然道，一副胸有成竹的样子。G死盯着他，要他说出个所以然来。他翩然微笑，娓娓道来，“你晓得日本的男人最憧憬的妻子是怎样的吗？”  
G摇摇头，他便像一个说书人一样陶醉地说来，“像我这种日本人最憧憬的妻子，无非不是大和抚子了。所谓的大和抚子，啊要细说的话G你大概会听得很烦，我就大致说一下好了。”  
看到G又要露出一副厌恶的样子，他只好弃了肚子里的那些长篇大论，改为长话短说，“外表端庄典雅，性格文静温柔，能出厅堂能下厨房，最重要的是对外三从四德，相夫教子，于内娇媚可人，酥软缠绵……”  
“好了好了。”G厌烦地打断他的兴致，还忍不住翻了白眼，话里头全是鄙视他的语气，“说白了就是外表温柔，内在淫荡吧？”  
“哦？”他颇为惊奇，皆因G所说的“温柔”与“淫荡”在日语中刚好为谐音，听起来甚是溜口，“G的日语大有进步哦。”  
G才没心思去听他的嘉赏，还厌恶地把肩膀扭了过去，不想看他的脸，“淫荡这一点你也很日本风呢。”  
这话说得真是醋溜溜的。他哈哈而笑，不甚为意，继续道来，“听了刚才这些，G你懂我为何说自己在情爱方面极具大和之风了吗？”  
“……”G沉默了，大概是在快速回顾并分析刚才话题。他在一旁笑眯眯地等着G领悟到他的话中深意，果然不消片刻，G便怒然旋身来。溅出一浪水花落下后，他见得对方那羞恼的容，于是笑得更深了。  
“你这家伙，在拐弯抹角地说我淫荡？！”  
“哈哈，其实并不是在拐弯抹角啊？我觉得我说得很直白~”  
“去死吧你！”  
装傻的结果是迎来滔天巨浪，他连忙大喊在温泉里头不能作闹，G哪有心情理这凡俗礼数，握起拳头就要朝他揍过去。他不住抿了嘴唇笑，在唦唦啦啦的水花之中准确地捉住了G的手腕，再不费吹灰之力地使出一招反擒术，便轻易地把对方锁在自己怀中，得尝肌肤之柔美，触及脉搏的炙热。  
探去那纤细腰肢，带上一个暧昧笑靥，两双唇贴近而来，吐息之间尽是挑逗之意。  
“我说得没错吧……G？”  
手指捏上那柔韧臀肉，惹得美人娇喘一声，红眸怒目而视，更是让人兴奋难抑。虽心有不甘，可又情难自己，送上蜜吻，便由得他任意欺来了。  
或许那说的柔中之淫确有其事呢。在这水温稍觉滚烫的处境，只是稍稍缠吻，便以觉得欲火焚身，情欲比往日都要来得快猛。怀中这晶莹之肌与红热之纹像若有来势凶猛的毒效，令他今日再都不能等下半刻了，想要就在此地此时，与之合为一体……  
“雨月……”便在情浓意切之时，一切都如圆月美满，面前情人亦双颊扑红，撩有妖娆之氛，只需再稍努力一点，便可登天极乐——  
G捧着他的脸，用这样一幅娇娆酥骨的媚态说道，“听说温泉里面不可以做爱？”  
“………………”顿时，如寒冬突临，即便有佳人在怀，亦不能作为。硬生生地把快要爆发的欲望憋着，他用力挤出一点笑容，“G你在这点真的非常不像意大利人………………”  
“是吗？”G倒是笑得惬意，还伸出手指来戳戳他脸上皱皱难看的笑纹，“要留着力气吃饭嘛~”  
果然，想要能够熟练地应付这一只来自外国的狐狸，还有很长的日子。

杳杳深山，远隔人烟。夜至最深处时，黑曜石一样的天穹有雪花如鹅毛，飘飘摇摇，白白软软旋转落下。看会是一场大雪，或许能将回去的路封住，但此刻映在瞳中，只觉凄迷勾魂，叫人忘尘世繁琐，尽埋俗意入雪中。有一双跟白雪赫然相辉的火色瞳孔在久久地注视这一场缓慢的雪。望得久了，若是火亦能同雪融为一体那般，炽热与灼目，这一切刺激着心灵的色彩都变成一幅远久的图画。男子安静地坐在廊边，举首眺望，嘴中呼出的气息凝结成短暂的水雾，接而蒸成透明。虽身上只披了单薄的外衣，但坐得久了，连寒冷与颤栗都能忘却，记起的是那些仿佛经已远去，却又仿佛近在咫尺的故里冬天。  
眼前的一切，便恍若是曾在书中所见的那个“天国”。飞舞的天使羽毛，纯白洁净的银晶世界——那一个从未妄想过可以到达的梦想境地。现在，正如同神迹一样，那个天国在他的面前一点一点地堆积起来。  
恍惚之间，肩头被覆上一层暖与沉的感觉。还未来得及回头，身体便被人搂住。  
“G，你不冷吗？”  
便在那一瞬之间，触碰得到的温热令人觉醒到这个世界仍为真实。莫大的一个天堂，原来还有人与自己同在。  
“睡不着吗？”他如此关切问道。被他搂在怀中的G稍作沉默，待了片刻，还是无所回答。  
那样的寂静，久了，会令人心伤，会令他怀疑，自己的体温到底有否递到G的心里。  
“G……”他的不安一直盘桓不去。无论再怎么贴近，或拥有对方，那些忐忑，都一样死死地扎着根。  
“你…愿意嫁给我吗。”  
说出这句话来的时候，他的大脑如这片雪海一样空白。  
那其实并无多少求婚应有的浪漫与幸福。那句话说得更有哀愁之味，就像是乞求一样，饱含的尽是悲伤。  
那也绝对会是，G这一生人当中第一次，亦是唯一一次收到的求婚。  
他有点紧张地看着G小半边侧脸，企图从那儿读取些线索。是会置之一笑，或是婉言拒绝呢。他无法预见G的答案，就如同他一直都无法预见二人的未来一样。  
雪静静地落着。久不回答了，方才这一切就会若是没有发生过一样。他没有追问，而G也没有开口。在他怀里的人像是睡着了般，红瞳惺忪，半阖不睁。  
“在日语里头，新娘是写成‘花嫁’的吧。”没由来地，G忽然扯开话题。他一愣，说了句“没错”，G竟咧开嘴，若是喝醉了一般笑开来。  
“你们日本人还真奇怪，为什么是想要花嫁给自己呢……”  
不知是欣喜还是只为胡话，如此吟念着男子笑得如花枝轻颤，笑意不加丝毫修饰，清醇如荼薇花酿的酒一样，叫他心醉不已。  
“没错哦。”他捉起G的手，稍施力道让对方看着自己。“倘若这朵花能够嫁给我，做我的妻子就好了。”  
言下之意，半是赤裸又半是含蓄，听得人耳颊发红。  
夜里行房残留的余温仍留在体中，此刻虽没再交合在一起，但身周有这强热气息，感觉其实亦与之无差。也曾试过，这个身体无论跟人结合多少遍，心始终也没有交叠的部分。  
花言巧语听他人说得多，可是偏偏就用这温婉日语最让人动容。  
G看着这个长相儒雅的东方男子。  
与无数的东方人一样。黄皮肤、黑眼睛、黑头发。容貌只能算是胜过大部分普通男子，但对比起自己见过的并不算是出众。圆滑、中庸的待人之道，永远挂在唇边的温柔笑容。美则可称翩翩君子，坏则能呼做人虚伪。知书识礼，德才兼备，烟酒赌嫖从不沾身。那样的男人，于东方的姑娘们眼内怕会是夫婿的最佳人选。换一方面说来，可以说是大闷蛋，不解温柔，了无趣味。  
这个本应极擅长伪装的人，却将所有弱点与反面都毫无保留地剖析于自己。  
这个本应拥有最美好平稳未来的人，却舍弃了一切，选择了属于不归之路的自己。  
如雨水润泽之人，恋上那个如风火绮丽之人。  
这样细细地看着，G逐渐感受到一丝的疲惫。柔柔偎依入这个怀抱，也许那便是属于自己的天堂。  
而这一个人，便会是归宿。  
“可以哦。”昂起首来，G轻轻捉住他的衣襟，在他的脸颊印上轻柔一吻。  
“诶诶诶？”就是在这么紧要的关头，他却发懵了。  
G忍俊不禁，溺笑道，“做你的花嫁。”  
“……………………”  
数秒的震惊之后，他高兴得快要感激涕零，忽地用力地把怀里的人抱紧。  
“G！！谢谢你！！”  
“好痛啊！”这小小的嘉赏之后G又不得不生气地朝他大吼，“还有，今晚不能再做了……唔……！”  
话还没说完，G的先见之明已被截断。嘴巴被严密封上，舌尖被缭绕缠绵，即便心中不满自己气焰被压，可是就只这一晚，可以饶过这个深爱自己的男人，任自己埋葬在被爱之中。  
雪越落越大，悄然无声地封埋住这片小小的天地。  
他抱起自己心爱的人，转身走入那只属两人的和室。  
盼了多久，臆想了几回。  
这一夜，便是迎娶花嫁之时。

两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。  
此等哀转凄切之词听得多颂得也多，他亦觉自己能够深谙其理。可当自己真的深陷其中、难以自拔之后，才会晓得此种相思之苦，如煎如熬，煞费心力。短暂的温泉之旅结束还没过数日，一般说来，他应当提起心思回归到工作当中。但历过那短短几日后，总觉得好比添上几载共处的光阴，恍若一步登天。现在，才刚刚过了两天，他便深觉日子过得是一日三秋，行坐吃睡之间，心里想的总是那个人。什么朝朝暮暮，他啊，是一分一秒都等不了了。  
这不，才三日不见，他便已抛下外头正事琐事，一头扎进他朝思暮想的温柔乡。茶庄的姑娘们见他是满面桃花，春风暖送，跟这严寒季节真是堪然相异。他笑着随意跟大家打招呼，脚板似踏着风一样滑向固定的方向。女孩们静看他这一溜烟似的背影，一年来出出入入，凭那写在男子面上的喜怒哀乐，众人心中早有猜疑，只是嘴上噤声，勿作多事而已。  
是日为大寒，房内门窗紧闭，唯独摘取一支冬梅，取雪水滋养，衬着袅袅芳茶，显其高雅脱俗，亦洗尘世秽意。今天，主人家也没有到院中练箭的兴致，而是唤婢女拿来笔墨纸砚，慢慢悠悠地磨墨练字，聚精会神地学习东方书法。  
这优雅情景难得一见，主人家本想着可以休养生息，摆脱一下庸俗的情爱之事，怎晓得他的到来，又要坏了一日的闲暇。  
“我说，这才过了几天，你怎么又来啦？”G无奈地翻着白眼，腰杆已被那不速之客搂住，颈间更是有个鼻子在嗅来嗅去的，弄得人无法认真书写。  
“那我对G你实在是牵肠挂肚嘛……”  
“好了好了我知道。”  
才刚想由衷述来两日的愁苦就被对方不耐烦地打断，但他知道自己心爱之人总是刀子嘴豆腐心，便更得寸进尺地将其贴得更紧。见到他那犹若偷腥猫儿一样的笑意，G不得不放下笔，叹气道，“你可不要为了来这里看我而耽误工作哦。”  
他心头一震，这莫非是在关心他不？  
“不会的G。”伸臂捧来G的手，他将自己略微高出一些的手掌热度将其包拢，裹在掌心，细细呵护。“我会努力工作，然后把你接出去，与我共建爱巢的。”  
听此，G的身上硬是起了一阵恶寒。  
怀里的人身体猛地颤抖，他还以为G觉得冷，更把对方搂紧。G没他好气，也懒得反驳，只能由他去，自己则重新握起笔来写字。  
“你在写什么？”他这才发觉G并不是在抄写。在这儿都过了好长一段时日，他也未见G会如此认真地拿起那被抨击得体无完肤的毛笔来写字的，这回是怎么了？  
G蘸蘸墨水，在宣纸上一撇一捺地画出陌生的文字，“在给Giotto写信啊。”  
回答得是莫不经心啊。他就迷惑了，距离上次收到友人来信已经有好一段时间，而且那次他也已经替G写了回信啊。  
“在我们去温泉的时候Giotto的信正好来了。”G边写边解释道，“给你的信在案头那里。”  
“……”怀着一丝的不安与不舍，他放开G走到案头，拿起那一封书写隽秀的信笺，一刹间竟觉得有种厌恶之情油然而生。但无论如何，信还是得开封。  
他便站在那儿，一字一句地阅读。这信读得越后，不知怎地他的后背越发麻，本来还觉得暖热的身体竟逐渐变冷。他那拿着信的手开始颤抖，信上的内容亦随之变得模糊不清……  
他的大脑一片混乱，信上所述说的即将到来的事于他而言是末日，亦会是他现在仅存的一点幸福的终点。  
“G……快，快跟我走！！”他把信笺捏得近乎碎裂，喉中发出的干哑声音让G听得莫名其妙。  
“你怎么啦？”  
“别问了，快跟我走！再不走就来不及了！！”说罢他一把捉起G的手，莫理得G在后边喊痛就要从这个房间中逃走。但任由他怎么快，也绝对不可能逃出那一双如魔法水晶球那样，能将未来展现其中的蓝色眼睛。  
在开门的一瞬，这一切都完了。  
站在门前的是一个笑得如同天使一样可爱的恶魔——那一个他们最为熟悉的，既爱又恨的首领。  
“G——我想死了你呜呜——！！！！”  
那一张永远都定格在14岁的娃娃脸在看到G之后立即变成哭包脸，拥有一头蓬松金色鬃毛的小狮子不由分说地就往G身上扑过去，他心中大喊不妙并以迅雷不及掩耳之势挡在爱人之前，这便恰恰让Giotto把两个大男人都扑了个满怀。来者也不看到底扑没扑中，反正扑到了就是蹭，就是把鼻涕眼泪往别人身上擦。  
看到青梅竹马这幅模样的G自然是像以前在意大利一样母爱横溢，但他才不会再像以前一样呆站在一旁当空气。  
费了好大劲把Giotto从身上撵下来，他用自己宽大的身体拦在Giotto和G之间，并朝自己的首领投以一个皮笑肉不笑的笑脸，“好久不见了Giotto。”  
“哦，雨月，原来你在啊？”Giotto歪歪头问，样子十足一个无知的幼童。  
“……”他必须克制住自己，这毕竟是在G面前。  
“G~~~~”  
但是只要一个不留神，曾经无数遍出现在眼前的景象就会发生。  
“混账东西快放开很脏啊你！”  
“人家不要~~”  
他所热爱的二人世界从这一刻起画上一个叫人叹息的句号。  
青梅竹马的那一头暖如深春，而他这一头则严若寒冬。

大雪纷飞的日子过后，迎来的是这个冬季第一个开阳暖天。少了寒风呼啸，即便见着遍地白雪皑皑也并不会觉得有多寒冷。选这样一个好天气，约上知己好友，赏冬梅绽放，享香茶幽香，实为人生一大乐事。此情此景，此人此物都恰符佳美，但他的脸上却不见应有的欣悦之意。反倒是他对面的异国金发男子更是有品调悠闲的雅致，不稍一会就落得跟当地人似的，到处跟路过的人瞎打招呼。他只好眉目紧锁，耐着性子等这花花郎儿歇下来。终于，对面的人肯坐稳，桌上的茶亦早已冷掉，而他的面色也好比这冷茶。为友人倒掉冷茶换上热茶后，他依然岿然坐着，冷冷素素然若是一座含有微愠之色的冰雕。男子嘴角含笑，捧起茶杯，凑于鼻底一嗅，立即皱了眉头。  
“用这样的表情泡的茶是不会好喝的哦，我的挚友。”  
句末那亲密的称谓，听在耳中总觉得是一种无心的挑衅。看着那悠然自得的友人，说句实话，其实他并无把握。更甚者，今日请对方到外边来小聚，其真正目的就连他自己也不是太过清楚。如此怡人之日，可以的话他早就把G约出来游玩山水了。但如今状况是，他压根连同G独处的机会都不能有。早早来到茶庄，见到的肯定是Giotto蜷在G的怀里呼呼大睡，其他的时间里也死赖脸皮地粘着G，完全不给他说话的机会，更不要想和自己的情人有什么身体接触了。他虽然心有不忿，但亦不敢与G述说。他怕是自己被认作是气量窄小的小人，动辄都爱吃醋妒忌。而且对手是Giotto的话，他觉得自己的胜算实在是太小了。  
他根本就不敢去想，在G的心里，他和Giotto到底是哪一方比较重要。  
真的，一点儿都不敢想。  
那个答案，与他而言具有太大的影响力了。  
所以现在，他只能改为约那无法匹敌的对手出来，希望能够好好谈一谈，勿动干戈地和平解决问题。接着，他便发觉了。这样的情景何其熟悉。只不过是地点从意大利图书馆换成了日本茶寮，他面前的依然是那个嘴停不了吃东西的大小孩，而他自己依然如当初一样迷茫不已。  
找寻第一句话的契机总是那么的困难。过去好几年了，他还是拙于面对这名从各种方面而言都十分神秘莫测的朋友。斟酌许久，他才定住了心神。  
“Giotto…你是知道我和G的关系的吧？”  
这样的一句提问，算是让自己比较满意的。Giotto露出了意料之中的小小惊异，同时也在意料之中地马上装傻。“什么关系？”  
这样下去，他肯定会跟以前一样被Giotto牵着鼻子到处乱转，到最后连自己的初衷都忘记。身处异国之时，他无法领悟西方人的率直之气，而现在他回到故国，已学得东方人缺少的那一部分技巧。  
有些事情没有必要拐弯子，非得去走歪路不可。明明面前摆着一条笔直大道，他只需挺起胸膛，不顾一切地前进。  
“Giotto。”他低唤友人之名，“在信里，你明明对我教诲鼓励，为我指点迷津，我实在感激不尽。但为何到了现在，却处处阻挠我呢？”  
听此，Giotto便是真的露出了惊讶之状。  
“哦？雨月，这话说得有点难听哦~” Giotto温雅笑道，“与你们相隔两地时，我可以头脑清晰地作出判断，为你指引明路。可是一旦见到了G，我就无法控制住身体啦~”  
Giotto说得是轻松。可苦了他，自从Giotto来了之后，就完全没有和G亲热过了。心头难耐，于人难言啊。窥得清他这副燥热皮囊，Giotto为他倒上热茶一杯，劝其清热解火，醒神洁思云云。他哭丧着脸听，心中只想着这家伙到底要几时消停，给他一点该有的恋人空间。  
“啊，难道你是怕G会变心吗~”  
Giotto忽然如此调侃。他为之一震，立即拉下脸来，才刚想大道理一堆，对方便抱着肚皮大笑而出，弄得他无所适从。末了，亦觉无谓，一笑置之，方才觉得气氛缓和，心头不再暗暗纠痛。  
那个男子就是如此神乎其技，对别人的嬉笑怒骂操掌自如，洞察他心，如明镜止水。  
本来以为难堪的一个午后，如今变得恬然自得。互斟互沏，谈笑风生，如你我初见之时。清茶之清，饮得多了，也能和酒那样醉熏人脑，令人吐出胡言。  
“呐，雨月。”不知道多少杯后，男子蔚蓝的瞳若晓色朦胧，声似入梦。  
他也觉得幽幽如魂入仙境，飘忽难定，乐似飞仙。  
“我是说假如，假如。”  
“嗯…假如什么？”  
两个男子吃吃笑着，真如喝醉酒一样。  
“假如G说要回去，你要怎么办。”  
他的笑声戛然而止。握着杯子的手亦忽然无力，几乎要把水给洒了。愣愣然望着对方，而男子只痴笑着，拎着杯子，目光从水面上飞梭而过，落在他的眼中，掉入他的心内。  
“我说G要回去的话，你打算怎样。”  
Giotto重复了一遍。  
他咽下嘴中一口茶水，本被温润的喉咙忽而遭受强烈蒸发，一刹间就已干涸生裂，如入沙漠。  
“不会的。”  
他干哑的声音只能如此回答。  
“G不会回去的。”  
Giotto放下茶杯，静静地看着他。  
“我是说如果。”再次强调的假设性。  
“他不会回去。”无法接受的假设性。  
面对那样的坚持，Giotto已知晓，再继续问去也没有结果。男子闭上那洞彻的眼瞳，不再强人所难，只默默捏起杯子，凝注去那粼粼茶波。  
“雨月。G不是你池中的鱼儿，如果他想要回到海洋的话，你无法阻止他。”  
这句话预示的是什么。  
Giotto如同一个预言家，为他暗示了一个最为恐惧的未来。现在的他，还沉溺在坠入爱河的甜蜜之中。Giotto的到来，也是只一个小小的冲击。他会以为，是需要一段时间协调，他和G的生活一定会回到平静当中。  
他那样单纯地想着，等春天来了要和G一起去赏花，夏至到了一同去垂钓，秋分到了去拾栗，冬日到了就打雪战……  
从今晚后，年复一年，不再改变。  
而这些幻想，只因一句话而如同人鱼童话一样幻灭成泡影。  
“如果到了那一天，请你放开他。”

天气持续着一天天变冷。  
日本是一个四季分明的岛屿。每至寒冬，落雪结霜、冻风凝冰，这些冬之灵魂一一都不会缺少。不如那名为西西里的小岛。即便到了十二月末，仍天阴灰霾，到处落着淅沥小雨，水汽黏沉，令人觉得若是肺里堆积有陈年的尘埃一样，一吸入空气就变得混浊不清，难受非常。  
虽然严寒，但是绝美的日本岛之冬。  
对比起他在意大利过的几个冬天，实在是好过多了。  
生火烤碳、皮袄棉褥、暖肉香酒，无一不是冬天给予世人的恩赐。  
然而，身处此方如仙之境，人情故里、佳朋好友，他可以谓是美满齐全了。虽不能算是锦衣玉食、腰缠万贯，但也总为丰衣足食、安逸平淡。  
但在与友人交谈后的那个夜晚，他夜半难眠，辗转反侧，终是起身望月，竟遥思他乡起来。并不是这儿的生活有什么欠缺的，只是怀念在意大利时那单纯贫苦的可爱日子。  
人总是会被周遭环境影响到品性的。回想起那数年，应当是他这一世人中活得最坦率的日子。无论是艰难的战斗，抑或是烦琐的日常，他都可以舍弃那些扎根在血脉中的踟蹰，跟随着那群耀眼的同伴们，一同拼搏，一同哭笑。  
爱或恨，都是如此的明白清楚、纯粹无暇。  
可是现在，他却忘记了在那儿学到的率真。只是Giotto朦胧暧昧的一句话，就能够把他击倒成如今这幅丧家犬模样。他抑不住去思考自己这么几年所付出的、所等待的感情。  
自己到底有没有强迫G去接受。  
到底是不是自己一厢情愿。  
如果换做是别人，对方是否依旧会落入情网。  
又或者，G压根不在乎。  
不在乎被爱，只在乎去爱。  
而那永远不变的，能让G去在乎、去爱的人，只有Giotto。  
他深晓这个已成定局的道理，他告诉自己不要去妒忌，但又忍不住去想。  
他到底是什么。  
对G来说到底是怎样的一种存在。  
如果他说，不希望G回去的话，对方就真的会不回去了吗。  
对于这个问题的答案他完全没有底。从相识开始，从来都只是他在为G付出，没有求过任何回报。本来他以为自己一直会对这样的无私贡献甘之如饴，但这种单向的平衡却被Giotto轻易地捏断了。  
他那颗坦然宽宏的心，正因为爱恋而开始一点点地变得狭窄。

自那以后的数日，他再没有去过青茶庄。这些天，日子是一时一刻地捻着指头过的。回想至刚回到日本不久之时，他也是跟这次一样，隔个三五天才去一次探望G。那个时候，他仍觉得无需去得那么频繁，招人话柄不已，或许会叫G厌烦。但不知是自何时起，过去茶庄的间隔变得越来越短，变得现在这般，一日不去都觉得坐立不安。虽然心早就不在，但他的身体依然固执。  
他这么想着，若是见不到自己的话，G会否伤心寂寞，会否颠覆一下惯有的光景，从那幽僻之地抽身出来找他呢。  
他就像是奢望着一个不可能实现的愿望一样，烦躁地待过了这几天。  
当他的耐性与思念都耗尽，还是没有等来他想见的人。  
他终于不想再执拗了，与其这么浪费时间，还不如亲手结束这一段苦楚的相思。于是乎，他便久违地踏上那个熟悉的院落，怀着兴奋与不安，拉开那扇薄薄的纸门。  
然而见在眼底的，不是他魂牵梦绕的景致。  
空落落整洁的一间房室，干净得如同一尘不染，从未沾染人的气息。  
那或许只是打扫过后出现的极为普通的画面，却在那个瞬间撕裂他已经近乎破碎的底线。他杵在门前，深垂头，连有人靠近都不察觉。侍女知道他来是找谁，便告知他G与Giotto一同出去了。  
一个理所当然的、毫无震撼力的消息，却能把他心内最后一点火星轻轻捏灭。  
他没有去等二人回来，而是顶着突然落起的大雪，拒绝了递来的纸伞，匆匆离去。  
等到G回来的时候，院里仍留有一行淡淡的脚印。G认得出，那不是茶庄女儿家娇小的脚。  
G没有去问到底有谁来过。  
答案已尽在心中。  
很快便要迎来这一年的最后一夜。  
被冠以团圆与美好的那个夜晚，能否经得住这场风雪的涕零。  
那二人在这场冬雪之中，是愈行愈远，擦肩而过；还是暮然回首，那人却在灯火阑珊处。

他有生以来经历过的最灿烂、最热闹的除夕之夜，是在意大利西西里岛度过的。圣诞的灯饰还未拆下，就等着这几日过后将要来临的隆重夜晚。岛上的居民并不介意有否不应节，都把自家最漂亮得体的衣裳穿出来，忘掉日常生活工作的一切烦恼，走到街上载歌载舞，或饮醉或撒泼的，在今夜都能够得以谅解。他最难忘的除夕，是他在意大利度过的第一个除夕。本以为会独在异乡为异客，每逢佳节倍思亲什么的，但事实上他完全没有心思去想这些有的没的，而是被那个顽劣的首领兼友人整蛊得东歪西倒，被盛绽在整个夜空的璀璨烟火撼动得无法言语。  
那一年的除夕，西西里岛罕见地下了小雪。星星点点的雪花在火光的辉映下，若是落下了一场凄迷的磷火栉雨，大家欢呼着，拥舞着，在这片寒冷而湿润的华丽之中疯狂得忘我。Giotto早就兴奋地不知道跑哪儿去了，他的身边就剩下G。他们二人在熙攘的人流中有点跌跌碰碰站不稳，但在焰火炸开的那一瞬间，所有的人都不由得屏住呼吸。焰火在他的眼球里绽放出一轮又一轮的高潮，他与G的手臂始终紧贴着，在这片冬季的低温之中，唯有那一部分的皮肤最为暖热。  
至今为止，他都不知道自己何时堕入情网的。但至少在那一年的除夕，爱恋已经生根发芽了吧。  
吞吐着寒息，瞭望这片宁静漆黑的天穹，过去的辉煌恍惚黄粱一梦，如今梦醒，冬夜依旧彻骨，形影依旧只单。踏着松软的新雪，他正朝某个方向徐徐前行。此时已为午夜，究竟过了子时没有他并不在意。这儿的人民并不在乎倒数，不会像外国人那样热烈地庆祝新年到来的第一秒钟。这里的人民习惯于在新年的第一天穿着传统雍华的服装，到神社里祈求新的一年的佳运。  
他到过茶庄，从孤院的围墙那儿爬进去。怕惊扰到睡着了的人，所以他一步一步都轻如做贼。他其实还没做好面对G的准备，这一次来只是想偷偷地看一下对方，可以的话还希望够能在对方的耳边细述一下自己的苦思。不管对方听不听得到，他只是想把心中的话说出来而已。可惜，最后还是未果。G没有在房间里。  
他没有一点头绪。G对此地依然不熟，而且也极少出门，这么冷的夜晚能到哪里去呢。他即便不安，但也无从下手寻找，只能在茶庄周边随意逛逛，希望G不要走得太远。  
雪下了整整一天，到了夜晚才息止下来。走在雪地上很是费劲，还没走多久，他便已觉累。正当灰心无措之际，杳杳袅袅地从前方幽深处飘来一缕芳香。那份芬芳并不属于这个古老悠久的东方。那其中利用了多种令人迷醉的香料来装点有害健康的尼古丁，甜蜜与毒物的激撞之下，凝造出一种独特的味道，在他的脑海中印下过痕迹，便难以相忘了。  
他的心忽然想被扎了一下那样。提起沉重的步子，他便亟不可待地朝那香气的源泉走去。  
他仍记得，初到意大利的那天——他被灼热的子弹擦颊而过，被迷幻的烟草引去秘境，被静谧的烈炎结下情缘。  
此刻，那一幕将要重演。  
在不同的季节，不同的地方，他见到了那个恍若初见的红色的男子。  
“G……”  
唤出那个名字的时候，有种恍如隔世之感。心脏没有久别重逢的悸动，他与对方之间的感觉，仿佛因为隔别的数天而变得清寂。他不像平日一样过去拥抱对方，只在数尺之遥处止下，不吭不响地望着那个孤寂的背影，静待时间的流逝，错失珍贵的光阴。  
他面前的人肩上披了一件褪色外衣。就若是曾经繁华奢靡的灯红酒绿，淌过了历史的长流之后，唯剩下依稀迷惘的陈旧回忆颜色。如此看着看着，心都恍似慢慢老去，他张嘴欲叫对方之名时，寒气入侵，蚀得喉头刺痛。  
他，竟又变回了当初那幅懦弱的模样。但再责备自己也于事无补，缘始缘灭，终归何方。  
前方的人身体有丝发抖，他的心一颤，刚想跨开那铁一般的步子，却发觉对方先于自己有了动静。  
G回头，看了他一眼。  
那其中似乎并无多少惊诧，仿佛早已知晓他的到来一般。而只一眼，他便端得出对方的憔悴。而他这几日，又何尝不是衣带渐宽终不悔呢。这冬愈来愈深，或许连最临寒独放的红梅亦快将凋零。  
G好像在迟疑什么那样，肩头并无转回。待久了，得来的竟是一句 “好久不见”。  
那一刻，自己的心如池水凝结成冰，坚寒剧痛。  
他不知道如何把话接下去。他或许还想过要解释自己久不出现的原因，但他更希望的是G能够向他询问，可以表示出一丁点儿的思念或者担忧。  
他不在的日子，G有否觉得寂寞呢。  
他所付出的感情，到底有否触到G的心底。  
这七天，比七年还要漫长、还要折磨他。他觉得自己不能够再窝囊废下去了。  
他所等待的时日，已经够长了。  
于是，他只能张开嘴来，用干巴难听的声音去问那个一直煎熬他的问题。  
“你要回意大利吗？”  
不加任何修饰的，笔直的题峰。他认真地看着G，而对方也似乎感受到他的视线，转过身来，同样以认真的眼神回复他。  
“没错。”  
同样简单而直白的肯定回答，简单得更为残酷。  
他心头一凉，但并无现于面上，续而镇定道，“你不能回去。”  
罕有的强势发言。  
G显然有点愣了，但又黯然而去，阖眼淡言，“我已经决定了。”  
完全没有给予他挽回的机会。  
他不甘地握了拳头，拧眉微愠道，“假如是Giotto叫你不要回去的话，你会留下的吧。”  
“这和他没关系。”  
嫉妒在不知不觉之间窜入他心脏的裂缝。他从来没有试过像那刻一样，如此希望那个名为Giotto的男子从未存在于世上。  
“是Giotto让你回去的吗？”  
“都说了这和他没关系了！”  
恨和爱拥有同等的分量。  
能把一个人送上天堂，也能将他推落地狱。  
逻辑错乱、语无伦次、无意义的争吵。他从未想过有一刻，他和G二人会变成这样。  
如此简单、却有力地，因为地域而即将分离。  
他像是疯了一样，害怕对方离开自己。  
“为什么你总是要把Giotto搬出来说……！”  
G终于忍无可忍地大吼出来。他看得见对方发红的眼眶，脖颈上起伏的细小动脉，还有因为热量流失而显得凄白的皮肤。  
——他所爱恋的这一切一切，魂牵梦萦的每个细节。  
始终都只能缴械投降。  
“因为……因为我没办法不妒忌他！！”  
他最最丑陋的人性黑暗面，终于在这纯白无垢之天地之间袒露出来。  
他冲着他最爱的人绝望地嘶叫着。  
“你让我不得不妒忌他！！”  
也许只是小题大做，不，这压根就是一场闹剧。  
因为这份恋意，使得他变成自己最讨厌那种小心眼的男人。  
“你陪在Giotto身边二十年了！而我……只有一年也不够，你就要离开了……”  
如此的不公平对待。  
一直以来自己的单方向付出。  
到最后，他连自己到底得到了什么都不知道。  
“对不起，雨月…”看着悲恸的他，G只能空白地说着道歉的话。可那其中，依然不含有转弯的余地。  
就算拥抱，也是那么地徒劳。对比起他的揪心，对方好像只有那么一点清淡的怜惜，什么悲伤或是不舍的情感都没有现在那双赤瞳之中。那里头盈盈荡荡的，终究是他所见惯的平淡的情感，像是一泊死水一样，漾满了死去的凤凰花瓣，凄艳、而冷漠。  
二人相拥的体温如是一个错觉。恍若这个世界迎来末日，那便是永别之前的一抹虚假甜美回忆，很快就会随着生命的结束而消匿无踪。他所迷恋的，亦是他即将失去的。那个将他一生填成完整的人，早已在季节的变迁之间融入他的血肉。他已无法回想，未曾遇见对方的那些年月，自己到底是怎么度过的。那些岁月，自己仿佛就是空有一个躯壳，每日茶酒剑笛，成为他生命的全部。他曾以为自己会如此碌碌无为，但安稳无波地结了余生。东洋的血脉传承使得无一样事物能令他疯狂，可转机便出现在那转瞬之期。他与那些跟自己浑然不同的人邂逅，遭遇无数自己无法想象的人事，最后——恋上一个最不可能恋上的人。  
可幸福的失去，不如得到那样来得缓慢。仅仅在一瞬之间，多年的心血，便可化为虚有。  
那样的现实太过残酷。  
残酷会令人丧心病狂。  
他心中有一把声音向他如此述说——我不能失去他，绝对不能。  
如同一只久未尝过鲜血的肉食动物一样，他开始无知觉地拉扯对方的衣裳，啃咬那烙着红纹的锁骨。想被恶魔俯身一样，当理智层面上失去了所有，人的天性驱使他去索求肉体，行尸走肉似地来猎食自己的生存所需。  
漠视对方的反抗，对方的挣扎。  
冷看所爱之人的痛苦，和眼泪。  
当见到自己揪出的红痕，撕磨而出的私血，他如恶鬼一般感到诡异的痛快。  
白雪与鲜血，好比是他的爱与恨。  
当这两样东西混淆在一起之时，那个淫艳得无可比拟的画面将他的原欲逼至巅峰。  
那就像侵犯一个素未谋面的陌生人一样，完全只有单方的快意可言。  
是发泄情欲，抑或是单纯的怒意，已经说不清了。  
他不满于恋人的反抗，不满于自己的懦弱，不满于拥有G最久时间的不是自己。  
他如野兽那般失去所有的理智，在欲望送到对方身体最深之时，亦是本应至福之时，向G如此嘶喊。  
“只有这个时候我能感受到你对我的感情，为什么你还要抗拒？！”  
接着，他见到的是什么。  
他面前的一切忽然明晰了起来——他怀中的火焰熄灭了。  
那点燃在G红眸中的最后一点星火，终于彻底地消失。  
G不再反抗，亦不再叫喊。  
那个身上满是暧昧伤痕的男子，只是默默地抬起了手，捂住脸庞。  
他看不清那底下的面容到底是哭是笑，他亦听不见哭声。  
泪水潺潺而淌，润湿了那与发色一样殷红的睫毛，沾浓了那比鲜血更红艳的刺青，滑落脸颊，融入雪中。  
G哭不出来声音。那是一种抽咽着的，压抑的，窒息一般的哭泣。  
那样的哭泣比嚎啕大哭或是欲哭无泪更为凄伤。  
那仿佛是单手攀在悬崖边缘一样。一线生机，与万丈深渊之间，迫使得人精神崩溃，却又在苟且求生。  
被侵犯的耻辱，被质疑的失望。  
他不会了解G的那份情感，永远都不会。  
他只是看着被自己摧残的恋人，突然意识到，原来毁了这一切并不是别人，而是他自己。  
这片苍茫无垠的雪地间，留下一糊狰狞美艳的血色痕迹。他甚至没有勇气去追上一撅一撅缓慢远去的人。大雪又轻轻地飘落下来，很快便掩埋住那一小片的血红伤口。看起来，那将会是新年的第一次暴风雪。他伫在雪地之中，不消片刻已被雪封埋住小腿。雪挤在他的肩上和头上，他都浑然不觉得寒冷，生生地被塑成一个雪人。  
即便这天被雪掩埋，夺走性命，他亦不觉冤屈。  
愿至十王殿，祈君莫忧哀。

 

“……君…”  
“……朝利君………”  
声音悠远飘忽，似天外之音，难以捕捉。  
“朝利君！！”  
“吓！”  
忽地一下声音炸在耳边，他吓得大颤，这才回过神来。  
“你到底在恍惚些什么？”  
前面主官大人神色微愠，甚至不满意他没有专心听人讲话。他自知理屈，也并不做辩解，只躬身行礼，珍重道歉，“非常对不起，主官大人。”  
大人沉默片刻，亦只能长叹口气。朝利雨月是他引以为豪的杰出门生，怎得近日都心神不振，奏曲总是错调，让自己面上无光啊。  
“也算了，”大人无奈道，“即便是得意门徒也留不住啊。”  
“大人，此话何解？”雨月听得出大人叹中有涵。此问一出，大人面上喜形于色。带点惋惜之情，大人竟伸手来拍了拍他的肩膀，让他更为不解。  
“你记得我跟你说过，一周后要到随我到京都去吗？”  
“晚生记得。”当时告知的是要为京都一位贵族的寿宴演奏。  
“其实啊，这次的主角是你啊。”大人含一口热茶，便娓娓道来，“虽说那位贵族并不富有，但也算是名门之后。德高望重，把持一乡，颇有威信。只可惜年事已高，而膝下无儿女。孤独数年，近日有幸降福，收一干女，宠爱至极，视同亲生。寿宴之言，亦是庆贺得女。”  
大人缓缓道着，但似乎并无重点。他默声倾听，有种不妙预感。  
果不出其然，大人放下茶杯，凝重而望，“我说朝利君，你有想过何时成家立室吗？”  
“……”面对此问，他只得哑口无言。  
见他此幅模样，大人亦是早就预料到的。为他倒上一杯，自己并举杯哀叹，“茫茫人烟，得寻一人，何其难也。并不是逼你屈身入赘，只是我亦难做呀。”  
面前，生疏的茶香飘袅入鼻，用的似乎是新茶。  
“那女孩儿温柔娴淑，娇美聪慧，无可挑剔。”  
茶具亦是新添置的，碧玉色底，润泽无暇，没有一点茶垢。  
“所以朝利君，这一周里请你慎重考虑。七日之后，无论你去与不去，我都会在此备好车马待你。”  
搁下这句，大人并不久待，只悄声离去，剩他一人孓思于此。  
他久久凝视着放在他面前的这个茶杯。无论从成色、生香、作型来说，都是无法挑刺的一个珍品。用它来泡出的茶，也必定能够把蕴藏在茶叶中的精粹毫无保留地挥发出来。  
他犹豫过，极缓慢地捏起还有余热的杯子，一寸一寸地凑近唇边。  
崭新的香气，崭新的触感。  
那其中，会是陌生的味道，和陌生的质感。  
他的手指颤抖着，如似一个长未吸食毒品的上瘾者一样，身体和灵魂的深处像是被刮着、揪着，在呐喊着。  
他终于是放弃再与那份成瘾的欲望抗衡。这把瘾子，恐怕是再也戒不掉了。  
茶杯被原封不动地放回原处，里头的茶水也没被喝过。虽说是浪费了这大好美物，但也实在不能强迫。  
他爱的是自己的那一只放在茶庄里头，杯底满是细小裂缝、藏满茶垢的杯子。  
除了那只杯子外，都沏不出他所喜爱的甜蜜毒药味道。

有多少夜漫漫无眠，细想来已记不清楚。打伞立在这泠泠飞雪之中，约摸已有半个时辰了，可所待之人仍未有归返之像。揣揣冰冷手心，叹气成霜，环目而望，素山皎水，威松严柏，不失为绝好一幅冬之色图。可惜景致虽好，观者无心。  
扶桑之国的冬夜如诗如画，为何他却怀愐异国他乡，那个下着刺骨冷雨、尘土横流的落魄景象。  
最起码，那个时候的他两，未至于如现在那般尴尬。当四目相对时，恐怕亦只有冷言相向的下场。  
是否当初没有剖开心意，依旧待人如友比较好过——他有过如此的想法。那么，一切将被颠覆。不只有如今的苦状，还有曾经的甜蜜，与那些共度的珍贵时光都将化为乌有。  
但最终的结论是否定。就如他当年抛弃自己的平静生活，投入这个无法回头的世界一样。即便最后的结局仍然是分离，他也不后悔自己所付出过的和等待过的。  
所以，他仍在雪中，以化成石像的耐心来等待G的出现。  
侍女们只告知他，G与Giotto一同出去，何时回来并不知晓。会否一夜不归，或是直接永远不回，他都无法知晓。等待，似乎已经成为他从邂逅以来做的最多的事。有时候，他亦会觉得自己太过懦弱，吞吞吐吐，辗辗转转，落得迷迷茫茫。唯一明晰的，就剩下那盏幽幽弱弱跳跃着的红灯火。在他的眼前，引诱他的所有感官，成为他余生的追求。  
若是那盏灯熄灭了，那他要怎么办呢。经历过波澜曲折之后，他还可以回到从前那种与世无争的桃源生活吗。怕就怕是心虽向佛，但尘缘未了。若他日成家立室，心中仍存他人，自己亦觉罪孽，愧对妻儿。所以，时至今日，缘起或缘灭，都终将归结。想通的那刹那，犹如清水明镜，尽弃三千烦恼丝。忽而，忆起出到意大利之时，G无意间烧了他的长发，迫得他不得已剪掉那二十余年的头发。此刻，便犹如那刻，瞬间的清爽，和焕然一新。  
他将如旧日一般，迎来未知的未来。  
心中存有决意，他暗暗捉紧了伞柄。久待间，身已凉透，心头疑云散清，唯静静候这院子的主人归来。  
而那一刻，终于到来。  
缥缈如蒲公英倾天散落之景，似撕碎的棉絮、似纷飞之白樱，柔软轻盈的之感朦胧眼前，有人红装沉袄，徐徐如梦中行来。木屐踩在雪上，发出咯吱细软的声音，骚动耳底，触动心扉。他不由得深深地吸口气，再屏住了呼吸。那一份艳丽，依旧如彼岸花倚水绽放，轻易便摄人心魂，动憾人心。  
白雪，更衬得愈红、越艳。  
稍嫌清瘦的身形，以饱满暖色衣着填补缺陷。略带苍白的面容，亦因两侧的红发与右脸的刺青而显得透红而娇媚。轻垂蜷曲的睫毛，就似彼岸花瓣纤细叠映；雪中孓立的身体，便如彼岸花茎凌然高雅——  
拥烈火之色，却涵冰凌之感的瞳孔，澄澈透净如琉璃水晶，仅仅是遥隔数丈地看着他，便令他骤然紧张起来。本已下定的决心，便在这一瞥之下又生生地卡在喉头，有如冰针刺骨。就那般四目对视，一方清泠如死水，一方游移如潮波，终究先让对方无了耐性，红眸黯垂，踏步便径直往屋内行去。  
他知晓。若就此擦肩而过，便会是永别。他不能再妄想，或再作出什么愚蠢的冒险。一开始，便是自己先堕入的情网。自此，便注定他是败方，只能不停地追逐与主动，付出不公平的代价。或许，这份爱恋终究不能守得云开，但他还是无法放弃。  
或是不甘，或是留恋，他仍相信对方曾予自己的情言。  
便是因为这样，他还能鼓起胸膛，厚着脸皮，去挽留对方。  
“为什么不告诉我？”在擦肩的一刻，他伸出手来，捉住G的手腕。那句话，因二人的身高差而恰恰穿入红发零落的耳中。自声波、冷气的冲灌，他忽地感受得到，自己手中握着的那条纤细的手腕抹过一丝颤栗。他不做声，亦不强留，若是G想要挣脱，只需一甩便可。但对方始终没有。  
是怀念肌肤触碰的温柔，还是腕中脉搏连接心脏而于心不忍，二人之间的气氛似乎有了一点的软化。  
“为什么不告诉我你姐姐的事？”他继续轻声道着。保持着那样的姿势，他看不见对方，对方亦看不见他。二人只有肩膀处交错着，形同相向而行的陌路人，却在偌大的雪落声中忘记了方向，变得停滞不前。  
G的体温本就冰冷。在听见他的话后，变得更为冰冷。从那相触的血脉间，他能感触到对方的疼痛。那刻骨子里难忘的恨与辱，在烧灼对方的同时，亦刺痛着他的心扉。  
那让二人灼热恋情骤然冷却的原因，终于在昨日让他这个当局迷者得知。为何要如此突然地回到意大利，那是因为G的姐姐变得孤身一人了。Giotto的到来，为G捎来一个噩耗——他的姐夫被人杀害，他的姐姐雷明顿成为了寡妇，还正带着年幼的孩子逃亡。  
听到了这样的缘由，他开始觉得自己愚蠢无比。盲目地去妒忌、发疯，畏怕失去，自私地一点都不去考虑他人的感受。他不得不承认，在这种仅余的亲情对比之下，自己那庸俗的爱恋显得是如此的可笑。他，便是用如此荒诞的理由，来扼杀掉恋人的唯一一个亲人。这个时候，远在异国性命濒危的亲人要比他更需要G。他即便翻阅群书，亦找不到半个理由来留住对方。  
所以，如果可以的话，他仍希望在这仅余的少许时日当中，二人可以不再冷战。  
即便是如此悲哀可怜的祈愿，在此刻而言，亦是如此的奢侈。  
长久的缄默似乎连心跳亦能被雪花封埋。二人相连的那段肌肤，虽然这夜愈深愈冷，并没有暖和起来的迹象。他的心割痛着，不由得把那段手臂握紧了些。  
G的手颤动了，手指张曲似要握成拳头，可还是无力垂下。  
那像是一种无力的挣扎，亦似一种认命的投降，那个刹那，有种难言的酸楚涌上喉头和眼眶，舌尖上苦涩不已。  
“那你呢，有打算告诉我吗？”难以言喻的一种从未发出过的声音，自G的嘴中传出。嘲笑或反讽，质疑或控诉，那其中含有的感情太多太多，酿得出如此复杂艰巨的声调。但唯一可辨的，是里头没有欢愉，只有悲哀。  
这句话令他忽然害怕起来。一直以来，他最为不愿的，便是让G知道他这个完美无瑕的躯壳底下，仍有人性本恶的一面。如今更是如此，他两之间，再也经受不住一点的创击。而现在，G正要说的，便是他最为畏怕的一件事。  
见他不怎么想要回答，亦不想要放手，G只好把话挑明。  
“不是很好吗，当别人的乘龙快婿。”  
完完全全，没有恭贺意味的一句话。话声落下，G面上的笑凝着，他面上的震愕亦凝着，相连的两只手亦如凝着冰霜一样的寒冷。  
“……是Giotto告诉你的吗？”踟蹰许久，才能憋出这样一句有的没的。  
G觉得可笑，“是啊，是从你最讨厌的Giotto那里听说的。”  
被提及痛处，他身上的颤栗更为严重。不解释的后果便是，对方会因为沉默而羞恼，明明知道前方是条绝路，可仍想大步向前，失足而落。  
若是坠落深渊，你是否会舍弃一切无谓的踌躇，拉住我的手，哭着喊我回来。  
于是乎，G张开嘴巴，装作一副无事的模样，大大咧咧像疯了一样开始不可收拾。  
“当发了一场梦也可以哦。在意大利的几年也好，回到日本的这一年也好…等到你变成别人的丈夫之后，把这一切当粉笔字那样擦掉就好了。我回到我的国家，而你前往京都，谁都再也不回到这里。所以，没人会知道曾经那些……令你羞耻的事。”  
G的话骤然停顿。吸入过多寒气的喉咙像一把断弦的琴，仍在强为所难地拉着绝命的曲子。  
“一定是耻辱吧。一直都很辛苦吧。跟一个男人相恋，需要掩藏和说谎，而且也绝对得不到什么好结果。这样下去的话，在这个国家里，是肯定生存不下去的。”  
这夜的寒冷如同咽下冰渣一样，气管与食道都被割裂得血肉模糊。自那腥气弥漫的地方发出的声音，即便被掩饰得多么淡然无味，亦难掩那些残留的、显赫的凄凉。  
便那样说着、说着、不可抑止，恍若着魔，用这还未熟稔的东方语言，来做一次绚烂奢华的自我虐杀。  
“抱歉呢。”  
被如此地痛爱着。  
“耽误了你这么长的时间。”  
被过分地呵护着。  
导致心中不知是何时开始，有一种得意忘形开始悄然潜生。令人在潜意识中觉得，就算自己再如何任性，再如何冷漠，对方也会一如既往地宠怜和珍惜。即便，是此刻这种句句道着分别的情况，对方亦会心痛如绞地企图留住自己。如同是失去了自己便再也活不下去一样的——这份无意识的优越感。  
坚信着，只要这只手仍然不放开的话，这一切，依然犹有转机。  
只是，相连着手，是否有相连着心。  
“说的也是啊。”坦然舒畅的一声，竟发自于雨月之口。G的手腕在一瞬之间被他紧握住，却在下一瞬再被放开。也许是出于突然，或是其实一直都徒劳无力，那只被放下的手臂如断肢一样垂下。与之同时，心跳声也如玻璃碎裂一样，在骤然的刺耳声过后，仅余死寂的一片空白。  
“这几年，其实都像是在浪费光阴。”与G赫然相反的，雨月的语气显然平淡得多。那更像是自然而出的真心话语，带着少许惋惜、痛怜，简直就是在怀愐过去、扼腕叹息一样。  
“你说得很对，我大概也太过固执了。”在G没能看到的那一面，他的脸上亦同声调一样平静如水。“该道歉的是我才对，是我没有认清楚事实，一直在纠缠着你。这么久以来让你觉得困扰，我实在很抱歉。”  
在这最醇净的雪中，用最美丽的修辞与敬语、最虔诚的声调与衷心，来讲述这一段最甜美的告别。  
“所以，从今以后，我会试着去……放开你。”  
他的话，如一把刀，将对方的手自腕处切开。在鲜血如瀑湍急飞泻之时，冷风与飞雪便从那撕裂的开孔处疯狂灌入。没有了血流，失去了心跳，依然有寒风充当血流灌充全身，仍旧有积雪堆成松散的心房。  
本以为自己会毫不在意。即便不被人所爱，自己依旧可以独自苟存。  
是谁把火焰融成了柔水，是谁用坚持敲碎了隔阂。  
当这一切都尘埃落定，那一颗心已注定归属于他的时候。  
结束之时来了。  
“是吗…是这样的吗……”G吃吃地笑着。  
雪渐渐落得大了，两堆小小的积雪压在肩头上，竟觉得有千斤之重。  
“从此以后，我们自走各的路……”  
昂头仰天，雪花落入眼中，落在颊上，是痛是冷，已无所知觉。  
与任何的传奇或是小说不同，这样的结局太过寻常，普通得令人厌烦。没有争吵，没有指责，曾经相恋的二人，平静地分析着过往的一切。最后，得出永别的便宜结论。爱恋，竟是如此的一文不值、低贱可笑。可世人仍为此嬉笑怒骂、喜乐哀愁，如此可怜可悲。  
“G…”再次轻唤的名字，其里的意义是否已有不同。“你为什么在哭？”  
“哭？”对方扯开一个轻笑，“你是怎么知道我在哭？”  
的确，二人始终是背对着背，没有看到任何一个对方的神情。  
但是即便无法目睹，他依然能够确凿断定。  
“因为，你的嗓音听起来这么的悲伤。”  
一刹那，G的心因由声音而被看穿。那徒然而咧的唇边，有泪水潺潺流淌。划落脸颊，沾湿了衣衫。此时此刻，再伪装掩饰也已无意味。单凭雨月的那的一句话，便足够令人怀疑刚才他所讲的绝情话语实为圈套。——为了逼使那个从来都对感情淡漠若雪、不如外表那般炽热如火的人露出破绽。  
他深知对方待他以真心，亦知晓自己唯对方独一。明明二人两情相悦，却迫于无奈的外力，只能不得已拆分两地。便如他所言，从此往后，或许你我各奔东西，再也不见。正是因为害怕那一日的到来，所以二人都不敢去面对。忌讳着说出分别的话，逃避着让对方做出选择。以至于，变成如今这种凄凉的境状。  
被他捏造的话触动过后，遗下的也只有泪痕惨淡的冰冷脸颊。自梗塞的鼻腔中吸入空气，刺骨的感觉如醍醐灌顶。男子突然握住了拳头，将手收到身前，不再让人有捉住自己手腕的机会。指甲刺入掌心，皮肤仿佛因为低温而变得薄脆，刺痛的感觉因冰冷而显得更为剧烈。而那一份痛楚，正生生地告知着理智和现实，抹灭所有的感性和留恋。  
男子深深地呼吸。若是想要留住最多的回忆一样，将这里空气的每一种味道，用最大的力气、用身体的每一个细胞去一一铭记。  
花与草，酒与茶，以及事与人。  
成为回到故乡之后，得以慢慢细捻、婉婉眷恋数十年的绵远思念。  
凭着那样悲恸的信念与痛苦的坚持，迈开脚步，与对方缓慢地背离，然后愈来愈远。  
雪被踩在脚下，一步一步地，响出心脏碎裂的声音。G一直没有回头，见不着经已回身来凝视着自己背影的那一个东方人。  
褪去了刚才所作的出色欺瞒，现在展露在那张黄皮黑眼的容颜上的，才是他最真切的痴情还有痛惜。  
若是在此刻阔别，你我将再不相见了吧——他的心中有这样一种难以抑制的预感。然而就在这平淡却形同千钧一发的时刻，世界竟静谧得如同沉眠千年，他没法去发出一丝的唤声。  
就如此任凭着对方一点一点地，自眼前离去。  
他张嘴，欲叫唤出对方的名字。  
而却在此刻，对方停住脚步。那一个G正站立的地方，是院中的池塘之畔。严冬临寒，池水早已结冰，芳草凋零，夏秋得见的游鱼姿影也难寻其迹。那个红色的男子便停住在冰晶之旁，身上映满冰晶反射而来的月华清辉。  
少久，男子依然停驻着，不回头，不旋身。  
他挽留的话哽在喉头，吭声不能。  
“已经死了吧。”G忽然轻声道。那若是一种叹息，但其中惋惜的意味少见，更像是叙述着人的生老病死，不带有半点起伏情感。“今年夏天，从祭典那里赢来的鱼。”  
简单的，没有任何深意的一句话。说完之后，G还是一样，继续极其迟缓地向前走去，而留给后方人的是无尽的思量。  
夏夜、祭典、游鱼。  
如生命迎来终结一样，那一幅幅烟火璀璨的画面重新绽放在他的脑海。  
他记得G在池边喂鱼的景象，记得二人在池边偎依，记得那两条小鱼繁衍生息，成群结队地快活游曳……  
他犹记得那一个比喻。他是池水。而对方是海鱼。  
他故旧而不变，载着春樱夏草、秋叶冬雪。  
对方则有着烈焰一样的纹理，却如柔水一样的身姿。  
本不相融的二者，却牵扯在了一起。相恋，却不会有结果。或许，便如对方所说那般。那一方静水，会困死一池的海鱼。但他在最后此刻，仍旧希望一试。  
骤然之间，在G的身后发出了“咯啦”与“噗通”两种相随的巨大响声。男子大吓一跳，不得不转过身来，竟看到他已纵入冰冷的池水之中，池面结的冰破裂成支离的碎片，正混乱地飘浮晃动着。男子惊呆了，只得惊怔地看着他的身体不断地碰撞在冰块焦锐的角上，看着他困难地在及胸高的水中挣扎。  
他寻着摸着，回头来，脸已冻得铁青。他见着G面上的悲怆与无奈，还有更多的是难以言传的疼痛感。每一次每一次，其实都是他在耍无赖。企图着，让那个美丽的人注意自己；希望着，让那个沉艳的人恋上自己。而现在，他已知晓自己到底有多任性。含着无尽的歉意，但他仍然想要最后的肆意妄为一回。  
“一定还活着的。”他用颤栗着的声音，如此向G许诺。  
“我帮你捉来的鱼儿，一定还没有死。”  
如同他的爱，至今依然仍未熄灭。  
所以现在，他必须证明给对方看。  
还未等G来得及劝阻，他便深呼吸一口，埋头潜入水中。几串水泡咕噜咕噜地冒出水面之后，便是一阵诡异的寂静。G在池边不远处难以置信地看着，双眼瞪大得眼眶亦发痛。时间一秒一秒地逝过，夜色仿佛愈加清明，池面的动荡也慢慢缓下。除了冰块碎裂之外，似乎一切都没有发生过一样，平静得令人窒息。  
G踏前一步，用沙哑的声音无意识般地喊出他的名字。  
“雨月……”  
没有回应。  
池面的涟漪逐渐消失。  
“雨月…………”  
那把嗓音似是啼血一般，开始渗出濒临绝望的味道。  
破裂的冰块慢慢地连结起来。  
再如此下去，这样寒冷的夜，将会把水中的人冰封。那样的离别，太过于意外与出乎意料。若是这还是一个圈套，望G能够掉入，那样的话，这个代价似乎过于沉重。他付出生命，才得以令对方回头，看他最后的一面。他将那样的沉重，硬生生地压在G的身上，让对方来尝试再一次失去挚爱之人的滋味。  
十岁的那一天的大火，夺去了G这一生所有的亲人。  
火焰吞噬了父母，为救自己的姐姐嫁给仇人。  
自此以后，红发的孩子烙上了火焰的刺青，那颗在烈焰中燃烧的心脏炼成了铁石一样的冰晶。  
本以为，再也不会如此地恨和痛。可是现在，一切都被推翻了。  
那个布满了躯体的火焰刺青，正如当日一样剧烈的灼痛着，就像是要撕碎身体一样，活活地割离出心脏最柔软的部分。  
为什么会这样。  
为什么自己还能够如此真切的哭泣。  
什么都思考不了，满满地在大脑里面的，都是害怕。  
害怕失去，害怕再会沦为孤身一人。  
红色的男子纵身跳入池中，若是发疯了一样哭喊着雨月的名字，拼命地在水中搜寻对方的身体。冰冷与湿润的两种感觉深入心中，正是眼中所落的泪的感觉。那样，便犹如陷入了一汪巨大的泪水之中。刺痛、逼迫、吞噬、悬浮，明明仅是小小的一潭池水，却若一个无尽的大海，令人浮浮沉沉，埋藏声息。  
无论再如何努力地呼喊名字，也得不到想要的回应。池底的水草缠住脚踝，令每一步都是如此的艰难。力气都将用尽，唯剩呼吸与泪水不止。男子停滞在池的中间，在被无数个冰刺割裂衣裳之后，血丝亦开始深入水中，悄然地染红这一汪无底的泪水。  
够了，这一出闹剧。在恸哭着的人身后，有双漆黑的眼睛安静地将这一切看在其中。  
那样的温柔眼神无法掩住太久，很快，G便察觉得到身后有人。当畏惧着地回头而看时，见到的那一张脸正宠溺地笑着，柔情得恍若梦中。  
G抽噎着，以最后的一丝气力向走过去。他只笑着，就算甩来一个拳头或是巴掌都能够甘之如饴。可是，迎来的竟是一个与自己同样冰冷湿润的身躯。  
紧捉着他的衣裳，G低头埋入他的胸膛，抑制不住哭泣的声音。  
是否失而复得，无从得晓。这段爱恋的波转，似乎能够就此以泪冰释。  
即便最后仍然必须分离，仅在此刻得以相拥而泣，亦已足矣。

夜阑而人静。雪依旧幽幽落着，飘零似羽，最终点在如银镜无暇的冰面上。轻轻盈盈，絮絮飞飞，如梦如幻之景，令万物为其屏息感叹。池中亦有疑似游鱼之影，摆尾弄骚，潜躲埋藏，一瞬便难觅踪影。夜之幽深，屋房早已熄灯安谧。群山封雪，万野凝霜，世间安眠之隙间，犹见一方荒弃许久的院落，仍有孤灯摇曳，人影成重。  
内室早已不足保暖，寒气瑟瑟，鼓得灯火如豆，跳跳跃跃，几近熄灭。仅在这一线光线之中，见得一人为另一人脱去衣裳，其臂亦颤栗不已。而衣物还未褪去，先是痛楚胀满了心房，再也于心不忍，看那冻得苍白如尸的躯体。  
“我去叫人拿来热水……”红衣人哽声而道，立即便要走去。长发扎辫的男子伸手将其拉住，只稍稍用力，那筋疲力尽之体就难以抵挡，相当轻易地被他拥入怀中。  
那是同样冰冷的、颤抖着的身体与灵魂。他把对方压在自己心脏所处之地，令自己微弱的心跳声音插入心扉。“不要去，G……”道出话来时，其实本无深意。但既然已无法收回，便任由臆想。  
希望你勿去之地，到底是何方。  
“留在这里，把我温暖起来……”  
他的心，已变得非此红焰而暖热不能。  
以潮湿之躯，冰冷之温去相拥而眠。身心亦疲倦，话声吐息之间轻飘浮盈，胸膛蹦跃之声响斥骨髓。那样的暧昧姿态与煽情景致，烁动莹跃的红眸子亦痴痴地看着。他并不是没有蠢动，只是记起当日那羞耻之事，深觉懊悔。他只得将对方抱紧，于耳边细细述来。  
“那日在雪地中说的话，你不要当真。”  
只有在某种时刻才感受到情爱之意，实在太过荒唐。  
“对不起，G……真的很对不起。那天的事，还有刚才的话，我都只是……”  
歉语到了最末，竟寻不到一个充分的理由来掩饰自己丑陋的妒忌。  
只是因为太过爱你——他并不想要用这种看似伟大其实虚伪的理由来求饶。可惜，那真的是所有事故的罪魁祸首。他从未试过如此深的陷入一场恋爱，不晓得如何去走下一步棋，怎么来收住自己的将军。所以，一子错，落得满盘皆输。  
“……好辛苦。”忽然间，他怀中的人发出细微的声音。他一惊，以为自己勒到了对方。当赶紧松开怀抱时，他见到那张印满泪痕的面上尽是凌落、尽是哀伤。  
那是他从未见过的G的神情。  
如同是失去了所有，在痛与恨都过后，不知道还可以如何存活的一种迷失。  
“我不知道应该怎样回报你。”男子痴呆一般念出那样的话语，眼中仍存有莹莹泪光，流连着凄伤、楚楚怜人。“从那场火之后，爱我的人都没了。所以，我把所有的心思都放在唯一剩下的Giotto身上。然后慢慢的，忘记了那种感觉……”  
那是，被人深爱的感觉。  
“但是，你出现了。”泪终于满载溢出，湿润了整一双水红的瞳。那不知是笑，还是哭，是感激，还是感伤。他的手被对方觅到，然后一只一只手指地细找，最后环环相扣，紧不分离。  
“谢谢你。”说出道谢的那一句话时，恍如即将消逝之前的告别。“可是…我已经记不起了，实在是太久了……”G哭着，开始缓缓地摇头。“父亲的样子，母亲的样子……还有被他们宠爱的感觉……”  
泪水，如骤雨瀑流。远去的童年，那些本应永生不忘的回忆，竟如此唏嘘地被时光冲洗得平淡依稀。  
唯独剩下那天的痛楚，今日依然在面上和身上刻下的刺青之上，深刻得不能再深。  
“所以，假如分开了的话。总有一天，我也会像忘掉父母一样，把你忘记的吧……”  
那到底是怎样的一种，他未能想象的感情。痛爱着，却因为害怕别离而不敢爱得更深。他原来从未看透过G的内心，竟是这样的弱小与易碎。  
“所以，不要再喜欢我了……回报的方法，我已经忘记了……”  
那样的悲恸，与无助。便如同是再次上演昔日亲眼目睹双亲的死亡。那个已经长大成人的孩子，如今依旧无法忘却曾经的厄难。因为，那一场劫难，早已化成了火焰的刺青，烙印在那剩余的生命之上。从那日起便注定了，梦靥将永夜随行。  
望着面前的人，他从未好像此刻那样清晰和坚定。  
“G，不要怕。”柔声安慰，他将对方的泪容凑在眼前。  
他不再彷徨，不再畏怕。  
“无论你身处何方，我依然与你如影随形。”  
那不是谎言，不是承诺，更不是蜜语。  
那是他将以一生来实现的宣告。  
长夜漫漫，灯芯终殒。火光熄灭之时，便是坠入无际梦境之时。  
距离别离之日仍有一月之期，说长不长，道短不短，唯惜时念日，执子之手，同枕共眠。  
问梦入何方？  
游鱼戏水，逍遥无忧处。

 

久雪过后，难得一日晴朗。见天青云白，冬阳暖照，映雪生辉，闪烁人眼。  
不大的一个苑囿被冰雪饰得晶莹剔透，霜粒垂枝，照入柔光，便散成七色虹彩，俨然瑰美之极。便是如此一个好天气，却不见院子主人出门来赏好景，或是一试弓弦。倒是不时见到侍女出出入入，面有忧色。入内一探，见得厚厚床褥上还披了厚厚和衣，唐红色的雍容之感其实与这陋室并不搭调，只是看在衣裳实在厚重保暖才取来使用。这几重的保护下，有男子红发沾汗，吐息炽热地躺卧着。身边伺病之人不紧不慢地为其拧干湿布，再为其铺上，看上去一点都不似下人们那般的焦急。只是奇怪的是，明明是看护者，却好像也同样带染了病气，儒雅而笑的脸上若有烧热之息。  
冰冻敷上了滚烫的额头，男子稍觉舒畅地叹出口气。末了睁开双眼，见到上面端详着自己的人正笑得温柔，不由得心生怨愤。  
“为什么你没有倒下啊？”G的双目紧瞪雨月，明明两人都掉到了结冰的池里，而且他还还比自己呆的时间更久，为什么只有自己会发烧得卧床不起，而他只是稍有咳嗽？  
听此雨月更是微笑，一点不将G的怒意放在心上，“小的时候，每到冬天都要到雪山里头修行。几年前还不时会去河里冬泳，现在身体倒不行了啊……”  
说罢，更是惹来G的白目。他不晓得自己哪儿惹G生气了，但G就是哼了一声，然后侧过身去不愿看他。那样的小吵小闹，就若是回到了从前。柔情蜜意是自心偷生，腻得自己都止不住笑意，更叫对方尴尬地绯红了脸颊。  
“G…你果然还是需要回去的吧。”问道这句话的时候，已不如从前了。他的心阔达了，亦开朗了，能坦诚地述来，接着平静地接受。  
“嗯…”对方的声音里头喊着低沉的鼻音，“你也是吧？”  
如他一样，即便是询问到最伤感的别离之事时，对方亦已泰然。  
“没错。”阖眼，应允，就是如此简单。  
那便是二人都必须接受的事实。即便争吵、嫉妒、反目，都无法颠覆的前路。一面，是一生仅余的亲人；一面，是终身为父的恩师。那两份情谊，二人都无法背离与割舍。所以，只能坦然地、选择若无其事般渡过剩下的时日。  
既然已经注定了终将分离，那么在这仅剩的时间里边，希望可以留在最后的难忘回忆。  
“G，我……”千头万绪，汇不作一句言语。  
“不要说，雨月。”现在可以做的，就只有平淡地掩饰悲伤，尽可能地强颜欢笑。  
也许，真的是多说无谓。看着褥间的男子，他开始觉得，也许自己所爱之人并不如他想象中的脆弱。那仅仅只是那么幸运地让他看到了，G生命中最柔软的地方而已。  
他深感到荣幸，与被眷恋的幸福。或许真如如友人曾经与他叙说的那样，他真的太过轻视自己。明明已经身在福中，却仍然忧前顾后，毫不爽快。一念至此，便觉得自己实在愚笨，不由得笑从心生，甜蜜满溢。  
此时，这浑然天成一般的情爱叫外人看得是呆若木鸡，更是妒火难灭。  
“喂…我说…你们也太能自说自话了吧？”谁都没有注意到的一个旁人恰终于忍受不住被无视，瞬间便在两个病号面前爆发，“老子的存在感什么时候变得这么薄弱了！！”金发男子简直是怒不可斥，如果房间的矮桌不是搬到一边去了的话他现在肯定会把它掀翻，“G就算了！连雨月你也这样，气死我也！！”  
看着几乎要喷火的Giotto，G和雨月一个冷眼看着，一个则哈哈傻笑，没一个把这发飙狮子当回事。  
怒骂声中，他把手伸入被褥，寻到那跟自己同样滚热的手。  
无事般笑着时，偷偷地执子之手。  
十指相牵时，是否心有灵犀已不重要。  
仅在此刻得以与子同悦便可。

冬季之晨总是姗姗来迟。无需刻意摸黑起早，只稍记得醒来，架上一匹不良不莠的马驹，便可登山来，观得日阳在朦胧如梦中初生，将遍野银白染得澄红。这日，便是秉着如此思掂，二人齐约，早早上山，一路上悠悠慢慢，赏雪叹霜，谈笑风生，好不愉悦。  
还未日出时分，犹觉得一丝彻骨寒冷。马儿亦慵懒样，不愿多迈一点步子。二人也不催促，信马由缰般，仿佛压根没将观日出这个目的放在心上。  
端得身旁人面上疲惫，他还是放不下心来。“G，你真的没事吗，要不我给你再添一件衣服？”  
只是他的好心没得到对方心领，红发男子不耐烦地皱眉答道，“不要把我想得这么弱不禁风。”  
“哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”G的风寒才刚好，这怎么不叫他担忧呢。本不想这么草率地带人出来，但难为时日已少，若不紧捉时间，恐怕再也不能。  
心念至此，又怕对方察觉自己忧态，他赶紧顾左右而言他，“话说回来，想不到你这么会骑马呢……我还想着可以共骑一匹的……”话末还不禁捎上点悲伤。本以为可以暖肉温香在怀，骑马颠颠颇颇，肌肤隔衣摩擦，何其美妙！  
只可惜事与愿违，情人的强悍程度出乎所料。  
“那是当然。”G看似颇为自傲，“我可是从小就被教导怎么骑马、发枪的。”说着，还抛去一个鄙视的目光，“不像你这种文弱书生。”  
面对这样不客气的评价，他倒没有生气，因为看上去自己的确如此。温文儒雅，谈吐中庸，俨然典型的大和民族。然而，如此一个与万千同族相似的自己，却恋上一个与自己万般不似的人。他不曾一次想过，若是当初他没有作出去意大利的决定，那么此时，他定当与别人一样，娶上一个青丝丈长，华衣锦束的娇妻，或许也已经抱子成父了。  
只是，一切都颠覆了。即便早已从战线退去，但他的人生与道路，亦已无法重归从前，重归平静。  
一切都因为身旁的人——那个偶然会耍耍嘴皮子，但也不会太过刁难他的男人。  
即使是临别之刻，亦让人深感慰藉。  
“若是…你能留到秋天，我还想着要带你去看一下彼岸花呢……”感伤之际，他不由得笑得苦涩。见他此等情状，G垂了头，不知是哀或是悲。他知道自己提了不该提的事，生生坏了这难得的气氛。刚想说些什么挽回，G去寒声道来，“彼岸花是什么？”  
“诶？”他硬是愣了，不晓得为何G会作出如此问话，于是答也答得支吾，“也就是石蒜，一到秋天，遍岸皆是，花鲜红如炎，高贵凛立，就像G一样……”  
“够了够了，”G不耐烦地打断道，“反正又是什么红色的花朵吧？”  
“呃……”的确没有什么可以反驳的。  
“不要一看到什么红色的东西就来比喻我，我在你眼中有这么不值钱吗？”G的一句话直刺雨月心脏，弄得他哑口无言，寒冬里也大汗淋漓。  
“G你……果然是外国人呢，哈哈。”自己从家乡学来的那一套就是不管用啊。  
“那还用说啊？”G终于忍不住翻了个白眼。  
马儿悠悠向前，踢踢踏踏，山顶已在不远处。眼见薄曦散开，凝霜晶莹，快要来到日出之时，二人竟不约而同地止了言语，如被雪的气息封住双唇，万语千言，一下都哽咽难言。  
马蹄停歇，二人下马，由马儿寻些草根吃去。山顶上寒风呼啸，令人倍觉寒冷。登临日夜交替之际，俯首星辰更替之巅，冬日吞薄噬厚，惺忪初醒，如帝之诞生，白雪齐颂，银霜歌鸣。万物皓白之躯被灌以晨曦之血，转瞬即逝之间，一切都复活苏醒了，被浇注以灵魂，被填注以精神，如神之降临，奇迹发生。  
如斯壮丽之色，动憾得难以言语，心头猛颤。但若是对方不在身边，他定不能够如此刻一般想要落泪。偷偷地看去G，见得到那侧脸的刺青被初生的阳光晒成浅红。他觉得自己的世界便好似这片白雪一样，因那抹火红的到来而染上从未有过的美丽色彩。  
就算是现在你我即将分离，我已无所遗憾。  
“G。”他忽然柔声唤道。  
对方应声看来，那双眼中溢动着浅红旭日，有种仿佛在撒娇一样的柔软触感。  
“你听不太懂东方的古语吧？”  
“……当然啊。”  
得到如想象中的回答，他抿开一个奇妙的微笑，走到G的跟前，轻轻将G的双手捧入自己的掌心。  
G抬着头，不解如雏儿一样懵懂地看着他。  
他深深地看着G的眼睛，深切得似乎蒙上了一层泪的朦胧。  
张开双唇，他慢慢地一字一字地念出那一句深藏如许的话。  
“死生契阔，与子同悦；执子之手，与子偕老。”  
短短的一十六个字，道尽的是他一世的思念。  
无论你领悟与否，我都不介意。  
我将在此，静候你归来之日。

在唇边细述之言，终被唇所抹去。  
相逢并不恨晚。只愿重逢一如初，你我不相忘。

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------  
回想昔日如烟。如今阅来书籍时候，看着那聊聊勾勒的文字，仍会想起曾经被人亲密地裹住手掌，细致教导如何握笔、蘸墨、横折撇捺。其实心不在焉，更愿偷偷侧看去身后男人专注神容。漆黑秀发长及肩头，是以柳枝之态来衬托男儿宽厚之身，宽宏之中带有柔情，刚毅之内含着情深。  
不知为何时开始发觉的悠悠他心。当察觉之时，原来已为己故，沉吟至今。情爱之事，实不深谙。分别之时，亦倍感伤悲。或许那便是世人所言的爱恋，只是于自己而言，不如波涛惊澜，不会轰轰烈烈。只如细水流长，磨得石尖成圆；如点滴之水，击得日久石穿。原来，已在不知不觉间，堕入对方缠绵无声的温柔当中。然后，至今都勿能忘记。  
回到意大利已有将近一年的时间。不过才离开一年，此处已经变得陌生。在兵荒马乱中花了不少功夫找到了临危的亲人，再辗辗转转寻找一个得以安稳栖息的地方。期间大小战役，困难险阻，都得自己一人承担。虽觉疲惫，但从不后悔自那个远离硝烟的岛国归回。即便，那儿有他的爱人，他最亲近的友人，但是他绝对无法抛下他的姐姐，还有那新生的侄儿。  
凌晨时分，悄悄探视了隔壁房间。在确保一对母子已经安静睡下之后，才能够放下心来，回到自己的房间去。找到这么一个落脚点实在不容易。G的归来并无几人知晓。包括旧日的家族，还有曾经一同战斗过的同伴，这些最应该依靠的对象，男人一一都没有打算去麻烦。过去了，便已经过去，永远都不要回头。秉持着这种算是执拗的信念，几个月里头，一个人熬着，弄得遍体鳞伤。带着一对毫无战斗力的母子逃难，可真是他经历过的最困难的任务了。到最后，Giotto还是从日本那头发动了关系，在最危难的时刻挽救了他的一家。  
今晚的夜色不错，虽有行云，但不遮月。同是冬春交接之期，意大利比日本要暖和得多。只穿个薄薄的衬衣外套，点起一根卷烟，慢悠悠地吸着，便足以驱散室外的寒冷。偏僻的小村落，一个带着小庭院的房子，简陋之余更让人有点嫌弃交通不便。但这对他来说是最好了。隔绝凡世，亦隔绝着那些招来横祸的声名，就这样深山隐居，过余下的辈子，也不觉得有什么不好的。  
幽幽吐出一个烟圈，看着它慢慢飘散。  
没想到自己始终还是不得不依靠同伴…G无奈地笑了出来，想起当初种种，叱咤风云，又归隐他方，但最终还是回到自己出生的地方。  
说一句老套的，就像是命中注定的一般。  
注定了他的相遇、相知，相爱，和相离。与雨月生活的一年，短暂而又深刻。当初，曾说过自己可能会返回日本。但回到故乡之后，才知道要实现这个想法有多难。他的姐姐，他的侄儿，都需要人来照顾。他不再放心把他们交给任何的人了。或许，他再也回不去也说不定。就那样，让雨月守着那算不上承诺的话，等上悠长的年月。  
当然，若是雨月弃他而去、成婚生子，他也全然不会介意。毕竟，没能守诺的，是自己。  
什么山盟海誓，承诺誓言，在时间面前都是空白无力的笑话而已。多少人能耐得住寂寞，耐得住煎熬呢。就当做是年少轻狂，等到他朝满头苍白，回首故往，亦能换得淡然一笑。  
含烟时，再为自己倒上一杯乡下红茶。杯子是从日本带回的少数物件之一，在茶庄里头喝久了，有了感情，再也不舍得丢掉。浸得茶水多了，各种红茶绿茶，使得杯子内侧生出一块块茶渍，擦也擦不掉，就像是回忆刻在了骨髓一样，想忘也忘不了。  
望着这杯子，问自己到底还在执着些什么，也得不出答案。夜这么深了，还不入睡，是在想谁，等谁，也变成一种毫无理由的恶习。再怎么嘲笑自己，也无补于事。忧伤溢出脸上，他忙着去遮掩这丑状，却又突觉掩来也无用，最终是弄得啼笑皆非，颇为唏嘘。  
若是被昔日的部下看到了此等情况，肯定会大为惊诧呢。  
心中如此想到，竟突然有一把声音，如述心声一样，把那句话念了出来。  
“那样的表情千万不能让别人看到呀……”  
带着些许调侃，更多为宠溺的，是一把清柔不失洪厚的男子嗓音。  
就若是冥冥中缘牵一线，若是星火明明灭灭，你我兜兜转转，最后依旧重逢在同一个地方。  
转头来时，其实G并无太大的惊讶。如同一切都已被撰写好，被预知，被注定一样。他抬头，看着那个相别一年的人，看得不忍移开目光。对方亦平静地看着他，如最初一样，嘴角含着一个朦胧而绝佳的笑容。  
脱去繁重雍华的狩衣，换上简练修身的西装，就连长发也重新剪短，整齐地梳向脑后。雨月的出现完全是以一副全新的姿态，就算是从前，也只在G的强烈要求底下如此装扮过一两回。这一次的深夜突然造访，真是叫人又惊又喜又奇妙了。  
“为什么把头发剪了？”以前明明如此厌恶。  
“你喜欢这样，不对吗？”雨月笑咪咪地回答。  
二人平静之状，堪然不似久别重逢，更像是昨日告别、今日再会一样。  
“你扎辫子的样子也挺好看的。”笑着笑着之间，眼角渗出泪光。  
“你想看的话，我可以继续留长。”俯下身来，捧去恋人面颊，一切依然是那么地熟悉。  
“不行，你就一辈子给我梳背头好了。”有点任性撒娇地回答着，张开手臂去拥抱对方。

他已厌倦了等待，所以这一次，他不再等待。  
“G，我回来了。”  
“欢迎你回来，雨月。”  
这一次，他再也不会放开。

同样满布茶垢的两只茶杯，经过的遥远的大陆与辽阔的海洋，最终还是相聚在一起。  
依旧浸泡着茶水，历过春夏秋冬，悄然滋生着不为人觉的芬芳毒素。  
好比香烟中的尼古丁一样，叫人在不经意间染上毒瘾。

 

你作蜜意猛毒，我为幽香慢瘾。  
浅尝辄已，沉醉不知。  
待到觉来，一世难弃。

 

 

“你以前跟我说的那两句东方古语是什么意思？”  
“那个啊，是需要用一辈子才能弄懂的哦。”  
“什么啊，真扫兴。”  
“哈哈，那我从现在开始慢慢地教你吧。”

 

——《茶垢》•完——


End file.
